


Las hojas de otoño

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 84,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués escrito por swenajaxx. Sinopsis: En una noche de otoño, tras sufrir un accidente, Emma Swan, bastante conocida en el mundo de la moda, queda bajo los cuidados de la doctora Regina Mills. Los cuidados se extienden fuera del hospital, de una forma diferente. El otoño es la estación en que caen no solo las hojas de los árboles, sino también en que las personas se enamoran.





	1. Capítulo 1

 

Por tercera vez, Emma apartó su atención del infernal tránsito de Nueva York para rechazar una de las llamadas de Killian. Se detuvo en el semáforo y miró al cielo extremadamente nublado, señal de una cercana tormenta. Incluso con el móvil en  modo silencio, la pantalla del mismo llamó su atención, mostrando el nombre del petulante novio que llamaba una vez más.

Hacía semanas que la relación empezó a turbarse más de lo normal, Killian insistía en decir que Emma ya no le prestaba la atención suficiente, o que ya no lo trataba como al comienzo del noviazgo. La disculpa de la rubia era siempre la misma: trabajar demasiado, cuando en realidad lo que más quería ella era distancia. Ya estaba harta del cuidado excesivo del novio, de los mensajes y llamadas durante todo el día, de cómo él no soportaba pasar un día sin verla, de los celos absurdos que, a veces, lo ponían agresivo, y de su desconfianza. Emma ya no sentía atracción alguna por Killian, mantenía la relación por dos motivos, que creía justos para continuar con esa mentira: el primer motivo era no herir a Killian que siempre demostró amarla demasiado, y el segundo era la comodidad.

La cuestión es que la comodidad pasó a incomodarla, y la diseñadora intentó de todas las formas, mostrarle al novio que solo era suficiente con cambiar algunas cosas para que la relación durara más. Aunque ya no sintiera nada por el hombre, aún conseguiría mantener la relación si hubiera algo más de espacio. Además, ya estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien.

Perdida en medio de sus pensamientos, solo se dio cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado cuando algunos coches de atrás le pitaron. Dobló la esquina en dirección al edificio donde vivía, y una vez más el nombre de Killian apareció en la pantalla. Apartó una de las manos del volante, cogió el móvil tirado en el asiento del pasajero y por fin, a disgusto, atendió la llamada.

-¿Dónde estás, Emma?- preguntó Killian con un tono nervioso

-Casi llegando a casa- respondió revirando los ojos. Si él pudiera verla,  le daría un ataque ante ese gesto

-¿Y por qué no atiendes a mis llamadas?

-Quizás porque estoy conduciendo,  o presto atención al tráfico o a ti. Y adivina cuál prefiero.

-Tenemos que hablar, Emma

-Sí, tenernos que hablar- concordó. Dejó todos los motivos para continuar con eso, sintió nauseas al imaginarse junto a él en la cama, o incluso un simple beso. De repente, estuvo dispuesta a acabar con todo, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil.

-Llego a tu apartamento en unos minutos. Vamos a resolver esto para que todo esté bien de nuevo- su tono de voz era firme, sin embargo aún con esperanzas.

Emma protestaba en silencio. Quería conversar para poner punto y final de forma civilizada, no quería arreglar las cosas. Todas sus teorías de que sería difícil acostumbrase a la vida de soltera de nuevo se fueron por el desagüe de repente. Parecía como si una bombilla se encendiera de repente en su cerebro, ya no tenía motivos para proseguir. Sería injusto para ambos mantener algo que ya no le agradaba, y aún peor, usarlo solo para suplir sus necesidades carnales, que ahora ya ni quería.

-Killian, creo que será mejor que hablemos mañana. Estoy cansada- mintió. No había hecho nada para cansarse, si quisiera, estaba dispuesta para cualquier cosa.

-No, ya has decidió tú demasiadas cosas en esta relación. Es mi turno, Emma, voy hasta ahí y vamos a encontrar una solución para nuestras peleas.

-La solución es que respetes mi espacio, cosa que no sucede desde hace un tiempo- soltó lo que estaba atragantado en su garganta desde hacía días, y solo en ese instante se preguntó  qué le había llevado en algún momento a querer mantener esa farsa.

-¡Soy tu novio, Emma!- soltó al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Emma apartara el móvil de la oreja.

-¡Eres mi novio, no mi dueño!- dijo lo obvio

-¿Tienes a otro, no? Admítelo, Emma, siempre has dejado ver que no te conformabas con uno solo- la acusó

La rubia agarró el volante con más fuerza, sintiendo su sangre hervir de tanto odio. ¿Quién se creía él para pensar que ella podría traicionarlo?

-¡No tengo a nadie, pero debería!- dijo bajo, esperando que él no lo hubiera escuchado, si no las cosas iban a empeorar.

-Todo eso es la falta que te hago en la cama, podríamos resolver eso, pero siempre tienes dolor de cabeza- sintió nauseas al escuchar sus palabras. Estaba sorprendida de hasta dónde podría llegar él, y consigo misma por haber pensado en algún momento que sería una buena idea soportar a su novio porque antes le había demostrado cariño. Killian estaba completamente alterado, sacando conclusiones erradas y acusándola de cosas que no había hecho, y aún peor, culpándola por la falta de sexo. ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar esto si no hubiera cambiado de idea?

-Es ridículo lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero no mereces más que esto…- respiró hondo, para proferir con ganas todas las palabras que enseguida vendrían y acabarían con todo. Nunca había imaginado que terminaría la relación por teléfono, pero era más fácil hacer tal cosa, solo era acabar la llamada, apagar el móvil y ya no tendría que escuchar más las protestas del ex novio. Iba a empezar a hablar cuando escuchó una frenada y no tuvo tiempo en pensar en nada más.

El coche de Emma fue golpeado en el lateral por otro coche que iba alta velocidad. En segundos, perdió poco a poco todos sus sentidos.

 

Ya era la cuarta vez que Regina entraba en aquel cuarto, mirando a la paciente en el mismo estado. Observó a la rubia que tenía un sueño causado por sedativos, una de las piernas rotas y debajo de la ropa del hospital, un curativo debido a la cirugía. El suero goteaba gradualmente, todavía en su comienzo. Regina lo había colocado minutos atrás. Miró la pantalla que marcaba sus latidos y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

Sentía admiración ante la belleza de la mujer adormecida en la cama. Incluso con la piel más pálida de lo normal, la pierna enyesada y la ropa del hospital continuaba linda. Regina pensó que, quizás, fuera la paciente más hermosa que ya hubiera pasado por aquel hospital.

Sabía que su accidente había sido causado por distracción mientras hablaba por el móvil, y no entendía cómo alguien tan inteligente en el mundo de la moda, podría olvidarse de una regla tan simple. Sí, Regina la reconoció en el momento que cogió el expediente de Emma, sabía que su marca era conocida, tanto que en su armario había algunas prendas firmadas por ella misma.

La doctora se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana del cuarto, abrió la persiana, observó de lejos los árboles que, poco a poco, veían sus hojas teñirse de tonos más cálidos, y en breve pintarían el suelo de Nueva York.   

Emma abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces con dificultad para mantenerlos abiertos a causa de la luz. Extrañó el lugar en que estaba, intentó mover las piernas, pero una de ellas estaba inmovilizada. Vio la aguja en el dorso de la mano y llevó los ojos hasta el suero que aún goteaba. Solo entonces percibió la presencia de una mujer de espaldas a ella.

Regina suspiró, volvió a cerrar la persiana y se giró despacio, viendo a una rubia aturdida que respiraba con cierta dificultad.

-La Bella Durmiente finalmente ha despertado de su sueño profundo- Regina dijo en medio de una sonrisa, caminando a paso lento en dirección a Emma.

-¿Sería un tópico decir que no sé lo que hago aquí?- el tono de voz de Emma era bajo

-Es un tópico, pero merece una explicación- Regina volvió a sentarse al lado de la cama -¿No se acuerda de nada?

Emma forzó la memoria buscando un recuerdo, pero consiguió un resultado incompleto.

-Recuerdo estar terminando mi noviazgo con una llamada.

-¿Mientras conducía, verdad?- Regina sonrió de canto mientras Emma asentía -¿Acaso la señorita no sabe que eso no se debe hacer?

-Estaba siendo difícil ignorar tantas llamadas- Emma torció la nariz.

-Un coche chocó contra el suyo y si le echa un vistazo a su cuerpo, podrá ver los resultados.

Emma levantó la blusa al sentir dolor en el abdomen, encontrándose con un curativo.

-Me duele- susurró

-Se ha roto una pierna y ha tenido una hemorragia interna. Ha tenido suerte de no morir, señorita Swan.

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

-Es el tercer día. Cada vez que se despertaba, fue sedada, su presión se salía de lo normal y tuvo comienzos de convulsión.

-¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo?

-Porque su cerebro apenas está razonando ahora- Regina se levantó de la silla, aún sin apartar los ojos de los verdes de Emma –Su recuperación no será repentina. Aún tiene que hacerse algunos exámenes y quedar en observación. Pediré que avisen a su familia.

-Ok. Doctora…- hizo una pausa buscando la placa y se dio por satisfecha cuando la encontró en el uniforme de la mujer –Mills

-Más tarde paso a ver cómo está. Espero que se alimente cuando le traigan la comida, no se vive solo de suero.

Emma asintió una vez más y vio cómo la morena salía del cuarto. Respiró hondo al reparar en la situación en que estaba y por culpa de Killian. De repente, se encontró pensando en la doctora responsable de su caso, ¿qué hacía en su cuarto antes de que despertara? No estaba realizando ningún procedimiento, solo miraba por la ventana y cuando Emma despertó, ni siquiera la tocó.

 

-¡Emma!- la mujer de cabello corto entró en el cuarto, seguida de su marido

-¡Mamá, papá!- Emma respondió en el mismo tono y sonrió

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Por Dios, Emma, casi nos mata del susto!- Mary afirmó en tono exagerado, acariciando el cabello de la hija.

-Lo importante es que está bien y pronto se recuperará, ¿verdad?- David se inclinó, dándole un beso en la cabeza a Emma que asintió

La relación con sus padres era algo envidiable, cada uno era prioridad en la vida del otro. Emma creció en un ambiente que desprendía amor, cuidado y atención. Mary y David, aunque eran adolescentes cuando la tuvieron, supieron perfectamente cómo criarla, y el resultado no podría haber sido mejor. Emma se convirtió en una mujer que desprendía educación  y bondad, se volvió alguien reconocido en el mundo de la moda en Nueva York y su carácter independiente dejaba a cualquier con la boca abierta.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Mary señaló el cuerpo de Emma que negó con la cabeza

-Solo siento un pequeño dolorcito en donde está la cirugía, y siento agonía por no poder mover la pierna.

-Por favor, nunca más cojas el móvil mientras conduzcas. Si acaso te dejo acercarte a un coche cuando salgas de aquí- dijo David haciendo reír a las dos mujeres.

-Sobre todo porque voy a salir del hospital andando- Emma ironizó aún riendo.

-Ya es hora de que contrates a un chófer o te muevas en taxi.

-Estás exagerando, querido, ella está bien- Mary acarició la espalda del marido.

-Prométeme atención doble en la carretera.

-Papá, no soy una adolescente, ya entendí

-Antes de que tu padre te saque de tus casillas, vamos a salir para que entre una persona que está como loca por verte. Volvemos para despedirnos –lo padres de la rubia salieron del cuarto, dejándola sola de nuevo, situación que duró pocos segundos.

Un Killian con cara de arrepentimiento entró en el cuarto y sonrió al ver a su novia despierta y aparentemente bien. Emma cerró los puños, el imbécil que tenía delante era la última persona a la que quería ver.

-Me quedé tan preocupado, mi amor- se acercó a la cama y se inclinó para besar sus labios, sin embargo, acabado besando su mejilla, ya que ella giró el rostro.

-¿Ah, sí, de verdad? ¿Entonces mi falta de sexo ya no te importa? ¿Has encontrado al otro por los pasillo del hospital?- demostró toda su rabia en sus ironías y su rostro serio.

-Perdóname, estaba fuera de mí. Jamás habría dicho aquellas cosas si no estuviera nervioso- él buscó su mano, pero la apartó bruscamente.

-Si no hubieras llamado tantas veces, no estaría aquí toda debilitada. ¡No habría casi muerto!

-Tenía miedo de perderte, Emma, discúlpame- usó su mejor tono de voz para convencer a Emma de que realmente estaba arrepentido.

-¡Ya me has perdido!-Emma fue corta y seca

Regina entró en el cuarto por quinta vez en el día, tal y como le había dicho a Emma. Y esta vez fue porque realmente tenía que volver.

-No es justo, Emma, ¿todo este tiempo de relación tirado? Te amo.

-Márchate- Emma intentó mantenerse calma, pero no era posible. De tan apretadas que tenía las manos, sus propias uñas marcaron su palma.

-No, vamos a conversar…- imploró

Regina, que asistía a todo desde la puerta, decidió intervenir a favor de Emma, que ya estaba más nerviosa de lo que debería.

-No es bueno para ella que su presión se altere como está pasando ahora mismo. ¿Puede darnos permiso?- dijo de forma imponente. Emma contuvo una sonrisa cuando Killian asintió y salió del cuarto.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Emma de forma aliviada

-Los hombres deberían entender cuando una mujer dice que no. Su novio parece alguien bien egoísta

-Ex novio- la corrigió

-Creo que él no acepta ese nuevo título

-Peor para él- dijo en tono de indiferencia -¿Puedo sentarme? Me duele la espalda

-Perdóneme, debería haberme dado cuenta antes –Regina se dio prisa en ayudar a Emma a sentarse. Con cuidado, apoyó una mano en la espalda de la rubia, ayudándola a cambiar de posición y arregló las almohadas -¿Está cómoda?

-Sí, gracias- Emma sonrió y Regina hizo lo mismo involuntariamente

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, la doctora sacó la aguja de la mano de Emma, dejándola colgada a un lado del soporte del suero.

-La enfermera vendrá pronto para ayudarla a tomar el baño y yo volveré a hacerla la cura, a veces ellas no son tan cuidadosas- Regina miró la plancheta en su mano y volvió a mirar a Emma –También debe tomar algunas medicinas más tarde.

-¿Ya hay más o menos una previsión de alta?

-Aún no. Su caso fue de gravedad, como le dije antes, necesitará quedarse en observación por un tiempo hasta tener certeza absoluta de que está lista para volver a casa.

-Claro- respondió en tono desanimado

-Bueno, señorita Swan, nos vemos después

-Emma, por favor, llámeme Emma

-Lo haré- Regina sonrió –Nos vemos después entonces, Emma- la forma en cómo la doctora pronunció su nombre hizo sonreír a la diseñadora. Su nombre sonó de forma diferente en su voz. Emma pensó que, quizás, sonara sensual.

Apenas había salido la morena del cuarto, cuando los padres de la rubia entraron de nuevo. Se despidieron debido a que la hora de visitas ya había llegado a su fin, pero antes le preguntaron el motivo del trastorno de Killian, y finalmente dejaron sola a Emma, absorta en sus pensamientos, en cuán difícil sería lidiar con un ex novio que no aceptaba el fin. Conocía a Killian lo suficiente para saber que no tendría paz cuando saliera del hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Mira quién se las ha arreglado para venir a ayudar a una amiga- Belle abrió la puerta del cuarto de la forma más animada que podía, cargando en sus brazos otra ropa hospitalaria, junto con unas sábanas y almohadas limpias, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

Belle es enfermera del hospital en que Emma estaba internada, sin embargo, su área era maternidad. Emma ni siquiera se acordaba de que la amiga de la infancia trabajaba allí.

Las dos se conocieron en el colegio, el primer año, construyeron a partir de ese momento una amistad que suponían inquebrantable, pero, con el tiempo se fue enfriando, y ahora, de adultas se hablaban pocas veces a la semana.

Emma sonrió abiertamente al ver a la amiga en su uniforme blanco. La más baja se acercó a la rubia y entonces de forma delicada le dio un abrazo.

-Tienes que escaparte más de tu área para sacarme de este aburrimiento- dijo Emma haciendo reír a Belle.

-He venido todos los días, pero la señorita estaba en un sueño profundo.

-Y por eso ahora me duelen las costillas. No es tan bueno como parece estar echado todo el rato- se quejó

-Te voy a ayudar a bañarte y a vestirte, solo eres un poco más alta, pero vas a tener que colaborar conmigo.

-Como quieras- se sonrieron la una a la otra.

Con la ayuda de la amiga, Emma bajó de la cama y se sentó en la silla de ruedas, con la espalda recta para no perjudicar el abdomen.

Belle la llevó al baño, y la dejó esperando mientras cogía sus pertenencias personales que Mary y David habían llevado. En cuanto volvió, ayudó a Emma a desvestirse y a quedar de pie bajo la ducha. El baño tendría que ser rápido por culpa de la pierna que no podía estar en posición baja durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?- preguntó Belle mientras abría el grifo y el agua caliente recorría el cuerpo de Emma proporcionándole una grata sensación.

-Estaba distraída, nerviosa, al móvil- apoyada en la barra, Emma se mantuvo firme mientras Belle le pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo. Tenía intimidad suficiente con la amiga para no sentir vergüenza.

-¿Problemas con la firma? Haz el resto- Belle le pasó el jabón para que se lavara sus partes íntimas y se giró para darle privacidad.

-No, con el ex novio intolerante- Emma reviró los ojos al pensar en él –Listo –dijo cuando acabó lo que Belle le había pedido.

-¿Terminaste aquella relación sin sal?- Belle cogió el champú, se puso un poco en la mano y lo distribuyó sobre la cabellera de la amiga.

-Finalmente, sí, era algo que me chupaba las energías. Por un momento pensé que podría mantenerlo como estaba, por pura comodidad, pero me arrepiento de cada pensamiento de ese tipo que he tenido.

-Mereces algo mejor, Em. Está bien, él come de tu mano, pero es un idiota. Por favor, encuentra alguien de tu nivel- esta vez pasaba el acondicionador por el cabello rubio, desanudándolo con los dedos.

-Novios vienen y van, es normal que alguna vez en la vida caigamos con alguien idiota- dijo Emma mientras Belle retiraba el producto del cabello.

-Pero en algún momento encontrarás a alguien que te haga cambiar de idea sobre eso de que los novios viene y van. Y lo digo porque sé que alguien en este mundo es digno de tener tu corazón- Belle cerró el grifo, y ayudó a Emma a salir de la ducha.

-Tú y tus pensamientos positivos del País de las Maravillas- Emma rió

-Te tragarás tus palabras, Swan

Las dos siguieron con las provocaciones como si fueran dos niñas mientras una ayudaba a secarse a la otra. Cuando terminó de ayudarla a vestirse con la horrible ropa del hospital que Emma tanto detestó, volvió a la silla de ruedas.

-Creo que no necesitas ayuda para cepillarte el pelo, ¿no?- dijo Belle cogiendo el cepillo de dentro de la bolsa de Emma

-No, mis brazos están bien. Llenos de hematomas, pero bien- cogió el cepillo de la mano de la amiga y comenzó a peinar sus largos mechones que habían sido desanudados bajo la ducha. Belle cambió la ropa de cama, colocando las almohadas como estaban antes y por fin, ayudó a Emma a sentarse de nuevo en ella. Guardó todas las cosas de la amiga y centró su atención en ella.

-La buenorra de la doctora Mills vendrá a hacerte la cura- ella guiñó un ojo de modo lascivo

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las mujeres?- preguntó la rubia riendo

-Emma, querida, no existe mujer hetero cerca de Regina Mills, aquella mujer es la encarnación de la palabra belleza- Emma se echó a reír con la afirmación.

-Está bien, realmente es hermosa- sonrió al recordar la perfecta sonrisa de la doctora.

-Aprovecha, tonta. Te ha dado atención doble. Emma Swan es ciertamente la paciente favorita de la doctora Mills.

Regina abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo el asunto y la risa de las dos. Sonrió al ver a Emma con el cabello mojado y a la enfermera French al lado de la cama.

-Con permiso, tengo que volver a mi sala. Vuelvo mañana para ver cómo estás- Belle le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emma que asintió sonriendo, causando una sensación extraña en Regina. Se despidió de esta con un asentimiento y salió del cuarto.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Regina dejando transparentar curiosidad.

-Somos amigas desde los cinco años.

-Explicado entonces el motivo de haberse arriesgado a salir de maternidad para venir a ayudarla. Se puede llevar una advertencia por usted.

-Lo sé. Y me siento egoísta por sentirme bien con eso, me sentí feliz por no ser desvestida por una extraña- Regina rió, causando un estremecimiento en Emma ante el sonido de su risa, que hizo que la acompañara.

-Quizás no vuelva a hacerlo, tendrá que acostumbrarse- avisó –Ahora vamos a cambiar ese curativo.

-¿Va a doler?- preguntó Emma como una niña, haciendo sonreír a la doctora

-Va a arder un poco. Necesito que se recueste- dijo ya arreglando la almohada de Emma para que se echara. La rubia se recostó lentamente, y entonces vio su blusa alzada por las manos de la doctora, lo que le causó un ligero escalofrío –Hable conmigo, cuanta más distracción, menos dolor.

-Claro. Solo que no sé de qué hablar- Emma rió

-Tiene un firma de moda, señor…- Regina se calló –Emma- se corrigió y la diseñadora sonrió al ver que Regina se había acordado de su pedido –Tengo algunas piezas de colecciones suyas- Regina retiró el curativo del abdomen de Emma -¿Es usted misma la que diseña todo?

-Sí, absolutamente todo.

-Entonces, ha nacido para ello- Regina comenzó a limpiar alrededor de los puntos, provocando ardor en la piel.

-Cuestión de práctica- Emma dijo mordiéndose el labio por el dolor

-Disculpe, pero tengo que hacer esto- dijo la morena en cuanto vio el semblante de la otra

-Está bien

-¿Cómo descubrió su amor por la moda?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a rehacer el curativo.

-No sé ciertamente cuántos años tenía, sé que fue en la adolescencia cuando comencé a diseñar algunas piezas y opté por hacer Moda en la facultad.

-Y hoy es tendencia entre las mujeres de Nueva York- Emma sonrió con el comentario. Regina bajó de nuevo su blusa -¿Se va a sentar de nuevo?

-Si es posible…

-Ok- la morena la ayudó a sentarse otra vez, con el mayor cuidado del mundo -¿Ha comido, verdad?

-Sí, un poco antes de que Belle viniera a ayudarme con el baño

-¿Mucho o poco?

-Una cantidad considerable

-Necesita alimentarse bien a toda costa

-Lo haré

-O me veré obligada a mantenerla con el suero

-Ya me he dado cuenta de que estoy toda agujereada.

-¿Pero acaso no le gustan las agujas?- Regina hizo referencia a su profesión. La doctora estaba conversando con la paciente como nunca antes había hecho. Por algún motivo que ni ella sabía, se sentía a gusto con Emma. No era una obligación cuidar de la rubia, le gustaba estar ahí.

-Hay casos y casos

-Ya, su tipo favorito de agujas no es el mío.

-Definitivamente no- Emma profirió una media sonrisa contenida. Regina miró el reloj de su muñeca y volvió a mirar a Emma, que tenía su mirada en su cicatriz.

-Hace más de media hora que acabó mi turno. Me quedé esperando a que Belle terminara de ayudarla para hacerle la cura.

-Gracias- Emma sonrió

-No me agradezca. No hago sino mi deber- sonrió de vuelta –Pediré que me llamen si le sucede algo.

 

Regina abrió la puerta de su casa, agradecida por haber terminado un día de trabajo, sin embargo se sentía incómoda por tener que lidiar con el marido. Pasó por la sala, subió las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de que Robin estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele. Entró en el cuarto, y deseosa de un baño, se encaminó hacia allí.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?- la voz de él la hizo girar inmediatamente. Robin estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos.

-Porque tuve que hacerlo- respondió lo necesario. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de conversar con el marido, todo lo que quería cuando llegaba a casa todos los días era echarse en su cama y dormir hasta la hora de salir al día siguiente para ir a trabajar.

Su matrimonio con Robin fue consecuencia de la persistencia de su madre, que siempre infravaloró a Regina por no tener a nadie, mientras su hermana se casaba joven y aún hoy mantenía ese matrimonio. Al comienzo, sentía atracción por Robin, no estaba nada mal tener a un hombre que la trataba bien y que la quería, y aunque ese amor no era recíproco, conseguía tener una relación estable con el médico.

Se conocieron el primer año de facultad, y tras algunas noches de sexo casual, pasaron a tener una relación que, poco a poco, se hizo más seria. Regina, por momentos, pensaba que podría amar al marido, pero el amor no era algo que nutriera por él, como máximo cariño y gratitud por ser un buen marido. Sin embargo, últimamente, hasta esos sentimientos se estaban haciendo difíciles de llevar adelante por parte de la mujer. Ya no se sentía tan a gusto como antes.

-He estado esperándote para llevarte a cenar- dijo acercándose a ella

-Déjalo para otro día- sonrió forzada

-Está bien. Imagino que estás cansada

-De verdad

-Puedo ayudar a que te relajes en el baño- sonrió lascivo

-Creo que no. Realmente estoy cansada, Robin.

-Entiendo- agarró la cintura de Regina y selló sus labios con los suyos. Antes de que se convirtiera en un beso, la morena se apartó. Salió de los brazos del marido y entró en el baño.

Miró su rostro en el espejo y suspiró. ¿Hasta cuándo conseguiría mantener ese matrimonio de apariencias?

Puso a llenar la bañera, mientras se quitaba la ropa y se soltó el pelo que ya le llegaba por los hombros. Metió la mano en el agua, para ver si estaba a la temperatura que le gustaba y entró en ella.

Regina no sabía en realidad cuándo comenzó a sentir la necesidad de distanciarse de su propio marido. No le repugnaba, solo que no se sentía bien con tanta proximidad, o intercambio de cariño y hacía semanas que evitaba irse a la cama con él si no era solo para dormir, cosa que tardaba en hacer ya que tenía que ser en sus brazos.

Quizás el velo que no cayó años atrás, había empezado a caer. ¿O acaso pensaba ella que un matrimonio para agradar a su madre iba a dar resultado? A los veinticinco años, Regina veía la necesidad de tener la aceptación de Cora, a esta le gustaba Robin. Le gustaba tanto, que fue ella quien le dio la idea a él para que le pidiera matrimonio. Regina no se negaría, porque después de todo su compañía era agradable. Pero cuando se hablaba de amor…No sentía lo que amigas tanto hablaban, no sentía lo que veía en las películas, en los libros…Pero estaba bien, no podía decir que totalmente feliz, pero tenía un hombre honesto dentro de casa, que la trataba bien y suplía sus necesidades carnales. Necesidades que ahora ya no tenía. Si se fuera a la cama con el marido, sentiría que lo estaba haciendo por obligación y eso era lo último que quería.

Al salir de la bañera, pensó en lo bueno que sería, en vez de echarse al lado del hombre, ir a trabajar y cuidar de las personas que la necesitaban. Más específicamente, le estaba gustando cuidar de Emma. Se había dedicado más que nunca para que todo saliera bien con la diseñadora y solo quedó satisfecha cuando la vio despierta y aparentemente bien.

Por algún motivo que ni ella percibía le gustaba incluso velar el sueño de la rubia. Se sorprendía sentada al lado de la cama en su tiempo libre, mientras la paciente dormía, y le gusto aún más la mujer despierta. Incluso en una cama de hospital, su sonrisa era radiante.

Salió del baño enrollada en una toalla, llamando la atención de Robin que leía un libro, apoyado en el cabecero de la cama. Entró en el vestidor, se puso un camisón de seda y aprovechó a secarse el pelo. Cuanto más tiempo tardarse en ir a la cama, mejor sería.

Respiró hondo cuando apagó el secador, volvió al cuarto y se encontró al marido aún despierto. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, Robin cerró el libro, dejándolo en la mesilla de noche. Regina apagó la luz del cuarto y encendió la lamparilla de noche, al lado de la cama. Se echó sin intercambiar palabra con el marido y se cubrió hasta la cintura.

-Buenas noches, querida- él besó la piel expuesta del hombro y deslizó la mano sobre su brazo, agarrando su mano.

-Buenas noches- murmuró Regina

Robin se echó abrazado a su cuerpo, pegándolo al suyo. La morena notaba la respiración caliente del marido en su nuca. No quería continuar allí, pero tampoco huiría, conseguía soportarlo. Pensó en lo fácil que sería si lo amara, si se entregase a él de la misma forma en que él a ella. Pero no era tan fácil; sus sentimientos no iban a surgir porque ella quisiera, sobre todo porque lo había intentado durante mucho tiempo. Estuvo diez años sin incomodarse por eso, quizás solo fuera una mala fase que pasaría, y en breve conseguiría ver al marido como siempre lo vio, al menos con cariño.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma ya se había  aseado con la ayuda de una de las enfermeras y tomado su desayuno cuando Regina entró en la habitación. Ambas sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Buenos días, Emma- dijo Regina acercándose a la cama

-Buenos días, doctora Mills

-Llámeme Regina- Emma asintió

-Buenos días, entonces, Regina

-Mejor- la doctora sonrió -¿Cómo pasó la noche?

-No conseguí dormir del tirón, pero espero que sea normal. Mi espalda me duele mucho también, creo que es por eso que no he dormido

-En realidad lo normal sería que durmiese a causa de los medicamentos. Tendremos que cambiarlos entonces- Regina dejó su plancheta encima de la mesita de noche y anotó algo –Y tendrá dolores, es algo inevitable. Los medicamentos no harán efecto alguno sobre eso- Emma asintió de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo me van a quitar esto de la pierna?- la rubia señaló el yeso

-En una semana. Tenga paciencia

-No me diga que tendré que pasar en este cuarto una semana más- Emma frunció el ceño, provocando que Regina riese.

-Veré qué puedo hacer

-Tengo que terminar una colección y que empezar otra- Emma se llevó las manos al rostro –Esto es un martirio- murmuró

-La próxima vez acabe con su novio cuando esté en un lugar seguro

-Por favor, no me recuerde la causa de todo esto. Mi arrepentimiento me corroe por dentro.

-Disculpe- Regina sonrió y le dio la espalda a Emma para acercarse a la ventana y abrir la persiana. Emma pasó los ojos por el cuerpo de Regina y pudo notar lo bien delineado que estaba. Anoche había estado de acuerdo con Belle en que la doctora era hermosa aunque solo hubiera reparado en su rostro, y ahora viendo también su cuerpo, aunque bajo el uniforme, estaría de acuerdo otras mil veces.

-¿Puede abrir también el cristal?- pidió Emma

-Claro- Regina respondió aún de espalda, y enseguida abrió el cristal, cosa que provocó que el viento que entró le revolviera el pelo. Emma sonrió al notar la gélida brisa, apreciaba el frío de todas las maneras posibles. Cuando llegaba esa época del año, el otoño traía con él el comienzo del frío que Nueva York esperaba, era siempre esa época en que Emma más se inspiraba y diseñaba sus mejores prendas- Vamos a los medicamentos, Swan- la doctora se giró hacia la diseñadora que sintió un escalofrío bueno al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por aquella voz. Regina hacia que su apellido sonara sexy –Vuelvo con el agua –dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Volvió en menos de dos minutos, con un vaso de agua en las manos. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche y sacó todos los medicamentos de los frascos. Le pasó el agua a Emma, y una pastilla cada vez.

-Sus padres están esperando para verla- dijo Regina mientras Emma se llevaba el último comprimido a la boca, y tomaba el sorbo de agua –Vuelvo más tarde cuando el horario de visita acabe- Emma asintió como hacía ante todo lo que Regina hablaba, sin embargo, si es por ella, la doctora podía quedarse en su cuarto todo el día. Sentía que la doctora estaba actuando más allá de su profesionalidad al cuidar de ella. Se acordó de las palabras de la amiga de la noche anterior: “ _Te ha dado atención redoblada. Emma Swan es ciertamente la paciente favorita de la doctora Mills”_

-Esperaré por usted- las palabras que Emma profirió provocaron una sonrisa contenida en Regina. La rubia reparó una vez más en la cicatriz de su labio superior, y cómo la hacía aún más sexy.

-Volveré antes si lo necesita- dijo Regina cogiendo la plancheta.-Qué esté bien, Swan- dijo antes de salir del cuarto. Ya era la tercera vez que Emma sentía aquel escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Comenzó a preguntarse cuál era su problema. Las personas decían su nombre todo el día, pero ninguna le causaba aquella reacción.

Mary y David entraron en el cuarto, con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Emma involuntariamente también sonriera.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Mary dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Estoy bien. ¿Y vosotros?

-Estamos bien también, pero estaríamos mejor si estuvieras fuera de aquí

-Tampoco veo la hora- suspiró -¿Cómo están las cosas en el taller?

-Todo bajo control de momento, pero las cosas no siguen el camino correcto sin ti- David fue sincero

-Lo peor es que lo sé- Emma lloriqueó –Tengo que comenzar la colección de otoño para el desfile del año que viene.

-Tienes tiempo, hija

-El otoño empezó hace una semana, tengo menos de tres meses, son muchas piezas. Sabéis cuánto tarda todo el proceso…- Mary la interrumpió

-Y que te gusta hacer la colección de otoño exactamente en otoño- completó la frase de la más joven

-Eso- Emma sonrió

-Todo saldrá bien. Cada hoja caída será una inspiración- dijo David pasando la mano por el cabello de Emma. Los padres la trataban como si aún fuera una adolescente en crisis. La rubia era el bien más preciado que ambos tenían, harían lo imposible por ella, y solo Emma sabía lo agradecida que estaba por eso.

 

Belle, una vez más, consiguió salir de su área para ayudar a Emma en el baño, en cuanto el horario de visitas hubo acabado. Regina, esta vez, esperó a que volvieran, sentada en la silla al lado de la cama. Por quinto día consecutivo, había pasado de su horario solo por la rubia. En años trabajando en el hospital, nunca lo había hecho por un paciente; a veces, se pasaba algunos minutos, pero poco más. Pero con Emma era diferente, se sentía en la necesidad de estar ahí hasta suministrarle los últimos medicamentes del día, hacerle la cura con sus propias manos; cosas que eran competencia de las enfermeras, y no de ella.

En cuanto Belle hubo ayudado a Emma a volver a la cama, se despidió de las dos, dándole una sonrisa lasciva a la amiga antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su área antes de que alguien la pillase.

La doctora se levantó de la silla, sin intercambiar palabra con la paciente, cogió las cosas necesarias para hacer la cura.

-Mañana tendrá que realizarse algunos exámenes- dijo Regina mientras levantaba el camisón de Emma, que inmediatamente sintió el famoso hormigueo ante el toque de la morena –Si todo está bien, en tres días podrá irse a casa.

-Bien…- dijo Emma mientras de nuevo sentía el maldito ardor en el abdomen mientras Regina limpiaba alrededor de los puntos.

-Dije antes qué vería lo que podría hacer por usted…Sé que es un asco quedarse aquí, en este cuarto, así que, si sigue todo lo que le pida, podría irse a su casa.

-Seguiré todo a rajatabla.

-Espero que lo haga- Regina finalizó la cura, volvió a bajar el camisón. La ayudó a sentarse de nuevo y la acomodó –Le pedí a sus padres que mañana le trajeran algo útil para pasar el tiempo. Su móvil, infelizmente, se rompió durante el accidente.

-Gracias- Emma sonrió, agradecida y feliz de que Regina haya pedido algo por ella.

-No es necesario que me agradezca, sé lo aburrido que puede ser estar aquí sola, la televisión no da nada interesante. Y todo empeora cuando no se consigue dormir por la noche. Es más, Swan, tendré que cambiarle los medicamentos.

-Quizás mi organismo es tan testarudo como yo- dijo revirando los ojos, haciendo sonreír a la doctora. Mills cogió el vaso de agua de la mesita y se lo dio a Emma, de nuevo cogió sus comprimidos y le fue dando uno a uno. En cuanto Emma tomó su medicación, detuvo de nuevo su mirada en la cicatriz de Regina. La dejaba encantada -¿Cómo se hizo esa cicatriz?- preguntó, reprendiéndose mentalmente por exponer su curiosidad. La morena se tocó su cicatriz con la punta de los dedos y sonrió.

-Fui a defender a un gato de un perro cuando aún era pequeña. Este fue el resultado.

-Es hermosa- las dos palabras de Emma hicieron que el corazón de Regina se disparara. Las personas siempre reparaban en su cicatriz, pero, ¿un elogio? Eso nunca.

-Es la única que lo cree. Pero gracias.

-Apuesto a que no-Emma sonrió -¿Su horario no acabó ya, doctora Mills? –preguntó en tono bromista en cuanto miró por la ventana, viendo los edificios de la ciudad con sus luces ya encendidas.

-Hace horas, señorita Swan- Regina respiró hondo. Tenía que volver a casa, Robin en algún momento dejaría de tolerar esas tardías llegadas, sabía que muy pocas veces su esposa se pasaba de su horario.

-Si aún está aquí por mí, estoy bien

-¡Qué presuntuosa!- comentó Mills con una sonrisa contenida –En realidad estoy evitando llegar a casa- confesó, y ni sabía ciertamente por qué había dicho eso. No conocía a Emma bien para decir algo como eso.

-¿Problemas?- la rubia preguntó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios. Regina la miró durante dos segundos, sin saber qué responder –No tiene por qué responder

-Creo que el problema no está en casa, está en mí- sonrió de lado

-Sé que soy una paciente, pero puedo ser una buena oyente

-¿Diseñadora o psicóloga?- Regina rió bajito

-Ah, un poco de todo

-Claro- volvió a reír –Bueno…¿por dónde empiezo?

-¿Qué le hace creer que es usted el problema?- preguntó Emma. Con cierta dificultad se movió un poco hacia un lado y golpeó el colchón con la mano, llamando a Regina para que se sentara allí. La morena entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las piernas hacia fuera, girada hacia su paciente.

-Ya no veo a mi marido como mi marido- rió sin gracia, haciendo girar la alianza en su dedo y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por algún motivo específico?

-No ha sucedido nada, solo que ya no deseo estar cerca. No soporto ni siquiera la idea de besarlo. Es un sacrificio dormir todas las noches en la misma cama…

-¿Ni un poquito de amor guardado ahí en el fondo?

-Nunca sentí amor por él- Regina rió sin gracia una vez más, aún observando la alianza en su dedo –Me casé por tener una relación estable- volvió a encarar a Emma, cuya mirada transmitía comprensión, cosa que dejaba a la morena más cómoda.

-¿Una relación estable de cuando años?

-Más de diez- respondió, dejando a una Emma totalmente pasmada

-¿Y cómo lo ha conseguido? Regina Mills, el problema definitivamente no es usted, pero sí su absurdo coraje para vivir tanto tiempo con alguien de esa forma- Regina rió de la forma desesperada en que la rubia pronunció cada palabra -¿Tiene la certeza absoluta de que no lo ama? Porque…- Regina la interrumpió

-Estoy más que segura. Sentía un cariño, ¿sabe? Siempre ha sido un buen marido, nunca he tenido de qué quejarme. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, y por mi parte había al menos atracción física. Pero nada de eso existe ya.

-¿Por qué no termina entonces?- dijo lo obvio

-No sé. Hemos construido una vida juntos, ¿entiende? Hemos compartido absolutamente todo durante años. Quizás  no acepté bien la idea, porque no es decisión mutua. Tendré que soportar las consecuencias como aguantar en todas las comidas familiares a mi madre hablándome de ello y obligándome a volver- respiro hondo –No es tan sencillo como quisiera que fuera.

-Mire, no es nada malo que ya no sienta nada, ni un poco del cariño de antes, el problema no está en usted- la rubia dijo e involuntariamente su mano agarró la de Regina, que ya estaba próxima –Los divorcios realmente son procesos difíciles, pero todo pasa, y si no se siente bien con el matrimonio, es lo mejor que puede hacer. No estoy muy puesta en este asunto de los sentimientos, solo asisto de lejos, pero por lo menos sé que ese amor tan divinizado nace solo, no cuando la gente quiere. En realidad, he escuchado decir que es cuando menos lo esperamos –Emma se encogió de hombros y se ganó una sonrisa de Regina.

-Sería una buena psicóloga si no fuera diseñadora de moda –dijo haciendo sonreír a Emma –Gracias por escucharme sin conocerme del todo.

-A su disposición- Emma sonrió - ¿Tienen hijos?

-No. Nunca estuvo entre nuestros planes. Al igual que yo, él es médico. No tenemos tiempo para niños.

-Ya es un dolor de cabezas menos.

-Al menos eso- Regina sonrió y solo entonces percibió que su mano estaba siendo acariciada por el pulgar de Emma, sobre su pierna. Dio una sonrisa contenida y volvió su atención a los ojos verdes -¿Y el tío bueno de la chaqueta de cuero? ¿Qué pasa con él?- Regina rió al ver a Emma revirar los ojos

-Atormentar mi vida- soltó el aire –No sé por qué, en algún momento, creí que sería una buena idea seguir con aquella relación absurda, al igual que usted, ya no sentía nada. Bueno sí, asco.

-Bienvenida al club de las desprovistas de amor

-Si pide el divorcio, podemos emborracharnos y lamentarnos de ese sentimiento tan anhelado y que parece que no es para nosotras –Emma rió

-Óptima idea, Swan. Pero nada de alcohol para usted de momento-Regina guiñó un ojo.

Mills llegó a su casa y entró en la sala totalmente oscura, subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido que pudiera despertar al marido en caso de que ya estuviera durmiendo. Abrió la puerta del cuarto despacio y se encontró con Robin sentado en la cama con cara de pocos amigos. Veía la tele y estaba serio. Desvió su mirada hacia su esposa, y enseguida la posó de nuevo en la pantalla.

-Una llamada, un mensaje para avisar de que te quedarías hasta tarde de nuevo hubiera estado bien. Que yo recuerde, todavía soy tu marido- dijo seco, sin mirar a la mujer.

-Perdón. No tuve tiempo- mintió, porque si le contaba al marido la verdad, tenía plena consciencia de que comenzarían una discusión. Prefirió entonces ocultar los hechos y dejar todo como estaba, no precisaba empeorar las cosas. Robin no necesitaba saber que la esposa había pasado prácticamente dos horas charlando con una paciente.

-Parece que muchas personas están enfermando estos últimos días, ¿no?

-Como médico deberías saber que uno no debe ser negligente- respondió en el mismo tono firme

Tiró las llaves y el móvil en cima de la cómoda y entró en el baño. Se apoyó en la puerta y respiró hondo una par de veces. Robin tenía motivos para estar enfadado, al final de cuentas, infelizmente aún era su marido. Lo que le faltaba a ella era el valor para poner punto y final a todo eso.

Tomó su lento baño, esperando a que el hombre ya se hubiera dormido, pero sus sueños se vieron destruidos cuando lo vio esperándola en la misma posición. Se acostó a su lado y le dio la espalda. Apretó los labios al sentir los suyos sobre su hombro, y subir hasta su cuello.

-Perdóname por haber sido grosero- dijo cerca de su oído

-Está bien- murmuró

-Solo echo de menos a mi mujer. No tenemos tiempo ni para un desayuno juntos. Al menos, antes llegabas temprano, teníamos tiempo, pero ahora ni eso.

-Las rutinas cambian, Robin- murmuró de nuevo

-La nuestra puede mudar de forma más drástica. ¿Sabes?...Estaba pensando, muy pocas veces hablamos de hijos. Hace rato que pasamos de los treinta. Es un buen momento para dejar de lado un poco el trabajo y aumentar nuestra familia, ¿no crees?

Regina se giró bruscamente hacia el hombre, lo miró atónita. Jamás tendría un hijo con él, aún menos cuando solo necesitaba valor para pedirle el divorcio. Solo podía estar loco. Sabía que la intención era mejorar las cosas entre ellos, pero no era ese su deseo, estaba muy lejos de ser ese.

-No quiero hijos, Robin, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo- respondió volviendo a quedar de espalda. No quería herirlo, al final, él no le había hecho nada. Solo que tampoco podía mentir, planear tener hijos, cuando no quería. No con él.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

-Por petición de alguien que te está cuidando- Mary le entregó uno de los cuadernos que Emma usaba para dibujar las prendas para ella misma junto con un estuche. Se había despertado hacía pocos minutos, se levantó de nuevo con la ayuda de una enfermera y ya estaba de vuelta en la cama en la que no quería estar.

-Lo pidió de verdad- dijo Emma más para sí misma que para los padres-Gracias por traerlo- abrió una sonrisa

-Agradece a la doctora Mills la atención- Mary respondió

-Lo haré- sonrió y asintió

-¿Ya te han dado la previsión del alta?- David se pronunció por primera vez desde que habían entrado

-Regina me dijo que me tengo que hacer algunos exámenes y dependiendo de los resultados, puedo ir a casa en dos días

-¿Regina?- preguntó Mary demostrando confusión en su mirada

-La doctora Mills

-¿Te estás haciendo amiguita de tu doctora, Emma Swan?- David cruzó los brazos

-Bueno, es la que me hace más compañía cuando vosotros no estáis. Nada es más justo, ¿no?

-Alguien te echa de menos y hoy vendrá a verte- recordó Mary

-Dime que es Ruby, por favor- Emma juntó las manos por debajo del mentón. Pensaba en su mejor amiga todos los días, y que todo sería menos monótono si ella le hiciera compañía, sin embargo su agenda, por el hecho de ser modelo, no ayudaba mucho.

-La misma- Mary sonrió –Ha llamado todos los días para saber de ti, incluso hablamos de llamarla cuando estuviéramos aquí, pero ya sabes, la diferencia horaria.

-¿Te vienes a casa cuando salgas, verdad?- preguntó David

-Necesitaré ayuda mientras tenga esto en la pierna- señaló el yeso- así que creo que sí

Se escucharon tres golpes ligeros en la puerta y esta fue abierta despacio.

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo Regina en cuanto hubo entrado.

-De ninguna manera- respondió Mary con la sonrisa de siempre y la doctora se la devolvió

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- la doctora preguntó a Emma, que contuvo una sonrisa

-Mejorando, creo

-¿Cree?- Regina frunció el ceño

-Solo estaré cien por cien bien cuando me quite esto de la pierna- señaló de nuevo el yeso –esto de mi barriga –levantó el camisón mostrando el curativo- y salga de esta cama

-Más tarde le harán unos exámenes y como le dije ayer, podrá irse a casa en dos días si todo está bien.

-No veo la hora- Emma exhaló

-Vamos a salir para que la doctora Mills haga su trabajo- dijo Mary intercambiando una mirada cómplice con el marido, y enseguida dejaron el cuarto.

-Veo que hicieron caso a mi petición- dijo Regina al ver el cuaderno y el estuche sobre las piernas de Emma

-Gracias una vez más- Emma sonrió, provocando que la doctora hiciera lo mismo.

 

La rubia ya estaba de vuelta en el sitio al que jamás querría volver en la vida tras hacerse todos los exámenes necesarios y tomar de nuevo un baño con la ayuda de Belle, que había podido escaparse de su área.

-¡Emma Swan, un susto más como este y yo te mato con mis propias manos!- fue lo primero que Ruby dijo al entrar en el cuarto donde Emma estaba garabateando sin inspiración alguna. La rubia levantó la mirada y sonrió abiertamente al ver allí a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué te parece si me secuestras y me sacas de aquí, hum?- sugirió

-¿Cómo estás, patito?- ese era el mote con el que siempre llamaba a Emma desde que descubrió cómo se apellidaba.

-Bien, pero podría estar mejor

-Tu madre me contó todo sobre Killian. ¿Estás bien con eso?- dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Emma dejó el cuaderno y el  lápiz encima de la mesilla y miró a Ruby de forma diferente.

-Estoy genial con respecto a eso- suspiró –pero él no me va a dejar en paz.

-Podemos organizarle un viaje bien lejos, sabes que tengo contactos- sugirió, ya que Killian también era modelo.

-Estaría bien, pero no un viaje largo, solo un viaje con billete de ida.

-Realmente no tienes pena del muchacho

-Tengo pena de mí que besé aquella boca- Emma fingió que iba a vomitar arrancando una risa de Ruby –Ahora, cuéntame cómo ha ido tu viaje por Milán.

-Ha sido todo increíble. Tienes que ir pronto para allá, patito- suspiró

-No me prives de detalles

Ruby, entonces, comenzó a contarle sobre su viaje a Milán debido a su trabajo de modelo. Ambas se conocieron precisamente debido a que  sus profesiones están relacionadas.

Al comienzo de su carrera, Emma necesitaba una modelo para fotografiar y que desfilara su primera colección. En un proceso selectivo, allí estaba Ruby que, sin duda, fue la más bella a los ojos de la rubia. Solo fueron necesarias dos pruebas para Emma tener la plena certeza de que aquella era la modelo perfecta. Durante la preparación, los ensayos y los desfiles, las dos crearon un lazo más allá de una relación basada en la profesionalidad. Algunas copas tras los eventos y las dos ya compartían prácticamente todos los secretos, volviéndose una el apoyo de la otra, incluso sin la presencia del alcohol.

-…y ellos adoraron el vestido negro, que ya sabes que es mi preferido de todas las cosas hermosas que haces-Ruby finalizó con una sonrisa en el rostro después de minutos contándole los más mínimos detalles

-Todavía iremos a Milán juntas

-Londres y París de nuevo

-Londres y París de nuevo- Emma confirmó y sonrió

-Te echaba mucho de menos, tonta- Ruby se recostó en el pequeño espacio que había al lado de Emma y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la amiga, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos –Has hecho dos cosas equivocadas: acabar una relación por teléfono y coger el móvil mientras conducías.

-¿Por qué siempre me tenéis que recordar el motivo?- respondió como una niña enfadada

-Para que no lo repitas. ¿Qué sería de mí sin mis ropas maravillosas hechas exclusivamente para mí y firmadas por Emma Swan?

-¿Todo esto es por interés?- Emma giró su rostro dejándolo lo más cerca del de Ruby

-¿Acaso sería otra cosa?- Ruby rió provocando que Emma también se riera.

La puerta fue abierta y las dos se giraron hacia adelante. Ruby se levantó de la cama, quedando a un lado.

-¿Molesto?- preguntó Regina por segunda vez en el día

-En realidad, quien molesta soy yo- cogió el móvil mirando la hora y lo metió de nuevo en el bolso –el horario de visitas está acabando –Ruby sonrió y se giró hacia Emma –Vuelvo mañana, patito. Cuídate

-Te espero- Emma sonrió y recibió un beso en la cabeza

-Te quiero, tontita

Regina desvió su mirada de la ventana hacia las dos, de brazos cruzadas y parada cerca de la puerta.

-Te quiero- Emma lanzó un beso al aire hacia la amiga que salió del cuarto, despidiéndose de la doctora con un movimiento de cabeza que le fue retribuido por la misma. La puerta fue cerrada y entonces Regina se movió hacia la paciente aún sin descruzar los brazos.

La escena que se encontró al entrar la dejó incómoda. Se encontró con otra mujer sobre la cama de Emma, con las manos entrelazadas y podría jurar que se habrían besado, dada la proximidad de sus rostros y sus sonrisas,  si no hubiese llegado ella.

-¿Está segura de que no interrumpí nada? Pido disculpas si…- dijo a Emma que sonrió y negó con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola

-No ha interrumpido absolutamente nada

-Hum. Ok- finalmente descruzó sus brazos y exhaló –Los resultados de los exámenes salen mañana. Creo que todo estará bien.

-Solo quiero mi casa, mi cama, mi trabajo- Emma suspiró

-Lo sé- Regina sonrió a medias –Vengo a quitarle el curativo antes de marcharme

-¿Quitar? ¿No lo va a cambiar?

-Ya no es necesario

-Vale…- dejó de hablar y miró hacia la persiana cerrada -¿podría abrir la ventana, por favor?- pidió y Regina asintió. Algo que la calmaba era observar la ciudad desde lo alto, de donde quiera que fuera, amaba observar los edificios, sobre todo cuando ya era de noche y todos tenían sus luces encendidas. Observar la agitación de las calles de Nueva York desde la azotea de su edificio era su cosa preferida cuando tenía tiempo, y solo era de ella, le gustaba estar allí sola, generalmente solo acompañada de su chocolate caliente con canela.

Aunque la ventana del cuarto del hospital no fuera su azotea o el balcón de su sala, desde el que tenía una vista privilegiada, se podía ver hacia lo lejos y ya era algo.

Regina abrió la persiana y el cristal, se giró hacia Emma que miraba hacia la ventana con una mirada serena.

-Sé que echa de menos lo de fuera- Regina sonrió

-Y tanto…- Emma volvió a mirarla. La doctora llevaba su cabello corto recogido en una cola de caballo baja y el flequillo suelto cayendo por un lateral de su rostro. Su cicatriz siempre realzada y el uniforme del hospital la dejaban hermosa ante los ojos de la paciente.

-¿Puedo?- dijo agarrando la parte baja del camisón, Emma asintió. El toque delicado de Regina, solo para no perder la costumbre, la estremeció. Cuando hubo retirado el curativo, la doctora limpió alrededor de los puntos con cuidado y después bajó de nuevo el camisón.

-¿Cuándo me quitan los puntos?

-La semana que viene, cuando venga a quitarse también el yeso- respondió mientras caminaba hacia el baño para tirar el curativo en la basura.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en su casa?- soltó Emma su curiosidad debido a la conversación que habían mantenido.

-Sin cambios- Regina respiró hondo –Ayer-soltó aire de nuevo –antes de dormir, me habló sobre tener un hijo

-¿Y cómo reaccionó?- Emma volvía a tener su mirada clavada en los ojos castaños de la otra.

-Creo que reaccioné mal. Quizás haya estado demasiado borde en lugar de simplemente conversar y decirle que no quiero.

-Desengáñelo. Aunque lo hiera. Será peor si tarda en hacerlo- arqueó las cejas comprimiendo los labios

-Lo haré

-No sirve de nada huir de su problema, siempre seguirá ahí

-Lo peor es que lo sé- sonrió con pesar

-Pero si quiere, aunque solo sea por hoy, estaré aquí para servirle de escape- dijo haciendo reír a Regina

-No sería mala idea. Pero solo acepto si puedo ver lo que tiene ahí- señaló para el cuaderno de Emma sobre la mesilla

-Nada muy interesante. Son solo cosas que diseño para mí. A veces sale algo también para Ruby.

-¿Ruby?

-La que salió hace un momento

Regina arqueó las cejas y asintió

-¿Su amiga?- enfatizó la última palabra

-Mi mejor amiga- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Con beneficios?- soltó arrepintiéndose mentalmente enseguida por la invasiva pregunta.

Emma pasó unos segundos intentando entender el porqué de aquella pregunta proveniente de Regina.

-Hasta donde sé, soy hetero- rió –y si un día tuviera algo con una mujer, no sería con Ruby

-Disculpe la pregunta

-Está bien- sonrió –no pasa nada

-¿Ahora puedo ver?- dijo acercándose a la mesita

-Puede, pero ya aviso que no hay nada espectacular ahí

-Lo dudo- Regina cogió el cuaderno de Emma, tirando el lápiz que estaba sobre la mesilla. Abrió la primera hoja y se deparó con un conjunto de pantalón y blusa muy bien dibujado, hasta en los más mínimos detalles –Dígame que tiene esta ropa- dijo sin apartar la mirada

-La tengo. En tres colores diferentes, un dos piezas

Regina pasó la hoja, esta vez había un vestido largo, pintado en dos tonos de azul.

-¡Emma!- exclamó pasando de nuevo la hoja

-¿Qué?

-Es muy egoísta haciendo estas cosas solo para usted.

-No es para tanto

-Su mejor amiga tiene suerte de tener alguien con tanto talento haciéndole ropas exclusivamente para ella.

-Por eso que no quede, puedo hacerle algo que quiera- dijo con naturalidad, captando la atención de Regina, que desvió la mirada de las hojas que estaba observando atentamente para encarar los ojos verdes.

-Solo estaba bromeando- Regina entonces sonrió y volvió a mirar el cuaderno.

-Pero yo no.

-No se moleste, solo fue un comentario

-Está bien entonces- Emma se encogió de hombros, pero no lo dejaría pasar. Solo necesitaba estar en el sitio donde podría poner en práctica sus ideas.

Regina se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y con el cuaderno aún sobre las piernas, pasaba lentamente las hojas, atenta a cada cosa diferente.

-¿No piensa añadir alguno de estos modelos a alguna colección?- dijo tras algunos minutos de silencio y llegar al último diseño que aún estaba sin acabar. Cerró el cuaderno, lo dejó sobre sus piernas y reposó las manos sobre él, mirando hacia Emma.

-Nunca lo he pensado, me gustan esos solo para mí.

-Si no fuera tan egoísta, con plena certeza los tendría yo en mi vestidor.

-No soy egoísta, solo me gusta la exclusividad.

-Eso se llama e-go-ís-mo- dijo pausando, lo que hizo reír a Emma –Bromas aparte, realmente ha nacido para esto

-Gracias- su sonrisa aún se extendía más

-Las verdades están ahí para ser dichas- sonrió de vuelta. Miró su reloj y respiró hondo, dejó el cuaderno de Emma de nuevo sobre la mesa –Ya es mi hora.

-Desafortunadamente- prácticamente susurró, pero Regina pudo escuchar perfectamente

-¿Cómo?- contuvo una sonrisa y se puso en pie

-Me gusta su compañía- dijo en alto, provocando en la morena, que tenía sus ojos clavados en Emma,  un frío en la barriga –Las verdades están ahí para ser dichas- se encogió de hombros al repetir la frase dicha antes por ella.

-Me gusta hacerle compañía y me quedaría más, pero no quiero causar más problemas en casa.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos mañana- sonrió ligeramente

-Hasta mañana

Regina ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando Emma la llamó, haciéndola girarse.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Emma- sonrió a la rubia y entonces cerró la puerta.

Emma realmente apreciaba su presencia, cuando estaban conversando sobre cosas que nada tenían que ver con la salud ni siquiera veía a Regina como su doctora, y viceversa.

 

-¿Mamá?- pronunció Regina algo más sorprendida de lo que debería. Cora se encontraba sentada en un sofá y Robin en otro, ambos con una copa de vino.

-Menos mal, querida. Llegas tarde.

-No son ni las nueve

-Sueles llegar antes de las siete

-Trabajo en un hospital,  no tengo hora exacta para llegar- saludó a la madre con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Ya no saludas a tu marido?- preguntó mirando fijo a Robin, que estaba con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas y pasaba su dedo índice por el borde de la copa.

Él había recurrido a su suegra. Sabe que Regina, por más difícil que sea, cede a todos los pedidos de la madre, y pensó que si la situación con su esposa no estaba yendo en la dirección correcta, podría pedir ayuda a alguien con el don de la persuasión.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Regina ignoró la pregunta

-Que echaba de menos a mi hija y a mi yerno. No aparecieron en la cena de esta semana.

Cora había impuesto a sus dos hijas que todos los miércoles habría una cena de familia inaplazable si no había ninguna urgencia. Era de extrema importancia para ella saber cómo estaban Zelena y Regina y sus maridos, priorizaba tener a su familia cerca y participar en la vida de las dos, pero lo hacía de modo equivocado, metiéndose en los matrimonios y en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

-También estuve hasta tarde, perdona por no avisar

-Robin me avisó, querida. Él tiene algo más de consideración.

Regina cerró los ojos y tardó unos segundos en abrirlos de nuevo, intentando mantener el control. Odiaba cuando su madre la comparaba con su marido, siempre infravalorizándola.

-¿Ya cenasteis?- preguntó poniéndose en pie

-Estábamos esperándote- respondió Robin

-Primero voy a tomar un baño, ¿ok?

-Bien, pero no tardes

-Con permiso

Subió las escaleras ya agradeciendo los minutos que iba a estar lejos de los dos. Quería a su madre, pero detestaba sus actos y la forma en cómo la trataba algunas veces, siempre queriendo tener la razón.

Tomó su baño absorta en sus pensamientos, una u otra vez deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder trabajar hasta la hora que le diera la gana, o solo estar en aquel hospital en compañía de alguien agradable.

Los minutos que pasó sola en su cuarto fueron suficientes para querer encerrarse allí y solo salir para ir a trabajar, pero era un deseo que no se realizaría.

Volvió a la sala, Robin y Cora ya estaban acomodados en sus lugares, esperándola. Dejaron de conversar en voz baja cuando Regina apareció y se juntó a ellos.

-¿Cuándo coges vacaciones, querida?- preguntó Cora mientras comían en absoluto silencio, y no era un silencio normal en una cena común, era un silencio pesado.

-Aún no sé. En realidad, ni sé si las voy a coger.

-¿Cómo que no? Necesitas descansar

-Me gusta trabajar- se limitó a decir, centrando su atención en su plato casi sin tocar.

-¿Por qué no hacéis un viaje de unos días? Como una segunda luna de miel- dijo conteniendo una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Robin de canto

-No será posible. No puedo dejar mi trabajo. Quién sabe si más adelante

-Puedes pedir unos días más de vacaciones, querida- sugirió Robin

-Ya he dicho que podemos verlo más adelante, querido- sonrió forzadamente hacia el marido.

-Puedo buscaros el mejor lugar, un hotel de cinco estrellas y paseos increíbles para parejas- Cora dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y miró a Regina.

-¿Sería posible que escucharais algo de lo que digo?- mantuvo su tono de voz bajo, intentando mantener la calma

-Vamos a esperar que puedas. Pero sería bueno que pasaras tiempo a solas con tu marido, lejos de toda la rutina diaria.

No respondió nada, solo terminó de comer y apenas tocó su copa de vino. Cora enseguida percibió que era hora de marcharse, y dejarlos  a solas. Regina no sabía si era peor quedarse a solas con Robin o tener la compañía de la madre.

-Querida, ¿podemos conversar?- Robin agarró sus dos manos, en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras la salida de Cora. Ella solo asintió –Sé franca conmigo, como siempre lo has sido

-Lo seré. Habla

-¿Está sucediendo algo? ¿Me he equivocado en algo contigo?

Regina miró al marido sin saber qué responder, jamás quiso que se sintiera culpable de nada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero tardó en pronunciarse.

-No te has equivocado en nada

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo para que nuestra relación se haya convertido en un iceberg?

De nuevo pensó antes de responder. Dudaba entre contar todo lo que sentía o si lo omitía y esperaba a reunir el valor para hablar. No quería de forma alguna herirlo, pero le había pedido que fuera sincera y ella dijo que lo sería. Así que era el momento.

-Robin, presta atención. En momento alguno has sido mal marido. Siempre estaré agradecida por todo lo has hecho por mí, por la forma en que siempre me has tratado y me has cuidado. Solo que hoy, para mí eres- dio una pausa, soltó aire- un amigo.

-No entiendo, ¿puedes repetir, por favor?- él soltó sus manos. Ella miró hacia el techo y volvió a encararlo.

-Ya no te veo como mi marido. Mis sentimientos no son los que supuestamente deberían ser para mantener una relación como se supone que debería ser la nuestra- dijo de un tirón antes de perder el valor. Él la miraba atónito, pasó la mano por su rostro y volvió a encararla. Regina mantenía el ceño fruncido por puro miedo ante lo que vendría. No sabía cuál sería su reacción, tampoco estaba preparada en caso de que fuera negativa. No había programado su cerebro para qué todo ocurriera ya.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Me pediste que fuera franca, Robin

-¿Alguien tiene la culpa de esto?

-¿Me estás preguntando si tengo sentimientos hacia otra persona? No, Robin, no hay otra persona

-Entonces, ¿por qué esto ahora?

-Porque no controlo lo que siento, Robin. No me siento bien por no corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero no puedo.

-Dame un tiempo para probarte que me amas, solo que no te estás dando cuenta- dio un paso hacia delante y la agarró por la cintura.

-No, Robin. Solo será peor para ti- colocó las manos sobre las de él, intentando apartarlas de su cintura, pero fue imposible, él puso una fuerza que no la dejaba hacerlo.

-¡Me amas, Regina!- dijo elevando el tono de su voz y la pegó contra la pared.

-Suéltame. Vamos a tener una conversación civilizada, por favor- pidió cerrando los ojos ante la incomodidad que sus manos le causaban apretando su cintura.

-Solo estás confusa. Sé que también sientes lo que yo siento por ti- presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, apretándola contra la pared. Quitó una de las manos de la cintura y la llevó a su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, y besando su cuello.

-¡Robin, no!- exclamó seca

-¿Qué problema tienes?- apretó sus brazos contra la puerta –¡Siempre te he dado lo mejor, te he tratado como una reina durante prácticamente diez años, Regina! ¡Diez años! ¿Y es esto lo que recibo a cambio?- la rabia lo estaba consumiendo, sus dedos apretaban aún más su brazo.

-Me estás haciendo daño. Suéltame, por favor- dijo mirando en sus ojos, él aflojó los dedos poco a poco y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Perdóname. No quería hacer eso- se pasó la mano por la cara –Es que no lo entiendo. No lo acepto.

-Vamos a sentarnos y conversar- pidió pasándose la mano por el brazo donde él había ejercido su fuerza.

-¿Conversar para qué? Ya lo has dejado claro

-Tienes innumerables posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que te ame, Robin. Alguien al que puedas darle tu amor. Ese alguien no soy yo, solo eso.

-No quiero a otra persona. ¡Tú nunca encontrarás a nadie que te haga tan feliz que como yo te hecho y como podría hacerte!- abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo, dejando a Regina sin saber qué hacer.

Se quedó allí paralizada por minutos. Le dolían los brazos y estaba perpleja ante el hecho de que él se había pasado de los límites. Estaba asustada con eso, jamás esperó que su reacción fuera buena, pero tampoco esperó que fuera esa.

Robin salió sin ni siquiera llegar a un término, dejándola con miedo de que cometiera cualquier tontería, pero se calmó, intentando pensar que él solo estaba con la cabeza caliente y volvería enseguida. Por más que no lo amase, tampoco lo odiaba, por eso no deseaba que le pasara nada malo.

Había ido mal, pero había sido el primer paso para acabar con esa farsa.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Después de haber pasado casi toda la noche en claro, sin Robin haber regresado a casa, Regina, debido a esas pocas horas dormidas, se pasó de su horario. Se levantó a las prisas para tomar un baño y vestirse, sin tiempo para pasarse maquillaje que cubriera sus ojeras, apenas se miró en el espejo y ni se dio cuenta de que tenía morados donde Robin le había apretado con cierta fuerza, causada al descubrir que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Mills se pasó horas pensando si denunciar a la policía o no, se había dado cuenta de que sí había sido una agresión y debería tener consecuencias para Robin, pero consideró el hecho de que jamás le había levantado la mano y que debido al estado en que estaba ni él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía. Aún estaba intrigada con lo sucedido, pero pensó que solo había sido esa vez, y esperaba que algo así nunca más se repetiría.

Llegó al hospital, atendió a todos los pacientes ingresados y tuvo que atender a algunos más no tan graves. Dejó a Emma para al final ya que le iba a sobrar tiempo.

Cogió la carpeta con el resultado de los exámenes y caminó a paso largo hasta el cuarto de la rubia. Imaginó que sus padres o Ruby estarían allí, visitándola, así que dio tres golpes ligeros en la puerta, como siempre hacía, y abrió despacio, encontrando a Emma sola, concentrada en el cuaderno apoyado sobre su pierna sana, que estaba doblada.

Emma desvió la mirada de donde la tenía enfocada y encontró los ojos de Regina.

-Pensé que había abandonado a su paciente

-La dejé para al final a propósito- Regina sonrió -Aqui están los resultados de sus exámenes- Alzó la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y caminó hasta la mesita de noche.

-¿Y?

-Voy a mirar ahora- dijo abriendo la carpeta. Analizó cada hoja que había dentro y miró a Emma, que mantenía su mirada ansiosa sobre la doctora -¿Promete seguir todo lo que le pida?

-¿Eso significa que me puedo ir a casa?- abrió una sonrisa cargada de una mezcla de esperanza y ansiedad.

-Solo si lo promete- Regina sonrió también.

-¡Lo juro!

-Entonces mañana se puede ir a casa, desesperada

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar- Emma dijo con los ojos cerrados, causando una sonrisa en Regina al ver las maneras tan amables de la mujer que tenía delante.

-Después le prescribo sus obligaciones. Y me enteraré si no lo hace cómo le mando.

Emma asintió y sus ojos se detuvieron en los brazos de la morena que tenían manchas rosaceas que no tenía la noche anterior cuando salió de su habitación.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó volviendo a mirarla a la cara. Regina asintió mientras sacaba las pastillas de Emma de los frascos.

-He olvidado coger el agua, como siempre

Salió del cuarto sin mirar directamente a Emma. Tras haberle contado cosas de su vida a la paciente, sabía que no podría mantener por mucho tiempo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero sin embargo prefería mantenerlo solo para ella. Emma la habiá escuchado, pero no necesitaba saber más problemas suyos.

Fue inevitable para Emma no reparar en las ojeras en el rostro de la doctora cuando regresó al cuarto con el vaso de agua en las manos.

-¿Ha sucedido algo con su marido?- preguntó enseguida sin conseguir guardar su curiosidad y su nítida preocupación.

-No, todo está bien-respondió tras pensar la respuesta por dos segundos.

-Solo la conozco hace unos días, pero sé reconocer ccuando alguien miente

Regina se giró hacia ella, le pasó las pastillas, y al coger el vaso de agua con una mano, Swan llevó la otra hasta el hemtoma de su brazo, tocandola con cierta fuerza.

-¿Duele?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver su expresión cambiar al tocar su brazo. Regina solo asintió y dirigió su mirada al suelo -Fue él, ¿no?- dedujo y una vez más Regina asintió -Míreme- se tomó la última pastilla y se bebió el resto del agua, y lo dejó en la mesita.

-Dije que él no lo aceptaria fácilmente- profirió con voz baja

-¿Pelearon?

-No fue una pelea. Él solo...se alteró

-¿Y dejó marcas en su cuerpo por eso? ¡Regina, es un abuso!

-Lo sé, lo sé- soltó el aire con pesar

-¿Lo sabe y no va a hacer nada?

-Se fue de casa después de contarle cómo me siento. No lo odio, Emma, no quiero que nada malo le suceda por mi culpa- sus ojos seguían bajados

-Hey- Emma llamó su atención y llevó su dedo índice al mentón de Regina, alzando su rostro y dandose por satisfecha solo cuando sus miradas se encontraron -Hizo bien en hablar con él. Si pasa algo mal, no será su culpa- suspiró -Pero debería hacer algo con respecto a eso- miró hacia sus brazos

-No sé si debo. Ha sido solo esta vez, y creo que no ha sido intencionado.

-Puede volver a pasar, y peor si no hace nada. Es un abuso y él no debe salir de rositas.

-Está todo bien. No va a suceder de nuevo- dijo las palabras intentando creer que realmente eso no volvería a suceder.

-Estoy debilitada fisicamente, pero puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite. Me siento en el deber de retribuir sus cuidados- Regina iba a interrumpirla, sin embargo ella continuó -aunque solo esté haciendo su trabajo- concluyó la frase que sabía que la otra iba a decir.

-Ni mis amigas y ni siquiera mi hermana conocen estos problemas, Emma, gracias por haberse puesto a mi disposicón para escuchar sin conocerme.

-Ya he dijo que soy buena oyente y realmente estoy dispuesta a ayudarla- agarró la mano de Regina acairciandola con el pulgar.

-¿Sabe?- sonrió -Estoy pensando en no darle el alta- Emma rió y negó

-Puede buscarme fuera de aquí, solo déjeme salir- profirió aún entre risas

-No quiero interferir en su rutina de ninguna manera

-No lo está haciendo, lo juro. Déjeme su número y cuando compre un móvil, que seamos sinceras, me está haciendo una falta enorme, le mando un mensaje y usted guarda mi contacto, ¿puede ser?

-Puede. Gracias, querida- le dio una sonrisa sincera provocando que Emma también le sonriera.

-No hay que agradecer la empatía.

-La última vez que me arriesgo al salir de mi área por ti, Swan, ni me lo creo- dijo Belle después de que Emma le contara lo del alta. La rubia ya estaba de vuelta en la cama, cepillandose su largo cabello, que caía sobre sus hombros.

-No sé cómo agradecerte por esto

-Puedes empezar renovando mi guardarropa- guiñó a Emma que rió y asintió

-¿Tenéis una fijación con mis ropas o he entendido mal?- entrecerró los ojos

-No sé qué quieres decir con «tenéis», pero sí, la tengo. Sin embargo, estoy bromeando. ¿Te acuerdas cuando juramos cuidar la una de la otra hasta que muriéramos? Solo estoy cumpliendo esa promesa. Espero que cumplas tu parte.

-Con placer- sonrió

-Apesar de haberme cambiado por tu nueva mejor amiga, de buen grado me ofrezco para lo que necesites, Swan

-Sin dramas, por favor. Sabes que te quiero a ti tanto como a ella.

-¿Estás admitiendo querer a alguien? Eso es nuevo. Realmente te has dado fuerte en la cabeza.

-Hey, ¿qué es eso? Ya te he dicho varias veces que te quiero.

-Voy a llamar a la doctora para que compruebe si tienes fiebre- puso el dorso de su mano en la frente de la amiga provocando que esta revirara los ojos -Me gusta meterme contigo- sonrió -Te visitaré cuando salgas de aquí, ¿ok?

-Te tomo la palabra, no me decepciones.

-No lo haré- le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto

Emma volvió al silencio habitual de cuando estaba sola. Ruby había pasado cinco minutos a verla, deprisa ya que tenía ensayo para una revista. David también se habia pasado por un momento, solo para avisarle que mañana la recogería, y que estaban ocupados cuidando algunas cosas en el taller.

Estaba afligida por no saber cómo iban las cosas por allá, odiaba no poder estar al mando de todo, a su manera como siempre había hecho. No echarle un ojo al trabajo de sus funcionarios la dejaba casi en colapso. Y era peor cuando recordaba que estaba presa en un sitio que bloqueaba cualquier inspiración que pudiera tener.

Como ya no había cura que hacerle ni pastillas que tomar, imaginaba que su doctora ya se habría marchado, cosa que la dejaba preocupada debido a la situación con su marido. Practicamente había creado una amistad con la doctora en una semana; se sentía agradecida por recibir tanto cuidado proveniente de la morena, y se sentía aún más agradecida al ver que conseguía que confiara en ella, que se abriese sobre su vida sin ni siquiera conocerla un tiempo suficiente para algo así. Le gustaba escuchar a Regina, sentía aprecio por la mujer, tanto por su faceta profesional, ya que la había ayudado a recuperarse relativamente rápido, como por el maravilloso lado humano que demostraba tener.

Swan sonrió instantanemnete cuando tres golpes en la puerta se escucharon. Ni necesitaba esperar para saber quién era.

-Hey- dijo Regina con la voz más baja y media sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-Hey- respondió idénticamente

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- cerró la puerta tras ella

-Si sigo marchandote mañana de aquí, sí, todo essá bien.

-¿Te puedo usar de escape?-Regina se llevó el pelo tras la oreja

-Puede- Emma sonrió y entonces se movió hacia un lado y enseguida Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama, girada hacia ella -¿Está evitando ir a casa?

-No sé lo que me voy a encontrar cuando llegue. Tengo incluso miedo de hallarme un comeité formado por mi marido, mi madre y compañía

-Intenté hablar con ellos otra vez- Swan le dio medio sonrisa pesarosa

-Lo voy a intentar. Todo debería haber acabado la noche pasada, pero se fue sin llegar a concretar nada.

-Si intenta cualquier cosa contra usted, llame a la poliíca, Regina, en serio- Emma frunció el ceño y Regina asintió -No tenga miedo de hacerlo, mucho menos sienta pena. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido

-Bien- sonrió con satisfacción.

 

La puerta de entrada de la casa estaba sin la llave pasada, lo que indicaba que Robin había vuelto. Regina abrió la puerta ya temiendo lo que encontraría dentro. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, las otras no. Se detuvo unos segundos buscando valor para esta vez realmente poner un punto y final antes de que el marido se marchara de nuevo. Caminó a paso lento hasta la cocina y lo encontró de espaldas, sentado en la isla, con su botella de whisky preferido y el vaso en las manos.

-Robin- lo llamó en voz baja

-¡Querida, has llegado!- abrió una sonrisa y bajó del taburete con dificultad y se acercó a ella tambaleando. Estaba notoriamente borracho. Sin decir nada, ella le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo dejó en la encimera -Te he estado esperando todo el día -acarició su rostro e intentó una aproximación.

-¿No fuiste a trabajar? ¡Estás completamente alterado!- dijo apartandose

-Vamos a arreglar las cosas, querida

-No vamos a arreglar nada, mucho menos estando tú borracho- él estaba parado mirandola, sus ojos estaban rojos y luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Regina , de pie a cierta distancia, con las manos en la cintura, intentaba buscar alguna solución a la situación. No podría conversdar con él en ese estado, y mucho menos dejaría que hiciera cualquier cosa que trajera consecuiencias negativas -¡Vas a hacer todo lo que te diga y no te atrevas a contradecirme!-usó su tono de voz más firme y lo agarró por el antebrado, arrastrandolo hacia el baño de la planta en que estaban. Tenía miedo ante cualquier cosa que él pudiera intentar hacer con ella estando como estaba, pero mantuvo la calma, queriendo hacer solo lo correcto.

Abrió la ducha, ajustó la tempetura fría y lo metio debajo aún con las ropas.

-No estoy borracho- balbuceó. Regina lo ignoró y continuó agarrándolo debajo del agua fría, que a ella también estaba enfriando porque la estaba mojando completamente.

Lo sacó de la ducha tras unos minutos, lo sentó sobre la tapa del water mientras buscaba otra ropa. Robin ya estaba casi quedandose dormido. Regina lo ayudó en lo necesario y estaba agradercida de que él hubiera obedecido en todo. Casi arrastrandolo con dificultad debido a la diferencia de tamaño y peso, lo acostó en el sofá y lo tapó.

-¿Regina?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién es él?

-Duerme, Robin

-Dime...

-No existe un él

Robin no respondió. Ella esperó a que se quedara dormido para subir a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave para garantizar su seguridad allí dentro y fue a darse un baño caliente. En cuanto se sacó la ropa, se miró al espejo los brazos que estaban ligerados marcados. Siempre pensó que jamás se encontraría así por su cuelpa, y quizás eso le demostrara que no conocía totalmente a quien había pasado años bajo su mismo techo.

Con su cuerpo ya sumergido en el agua caliente de la bañera, su vista se nubló por culpa de las lágrimas. Solo quería poner fin a una relación que no la hacía feliz, y le gustaría que ese fin fuera lo más amigable posible, aunque fuera difícil. Maldijo que Emma no tuviera un móvil en el hospital. Era la única persona con quien había conseguido abrirse. Tenía amigas y tenía a su hermana, pero nunca exponía sus sentimiento ante ellas, prefería guardarlos para sí, hasta que se ha visto confesándose con una paciente.

Robin seguía durmiendo cuando Regina salió hacia el trabajo. Llegó al hospital con otra noche mal dormida a cuestas, y una vez más dejó la visita a Emma para cuando hubiera hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Era hora de despedirse de quien escuchaba las cosas de su relación perturbada y hacía que se olvidara de todo durante unas pocas horas al día. Echaría de menos entrar en aquel cuarto y encontrar a la paciente a quien consedieraba la más hermosa que hubiera visto, la más dulce y amable también. Le gustaba tener hacia donde y hacia quien correr al final de su turno; definitvamente echaría de menos a Emma y su sonrisa que inevitablemente siempre le sacaba una a ella.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto tras los tres golpes habituales, Emma ya estaba vestida con sus ropas y no las del hospital, con David y Mary a su lado.

-¿Lista para decir adiós a estra cárcel?- preguntó Regina haciendo reír a Emma y asentir -Buenos días-dijo dirigiéndose a los padres de la rubia

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron a la vez sonriendo

-Entonces vamos allá- se acercó más a Emma -Ya no necesita las pastillas, lo único que necesita es reposo a causa de la pierna. No se atreva a realizar cualquier movimiento que le perjudique la zona de la cirugía- colocó la plancheta sobre la mesa, anotó en una hoja, la arrancó y se la pasó a Emma -Vuelva el viernes a esta hora para retirarle los puntos y el yeso- sonrió

Emma bajó la mirada hacia la esquina de la hoja donde había un número de teléfono debajo de la hora y el día en que debía volver.

-Gracias- profirió la palabra que significaba mucho más de lo que parecía

-De nada...- sonrieron juntas -Y- se giró hacia Mary y David -Vigilen que no desoberdezca ninguna de mis órdenes

-Nos ocuparemos de eso, doctora Mills

-Nos vemos la semana que viene.

 


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Bienvenida a tu casa!- dijo Mary al abrir la puerta de la casa. La casa de la que Emma salió para irse a vivir a una residencia en su época de universidad. Cuando se licenció, alquiló su propio apartamento, del cual también salió cuando la empresa creció y las condiciones mejoraron años después, mudándose para su propio ático en el Upper East Side.

-Dicen por ahí que no hay lugar mejor que nuestra casa. Aunque esta no sea la mía...

-Esta casa nunca dejará de ser la tuya- David la miró de un modo que la hizo sonreír -¿Necesitas ayuda?

-De momento estoy bien, gracias, papá- David asintió y llevó a su antigua habitación la bolsa con sus ropas limpias que habían cogido de su apartamento así como todo lo demás que iba a necesitar para la semana en casa de sus padres.

Emma caminaba apoyada en sus muletas para no necesitar la ayuda de nadie cuando quisiera levantarse de la cama o de donde fuera. Agradecía cada cinco minutos a todas las divinidades que pudieran existir haber salido de ese lugar que Regina llamó de cárcel, ya que realmente parecía estar en una. Pero hubo algo bueno en todo eso.

-Te voy a preparar un rico almuerzo

-Me parece mentira no comer más la comida del hospital.

-Y sobre eso, también vamos a conversar de algunos asuntos pendientes, señorita Swan- Mary cambió su expresión a una más seria.

-Aún temo cuando hablas así

-Pues me parece bien- entrecerró los ojos, pero al momento volvió a sonreír a la hija que le devolvió la sonrisa -Siéntate en la cocina para que me hagas compañía.

Emma se puso de pie usando todo su equilibrio y acompañó a la madre a la cocina, y se sentó en la silla que ya ella había colocado para la hija.

-¿Qué me tienes que decir?

-Es sobre Killian- dijo Mary mientras se movía cogiendo los ingredientes y los utensilios del armario

-No tengo nada que hablar sobre él

-Le diste una patada en el culo, sin más ni menos, hija- se apoyó en la encimera mirando a Emma

-Si no sintieras absolutamente nada por papá, y solo fuera la persona con la que te has acostumbrado a convivir y tratar como novio, o lo que sea, ¿sería correcto?- miró a la madre con mirada inquisitiva.

-Pero os llevábais tan bien, formáis una linda pareja

-¿Y- continuó ignorando las palabras de la de más edad -si siguieras con papá solo porque nunca llegaste a darte cuenta de que era tóxico mantener una relación sin sentimientos, y la comodidad pasara a molestarte?

-Te trata tan bien, Emma- suspiró

-No me da espacio, tiene celos de hasta mi propia sombra, ¿creer que todo es por falta de sexo es tratar bien?

-¿No será solo una fase? ¿No tienes miedo de que dentro de un tiempo lo puedas echar de menos? Aquel tópico de que solo damos valor cuando perdemos es real, si no, no sería un tópico.

-Tú puedes encontrar todos los motivos del mundo para que te guste, pero yo no.

-Eres tú quien decides. Solo quiero verte feliz.

-Mi felicidad no se resume a un hombre, mamá

-Lo sé, Emma, pero una persona puede ser una de las causas de la felicidad.

-Esa persona no tiene por qué ser precisamente un novio, ¿o sí? Y mucho menos Killian- reviró los ojos. No le pasaba por la cabeza que él la hiciera feliz.

-Estaré presente cuando encuentres a alguien a quien asimiles con la felicidad.

Mary se giró para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo y Emma no dijo nada más. Enseguida David se juntó a ellas y ayudó a su esposa a terminar de cocinar. Los tres almorzaorn en un clima relajado como no hacían hacía tiempo, ya que siempre estaban ocupados trabajando.

David es responsable de la parte administrativa de la empresa, lo que lleva un buen tiempo, mientras Mary tiene en sus manos la responsabilidad de comprar todo lo que sea necesario y también las ventas, y siempre ayuda a Emma con la organización de eventos y desfiles.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó David a Emma tras retirarse de la mesa para volver a la empresa.

-Necesito que pases por una tienda, me compres un móvil nuevo y transfieras mi tarjeta. Sería demasiado trabajo cambiar de número. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- pidió lo que ya la estaba dejando de los nervios, estar una semana sin móvil era casi una prueba de autocontrol. Necesitaba al aparato para sus asuntos profesionales, sin embargo, la finalidad principal era conseguir hablar con Regina. Después de que la morena le dijera que ni las amigas ni la propia hermana sabían lo de Robin, Emma se sintió aún más con el deber de estar al lado de ella en ese momento complicado. Podía ser la persona a la que hubiera conocido hacía pocos días, alguien con quien no debería ir más allá de una relación médico paciente, sin embargo existió una empatía y como ya estaba casi envuelta en ello, y sobre todo porque estaba preocupada, estaría con Regina y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

-Puedo. Te lo traigo al final del día. Tus domuentos ya los tengo yo.

-¡Gracias!- Emma sonrió y recibió un beso en su cabeza. David se despidió de la esposa y salió dejando a las dos solas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotras?- preguntó Emma a la madre en cuanto se sentó en el sofá, poniendo en alto su pierna enyesada.

Mary y ella pasaron parte de la tarde echadas en la sala viendo películas del catáñogo de Netflix, ambas estaban casi durmiendose, una en cada sofá, cuando el timbre sonó. Emma paró la película para que la madre se levantara y fuera a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- Ruby le sonrió a Mary, que, sin pensar mucho, le dio espacio para que entrara

-Hola, querida-respondió Mary

-Hola, salvación- Emma sonrió

-Hola, necesitada- Ruby sonrió y se echó en el sofá a su lado

-Os voy a dejar solas- previno Mary ya caminando hacia su cuarto

-No tienes por qué molestarte- Ruby respondió

-Sentíos a gusto- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto

-¿Y? ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?- preguntó Emma y recibió una mirada de reprobación -Solo es una pregunta retórica

-He venido a darte la respuesta que tanto ansías- cerró los ojos y sonrió presuntuosa

-¿Lo harás?- sonrió inmediatamente

-Desfilaré tu colección de otoño en ese desfile tan importante- confirmó

-¡Ruby!- se llevó las manos a la boca

-Dije que cancelaría lo que fuera necesario. Si es importante para ti, para mí también lo es.

-No sé cómo empezar a agradecértelo

-Soy una modelo excluisvamente tuya. Mi cuerpo pertenece a Emma Swan- se refería a la empresa.

Horas después de estar echadas en el sofá conversando sobre cualquier tema, David llegó alegrando a la hija como si fuera el padre de una niña que llegara con un juguete nuevo empaquetado como regalo.

-Aquí está lo que me pediste- dijo tras saludar a las dos extendiéndole la caja del móvil -con tu número.

-Gracias otra vez, papá- sonrió al hombre

-Siempre a tu disposición. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-En el cuarto- él asintió y poco después dejó la sala

Emma sacó el móvil de la caja, un modelo más actual del suyo que acabó destrozado en el accidente. Lo encendió y siguió las intrucciones de un nuevo aparato. En cuanto comprobó que todo estaba en su cuenta y sus contactos guardados, abrió los contactos para guardar un nuevo número.

Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta, que aún no se había quitado, el papel donde Regina había anotado su número.

-Pero si apenas acabas de terminar tu noviazgo de más de un año- dijo Ruby al notar que había un número en la esquina inferior de la hoja.

-Es de Regina- profirió en voz baja mientras escribía el nombre de la misma

-¿Quién es Regina? ¿Tu nueva mejor amiga? Vamos a pelear, patito- Emma se echó a reír al escuchar el tono serio y cargado de celos.

-Es la doctora que estaba encargada de mi caso

-¿Y a qué viene que tengas su número?

-Asuntos personales, Ruby Lucas

-Que compartes conmigo. Por cierto, tu doctora está muy buena

-Sí, lo está- Emma sonrió cuando instantanemanete la sonrisa de Regina vino a su mente, acompañada de la cicatriz encima de su labio superior.

Comprobó al menos cinco veces que el número era el correcto y lo guardó, despues dobló el papel y se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

El cielo ya estaba casi oscuro cuando el turno de Regina llegó a su fin y esta vez, infelizmente, no tenía hacia quien correr, ningún paciente o funcionario de aquel hospital era como Emma, con los otros no pasaba de un contacto profesional. Su cerebro ya estaba acotumbrado a hacer el mismo camino hacia cierto cuarto todos los días a esa misma hora y fue extraño volver a la normalidad, teniendo que salir directa al aparcamiento.

El coche de Robin estaba estacionado fuera del garaje y las luces estaban encendidas, le gustaría encontrar al marido sobrio para por fin tener una conversación civilizada. El matrimonio estaba practicamente acabado, solo faltaba oficializarlo.

Quieta dentro de su coche, frente a su propia casa, observaba de lejos la fachada de la mansión, se quedó golpeando los dedos en el volante con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento buscando el valor para entrar en aquella casa. Valor era lo que desde hacía meses le hacía falta. El temor a entrar en casa y encontarse al marido peor de lo que estaba ayer la dominaba. Parte de su cerebro la obligaba a entrar ahí y hacer lo que tenía que ser hecho, la otra parte le decía que era mejor arrancar el coche y buscar a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, o ir a cualquier sitio lejos de ahí.

Posó su mirada en la alianza en el dedo anular del mano izquierda. La alianza que casi formaba parte de su cuerpo de tantos años que la llevaba. Una alianza de oro, con un fino trazo de oro blanco en medio y un pequeño brillante que simbolozaba una unión, hecha una decada atrás, cuando todo era una ilusión y el futuro idealizado envolvía el matrimonio en pura armonía. Quitó las manos del volante para sacarse al alianza del dedo y la guardó en el bolsillo del chaleco, a fin de cuentas, solo simbolizaba ya un matrimonio roto, ya no valía absolutamente nada.

Respiró hondo y reflexionó sobre todas las posibilidades que podría encontrarse al entrar en su casa, y teniendo en la mente que todas las escenas eran pésimas, optó por encarar lo que fuera. Procastrinar ese fin estaba acabando con ella. Así que, bajó del coche y caminó con una lentitud irritante hacia la puerta.

Se asustó cuando la puerta se abrió en cuando colocó la mano en el pomo.

-Te vi llegar e iba a ver si todo estaba bien- dijo Robin en voz baja dando espacio para que ella entrase.

-¿Está todo bien contigo?- enfatizó el contigo

-Querida, perdóname por estos dos últimos días- dijo cerrando la puerta -Estaba con la cabeza caliente y acabé sobrepasando los límites

-Menos mal que lo reconoces

-¿Me perdonas?

-Estás perdonado, pero aún así tenemos que hablar

-Regina...

-Voy a subir y tomar un baño y después conversamos- dijo ya en el primer escalón

Robin estaba sobrio y calmado- de momento, lo que garantizaba que podría comenzar una conversación civlizada.

Cerró con llave la puerta de la habitación de nuevo, cosa que antes no tenía que hacer, pero estaba casi segura de que si la dejaba abierta, su privacidad sería invadida. Se quitó la ropa y la puso a lavar. Tomó un baño caliente, sin prisa, dedicándose el tiempo acostumbrado. No tenía prisa por hablar con él, pero también tardó como venía haciendo últimamente para intentar evitarlo.

Robin había preparado la cena y puesto la mesa mientras ella tomaba su baño, algo que no era extraño, pero la incomodó porque veía que lo hacía para agradarla, y puede que lo consiguiera, pero no era necesario ya que por su parte estaba todo acabado.

-Vamos a cenar primero, después hablamos- dijo en voz baja. Estaba claro para él a dónde llevaría esa conversación, y había decidido que, en ese momento, no valía la pena forzarla a continuar si era realmene lo que ella quería. Pero no significaba que iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Robin estaba convencido de que Regina aún lo amaba.

Cenaron en absoluto silencio, excepto por el tintinear de los cubiertos chocándose contra la porcelana de los platos, uno frente al otro, sin el más mínimo intercambio de miradas. Minutos de pura incomodidad.

-Puedes hablar- dijo Robin dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato. Ella dejó de jugar con la comida y finalmente posó su mirada en él.

-Quiero el divorcio- prefirió ser directa. Él bajó la mirada y asintió -Sé que no es fácil, pero, al menos, quiero un poco de comprensión.

-Está bien, Regina. Si de verdad quieres eso...

-¿Puedes ver, al menos, que nuestro matrimonio ya no existe más y que no hay un motivo para seguir con ello?

-Lo veo desde hace ya un tiempo, solo que no entra en mi cabeza el porqué, e he intentado cambiarlo, sin embargo tú seguiste apartándote cada vez más. Siempre te he dado todo, te he tratado de la mejor manera posible para que todo acabe así

-El problema nunca has sido tú, Robin. Hasta dos días atrás no he tenido queja alguna. Solo que falta el amor.

-Por tu parte

-Juro que lo he intentado, pero no consigo llevar algo adelante basado solo en el cariño y en el respeto. Que has perdido estos días. Falta algo esencial.

-Si me dieras la oportunidad de...

-No- lo interrumpió- no voy a abrir una puerta para tener la oportunidad de empeorar las cosas. Vamos a resolver todo como dos adultos.

-¿No hay ni posibilidad de concerdernos un tiempo para que revises tus conceptos?

-No

-Entonces, se hará como quieres, Regina. Como siempre ha sido

-Mañana empezaré el papeleo- lo miró con pesar

-No es necesario. Tengo más tiempor que tú, yo lo haré

-Déjalo en mis manos

-No hay necesidad- sonrió para ella con pesar, de la misma forma en que ella lo miraba -Voy a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes -dejó el comedor antes de que ella respondiese.

Regina se llevó las manos al rostro con los codos apoyados en la mesa, aliviada de que Robin hubiera cedido, pero al mismo tiempo recelosa de dejar las cosas en sus manos. Debido al tiempo de convivencia sabía que él no desiste tan fácilmente de lo que quiere y algo le decía que esta vez no sería diferente.

Tras unos minutos sola en el comedor, subió a acostarse y cuando estaba echándose en la cama, miró el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche y lo cogió. Al ver un número desconocido en las notificaciones, su cerebro automaticamente revivió la conversación mantenida con Emma y fue lo primero que la hizo sonreír en el día. Abrió el mensaje y sonrió aún más al ver que Emma había cumplido lo dicho.

_«Ya puede guardar el número de su escape»_

Antes de responder, guardó el contacto de la rubia

_«Contacto guardado, escape»_

Respondió y dejó el móvil al lado de la almohada. Supuso que por la hora, quizás Emma ya estuviera durmiendo, ya que había tardado en ver el mensaje, y por eso no respondería, pero en unos minutos, otro mensaje llegó.

_«¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí? ¿Todo bien?_

Inmediatamente sonrió ante su preocupación.

_«Todo bien en la medida de lo posible, ¿y usted? ¿Está bien lejos de aquel cuarto?_

_«Solo eso es un buen motivo para estar bien, de verdad»_

Regina iba a responder, sin embargo otro mensaje llegó enseguida

_«¿Consiguió resolver las cosas con su marido?_

_«Creo que sí»_

_«¿La estoy molestando por la hora? Si es así, perdóneme»_

_«Claro que no»_

_«Le dije que quería el divorcio, no lo aceptó muy bien, pero tampoco protestó mucho»_

Envió los dos mensajes seguidos

_«¿Ayer u hoy? No hemos hablado de ello antes de que saliera del hospital»_

_«Hoy. Ayer cuando llegué a casa estaba borracho»_

_«¿Le hizo algo?»_

_«No, ni se mantenía en pie»_

_«Me siento aliviada»_

_«Divorciese pronto para cumplir lo que dijimos de salir a beber»_

Los dos últimos mensajes de Emma hicieron sonreír a Regina como una boba. La idea del segundo mensaje era buena.

_«En breve, señorita Swan»_

_«¿Hablamos mañana?»_

_«Puede estar segura de que sí»_

_«Buenas noches, Emma»_

Envió de nuevo los dos mensajes seguidos.

_«Buenas noches, Regina»_

Regina bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó al lado de la almohada de nuevo, se giró para dormir y aquel día habría sido un día perdido si al final del mismo no hubiera tenido motivos para sonreír.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Había pasado una semana desde la noche en que Regina había conversado con Robin sobre pedir el divorcio, y él había dejado de lado, a propósito su responsabilidad de encargarse del papeleo. Como aún vivían los dos bajo el mismo techo, Robin alegaba que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, pero en en breve lo haría, pero todo lo que tenía en mente era usar ese tiempo para que su esposa cambiara de opinión.

Durante esos siete días, no hubo uno solo de ellos en que ella y Emma no conversaran a través de mensajes. El tiempo que le sobraba en el hospital, entre un paciente y otro, y sus horas nocturnas eran llenadas con conversaciones entre las dos. Los temas, felizmente, dejaron de ser solo el fallido matrimonio de la morena y pasaron a ser sobre diversas cosas. Habían formado una amistad basada en el descubrimiento de gustos en común y semejanzas en sus personalidades. Emma le proporcionaba uno de los pocos motivos para sonreír durante el día.

Swan estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando a que le quitaran los puntos y el yeso, acompañada de David. Ya llevaban esperando algunos minutos, la rubia con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del padre, que a su vez tenía su brazo izquierdo en los hombros de su hija. Regina abrió la puerta lentamente, haciendo que Emma levantara automáticamente la cabeza del hombro de David. Ambas sonrieron cuando sus ojos se encontraron y la morena señaló con la cabeza el pasillo.

-¡Buenos días, escape!- el mote había quedado entre las dos. Regina lo dijo en voz baja debido a que estaba en su lugar de trabajo.

-¡Buenos días!- contestó Emma, cuando Regina hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella -En fin, bueno no, óptimo. No veía la hora de quitarme estas cosas- Regina rió

-Tu desesperación es palpable

-Imposible contenerla

Al entrar en el despacho de Regina, ella le señaló a Emma que se sentara en la camilla.

-¿De qué tormento quieres librarte primero?

-¡Quítame esto de mi pierna, por favor!- suplicó

-Como quieras.

Regina sacó lo que llevaba días incomodando a la rubia.

-No me puedo creer que aún exista una pierna- Emma sonrió satisfecha

-Ven- Regina le extendió la mano y ella la agarró para descender, plantando sus dos pies en el suelo -¿Tienes algún dolor?- preguntó y Emma negó con la cabeza -Genial, ahora camina hasta la puerta y mira a ver si no te duele- Emma soltó su mano y caminó con normalidad hasta la puerta, girándose de nuevo hacia la morena.

-Ningún dolor. Mi único dolor es haber tenido que cortar una de las perneras de mis pantalones para poder usarlos.

-Creo que eso no es un gran problema para usted- entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo -Vamos a quitarle los puntos ahora, señorita Swan

-¿Volvemos a las formalidades?

-De ninguna manera, escape

Emma volvió a sentarse en la camilla, y se recostó, levantándose la camisa que llevaba por dentro de la falda. Notó que sus pelos se erizaban cuando Regina tocó la piel de su abdomen. Su cuerpo reaccionaba así, de forma extraña.

-¿De verdad harás hoy lo que me dijiste ayer?- preguntó Emma intentando pensar en otra cosa y no en la sensación que Regina le proporcionaba mientras le retiraba los puntos sin prisa y con delicadeza.

-Sí. Saldré antes para eso

-Es lo correcto

-No sé dónde tenía mi cabeza cuando estuve de acuerdo en dejarlo en sus manos.

-Fue lo mejor que hizo para ganar tiempo. Es astuto- Emma recibió una mirada de desaprobación.

-Tan astuto que no consiguió nada de lo que quería.

-¿No sabe que vas a ir antes, no?

-Lo sabrá cuando yo llegue a casa- Regina bajó la blusa de la rubia cuando acabó.

Emma se puso en pie, recolocándose bien la ropa. Regina pasó su mirada por su cuerpo y notó lo hermosa que realmente era sin aquella ropa de hospital, sin un yeso cubriéndole su pierna, sus cabellos debidamente arreglados en una cola de caballo alta.

-Querré saber si sale todo bien, ¿ok?

-Eres partícipe de esta separación tanto como yo- dijo Regina haciendo reír a Emma.

-No tienes por qué pasar por esto necesariamente sola, ¿a qué no?

-Realmente sería peor si no tuviera a mi válvula de escape

-Espero que me sigas usando de válvula de escape incluso tras el divorcio

-Has dejado de ser solo mi escape, puedes estar segura- sonrió

-Estoy feliz por ello- Emma sonrió de vuelta -Espero que todo salga bien. Si reacciona mal, llámame, ahora puedo conducir- le guiñó el ojo derecho

-Tu número es mi número de emergencias en estos casos- dijo en una risa contenida

-De prontitud- se acercó más a Regina y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Todo empezará a salir bien- sonrieron juntas y Regina asintió

Emma dejó el despacho de Regina y volvió a la sala de espera donde David estaba. Él se levantó en cuanto la hija atravesó la puerta y los dos se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Satisfecha?- preguntó cuando salieron por la puerta

-Más que satisfecha- Emma rió -¿Puedo conducir? Lo echo de menos

-Primero dame el móvil- David extendió la mano y Emma lo miró con desaprobación, él rió -Puedes hacerlo- dijo al detenerse al lado de la puerta del pasajero lanzándole el juego de llaves por encima de coche.

-Voy a pasar antes por la empresa, ¿ok?- preguntó en cuanto entraron en el coche

-Bien, yo ya me quedo ahí. Tienes que ver lo de aquella tienda que quiere tus creaciones lo más rápido posible. Quieren una respuesta para ya.

-Ahora me pongo a ello

El trayecto del hospital a la empresa no era tan largo, solo tardaron unos minutos en llegar al edificio de donde salían todos los modelos de Emma Swan.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, sus ojos recorrieron todo la estancia donde sus funcionarios estaban cosiendo, bordando o inmersos en los diferentes procesos por los que pasaban las prendas que después irían a las tiendas o a manos de quien las comprara. Emma saludó a todos los que se acercaron a preguntar por su salud, la mayoría preocupados de verdad. Su relación con todos los que trabajaban allí era la mejor posible, se trataban más como amigos que como jefa y empleados, sobre todo porque para la diseñadora de moda esa era su segunda casa, donde todo lo que dibujaba en un papel se hacia realidad, así que se volvía esencial la amabilidad y el respeto para la convivencia con quien hacía todo de una forma tan perfeccionista. Swan cuidaba de cada detalle, para que todo saliera sin una línea fuera de lugar, ni un mílimetro de tela fuera mayor o menos que otro, sin una etiqueta perfectamente colocada, así que era necesario que todos los que allí trabajaban fueran profesionales cualificados.

Cuando finalmente pudo entrar en su despacho, suspiró al ver todo exactamente como lo había dejado la noche del accidente. Era la primera vez que había estado tanto tiempo sin entrar ahí. Caminó lentamente hasta su mesa, se sentó en la silla. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el maniquí colocado en una esquina de la estancia, en el que colocaba la ropa que ella misma confeccionaba cuando no eran prendas destinadas a la venta, como las que hacía para Ruby o para ella misma. Su cerebro instantáneamente relacionó aquel maniquí con la conversación que había tenido con Regina aún en el hospital, cuando la doctora se sentó a su lado mirando sus diseños.

_-¡Emma!- exclamó pasando de nuevo la hoja_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es muy egoísta haciendo estas cosas solo para usted._

_-No es para tanto_

_-Su mejor amiga tiene suerte de tener alguien con tanto talento haciéndole ropas exclusivamente para ella._

_-Por eso que no quede, puedo hacerle algo que quiera- dijo con naturalidad, captando la atención de Regina, que desvió la mirada de las hojas que estaba observando atentamente para encarar los ojos verdes._

_-Solo estaba bromeando- Regina entonces sonrió y volvió a mirar el cuaderno._

_-Pero yo no._

_-No se moleste, solo fue un comentario_

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Sí, se iba a molestar.

De las innumerables hojas que tenía sobre la mesa, la primera que vio delante cogió, con un lápiz empezó a garabatear algo que en su mente quedaría perfecto en el cuerpo de la morena. Ya hasta había decidido el color antes incluso de terminar mentalmente el modelo. Sería de su color preferido.

 

 

Su reloj indicaba que la hora marcada con su abogado estaba cerca. Mills entró en el coche para salir del hospital a media tarde, algo poco común para alguien que cumplía todos los turnos hasta el fin. Condujo hacia su casa absorta en sus pensamientos que ora le proporcionaban una buena sensación por estar yendo tras el divorcio, ya que Robin no lo había hecho, ora le daban miedo, no es que esperara que él lo aprobase, y ella lo haría de todas maneras, pero estaría bien que su reacción no fuera tan pésima.

Había estado una semana incómoda en su propia casa, se encontraban por los pasillos, en las escaleras o en cualquier estancia, y apenas se miraban, intercambiaban una palabra u otra en un tono frío. Eso no impidió que Robin persistiese en la idea de seguir casado, le estaba dando tiempo para que ella se pensara mejor la situación, pero lo que había conseguido era incentivarla a seguir adelante. Había decidido en una conversación con Emma que iba a empezar el proceso sola y que él no podría escapar de ello, podía retrarsarlo todo cuanto quisiera, pero casados ya no estaban.

Era satisfactorio entrar en su casa sabiendo que estaría sola, una pena que solo fuera para tomar un baño y salir de nuevo. Pasó por la sala antes de subir y le dio al botón del contestador automático por si había algún mensaje.

_«¿Para qué tienes móvil, Regina? Estoy intentando hablar contigo desde hace tiempo pero ni miras los mensajes y mucho menos atiendes mis llamadas, llámame lo antes posible»_

El tono de desesperación en la voz de su hermana saliendo del aparato hizo que sacara el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones inmediatamente. Doce mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas de Zelena. Suspiró pesadamente y le devolvió la llamada mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Menos mal!- dijo Zelena al atender

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás en el hospital?

Regina puso el movil encima del lavabo, en manos libre, mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-No, en casa

-¿Sola?

-Sola

-Las cosas están feas para ti, hermanita

-No lo dudo- soltó una risa baja

-Es serio. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Prefiero hablar en persona.

-Voy más tarde, ¿puede ser?

-Vale. ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

-Te cuento cuando llegue

-Ok. Hasta más tarde

-Hasta luego.

Regina colgó la llamada y entró en la bañera. Tenía poco tiempo, así que se arregló en minutos, volvió al coche y se dirigió al despacho de abogacía.

En cuanto salió del despacho y entró en el coche, notó su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo de los pantalones que llevaba. Pensó en ignorar e ir derecha a la casa de su hermana, pero terminó por cogerlo y no se arrepintió al ver que era Emma.

-Hey, ¿y?

-Di entrada al papeleo, ahora las cosas se pondrán en marcha y espero que salga todo lo más rápido posible

Respondió, y dejó el móvil en el asiento del pasajero.

Le llevó casi una hora llegar a la casa de Zelena, tanto por la distancia como por el tráfico a esa hora, que se volvía peor. Tenía miedo ante lo que se enteraría al pisar allí. Apretó el timbre y segundos después la pelirroja abrió la puerta.

-Entra, hermanita- Zelena le dio espacio para que entrase

-Tengo miedo de lo que me vayas a contar

-Está bien que lo tengas. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias, solo quiero saber qué pasa

-Siéntate- Zelena señaló uno de los sofás y se sentó a su lado, doblando las piernas bajo su cuerpo para quedar frente a Regina -En primer lugar, quiero saber por qué no me contaste lo del divorcio.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros -No estaba preparada para hablar abiertamente sobre el tema

-Ya...- Zelena entrecerró los ojos -ahora vamos a lo que interesa -Respiró hondo -Llegue a casa de Cora ayer por la tarde y tu marido, ex marido, sea lo que sea ahora para ti, estaba allí

-Sigue, Zelena

-Estaban conversando sobre el divorcio. No escuché la conversación entera, pero lo que pude entender es que él está intentando conseguir documentos falsos para que tú los firmes y así continuar casados, y nuestra madre está de su lado para intentar arreglar ese matrimonio.

-Cuando le pedí que nos separásemos, le dije que yo me encargaría de los papeles, pero insistió en que lo dejara en sus manos. Ha pasado una semana diciendome que no ha tenido tiempo para ello.

-Sí ha tenido, pero no para un divorcio de verdad. Robin siempre fue astuto. Si firmaras esos documentos falsos, aunque estuviérais lejos, vuestros lazos no estarían cortados.

Regina tenía un remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza. Dudó de ella al haberse casado con una hombre como ese y nunca haber percibido lo ruin que podía ser. O es...

-Ya he ido yo a empezar con el proceso, mi abogado estará al corriente todo esto.

-No te olvides de que está nuestra madre metida en todo esto. No lo va a dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Son dos contra una.

-¿Hasta dónde me he metido?- deslizó la espalda hacia el respaldo del sofá, respirando hondo, y miró a la hermana -¿Puedes intentar descubrir algo más?

-Claro. Soy tu agente particular- le guiñó el ojo derecho

-¡Gracias, hermanita!- extendió la mano, Zelena puso la suya sobre la de ella y la apretó

-Soy tu hermana, mi deber es estar a tu lado- sonrió -Pero cuenta, ¿hay alguien en todo esto, no sé, dándote un empujoncito para no querer más a Robin?- la pregunta hizo que la imagen de alguien apareciera inmediatamente en la cabeza de Regina, pero la respuesta a la pregunta no era exactamente esa.

-¿Por qué siempre pensáis que hay alguien más en medio? Solo que no lo quiero más.

-Está bien, solo pensé que finalmente alguien había conseguido el corazón de Regina Mills- se encogió de hombros

-Lo veo difícil...

-Difícil, pero la persona acertada lo conseguirá. ¿Has pensado que con esos documentos falos, si tuvieras una relación con otra persona, se hubiera considerado adulterio? Te tendría en sus manos y haría contigo lo que quisiera.

-Me has salvado de eso, te debo una

-Estamos juntas en esto, todo saldrá bien. Intentaré sonsacarle algo a nuestra madre, descubriré más cosas si las hay.

-Cambiando de tema...qué casa vacía- soltó mientras miraba a su alrededor-¿Cuándo voy a tener un sobrino?

-Cuando consigas a alguien que tenga hermanos, ya sabes, de aquí- se puso la mano en la barriga -no sale nada

Regina se quedó a cenar, Zelena la hizo quedarse ya que así estaría más tiempo lejos de Robin, intentó arrancarle algunas sonrisas a la hermana, que visiblemente era infeliz, y algo consiguió.

Sería la primera noche de Emma Swan en su apartamento desde que hubo salido del hospital. En cuanto salió de la empresa, se fue directa para allá, llevándose con ella la hoja con el más reciente modelo que iba a empezar a confeccionar.

Lo que má echaba de menos era su azotea, que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba vacía, era el sitio donde ella ponía en orden todos sus pensamientos, donde podía estar consigo misma, ya que nunca había llevado a nadie allí, sentía celos del lugar, era solo de ella, aunque lo compartiera con los otros moradores del edificio, estaba agradecida de que casi nadie subiera.

A punto de subir para observar desde arriba la ciudad y tener su momento de privacidad, ya que llevaba días rodeada de gente, escuchó que su móvil sonaba a lo lejos. Volvió a su cuarto y lo encontró sobre la almohada de la cama. Sonrió al leer el nombre de Regina en la pantalla y atendió sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Hey

-Hey- el tono de Regina salió más bajo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-No mucho

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué ha pasado, Regina?

-Necesito estar lejos de casa. ¿Mi escape está disponible?

-Siempre- Emma sonrió -Ven aquí

-Dame la dirección.

  
  


 

 

**He visto lógico, después de una semana hablandose por mensajes, y desopués de haber entablado esa amistad, que comenzaran a tutearse. Lo digo porque en portugués se emplea el voce tanto para el tuteo como para algo más formal, y es difícil a veces saber cuándo hacen el cambio. A mí me ha parecido adecuado hacerlo en estos momentos.**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Has tardado!- exclamó Emma al abrirle la puerta a Regina

-Mi hermana no vive cerca- se encogió de hombros dándole una sonrisa

-Entra- Emma le dio espacio para que entrara, y en cuanto lo hizo, cerró la puerta -¿Qué ha pasado?- la pregunta hizo suspirar a Regina

-¿Qué quieres escuchar primero? ¿La mala o la buena noticia?

-La mala- Emma caminó hasta la vinería, acompañada por Regina

-No sé muy bien cómo se desarrollarán las cosas de aquí en adelante, pero Robin y mi madre están en mi contra y contra mi decisión de divorciarme- Emma le ofreció una copa de vino que fue aceptada inmediatamente -Mi hermana escuchó algo de un documento falso de divorcio que yo firmaría y así poder seguir casada sin enterarme.

-Eso es enfermizo- comentó apartándose la copa de la boca

-Solo que yo ya comencé con el papeleo, el proceso seguirá su curso.

-¿Y eso ya no quiere decir que os vais a divorciar?- preguntó mientras veía a Regina beber el vino dejando la marca de sus labios en el borde de la copa.

-Los dos van a poner trabas hasta donde puedan.

-Algo que tendría que ser sencillo...

-Nada es sencillo cuando mi madre está envuelta- bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Si le explicas esto al abogado quizás pueda agilizarse el proceso, ¿no crees?

-No sin pruebas

-Pero tienes un testigo...Y aunque no quiera recordártelo, yo puedo testificar que te vi con hematomas en los brazos provocados por él, también es una ayuda.

-Si eso fuera necesario, te lo agradezco

-No tienes por qué, como siempre- Emma sonrió y agarró la mano de Regina guiándola hasta el sofá donde se sentaron.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en la empresa?- Regina cambió de tema

-Todo bien, fue tranquilizador volver- sonrió

-Quiero conocerla- también sonrió

-Y lo harás, en breve...- se limitó a decir

-Esperaré la invitación

-Juro que no tardará- Emma sonrió

Regina miró a su alrededor, reparando en los detalles de la estancia donde estaban. El apartamento entero tenía el mobiliario en blanco y negro, con algunos detalles de color, todo debidamente en su lugar, como si hubiera sido todo hecho y colocado bajo la supervisión de un especialista en decoración.

-Tu apartamento es hermoso- dijo al volver a mirarla

-Gracias- sonrió

-Todo tan...escape- dijo haciendo reír a Emma

El timbre sonó, haciendo que las dos se giraran hacia la puerta. Ya eran las once de la noche pasadas, si no era Ruby o algún vecino, sería extraño que alguien vivniera a esa hora sin ser invitado. Emma se levantó del sofá para ir a abrir y en cuanto lo hizo, prefirió no haberse molestado en levantarse del sofá.

-Hey, love- Killian sonrió desde el umbral -Te he echado de menos- Emma iba a protestar, pero él se lo impidió al dar un paso hacia delante, agarrando su cintura y pegando sus labios en los de ella en contra de su voluntad. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, ella lo empujó provocándole una risa sarcástica.

-Ya has sido más fácil, Swan

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo pausadamente. Regina, aún sentada en el sofá, los estaba observando y estaba a punto de ponerse en pie.

-He venido a recuperar lo que es mío

-No hay nada tuyo aquí

-Lo tengo delante- lanzó una sonrisa lasciva y dio un paso hacia delante, haciendo que ella retrocediera -¿Qué ocurre, Swan? ¿De verdad vas a hacerte la difícil?

-Sal de mi casa, Killian- usó su tono de voz más firme y cerró los puños intentando controlar sus manos que temblaban a causa de la rabia.

-Sabrá que invasión de domicilio es un delito, ¿verdad? No recuerdo haber escuchado que ella le haya invitado a entrar- Regina se colocó al lado de la rubia, cruzándose de brazos

-No sabía que te traías a tus sexys doctoras a casa, Swan

-O te marchas ahora mismo, o...

-¿O qué?- la interrumpió -¿Vas a llamar a la policía?- soltó otra vez su risa sarcástica

-¿Puedo, Emma?- Regina preguntó y Emma asintió sin apartar los ojos de él

-¡No!- vociferó cuando Regina hizo amago de sacar el móvil del bolsillo -Me voy, Swan, pero no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente- la miró durante unos segundos antes de atravesar la puerta. Emma la cerró y se recostó en ella, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Emma abrió los ojos y asintió

-Perdóname por esto

-Quien se tiene que disculpar es él contigo- sonrió a medias -Tengo que irme, ¿estarás bien?

-¿Ya?

-En un momento u otro tengo que marcharme, ¿no?

-Aún es temprano, quédate un poco más- Emma se separó de la puerta, para acercarse a Regina y poner sus manos en sus hombros. Le dio la vuelta y volvió a conducirla al sofá -¿No decías que querías estar lejos de casa? Ahora me harás compañía- Mientras Regina se sentaba de nuevo en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes, Emma cogió las dos copas que estaban vacías sobre la mesa de centro y volvió a la vinería.

-Voy a conducir, Emma- rió al ver a la rubia llenando la copa con más vino.

-Olvida que tienes que volver a casa- dijo al regresar cerca de ella y darle la copa con una cantidad considerable -dos copas de vino no hacen mal a nadie.

-Si pudiera, bebería hasta caer desmayada y olvidar el rumbo que mi vida está tomando.

-Siéntete a gusto- rió- te presto mi cama

-De ninguna manera. Trabajo mañana temprano, señorita Swan- Regina colocó la copa en la mesa, y detuvo su mirada en una hoja con un diseño aún sin terminar. Era el vestido que Emma estaba confeccionando pensando precisamente en ella, pero del que nada sabría hasta que estuviera listo. Cogió la hoja y la analizó, Emma sintió su corazón acelerar al ver cómo cogía la hoja con una expresión indescifrable -Imagino que quedará hermoso cuando lo acabes- sonrió apartando los ojos de la hoja y posandolos en Emma, volviendo en seguida a poner la hoja donde estaba.

-Espero que sí- dio una media sonrisa

-¿Es para una colección o alguien en específico?

-Para alguien específico- se limitó a decir

Pasaron más horas conversando, Emma incluso puso una película que les gustaba a las dos cuando las palabras ya no se hacían presentes entre ellas. Si Regina quería estar lejos de casa, ella haría eso.

Estar ahí con Emma era como tener un refugio recien descubierto, era un lugar nuevo, pero donde desde un comienzo había sido cuidada. ¡Ah, si su amiga de siempre, que siempre estuvo a su lado, descubriera que casi a las tres de la mañana Regina estaba en casa de otra, viendo una película, mientras esa otra era llevada por el sueño, con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la morena! Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que Emma se había quedado dormida a mitad de la película. Esa compañía para Regina era sinónimo de consuelo, era una persona nueva en su vida, era lo nuevo que, si dependiera de ella, se convertiría en permanente.

Cuando los créditos finales aparecieron en la pantalla, Regina miró a la rubia que estaba acurrucada desde hacía un tiempo, con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en su hombro, cosa que sucedió al comienzo del film, de forma involuntaria. Miró su móvil y vio que ya era hora de marcharse. Durante unos segundos estuvo indecisa sobre si despertarla o no, pero prefirió avisarle de que se marchaba, así, al menos Emma también podría irse a dormir a un sitio más cómodo que el sofá.

-Emma- susurró en su oído y se movió un poco

-¿Hum?- murmuró

-Ve a dormir a tu cama- Regina rió al ver a Emma alzando la cabeza de su hombro y resfregándose los ojos

-Perdona por usar tu hombro de almohada- sonrió a medias -¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las tres de la mañana. Para mí ya es hora- se puso en pie y observó a Emma con los cabellos rubios desgreñados y casi dejó escapar una sonrisa al verla así, con cara de quien ha dormido durante horas.

-Es tarde para que te marches

-Sí-respiró hondo -Pero de todas maneras tengo que hacerlo

-Está bien- se puso en pie también -Te acompaño abajo

-No es necesario, vuelve a dormir- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Gracias, escape

-¿Por qué?- Emma la encaró confusa

-Por haber sido mi escape una vez más- sonrió y se giró. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, Emma la llamó y ella se giró.

-Cuidado

Regina sonrió ante la única palabra dicha por Emma y asintió, saliendo inmediatamente después.

Swan apagó la tele y caminó arrastrándose hacia el cuarto.

Mientras, fuera del edificio, Regina miró la calle casi desierta, no totalmente gracias a que pasaba un coche u otro cada cierto tiempo. Entró en su coche con una sensación diferente a la que tenía cuando llegó. Estaba empezando a creer que Emma tenía algún don que la hacía sentirse más ligera, trayendo un poco de paz donde hay puro caos.

 

Regina bajó a desayunar antes de salir para el hospital, en cuanto puso los pies en el último escalón, escuchó una voz que conocía perfectamente proveniente de la cocina. ¿Qué hacía Cora ahí a esa hora?

Se dirigió hacia de donde provenían las voces de Robin y de su madre y miró a los dos buscando una explicación. Ambos estaban sentados cerca de la encimera donde estaba servido el desayuno y actuaban con normalidad, como si la presencia de Cora a las seis de la mañana en la casa fuera algo rutinario.

-Buenos días, querida- Cora dio una media sonrisa

-Buenos días- respondió de mala gana -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- cogió una taza y esperó la respuesta mientras la llenaba con café, que esperaba que estuviera amargo para que estuviera en sintonía con su humor.

-Tu marido- enfatizó -me dijo que anoche no volviste a casa y estaba preocupado. He venido a saber si todo estaba bien.

-Todo genial- colocó la taza ya vacía en la encimera -Espero que tu abogado te avise pronto para firmar los papeles del divorcio – dijo manteniendo su mirada en Robin, marchándose enseguida.

El aviso estaba dado, todo el miedo de que su madre estuviera allí se desvaneció en el momento en que la rabia al recordar que estaban unidos para hacerla infeliz se encendió.

Cora no estaba ahí por preocupación, estaba ahí porque quería controlar su vida y continuar manteniendo las riendas, Regina tenía plena consciencia de ello.

Si no fuera por Zelena, habría caído en una trampa perfecta creada por su propia madre, la persona que debería apoyarla en sus decisiones independientemente de cuales fueran, o darle un tirón de oreja cuando fuera necesario para ayudarla, la persona que debería estar a su lado en los momentos en que su vida estaba cabeza abajo por haberse cansado de la estabilidad de un matrimonio fracasado. Le dolía ver que la persona que estaba dispuesta a tenerla a toda costa por puro egoísmo tuviera el apoyo de quien debería tener su felicidad como prioridad. Se había pasado su vida intentando agradar a su madre, siempre había sido la mejor alumna, un ejemplo de hija incluso en la adolescencia, que apenas rompía una regla por muy tonta que fuera, se casó porque su madre se jactaba de su imagen y Robin era el hombre perfecto para posar en las fotos de las fiestas de final de año, para presentarle a los compañeros de la clase alta como el marido de su hija pequeña.

Era hora de colocarse en primer lugar, era hora de demostrar que ya hacía años que no dependía de su madre y ya no haría nada para agradarla. No importaba cuánto afectara ese divorcio a Cora, estaba decidida a continuar con eso a pesar de las trabas que tuviera por culpa de la de más edad.

¿Era pedir demasiado tener una familia estructurada, donde madre e hija mantuvieran una relación saludable?

_«¿Llegaste bien a casa esta madrugada?»_

Sonrió como tonta al leer el mensaje que aparecía bajo el nombre de Escape. El mensaje había llegado dos horas atrás, sin embargo no había sido el momento adecuado para responderle. Emma ya estaba acostumbrada a las respuestas tardías si le mandaba mensajes durante su turno.

_«A pesar de la cantidad de vino que me diste, sí, llegué bien»_

Respondió en cuanto pudo sentarse a tomar una taza de café caliente y amargo.

_«¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Cómo estás tú?»_

_«Si tienes en consideración que el estado caótico de mi vida ya es normal, entonces todo está normal»_

_«Tu conformismo me irrita, doctora Mills»_

Regina tuvo una imagen perfecta en su mente de cómo Emma diría eso si estuvieran cara a cara y sonrió sola.

-Eh...¿doctora Mills?- una voz baja la llamó. Regina se giró buscando a su dueña y la encontró parada detras de ella.

-¿Sí?- respondió a French

Belle dio tres pasos y se sentó al lado de Regina.

-Sé que no tenemos tanta intimidad, pero el sábado es mi cumpleaños y he venido a invitarla a mi casa, será algo parecido a...una fiesta- se mordió el labio inferior, apartando enseguida la mirada -Hágalo por Emma, le va a encantar tenerla cerca- sonrió de oreja a oreja al volver a mirar a la doctora.

Belle había visitado dos veces a Emma durante la semana, como le habiá prometido a la amiga, y en una de ellas acabó descubriendo el contacto que la doctora y la paciente mantenían. Sospechaba de que algo sobrepasaba los límites de la profesionalidad cuando percibió la prioridad que Regina le daba a su amiga cuando estaba ingresada. Le sonsacó a Emma que las dos hablaban diariamente y se llevaban incluso demasiado bien. No podía dejar a Emma sola en la celebración de su cumpleaños. El círculo de amigos no era el mismo, no quería pedirle a Emma que llevara a su mejor amiga, que pensaba que le había robado su lugar, y la rubia ya no tenía novio. Regina sería la persona perfecta para que le hiciera compañía y no era algo fuera de lo común invitar a la doctora, ya que compartían el mismo ambiente de trabajo.

Regina la analizó por unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa serena, asintiendo enseguida. Belle sabía que si el nombre de su amiga era metido en medio, la invitación no sería rechazada. Anotó en el bloc de notas del móvil de la doctora la dirección y la hora y volvió a su área.

_«Acabo de ser invitada a una fiesta por tu culpa, escape»_

Sacó a relucir

_«¿Belle?_

_«La misma»_

_«Me siento honrada de tener tu compañía en medio de extraños»_

_«Seré tu escape por una noche»_

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

_«Tú y tu doctora que parece más una modelo venís, ¿no?»_

Emma recibió un mensaje de Belle en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió y el sonido de su carcajada resonó dentro, menos mal que estaba completamente sola en su propia empresa en plano sábado por la tarde. Se había pasado el día poniendo en práctica el diseño que estaba en el papel. Había tardado días en dejarlo tal y como quería, tal y como lo imaginaba en el cuerpo de Regina. Aprovechó que todo era suyo, literalmente; prefería hacer eso mientras pudiera dedicarle el cien por cien de su atención, sin personas conversando, sin cualquier ruido de máquinas de coser, sin tacones resonando en el suelo o cualquier otra cosa que le robase la atención para así puder trabajar.

_«Si no fuera, me buscas y me arrastras por el pelo, ¿no?_

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de nuevo y Emma salió a la planta baja, tiempo que tardó en llegarle otro mensaje

_«Por supuesto que lo haría, Swan»_

Swan se ajustó la falda negra de pliegues que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y pegaba perfectamente con sus botas también negras de tacón bajo que cubría sus piernas hasta la rodilla, y la blusa del mismo color, cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero roja, ya que el tiempo en Nueva York exigía algo que la protegiera del viento gélido. Su cabello rubio caía ondulado sobre sus hombros y espalda, y el maquillaje que solía usar solo remarcaba lo innecesario que era para realzar su belleza natural.

Tras una última ojeada en el espejo, cogió el móvil que estaba sobre la cama y vio que ya pasaba un poco de la hora marcada, lo que hizo que saliera precipitadamente. Si quería llegar no tan atrasada, no podría perder más tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que Belle no vivía tan cerca y el tráfico de Nueva York un sábado por la noche era caótico.

Tardó casi cuarenta minutos en llegar a la casa de la amiga y deseó que uno de los coches allí estacionados fuera el de Regina, ya que apenas había podido hablar con ella durante el día. Comprobó las notificaciones en su móvil antes de bajar y confirmó que no tenía nada de la morena. Estaría algo preocupada si no supiera que la vería en minutos. O, al menos, así lo esperaba. Guardó el  móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y cogió el regalo bajando después del coche.

Caminó hasta el jardín del fondo del que salía una música electrónica, y fue recibida inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde está tu doctora sexy?- preguntó mientras se acercaba

-¿Aún no ha llegado? Pues, no lo sé- le dio una sonrisa torcida y le dio la caja de regalo –Feliz cumpleaños, bajita

-¡Gracias!- abrió un sonrisa y los brazos al mismo tiempo que Emma, permitiéndose darle un caluroso abrazo –Mi casa es tuya, lo sabes. Siéntete a gusto hasta que la doctora sexy llegue –le guiñó el ojo derecho.

-Deja de llamarla así- profirió en mitad de una sonrisa

-Está bien, perdóname, no sabía que fueras celosa- le dio la espalda a Emma antes de que esta respondiera.

Emma analizó todo el jardín buscando algún rostro conocido y falló, realmente Regina era su salvación de la noche. Caminó entre las personas que estaban extremadamente animadas mientras movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, bebiendo y comiendo. Una de las mesas de pic-nic estaba vacía, y aprovechó para sentarse, como siempre hacía con Belle cuando eran más jóvenes, era el lugar de ellas. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y una vez más nada de Regina.

Belle había dicho a las nueve y ya pasaban de las diez y media. Regina, con su actitud, había demostrado ser alguien puntual. Emma había mandado varios mensajes preguntándole dónde estaba, y cada cinco minutos miraba la pantalla, y no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Tamborileó las uñas en la mesa, observando cada esquina de aquel sitio y ni señal de Regina Mills. Se levantó para coger alguna bebida, pero en cuanto se puso en pie, Belle le entregó un vaso lleno.

-Deshaz esa cara de entierro, vendrá- se cruzó de brazos

-Gracias- dijo por la bebida y suspiró –No responde a mis mensajes

-Solo está atrasada, ven, voy a presentarte a algunos amigos- Belle la arrastró hacia la rueda de personas en medio del jardín e hizo las debidas representaciones. Conversaban de un asunto que se le escapaba a la rubia, así que, solo observaba callada al lado de la amiga que estaba más animada que nunca. Percibió la mirada de uno de los amigos de Belle, que se le presentó como Graham. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella recibió una sonrisa ladeada. Jamás negaría que era atractivo e incluso podría ser interesante, pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en estar preocupada por otra persona para que le importara un tipo cualquiera.

 

-No puedes marcharte así sin darle satisfacciones a tu marido- intervino Cora en cuanto Regina colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Le había cuestionado todo el rato sobre a dónde iba a esa hora, muy bien arreglada y sola. Apareció en su casa para invitarlos a una cena en familia, una disculpa sin fundamento para una vez más intentar manipular a su hija.

-No es mi marido- dijo pausadamente sin mirar a la madre

-¡Aún estáis casados!- alteró el tono de voz

-¡En el papel!

-¡Mientras lo sigáis en el papel aún estáis casados! He venido a tu casa para que cenemos juntos, no te vas a ningún lado- dijo quitando la mano de Regina del pomo.

Ella cerró los puños y miró a su madre y a Robin. Si fuera a demostrar toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo, ciertamente causaría una discusión mayor, y era lo que menos necesitaba.

-Deja que se vaya, no es la primera vez que esto pasa- Robin posó su mano en el hombro de Cora, que miraba a la hija como si algún tuviera algún dominio sobre ella.

-Sois tal para cual.

Su mano alcanzó el pomo otra vez y solo entonces percibió que estaba temblando, su cuerpo entero estaba tenso. Se detuvo afuera y buscó calmarse antes de salir para casa de Belle, a la que ya ni ganas tenía de ir. Le gustaría un lugar tranquilo, sin embargo aún así iría, porque uno de sus lugares tranquilos estaba allí.

En cuanto desbloqueó el móvil, ya dentro del coche, para ver la dirección, vio que había innumerables mensajes de Emma y una llamada perdida, fue como si un peso se le quitara de encima al ver la preocupación de la rubia, al menos tenía personas que se importaban con sus sentimientos. La vería en minutos y ya estaba atrasada, así que volvió a guardar el móvil sin responder.

En cuanto puso los pies en el local de la fiesta, Belle le dio un codazo a Emma y apuntó con la cabeza hacia Regina.

-Te dije que vendría- sonriendo, llevó a Emma con ella para recibir a la doctora- Hola, atrasada

-Hola, perdóname el atraso-sonrió –Feliz cumpleaños –la abrazó durante unos segundos y en cuanto se separaron, le dio el regalo.

-Gracias, y gracias de nuevo por haber venido. Siéntete a gusto, esta es como la casa de Emma- se apartó dejándolas solas.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Estás bien?- Swan dijo con un suspiro

-Lo de siempre, escape. Estoy bien en la medida de lo posible

-¿Robin? ¿Tu madre?

-Ambos

Emma pasó su brazo por el brazo de Regina, la llevó a la mesa donde estaba antes, que por suerte continuaba vacía.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- dijo en cuanto se sentaron

-Quiero el divorcio, solo eso- dio una sonrisa con pesar y se reflejó en los labios de la otra.

-Está cerca- con la mano que no agarraba el vaso, acarició la mano de la morena. Involuntariamente, su cuerpo correspondió al toque, su piel se erizó.

-No parece- suspiró y cogió el vaso de Emma de su mano, bebiéndose lo poco que quedaba –Voy a traerte otro- Mills hizo amago de levantarse, pero Emma agarró su brazo

-Yo voy- cogió el vaso y se puso en pie

Al acercarse a la mesa de bebidas, cogió otro vaso  para Regina también, y estaba a punto de llenarlos cuando sintió que tocaban su hombro.

-¿Molesto?- era él. El guapo amigo de Belle que la había observado por minutos y le lanzaba varias sonrisitas siempre que ella lo miraba. Emma alzó la cabeza, y giró un poco su cuerpo hacia él y sonrió de la misma manera que él sonreía.

-No

-¿Emma, verdad?- Emma asintió a la pregunta –Graham- le extendió la mano –Es un placer conocerte

-El placer es mío- sonriendo, aceptó el saludo y en cuanto sus manos se soltaron, él cogió un vaso y le sirvió la misma cerveza que llevaba tomando –No es necesario, pero gracias

-Siempre es un honor poder ayudar a alguien tan hermoso

Regina, aún sentada en el mismo sitio, observó el lugar con calma, ya que era imposible enfocar otra cosa cuando Emma estaba delante de ella. La rubia prendía su atención incluso sin querer, solo con estar ahí.

Miro de lado hacia el lugar a donde Swan se había dirigido, ya que no se tardaba tanto en coger una bebida. Giró su cuerpo, dejando la espalda pegada a la mesa y cruzó los brazos mientras asistía al evidente coqueteo que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella. Emma agarraba los dos vasos, mientras el hombre que tenía delante-guapo también a ojos de Regina- hablaba con ella con una sonrisa galanteadora en los labios. Debía estar saliéndose bien, ya que Emma claramente se había olvidado que la había dejado sola ahí.

Era egoísta por su parte, pero aquella escena la incomodaba. Aunque conocía a algunas personas de vista, ya que eran compañeros de trabajo, estaba ahí por Emma.

Minutos después, la rubia volvió hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y le dio uno de los vasos.

-Discúlpame…

-El asunto parecía interesante desde aquí- interrumpió a Emma con más seriedad de la que debería haber expresado. Swan la miró frunciendo el ceño –Es guapo

-Y tú una mimada que está enfadada por haberme quedado unos minutos conversando con otra persona.

-Emma, solo digo que realmente es guapo- se encogió de hombros

-No voy a dejarte sola, eres mi escape esta noche, ¿recuerdas?- le dio un codazo en su brazo, que hizo sonreír contenidamente a Regina

-Sobre todo porque cambiar a una amiga por un hombre es feo, señorita Swan

El móvil de Emma vibró en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Era el número de Graham.

-Ya le he dicho a él que esta noche estás acompañada- dijo Belle sentándose en la mesa, en la silla de enfrente, haciendo que Emma y Regina se giraran hacia ella.

-Emma está totalmente libre esta noche- Regina sonrió a Belle

-No, no lo estoy- respondió a Regina haciendo reír a Belle

-Si no fueseis heteros, podría jurar que esto es una escena de celos- dijo en medio de la carcajada. Regina ignoró el comentario que hizo que sintiera frío en la barriga, llevándose el vaso a la boca –Formaríais una hermosa pareja-cuatro palabras suficientes que hicieron reaccionar sus cuerpos y hacerlos estremecer

-¡Belle French!- Emma la reprendió

-Está bien, está bien, me callo, pero solo porque vais a estallar de lo rojas que estáis- se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa –Acordaros de que heteros están con heteros- susurró a las dos marchándose después

-Da la impresión de ser más tímida

-Sobria y con quien no tiene confianza lo es.

 

-Te está invitando a una madrugada en su casa, es rápido- Regina rió al leer el mensaje –Ve, Emma- dijo lo contrario que quería

-No

-Tienes dudas, está escrito en tu cara

Emma dio una media sonrisa

-No tengo dudas

-Sí tienes. Si lo haces por mí, te juro que no me importa

-Dijiste minutos atrás que no querías que la noche acabase porque no quieres ir a casa, y hace una hora también dijiste que es feo cambiar a una amiga por un hombre.

-Te he dicho que si es por mí, todo está bien, Emma

-No, tú y yo nos vamos a mi casa- Emma sonrió

-¿A tu casa?- arqueó las cejas

-¿No quieres volver a la tuya, verdad?- Regina negó con la cabeza –Pues bien.

-¿Pero y él?- señaló a Graham con la cabeza

-Es guapo y simpático, pero tú lo eres mucho más, señorita Mills- el alcohol ingerido hacía brotar su sinceridad de forma inevitable. Regina sintió que su estómago se reviraba al escuchar esas palabras. Emma estaba dejando a un chico atractivo que demostraba, incluso demasiado, estar interesado en ella y además la llevaría a ella a su casa –Vamos a despedirnos de Belle –se puso en pie, y Regina la siguió. La encontraron cerca de la entrada principal.

-No me digáis que ya os vais- se cruzó de brazos

-Tu fiesta ha estado genial, bajita- Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias por haber venido- le sonrió a las dos –Cuídense –les dio una sonrisa lasciva y le guió el ojo derecho antes de despedirse también de Regina.

Dieron la vuelta a la casa de Belle y llegaron a la calle.

-¿Vienes a mi casa?- dijo Emma al parar cerca del coche

-No sé, Emma- salió más como un suspiro

Era su deseo, pero al mismo tiempo no era correcto. Tenía su casa, tenía a Robin que, una vez más, tendría un motivo para molestarla y también se estaba sintiendo algo culpable por haber estropeado la noche de la rubia con el tío guapo.

-Usa tu escape de forma correcta- dijo sonriendo –Yo me voy, tienes todo el derecho de irte a tu casa, pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- abrió el coche y Regina asintió y caminó hasta el suyo que estaba algo más lejos.

Emma sonrió victoriosa y satisfecha cuando percibió que el coche que estaba detrás del suyo en el semáforo era el de la morena. Era muy satisfactorio ser casi un refugio para Regina. Se había dado cuenta de que se transmitían confianza la una a la otra, le gustaba ser llamada escape y se daba cuenta de que ahora era mucho más que eso. Habían creado un lazo tan sencillo pero tan bonito y agradable. No se cansaba de la presencia de Regina, podría escuchar su voz algo ronca todo el tiempo, su carcajada sonaba como una orquesta dirigida por el mejor maestro.

Swan descendió del coche al mismo tiempo que Regina, soltó un suspiró al ver que ella había cedido a su pedido. Cuidaba de ella y siempre la apartaría de sus pesadillas. Entraron en el edificio juntas y en silencio caminaron hacia el ascensor.

-Estoy guardando todo lo que haces por mí para un día devolvértelo, solo que no sé si estaré a la altura- anunció Mills con su mirada posada en sus propios pies.

A Emma le estaba siendo imposible escuchar cosas así provenientes de la otra y no sentir una placentera sensación, llamada por muchos mariposas en el estómago.

Puso sus dedos en el mentón de la morena y alzó su rostro, buscando clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

-Te cuido porque me gustas, Regina, ya es una gran retribución verte bien.

Regina solo sonrió sin conseguir decir palabra alguna.

Sus piernas estaban trémulas.

Las miradas eran intercambiadas con tanta intensidad, estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que podían escuchar sus respiraciones.

El ruido del ascensor indicando que habían llegado al último piso las sacó del trance, haciendo que las mejillas de ambas se enrojecieran. Salieron del receptáculo, testigo de una palpable tensión. Los tacones de Regina resonaron en el suelo del pasillo, quebrando el silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta. En cuanto Emma la abrió, tiró las llaves al aparador al lado de la puerta y se giró hacia Regina.

-Acompáñame- hizo señal con las manos y siguió hacia su cuarto. Regina miró alrededor, reparando en como todo, al igual que el resto del apartamento, era la imagen de la rubia. Emma entró en el vestidor  y Regina se quedó de pie en su cuarto, girándose cuando la rubia la llamó –Puedes coger lo que quieras para dormir –dijo abriendo un cajón grande, repleto de camisones y pijamas

-Emma…- sonó bajito

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás segura de que debería dormir aquí?

-¿No quieres?- Emma se giró hacia ella, pegando su cuerpo en el espejo enorme que se encontrada en mitad de la pared, del techo al suelo.

-Es que no quiero molestar- se encogió de hombros

-No eres tan tímida –rió –No molestas nunca- colocó la mano en su hombro y se apartó del armario.

Regina pasó los ojos por todo de nuevo. Era básicamente del mismo tamaño que el suyo, incluso algunas prendas eran parecidas, sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fueron las chaquetas de cuero rojas, cada una de un modelo diferente. Y al mirar a los zapatos expuestos, también le sorprendió la cantidad de botas. Las que llevaba esa noche eran un par más entre tantos.

Regina suspiró, aspirando el aroma del vestidor que era el mismo de Emma. No era un perfume o algo de ese tipo, era algo específico que solo ella tenía. Era bueno y le traía la sensación de estar en casa, en un sitio al que pertenecía y que solo ahora había encontrado.

Salió de sus pensamientos, que en su opinión, eran enfermizos, y de lo que culpaba al poco alcohol ingerido. Cogió uno de los pantalones de dormir de Emma y una blusa sin mangas. Se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones de vestir que llevaba, se puso el pijama y dobló su ropa, colocándolas en una esquina para cogerlas en cuanto despertase.

Salió del vestidor y Emma estaba echada en la cama, con las piernas hacia afuera y entretenida en el móvil. Centró su atención en la doctora, bloqueó el móvil y se sentó.

Se preguntó por qué su cerebro la hacía pensar en lo sexy que estaba Regina en una de sus prendas para dormir.

-¿Prefieres dormir en otro cuarto? Te juro que mi compañía es agradable- arqueó el ceño y Regina le dedicó una sonrisa que podría considerarse tímida.

-La casa es tuya, eres quien manda.

-Te concederé el honor de compartir cama conmigo- salió de la cama

-Creo que prefiero otro cuarto- la sonrisa de Emma se estaba deshaciendo –No me gusta estar cerca de personas enteradas.

-Siéntete a gusto y, por favor, como si estuvieras en tu casa. Voy a cambiarme de ropa. En el primer cajón del lado izquierdo tienes un cepillo nuevo- señaló la otra puerta cerrada y Regina asintió.

Emma entró en el vestidor e instantáneamente sintió el perfume de Regina. Se cambió de ropa en seguida, se puso el pijama que más solía usar, un short y una blusa de seda.

Contuvo una sonrisa cuando volvió y Regina estaba sentada en la cama, pegada al cabecero, mirando el móvil. Era una escena diferente a todas las que ya hubiera visto y aunque quisiera sacar una foto para mantener aquella imagen, solo la guardó en una esquinita de su cerebro, en el sitio donde habitaban sus recuerdos preferidos. Apagó la luz principal, dejando solo las pequeñas luces amarillas que estaban cerca de la pared y no iluminaban tanto.

Se sentó en la cama, de la misma forma en que estaba Regina y sacó su móvil.

-No finjas que no me conoces bien, tu timidez me incomoda

Regina la miró sonriendo y negó con la cabeza

-No estoy nada tímida, cosa de tu cabeza

-Así lo espero. ¿Te importa si dejo la ventana abierta?

-No, para nada

Emma se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana de su cuarto desde donde se veía perfectamente la ciudad.

-¿Tienes algo con las ventanas? Recuerdo que en el hospital siempre la querías abierta.

-Me gusta la vista y el viento que entra- volvió a la cama

-Gustos peculiares- dio una media sonrisa

-Y eso que no te he contado mi lugar favorito

Apagó todas las luces del cuarto, dejando que la luminosidad de fuera entrara por la ventana, siendo la única fuente de luz en el sitio.

-¿Lo sabré algún día?

-Quizás…

Emma tiró del fino edredón que estaba doblado a los pies de la cama y se echó, cubriendo su cuerpo y el de Regina, que también se recostó.

-¿Muy secreto?

-El sitio no. Pero es algo que considero muy…- buscó la palabra –mío. Solo Ruby y mis padres lo conocen.

-¿Hay algún criterio para conocerlo?

-Tiene que ser importante para mí

_Quizás_

-Entiendo

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, ambas estaban echadas en la misma posición, con la espalda en el colchón y las manos entrelazadas en el abdomen. El silencio no era nada incómodo, estaba bien estar simplemente ahí, una con la otra.

-Emma- dijo bajito

-¿Sí?- Emma la miró

-¿Me puedo quejar de que hace un poquito de frío?- rió nerviosa y se mordió el labio inferior

-Acércate más al centro de la cama

Así lo hizo Regina. Emma se movió un poco hacia un lado, y de un modo algo receloso, atrajo a Regina hacia su pecho, colocándola en sus brazos y entrelazando sus piernas.

-Juro que si no ayuda, puedo coger otro edredón

-No es necesario.

Pasó su brazo sobre el abdomen de Emma, y colocó su cuerpo aún más cerca, acabando con cualquier milímetro de distancia.

Emma acariciaba su brazo lentamente y soltó una risita contenida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Regina alzó el rostro

-Te erizas fácilmente

-No tiene gracia

-Claro que sí. Tu cuerpo reacciona a mi toque

Regina no respondió. No podía decir lo contrario. Solo le habría gustado que Emma no lo hubiera percibido. Se sentía una idiota por no tener control sobre sí misma cuando se trataba de Emma.

-Emma- dijo de nuevo después de minutos de silencio

-Di

-Perdóname por haber estropeado tu noche con el tío guapo

-Eres una idiota cuando quieres- Emma rió alto esa vez –No me gustaría estar en otro sitio que no fuera este.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Friends just sleep in another bed_

_And friends don’t treat me like you do_

_I know that there’s a limit to everything_

_But my friends won’t love me like you_

El día en Nueva York amaneció lluvioso, el viento frío entraba por la ventana y hacía que Regina se encogiera cada vez más en los brazos de Emma. El calor de sus cuerpos cubiertos por el edredón la mantuvo caliente durante toda la noche, pero la repentina brisa gélida hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y rápidamente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Sin moverse, miró a Emma que estaba exactamente en la misma posición en que se había quedado dormida. Sus piernas aún entrelazadas, sus respectivos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la otra y su propia cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Emma.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirse bien compartiendo la cama con otra persona.

Miró hacia la ventana y las gotas finas de agua cayendo fuera la hicieron sopesar la posibilidad de quedarse allí dodo el día, sin embargo, infelizmente, el universo no estaba actuando mucho en su favor. Tenía que reunir el valor y salir de allí. Estaba tan bien, estaba tan segura, que un nudo se formaba en su garganta al pensar en llegar a su casa y encontrarse a quien menos le gustaría ver. No se sorprendería si Cora estuviera allí esperándola como un _bonus_ en el paquete de falta de empatía.

Emma estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente que Regina pensaba que no se iba a despertar tan pronto, sacó lentamente su brazo que estaba rodeando la cintura de la rubia y sus piernas estaban tan entrelazadas que intentó con todo el cuidado del mundo desenredarlas. Al conseguir deshacer el enmarañado en que se habían convertido en la cama, se distanció un poco y casi se echa para atrás en ese gesto, sus cuerpos encajaban tan perfectamente como dos piezas de un puzle.

Sus ojos reposaron en el rostro de la rubia, que no daba señal alguna de despertar. Sonrió sola al verla tan serena. Aunque la hubiera visto durmiendo más veces, había sido en una cama de hospital, tras un accidente, no era un sueño sereno que mereciera ser velado como sí lo era ese.

Si Emma pudiera sentir la enorme gratitud que Regina estaba sintiendo en ese momento, tendría noción de que, aunque pareciera poco, estaba haciendo mucho. Regina se sentía acogida y tan bien cuidada, y durante esa noche en que literalmente pudo dormir en sus brazos se sintió segura.

Se levantó de la cama despacio tras colocar el edredón sobre Emma tal y como estaba antes, anduvo hasta el baño intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertarla. Se aseó, y se metió en el vestidor. Se quitó la ropa que era de Emma y se puso la suya, saliendo con los tacones en las manos para no hacer ruido.

Se detuvo algunos segundos en la puerta del cuarto y sonrió al ver que Emma aún dormía aparentemente bien. Avanzó hacia la puerta de la entrada de puntillas, cogió la llave de encima del aparador donde Emma la había tirado la noche anterior y la metió en la cerradura, la giró y puso las manos en el pomo.

-¿Te ofrezco mi cama y te vas sin darme los buenos días?- la voz ronca y adormilada tras ella la hizo girarse en un impulso.

-Parecías estar durmiendo tan bien, no quise despertarte- se encogió de hombros –Buenos días- sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa y Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Apártate de esa puerta ahora

-¿Por qué? Emma, me vo…

-Tú no sales de aquí- la interrumpió- sin desayunar

-No quiero abusar de tu buena voluntad, ya es suficiente con haber pasado la noche aquí

-Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes y que desayunes conmigo- Emma la miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando una decisión. Regina la miraba pensando si quedarse o no. Usó su ropa para dormir, durmió en su cama, su cuerpo la calentó más que el mismo edredón, no podía sobrepasar más límites, Emma ya había hecho demasiado por ella. –Regina, es un desayuno, no es un pedido de matrimonio. Pero está bien si no quieres, lo voy a entender.

-Me quedo- dijo sonriendo, sonrisa que Emma retribuyó

-Espérame entonces en la cocina- dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el cuarto.

Mills se puso los zapatos y caminó hacia la cocina, según Emma le había pedido. Al igual que hiciera en las otras estancias, se apoyó en la encimera y observó todos los detalles de la cocina también blanca y negra, con algunos detalles en color. No se podía negar que la rubia tuviera buen gusto.

Swan apareció en la cocina sin tardanza, con el mismo pijama, descalza y con el cabello recogido.

-Llegué a pensar que huirías- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cafetera que estaba precisamente al lado de Regina.

-No tengo motivos para ello- se apartó del poyo mientras Emma encendía la cafetera y ponía debajo una taza.

-Si no me hubiera despertado, estarías lejos de aquí- Emma la miró sonriendo

-Realmente no quise despertarte

Emma avanzó hasta un armario, cogió una sartén y la puso al fuego.

-No me hubiera importado que me despertaras tú- la frase sonó tan inocente, sin ninguna segunda intención, cosa que fue irrelevante ya que las mariposas que habitaban en el estómago de Regina se despertaron con esas ocho palabras.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- cambió de tema intentando ignorar aquella repentina sensación.

En menos de media hora, con la mesa puesta por Regina y con el desayuno preparado por Emma, las dos se sentaron una frente a la otra.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Swan mientras se centraba en cortar meticulosamente la tortita que tenía en su plato.

-Eso es una pregunta retórica, ¿verdad?- Regina dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a Emma, que enseguida desvió la mirada del plato para centrarla en la morena y negó con un balanceo de cabeza.

-Realmente pregunto si dormiste bien.

-Pues claro que dormí bien- respondió haciéndola sonreír.

El resto del tiempo pasado en la mesa lo llenaron con otros asuntos que no siempre tenía que ver con ellas dos. Tuvieran una pequeña discusión cuando Regina se negó a aceptar un no como respuesta cuando quiso ayudarla a recoger el estropicio que habían hecho, Emma cedió después de mucha insistencia. Ganaría más tiempo con Regina ahí y su presencia le hacía un bien que no podía describir.

Al abrir la puerta y pisar el umbral, se quedaron una frente a la otra. En un movimiento inesperado, los brazos de Regina envolvieron el cuello de Emma que a su vez pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la morena, manteniendo sus cuerpos unidos.

-Gracias, escape. Apareciste en el momento oportuno- dijo bajito

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, ya te lo he dicho- respondió en el mismo tono. El olor del cabello de Regina, con el que se había quedado dormida mientras lo inhalaba, la estaba dejando extasiada de nuevo.

Apartaron sus cuerpos, sin embargo, los brazos de ambas seguían apresados en el cuerpo de la otra y la distancia era mínima. El resultado de la postura en que estaban era dos corazones extremadamente desacompasados y los ojos clavados unos en los otros.

-Siempre te lo agradeceré, has hecho mucho por alguien que conoces hace poco y sin ninguna obligación- su voz casi falló

-Siempre haré lo que sea necesario- sonriendo, cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Regina tocando su rostro.

Se desprendieron la una de la otra y con dos susurrados «ciao», Regina anduvo hacia el ascensor. Emma se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y soltó un largo suspiro.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, al igual que todos sus sentimientos. Había dormido con Regina, extasiada con el olor de su cabello y con su perfume que ya reconocería desde lejos; segundos atrás había sido la segunda vez que habían estado tan próximas y eso parecía encender una llama incontrolable. No entendía a dónde la estaba llevando su inconsciente. Habían sido incontables las veces en que había estado así de cerca con una amiga, ella y Ruby conversaban echadas en la cama, casi entrelazadas, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones su corazón se disparaba y se apartaba sin querer volver a donde estaba antes.

 

-¡Eres una granuja, Regina Mills!- dijo Tinker al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Regina que sonrió al ver a la amiga tras semanas.

-Óptima manera esa de saludarme- reviró los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tinker se acercó y prácticamente se tiró en sus brazos.

-Ni te atrevas a cambiarme por quienquiera que sea esa Emma Swan, yo no confecciono ropas maravillosas, pero soy tu mejor amiga- su voz salió ahogada por estar apretando a Regina y tener su mentón pegado a su hombro.

-Nunca te he cambiado- dijo en mitad de una sonrisa también ahogada.

-No me cuentas las cosas como Dios manda, ya no me buscas- salió del abrazo y empujó a Regina, cruzándose de brazos cuando estuvo de pie de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera tienes tamaño para esta enfadada- Regina sonrió –Las cosas están complicadas- la sonrisa se deshizo

-¡Ya, debería saber que están!

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar o te vas a meter conmigo?

-Un poco de las dos- dio una media sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Regina en la cama, doblando las piernas –Suelta, querida- le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Estaban colocadas como solían estar cuando charlaban, y ambas se permitían ponerse cómodas, una frente a la otra, con las piernas dobladas; era así desde el instituto, cuando se habían conocido y se convirtieron en inseparables. Tinker era el punto de apoyo de Regina junto con Zelena, era, y aún es, su cajita de secretos, casi como si fuera la encarnación de un diario trancado por un candado del que solo la morena tuviera la llave.

Estaban un poco apartadas desde que Regina había comenzado a evitar estar a la vez que Robin en la casa, tanto que ni siquiera había hablado sobre la situación de su fallido matrimonio. Emma la estaba ayudando tanto que apenas había pensado en buscar a otra persona en aquel momento. Habían conversado, pero Regina no había tocado el tema que la venía atormentando.

-Está bien en ser la última en enterarme, genial ver que tienes a otra persona ahora para esos momentos- dijo cuando Regina terminó de contarle detalladamente todo lo que había pasado en un mes.

-Estás siendo ridícula.

-Me siento cambiada desde que me contaste aquellas pocas cosas sobre esa Emma.

-Emma no está ni cerca de tomar tu sitio. Su amistad es importante pero…- se calló para medir las palabras que iba a decir –de una manera diferente.

-¿Diferente cómo?- frunció el ceño

-No sé, solo es diferente y por eso no tienes de qué preocuparte

Tinker encaró a Regina por algunos segundos hasta que una sonrisa llena de malicia tomó posesión de sus labios.

-¿Está de regreso la Regina Mills que conocí en la adolescencia?

-No sé de lo que hablas, querida

-¡No te hagas la tonta!- entrecerró los ojos

-¿Yo? ¿Tonta?

-Tú misma, Regina la que besaba a las chicas

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- también entrecerró los ojos

-Que estas más que preparada para darle unos besos a esa Emma Swan.

Regina la miró seria. Su cerebro rememoró lo ocurrido en el ascensor, el momento en que la risa contenida de Emma sonó cerca de su oído cuando su brazo se erizó al ser acariciado, podía jurar que las palabras _«tu cuerpo reacciona a mi toque»_ estaban siendo emitidas en ese cuarto, en ese momento, sintió un incómodo escalofrío en la barriga al recordar cómo habían estado en la puerta del apartamento, cualquier que las hubiera visto en ese instante, podría haber testificado un post o pre beso.

-¡Estás loca!- dijo haciendo reír a Tinker

-¿No sientes nada cuando estás con ella?- le pellizcó un costado, haciendo que Regina se retorciera.

-¡Para! No, no siento

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada- volvió a su postura anterior y contuvo la sonrisa cuando Regina la miró a los ojos.

-No siento nada- dijo cerrando los ojos

-Entonces, dime, ¿por qué dormiste en su casa? ¡Dormías en mi casa cuando tenías 16 años!

-Porque no quería venir para acá. No después de lo nerviosa que me puse tras la clásica escena de recriminaciones de mi madre y mi marido

-Regina, ¿cuántas habitaciones hay en el apartamento de Emma?

-¿Tendría que saberlo?

-¿Hay al menos dos?

-No sé…

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó interrumpiéndola y echándose a reír a continuación -¡Dormiste con ella!- gritó de nuevo

Regina se tapó la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algún problema con ello?

-No lo sé, solo que no suelo ver a dos supuestas amigas durmiendo en la misma cama…- se calló y encaró a Regina que estaba ruborizada -¿la distancia era considerable?- esperó una respuesta que no vino. Más carcajadas.

-No he dicho que hayamos dormido agarradas.

-Entonces, ¿cómo dormisteis?- Regina desvió la mirada de nuevo -¿Viste?

-Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay

-Puede ser…- se encogió de hombros- Entonces, ¿y el divorcio? ¿Cuándo sale?- cambió de tema, pues no valía la pena insistir, Regina siempre tardaba en reconocer lo que sentía y mucho más en admitirlo. Siempre había sido así y aparentemente eso no cambiaría.

-Solo queda que Robin firme un papel sobre esta casa que está a nombre de los dos y por fin la sentencia de divorcio.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Venderla y dividir el dinero

-¿Te vas a ir de esta casa en donde has vivido una década?- frunció el ceño

-Esta casa es parte de mi historia con él y ya hemos puesto un punto y final a eso. Es el momento de recomenzar sola.

-Sabes que no estás sola- sonrió con pesar

-No lo dije en ese sentido- reviró los ojos sonriendo

-Entendí, solo quise dejar claro que siempre estaré aquí, sé que tu hermana también y ahora tienes a tu…- se calló para pensar en una etiqueta, pero se rindió –tu nueva amiga- sonrió lascivamente.

-¡Estás cada día más insoportable!

-Admite que no vives sin tu hada madrina- empujó a Regina por los hombros.

Pasaron horas charlando echadas en la cama hasta que fueron interrumpidas por golpes en la puerta al final de día. Regina había olvidado completamente que las cosas de Robin aún estaban en ese cuarto y que compartían el vestidor.

Tuvieron que salir del cuarto, pero se quedaron un rato más hablando en la puerta de entrada hasta que finalmente Tinker se marchó.

Para Regina quedarse a solas con Robin era algo parecido a un martirio.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras la marcha de su amiga, se quedó apoyada en la misma y vio a Robin bajar las escaleras, y se metió en la cocina para no tener que mirarlo a la cara, cosa que era inevitable por otra parte.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo me has mentido?- dijo tras ella

-No tengo paciencia para ti hoy, Robin- dijo mientras iba a abrir un armario, pero él se lo impidió, agarrando su brazo y girándola hacia él sin medir su fuerza.

-¿Para eso querías el divorcio? ¿Para poder pasar la noche con otra persona sin culpa?

Ella lo miró sin entender y estaba preparada para preguntarle, sin embargo, se acordó de que cuando Tinker gritó que había dormido con Emma, Robin estaba en la casa, en el cuarto de huéspedes que está al lado de su cuarto.

-En primer lugar…- cerró los ojos y respiró hondo -¡quítame la mano de encima!- agarró su puño con fuerza, clavando sus uñas y apartó la mano de él de su brazo –En segundo lugar, lo único que nos mantiene casados es aquel pedazo de papel que aún no has firmado, no te debo satisfacción alguna. Y además, no sé por qué aún insistes en no acabar con todo esto de una vez ya que en tu cabeza te he traicionado. Eres un idiota por querer a alguien que supuestamente quiere a otra persona.

-A tu madre le va a encantar saber que dormiste fuera de casa y encima con una mujer- rió sarcástico

-¡Deja a mi madre fuera de esto!

-¿Entonces admites que dormiste con una mujer?

-No te incumbe si he dormido con alguien y si ese alguien es mujer u hombre. Estamos a un paso de no estar ya casados y no te debo satisfacciones a ti, mucho menos a mi madre- buscó mantener su voz normal –Si no quieres que te ponga las cosas peor, porque puedo hacerlo, es mejor que firmes aquello pronto y dejes de pensar que aún tienes algún derecho en saber de mi vida o interferir en ella.

Se marchó de allí sin darle oportunidad de responder. Subió a su cuarto y trancó la puerta, en el ambiente planeaba el perfume de él y ese hecho instantáneamente le hizo recordar el vestidor de Emma del que emanaba su olor, al que estaba empezando a apegarse y al que echaba de menos.

Cuando estuvo bajo el chorro de la ducha, solo conseguía pensar en cómo querría de vuelta  la noche anterior. Estaba pagando por algún pecado al tener que quedarse en su casa, pero su ego le impidió buscar a alguien. No podía estar huyendo, tendría que aguantar hasta que todo llegase a su fin.

Esa noche no se sentiría segura como la noche anterior; no dormiría junto a quien la cubría con su calor.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Puedo entrar?- David abrió la puerta del despacho de Emma tras algunos golpes. Ella alzó la mirada hacia el padre y sonrió

-Tú, siempre

-He venido a decirte que tu madre y yo ya nos vamos, ¿bien?- cerró la puertas tras de sí y caminó hacia la silla frente a Emma

-Está bien- miró el horario en la pantalla del ordenador –Yo también me marcharé pronto, pero antes tengo que terminar esto- golpeó el cuaderno que estaba encima de la mesa con los dedos, llamando la atención de David.

-¿Es para el desfile?- giró el cuaderno para ver el diseño

-Sí. Ese es el primero

-Está genial, Em

-Aún no, pero espero que quede- sonrió y volvió a poner el cuaderno donde estaba.

-Ahora…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- se sentó en la silla y cruzó los brazos, la rubia asintió –Si ese es el primero- señaló el cuaderno -¿Qué es ese vestido negro del que no te despegas?- giró la silla para quedar frente a un maniquí con un vestido ya casi acabado.

-Es…- se calló y miró al vestido. David giró la silla de nuevo y la miró con el ceño fruncido –No es para la colección, es para alguien.

-¿Ruby?

-No…Regina

-¿Regina? ¿La doctora?

-¿Qué pasa con la doctora?- dijo Mary al abrir la puerta y entrar en el despacho. Se sentó sobre las piernas de su marido y los miró a los dos esperando una respuesta.

-Ese vestido es para Regina- David giró la silla de nuevo con su mujer en el regazo, y volvió rápidamente a su sitio.

-¿Cómo es eso, Emma? Explícate- Mary frunció el ceño y Emma se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Ha pasado de ser doctora a amiga. Hemos mantenido contacto después de haber salido del hospital, hablamos todos los días, nos hemos visto a veces. Solo eso.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el vestido?- preguntó de nuevo a la hija

-Tuvimos una conversación sobre eso cuando aún estaba en el hospital y…simplemente quise hacerlo- se encogió de hombros

-Está resumiendo la situación-Mary miró a su marido que asintió

-No vamos a insistir.

Ambos se levantaron de la silla y rodearon la mesa; David besó la cabeza de la hija y después le tocó el turno a Mary.

-Cuídate- Mary sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Emma se estiró en la silla y miró hacia el vestido. Solo faltaban algunos detalles por acabar. Estaba ansiosa para entregarlo, y más ansiosa aún por saber si a Regina le iba a gustar.

No podía explicar nada a los padres cuando ella misma ni sabía clasificar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Habían pasado dos días desde el desayuno compartido; desde la despedida que causaba frío en la barriga de Emma solo por recordarla. Ese maldito frío en la barriga y los recuerdos que insistían en pasar como una película en su cabeza la estaban matando. No conseguía distinguir nada entre el revoltijo de sentimiento que sentía en los momentos que pasaba con la morena; si alguna vez hubo sentido algo parecido, no lo recordaba, por eso no podía comparar con nada ya experimentado.

Desde la noche en que habían dormido juntas, su cuerpo parecía anhelar algo cuando se metía en la cama. El olor del cabello y el perfume de Regina se habían quedado impregnados en sus sábanas y en su almohada, haciendo que comprendiera lo que estaba anhelando.

Dejó de mirar el vestido y centró su atención en el diseño que había comenzado. O al menos lo intentó. Se estaba empezando a enfadar consigo misma por no conseguir desviar el foco de sus pensamientos, donde vivía Regina, para poder concluir su modelo.

Miró de nuevo el vestido en el maniquí y el diseño en su cuaderno, intercalando la mirada entre ambos. Su foco no era otro cuando había hecho el vestido para Regina, así que si no conseguía trabajar por estar pensando en ella…Ella sería su inspiración.

 

El abogado de Regina había citado de nuevo a Robin para firmar los papeles cuya firma él había estado retrasando sin motivo plausible, así que, al no poder retrasarlo más, finalmente los firmó. A regañadientes, pero los firmó.

Regina, finalmente, veía todos los lazos que la unían a Robin cortados.

Apenas hubo entrado en el coche al acabar su turno cuando el móvil en su bolsillo del pantalón comenzó a sonar. Atendió de inmediato cuando vio el nombre de su abogado en la pantalla y en cuanto escuchó la noticia, su corazón fue de cero a mil en señal de satisfacción.

Llevaba un mes dentro del juego de Robin de querer sujetarla, como si quisiera hacerle pagar el no querer compartir más su vida con él, verse libre de él era su liberación.

Al cortar la llamada, pensó automáticamente en Emma. Ella fue la que supo, en primer lugar, toda la situación; ella fue quien se dispuso a ayudar sin ni siquiera conocerse, era justo que aquello que tanto esperó fuera compartido con ella en primer lugar.

Buscó su número y en un segundo volvía a tener el móvil en la oreja; al cuarto toque fue cogida la llamada.

-¿Estás libre el fin de semana?- preguntó apenas Emma descolgó

- _Completamente. ¿Por qué?_

-Porque saldremos a beber- no contuvo la sonrisa. No obtuvo respuesta de Emma en segundos -¿Emma?

_-¿En serio?_

-¡En serio!- rió de la manera de preguntar de la otra

_-¿De verdad ha firmado?_

-Sí

_-¿El viernes por la noche, entonces?_

-El viernes a las nueve

- _Yo he dado la idea, paso por tu casa o por donde quieras. Es más, ¿de verdad vas a buscar un apartamento?_

-Mañana mismo. Nuestra casa ya estaba en venta y por lo visto la inmobiliaria ya tiene compradores, tenemos que desocuparla cuanto antes.

_-¿Y entre tanto dónde te vas a quedar?_

-Con Tinker, hasta encontrar un apartamento

_-Claro…_

-En fin, solo quise que fueras la primera en saberlo ya que has sido la que más me ha ayudado.

_-Estoy feliz por ti, de verdad_

-¿Aguantas escuchar un gracias más?-la pregunta hizo reír a Emma, y su risa, aunque fuera a través del teléfono, hizo también reír a Regina.

 _-Regina…-_ su voz sonó recelosa

-¿Sí?

_-¿Aún me usarás como escape?_

-Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza que dejes de serlo- su voz salió tan amable que Emma, al otro lado, estaba escuchando sus propios latidos acelerados.

- _Genial_

-Estoy en el aparcamiento del hospital desde hace casi media hora, tengo que salir de aquí. Hablamos después, escape.

- _Está bien. Cuídate_

-Tú también- respondió con una sonrisa

Intentaba entender cómo Emma conseguía hacerla sonreír por cualquier cosa.

 

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Emma dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y observó el primer diseño que ya estaba listo hasta en sus más mínimos detalles. Le había resultado bien usar a Regina como inspiración. Solo había confeccionado una pieza para ella, pero haría una colección entera por ella. Era más fácil imaginar algo que Regina usaría que buscar en su imaginación un modelo que cualquiera podría usar. Habría sido mucho más fácil confeccionar todo lo que ya había diseñado hasta ese día si hubiera tenido a alguien que la inspirarse como ahora.

Quizás quien tuviera que agradecer ese momento era ella.

Ya todos habían salido del edificio, se quedó sola como de costumbre, se negaba a marcharse antes de terminar lo que había comenzado.

Dejó el cuaderno tal como estaba, apagó el ordenador y cogió su bolso. Antes de salir de su despacho, miró el vestido una última vez y entonces cerró la puerta. Al verlo casi listo, podía tener una visión más nítida aún de cómo quedaría en el cuerpo de su futura dueña, pero a la vez que la ansiedad por verla con el vestido era grande, el recelo de que no le gustara crecía proporcionalmente.

A punto de arrancar el coche, recordó que Ruby llegaría ese día de viaje. Cuando conoció a su mejor amiga, era muy consciente de que ella viaja muy a menudo por su trabajo, pero aún así, odiaba que esos viajes fueran tan largos provocando que la echara tanto de menos.

- _Di, patito. Mi añoranza en persona_ \- dijo al atender cuando ya casi Emma iba a colgar.

-¿Estás en Nueva York?

- _Acabo de bajar del avión_

-¿Puedo ir a buscarte al aeropuerto?

- _Lo adoraría_

-¿JFK?

_-Sí_

 

-Te he echado de menos- Ruby la apretó en sus brazos

-Yo también, mucho

La morena la soltó y le sonrió

-¿Cuál es el motivo para ofrecerte a recogerme? ¿Añoranza?- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-También

-¿Y qué más?

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Problemas, patito?- Ruby la miró con el ceño fruncido

-Confusiones internas- Emma torció la nariz

-Escupe

-Vamos a tomar un café y te cuento

-Ok

Al llegar al coche, Emma abrió el maletero para meter las maletas de Ruby y en cuanto lo hubo hecho, entraron en el coche.

El tiempo que se tardó en llegar a la cafetería preferida de Emma fue colmado por Ruby contando sobre su viaje y sobre sus próximos trabajos.

Al llegar, escogieron la última mesa, en una esquina vacía y cerca de la ventana. Con menos personas cerca sería mejor para una conversación.

Swan había decidido desahogarse sobre sus confusiones internas porque sabía que Ruby la ayudaría de alguna manera. Mantener todo ese torbellino para sí misma solo haría que la confusión creciera sin llegar a ningún sitio, dejando el camino abierto para conclusiones erradas.

En cuanto Ruby pidió su cappucciono y ella su macchiato, la camarera se retiró.

-Ya puedes hablar

-Mi cabeza es una auténtica confusión- soltó el aire

-Motivos, patito

-Si al menos yo lo supiera…

-Ahora me dejas confusa a mí

-Yo…- pensó si lo decía o no, pero era  Ruby a la que tenía delante, no tenía motivos para no hablar –Dormí con alguien y…- desvió la mirada hacia Ruby que tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios –No tuve sexo con esa persona, si es lo que estás pensando- los trazos de Ruby pasaron de la malicia a la confusión –Literalmente solo dormimos juntas

La camarera trajo el pedido de ambas y se marchó tras ellas dar las gracias.

-¿Juntas?- enfatizó -¿Con una -a al final?- frunció el ceño

-Déjame terminar de hablar primero- Emma volvió  a mirar su taza sobre la mesa y diseñar con la punta del índice cosas abstractas en la porcelana –Fue mejor que dormir con alguien tras una increíble noche de sexo. Fue como…No sé, Ruby, fue bueno dormir sintiendo el olor de su cabello que aún sigue en la almohada hasta ahora.

-Patito…

-No he acabado…- Emma la miró por un segundo, y volvió su atención a la taza –Le pedí que se quedara a desayunar simplemente porque no quería dejarla marchar

-Realmente es una mujer…- Ruby concluyó bajo y Emma asintió aún sin mirarla.

-Y cuando tuvo que irse, bueno…si alguien nos hubiera visto, habría jurado que nos habíamos besado o iríamos a hacerlo por la distancia en la que estábamos…- suspiró –todo eso no sale de mi cabeza y me ha dejado aturdida. Es una amiga como lo eres tú, son los mismos límites, pero…

-Pero es obvio que de ella estás enamorada y de mí no- Ruby sonrió. Emma alzó su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Me niego a creer que sea eso.

-¿Cuál sería el problema, Emma Swan?

-¿Todos?

-Cita algunos

-En primer lugar, no puede ser eso, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza la más mínima atracción hacia una mujer.

-Porque ella ha despertó eso en ti como ninguna otra la ha hecho antes- dijo con naturalidad

-Me voy a volver loca- sus codos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Por lo que sé, tu corazón era una piedra de hielo, nunca has sentido nada por nadie más allá de atracción y ahora es un sentimiento nuevo.

-Que precisa parar- dijo al volver a mirar a su amiga

-Pon tus pensamientos en orden, quizás sea hora de dejar que alguien entre en ese corazón cerrado bajo siete llaves. Si es que podemos llamar a eso corazón…

-Ni hablar de eso.

-¡Eres testaruda, Swan!- reviró los ojos y se acabó de beber su cappuccino –Sin contradecirme, ¿ok? En caso de que esa piedra en forma de corazón que tienes ahí dentro esté comenzando a latir por ella…¿Crees que hay posibilidades de que ella sienta lo mismo?

-Ella es hetero- salió en un murmullo y eso hizo que Ruby riera alto

-Y tú también te defines así, pero estás confusa por alguien del mismo sexo.

Emma se quedó en silencio, apenas probó su macchiato.

-Mira, patito…Ya era hora de que te sucediera esto- continuó y puso su mano sobre la de Emma –Deja que las cosas sucedan naturalmente, quizás sea algo de tu cabeza y pase, pero quizás, si sientes algo por ella, ella sienta lo mismo-cambió la posición de su mano atrapando la de la rubia –En caso de que tu confusión sea por culpa de tu forjada heterosexualidad, tú más que nadie nunca has estado presa de etiquetas, así que…permítete sentir.

-Gracias- Emma sonrió de canto mirando el rostro de Ruby que esbozaba una sonrisa

-Ahora cuéntame, ¿quién es ella?

-¡Quién sabe si un día lo descubres…!

 

Las ropas de Regina estaban casi todas dobladas dentro de sus maletas con la ayuda de Tinker. Al llegar a casa y ver que estaba sola, decidió que debería comenzar a sacar sus cosas de allí. Poco le importaba cuándo Robin iba a hacer lo mismo, la responsabilidad de la casa había sido para él, ya que no había cumplido correctamente todas las cosas sobre el divorcio, así que si ya había compradores, imaginaba que él recogería pronto sus cosas también.

-¿Por qué tanta ropa, Regina Mills? Te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con bata- dijo al cerrar una de las maletas sentándose encima de ella

-Tú te has ofrecido a ayudar

-Ya me arrepiento

Regina la ignoró mientras sacaba las últimas prendas de las perchas.

-Entonces, ¿cómo va tu relación con tu amiga la diseñadora?-aún sentada sobre la maleta, dio una sonrisa lasciva a Regina que contuvo la suya -¿Eso ha sido la sombra de una sonrisa? Debo admitir que tengo celos

-Te estás imaginando cosas

-Yo no duermo con mis amigas…- movió los hombros mirándose los propios pies

-¿Todavía con eso? Eres una pesada, ¿sabes?

Cerró la última maleta y la puso en el suelo.

-Solo estoy intentando comprender lo que lleva a dos personas que no tiene relación más allá de una amistad a dormir juntas. A-bra-za-das- susurró cada sílaba por separado.

-Ayúdame a llevar las maletas al coche. Y con la boca cerrada.

En su interior estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, pero no lo asumiría. Quizás Tinker tuviera razón, no es tan común que dos amigas duerman juntas de la forma en que habían dormido, la proximidad en que habían conversado dos veces y más importante aún era cómo sus piernas temblaron cuando sucedió.

Aquella noche y aquella mañana de domingo no habían salido de su mente y aún no entendía la razón. Su mente la llevaba hacia Emma incluso aunque no quisiera.

También muchas veces recordó en cómo había visto a Emma llegar al hospital, ensangrentada e inconsciente, y tras haber pensado que su deber era salvar su vida, se dio cuenta de lo que hermosa que era.

Emma era una paciente más, no había motivo alguno para que una hubiese entrado en la vida de la otra, ya que nunca volvía a ver a sus pacientes. De alguna forma inconsciente, la había escogido como vía de escape. La segunda vez que había hablado con ella, Emma ya era conocedora de sus sentimientos sobre un matrimonio fracasado. Y a causa de esas conversaciones que nunca debieron haber sido comenzadas, ya que no tenían nada que ver sobre la salud de la rubia, ambas estaban tan envueltas que llevó a Regina a pensar en cómo todo había sucedido con tanta naturalidad, aunque no era muy común.

¿Por qué Emma?

 


	12. Chapter 12

Las características típicas del otoño ya estaban presentes en Nueva York. La temperatura agradable durante el día combinando perfectamente con los colores cálidos que llenaban las copas de los árboles era la invitación perfecta para una tarde en el Central Park.

Emma, con la certeza absoluta de que su colección de otoño saldría en otoño, no pensó en lugar mejor para inspirarse, había escogido otro sitio que no fuera su despacho ya que se había quedado en él hasta las dos de la mañana. Después de salir de la cafetería, Emma dejó a Ruby en casa y después, cuando estaba llegando cerca de su edificio, cogió otro camino que no era el habitual para llegar a la empresa. Volvió a su despacho con la intención de terminar aquel vestido que llevaba días en el maniquí.

Pasó horas arreglando cada mínimo detalle, y aún más tiempo buscando cualquier falla que podría haber cometido para poder arreglarla. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya estaba todo debidamente realizado, finalizado y lo mejor, estaba tal y como había imaginado, se apartó un poco para tener una visión completa de la prenda, dio un suspiro de satisfacción y alivio por haber conseguido una vez más hacer realidad lo que había dibujado en el papel.

Aún de madrugada, al poner los pies en su apartamento y mirar en el reloj que eran casi las tres de la mañana, sus ganas de dormir se desvanecieron, aunque había escuchado todo lo que Ruby le había dicho, no estaría en paz si no conseguía poner todo en su lugar. Tras darse un baño y ponerse una ropa cómoda, abrió la puerta de cristal que daba a su balcón y subió las escaleras que la llevaban al sitio que era común para todos los inquilinos, pero que aún así había tomado para ella sola.

Suspiró cuando finalmente llegó a la terraza, el sitio que sin duda fue escenario de sus inseguridades y muchas veces la habían sacado de ellas, salvándola de sus conflictos internos.

Apoyó sus brazos doblados sobre el parapeto y pasó los ojos por cada edificio que conocía con la mayoría de sus luces apagadas. Normalmente, veía cómo las luces eran apagadas poco a poco, acompañaba desde allí a cada persona que había terminado su día, y en aquel momento probablemente ella era quien necesitaba hacer eso, sin embargo estaba demasiado perdida en sus interminables turbaciones.

A su parecer, la pasión es como una enfermedad que presenta sus síntomas y a partir de ahí le toca a cada uno decidir la forma en que quiere ser curado. Ruby le había mostrado claramente su diagnóstico, había necesitado consultar con alguien porque ciertamente era la primera vez que estaba comenzando a sentir y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

Su prioridad era colocar sus pensamientos en orden, primeramente intentando entender lo que le había hecho llegar hasta ahí. Recordó lo extraño que le había resultado encontrar muy sexy la forma en que alguien decía su nombre; nunca había considerado que una cicatriz pudiera ser atractiva, sobre todo una tan nítida como la que Regina tenía encima del labio superior; por algún motivo que ni ella misma sabía, la doctora le había hablado de una parte no muy buena de su vida, habiendo despertado su aprecio por ella; cuando Regina la tocaba, aunque fuera por necesidades médicas, automáticamente se erizaba, cosa que jamás había sucedido con ningún otro médico que ya la hubiera examinado; lo principal era que ella siempre quiso estar presente desde el primer momento y así lo hizo; en los últimos días, sus pensamientos no iban más allá de algo relacionado con Regina o incluso sobre ella misma. Encontraba encantadoras sus maneras y cada detalle de ella era hermoso. Ya no era necesario buscar más indicios, ya había echado fuera su declaración, ya le había dicho a Regina que cuidaba de ella porque le gustaba y la quería bien. El frío en la barriga y las mariposas en el estómago cuando recordaba los tres momentos que fueron cruciales para llegar a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada la hacían sentirse como una adolescente.

Lo segundo que necesitaba aceptar totalmente era cómo se había enamorado de una mujer. Su vida siempre se había definido como meras atracciones por hombres y era algo diferente ver cómo sus sentimientos se despertaban por primera vez por una mujer, ya que como Ruby claramente había dicho, ella no se ataba a etiquetas y eso jamás sería un problema. Solo que era algo literalmente nuevo.

Y la tercera duda que le surgió en cuanto su mente estuvo ordenada era si Regina sentía o podría sentir lo mismo. Además de haber buscado sus indicios, empezó a pensar en los indicios provenientes de la otra y los halló fácilmente, aunque no haya resuelto sus dudas, ya que todos eran, según su punto de vista, una dulce ilusión sin una confirmación que haya venido directamente de Regina.

No podía escoger de inmediato la forma de librarse de eso que comparaba a una enfermedad. Había dos posibles opciones.

Si Regina nutriera por ella los mismos sentimientos, se podría intentar algo más que pasara de los límites impuestos por una amistad, sin embargo, si fuera algo unilateral, su única salida sería la aceptación y buscar cómo acabar con sus sentimientos para volver a ser como siempre ha sido, y aunque no fuera fácil, intentaría por todas las maneras olvidarla.

Seguiría el consejo de Ruby, dejaría que todo fluyera con naturalidad, de ese modo sus dudas, en algún momento, serían resueltas. Comprendió que aún era pronto y todo sucede a su debido tiempo.

Se sentía más ligera tras haber conseguido tiempo en soledad  y haber puesto algo de orden en aquel caos en el que se encontraba.

Caminó por Central Park hasta encontrar el banco donde solía crear sus diseños siempre que decidía ir al parque. Al sentarse, sacó de su bolso una hoja suelta que estaba dentro de una carpeta llena de sus modelos, apoyándola sobre la carpeta, y un lápiz. Ya tenía en mente lo que haría para esa colección desde que había descubierto que todo sería para un desfile en donde ella misma había estado como espectadora dos veces, sin pensar nunca que en algún momento mostraría sus creaciones para personas importantes de aquel medio.  

 

Cuando Regina salió del hospital, al comienzo de la tarde para ir a ver posibles apartamentos, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Tinker y varios mensajes de Zelena. Devolvió la llamada y Tinker le dijo que no podía salir del trabajo para acompañarla. Los mensajes de Zelena eran todos culpándola por no buscarla, así que, Regina la invitó a acompañarla a buscar apartamento, para poder pasar un tiempo juntas y para que Zelena no tuviera de qué quejarse.

Volvió al apartamento de la amiga y tomó un baño breve, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo y encima tenía que ir a buscar a Zelena antes de marchar a la primera dirección que había en la enorme lista del agente inmobiliario.

Tras haber visto cuatro apartamentos, estaban encaminándose al quinto. Zelena impidió que eligiera dos de ellos señalando todos los contras que ciertamente era más numerosos que los pros. Y en los otros dos ella sola reparó en los defectos, y además Zelena también se los señaló.

-La próxima dirección está aún más lejos del hospital- Zelena comentó mientras analizaban las direcciones en el móvil de Regina que suspiró tras escuchar a la hermana.

-Espero que este me guste, en las fotos parecía estar bien

-O tendrás que despertarte más temprano para enfrentarte al tráfico que adoras- rió ante la expresión descontenta de Regina

-Y aún más cuando tenga llamadas de urgencia, tengo que correr en mitad de la noche.

-Mi intuición me dice que este te va a gustar

-Espero que tengas razón

-Mi intuición no falla, lo sabes

-Al igual que tu ego, tan grande como el mundo

Zelena ignoró la respuesta de la hermana y el resto del viaje se hizo en silencio. Regina analizó de lejos el edificio que ya había visto en fotos cuando estaba buscando apartamentos. Detuvo el coche cerca y bajaron, y fueron acompañados por el agente inmobiliario al interior del edificio.

Subieron al ascensor hasta el séptimo piso y al llegar, caminaron hasta la última puerta de la derecha.

Regina reparó en cada detalle con la ayuda de Zelena que no dejaba pasar nada desapercibido y alertaba a la hermana. Era de un tamaño suficiente para ella, una suite y otro cuarto que ya suplía sus necesidades, la localización era buena ya que estaba en los alrededores del hospital y el precio era totalmente accesible.

Regina había decidido que aquel sería su nuevo apartamento tras haber mirado cada estancia al menos unas tres veces y tener la aprobación de Zelena. Firmó los primeros documentos necesarios, y ya podía mudarse el próximo lunes en cuanto la parte burocrática estuviera concluida. El mobiliario también sería arreglado el lunes, en cuando tuviera las llaves del apartamento.

Paró en frente de la casa de Zelena, que estaba muy contenta por haber pasado tiempo con su hermana, ya que decía que esta la había olvidado.

-Tienes que volver a las cenas ahora que definitivamente estás divorciada- se giró hacia la hermana

-Lo haré, solo necesito un tiempo para digerir que nuestra madre estaba al lado de mi ex marido y no de su hija.

-Os reconciliareis- Zelena sonrió

-Lo veo poco probable- dio una media sonrisa con pesar

-Al menos mantén el contacto con tu hermana, te echo de menos

-Perdóname, hermanita, yo también te echo de menos

-Está bien, acepto que prefieras a tus amigas a tu hermana- se encogió de hombros

-Te quiero- Regina prácticamente se tiró encima de Zelena abrazándola

-Yo también- apretó a Regina en sus brazos –Cuídate- se soltó de los brazos de la más joven y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Tú también- sonrió a Zelena antes de que saliera del coche –Gracias por ayudarme hoy

-Las hermanas están para estas cosas- Zelena guiñó un ojo y se alejó del coche, entrando en su casa inmediatamente.

Regina y Emma tuvieron su última conversación por la mañana a través de mensajes, dejaron de hablar cuando Regina tuvo que ir a atender una emergencia y la conversación se detuvo cuando la una supo que la otra estaba bien y viceversa.

Antes de volver a arrancar, cogió el móvil y no tenía ninguna notificación de Emma, así que, decidió llamarla. Buscó el contacto y dudó por un momento, pero quería hablar con ella y ni siquiera sabía por qué

 _-Hola_ \- dijo Emma al atender y Regina hubiera podido jurar que había hablado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba aprendiendo a descifrar todos los tonos de voz, todos sus gestos.

-Hola. ¿Estás ocupada?- preguntó mientras reclinaba su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

- _Acabo de terminar un segundo diseño, así que no, no estoy ocupada_

-¿Estás muy inspirada, eh?- sonrió

- _Absolutamente. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

-Estoy de camino al apartamento de Tinker

_-¿Estarás ocupada?_

-No que yo sepa

- _Ven a Central Park, falta aún una hora para que oscurezca_ \- Regina consideró su tono vacilante, dejándola con una señal de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Dame un punto de referencia- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

En cuanto Emma le dijo dónde estaba, colgaron y Regina volvió a arrancar el coche. No tenía previsto ver a Emma ese día, solo al día siguiente cuando salieran juntas, llamó solo para conversar, sin embargo, estaba feliz por poder verla antes.

Tras la conversación que había tenido con Tinker y donde ella paró el tema, y cuando se fue a dormir, una vez más buscó respuestas a la pregunta de «¿Por qué Emma?»

Empezaba a admitirse a sí misma que podía percibir una tensión entre ellas, que quizás estaba nutriendo algo por Emma que iba más allá de lo que pensaba.

Nadie nunca había hecho temblar sus piernas a una distancia tan mínima. ¿Qué habría pasado en aquel ascensor si no hubieran llegado al ático?

¿Quién se habría apartado primero?

¿Se habrían apartado?

¿Por qué solo cuando estaba con Emma su corazón parecía querer saltarle fuera del pecho?

¿Por qué las mariposas que habitan en su estómago habían estado dormidas todo ese tiempo y solo habían despertado cuando Emma estuvo cerca?

La pregunta de por qué Emma solo hacía que más preguntas aparecieran, pero Regina estaba segura de que en algún momento las respuestas vendrían.

Quizás las respuestas ya eran visibles, le tocaba a ella mirar hacia el lado correcto.

Siguió las coordenadas y los puntos de referencia de Emma, y la vio sentada en un banco, con las piernas  cruzadas y algo sobre su regazo mientras probablemente diseñaba una nueva prenda. Caminó más lento, sin apartar la mirada; encontraba esa escena digna de ser guardada en la memoria. El cabello de Emma estaba suelto, cayendo por los lados de su rostro, al tener la cabeza gacha, y por eso no podía ver su rostro, pero aún así, para Regina era sencillamente adorable la forma en cómo aparentemente estaba concentrada.

Regina pensó que, definitivamente, Emma debería modelar sus propios diseños por ser tan hermosa.

Faltaban algunos metros antes de llegar al banco, y Emma aún no había percibido su presencia, en ese momento algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Miró hacia abajo, viendo sus propias botas y un dibujo. Sonrió contenidamente y se agachó para coger la hoja, lo más seguro es que Emma la hubiera perdido sin querer.

-Creo que voy a venderle este modelo a alguna marca, ¿crees que puedo ganar dinero?- dijo Regina al acercarse, fingiendo analizar el diseño con el ceño fruncido, llamando la atención de Emma, y girando el dibujo hacia ella.

-Quizás consigas que te denuncia por plagio- Emma cogió amablemente el dibujo de su mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro, firmó la hoja en una esquina y se la volvió a entregar a Regina-Intenta venderlo- Regina rió y se sentó a su lado, aún con la hoja en la mano –Gracias por encontrarlo, ni me di cuenta de que la había perdido.

-Debes estar más atenta- Regina sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en la hoja de papel –Con certeza, yo me lo pondría

Emma solo sonrió, su idea de hacer lo que Regina usaría había sido un éxito.

-¿Fuiste a buscar apartamento?- preguntó sin mirar a Regina mientras guardaba las hojas sueltas en su carpeta, y metiéndola en su bolso.

-Sí, vimos cinco apartamentos cercanos al hospital por ser más fácil y encontré uno que me agradó

-¿Fue Tinker contigo?- volvió a mirar a Regina tras dejar el bolso a un lado. Estaban sentadas, casi pegadas, en el banco donde había espacio para no tener la necesidad de estar tan cerca.

-No, Zelena

-Espero ser invitada a conocerlo- sonrió al mismo tiempo que una brisa ligera esparcía unos mechones de su cabello por su rostro.

-Serás más que bienvenida- dijo levantando automáticamente su mano hacia el rostro de Emma, apartando su cabello y poniéndolo tras la oreja antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Ambas sonrieron, tanto por la respuesta de Regina como por el gesto. Gesto que dejó a las dos estáticas por algunos segundos hasta que Emma decidió que si no cortaba aquel clima, posiblemente acabaría cometiendo una tontería sin saber si Regina consentiría.

-¿Cuándo te mudas?- intentó mantener su voz sin falla.

 


	13. Chapter 13

_“Darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart isa ll I own_

_And in your eyes you’re holding mine”_

-¿Estás segura de que estarás bien sola en casa?- preguntó Regina a Tinker mientras se ponía los zapatos

Tinker estaba echada en la cama del cuarto de invitados de su apartamento mientras Regina se vestía para salir con Emma.

-Ya te he dicho que sí incontables veces

-No me culpes después por dejarte, siempre lo haces

-No voy a culparte esta vez, pero solo porque hoy vas a salir con tu amiguita- mientras hablaba mantenía una sonrisa lasciva –De verdad debes lanzarte. Tus ojos brillan más por un mensaje de ella de lo que brillaron para Robin en diez años.

-Guárdate tus equívocos para ti- dijo tras retocarse el labial rojo y girarse hacia Tinker

-Regina…- cogió el móvil y miró la hora –Aún faltan diez minutos para que ella llegue, vamos a gastarlos para que dejes de mentirte a ti misma. ¡Siéntate aquí!- dijo sentándose y golpeando el colchón a su lado.

-¿Tengo cómo huir?

-¡Para nada!- sabiendo que Tinker no la dejaría salir de casa sin antes decirle lo que quería, Regina se sentó obedeciendo su orden –Estás enamorada.

-¿Lo estoy?- frunció el ceño

-No te hagas la tonta. Lo estás y sabes que no puedes y no tienes por qué escondérmelo.

Regina bajó la mirada al escuchar las palabras y contuvo una sonrisa.

-Yo…- vaciló volviendo a mirar a Tinker –Quizás…

-¿Quizás?- el sonido de su risa resonó por toda la habitación –Bueno…ya es un comienzo

-Estoy enamorada de ella- profirió por primera vez en voz alta, volviéndolo más real para sí misma tras la admisión -¿Mejor así?- la pregunta hizo que Tinker sonriera de oreja a oreja

-Siempre supe que estabas loca por darle unos achuchones a la diseñadora- antes de que Regina pensara en ignorar a la amiga, su móvil comenzó a vibrar con un mensaje proveniente de Emma -¡Disfruta tu noche! Pero antes, ven acá, deja ver una cosa- cogió las dos manos de Regina y las miró –Las uñas están cortas, bien.

-No sé por qué aún sigo siendo tu amiga- Regina apartó sus manos de Tinker al levantarse de la cama

-Porque me quieres mucho y no vives sin mí

-Puedo aprender a vivir si sigues siendo tan petulante- dijo al mismo tiempo que sus tacones resonaban en el piso del apartamento.

-Buena cita- Tinker sonrió desde detrás de Regina que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¡No es una cita!

-Da igual, pero no vuelvas a casa sin besarla

Regina le mandó un beso volado y salió del apartamento antes de que Tinker tuviera la oportunidad de decir alguna inconveniencia más.

El tiempo que pasó dentro del ascensor antes de llegar a la plata baja pareció alargarse, y sus pasos desde el ascensor hasta la escalera de la entrada del edificio parecían dados a cámara lenta.

Emma estaba apoyada en la puerta del coche mientras miraba su móvil. Regina contuvo una sonrisa al verla con otra chaqueta roja y se acercó más. Lo que hizo que Emma alzara la cabeza fue el perfume de Regina, que podría reconocer de lejos.

Dos sonrisas se abrieron en ambos rostros, y las dos sintieron sus estómagos revirarse en el preciso momento en que sus miradas se alinearon.

-Hola- dijeron a la vez. Era la palabra que más usaban para saludarse, casi como una marca registrada. Emma se apartó del coche, y dio un paso hacia delante a la vez que Regina. Sus brazos rodearon los cuerpos en un abrazo que a ambas estremeció, los brazos de Regina alrededor del cuello de Emma, y los de esta alrededor de la cintura de Regina, pegando sus cuerpos que por dentro parecían estar en combustión; una era la mecha y la otra la llama.

-Estás hermosa- dijo Emma en medio de una sonrisa

-Tú eres hermosa- Regina enfatizó el verbo

-Tú también, pero ya sabes lo que quise decir

-Solo he aprovechado la ocasión para decir la verdad- Regina se encogió de hombros

La noche apenas había comenzado y ya estaban rezando interiormente para que no acabara.

En cuanto entraron en el coche, Mills preguntó a Emma a qué sitio la iba a llevar, y Emma rió ante su nítida curiosidad, ya que en ningún momento había dicho dónde iba a cumplir el trato hecho hacía más de un mes cuando la rubia aún estaba bajo los cuidados de la doctora.

Regina había percibido que apreciaba hasta una sencilla sonrisa de Emma de la misma manera que Emma apreciaba la de ella. Su venda cayó al mismo tiempo que sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y sus latidos acelerados estaban comenzando a tener nombre, apellido y dirección.

Después del fin de tarde en Central Park el día anterior, ella se encontró completamente perdida, reviviendo los momentos importantes que habían despertado en ella todo lo que la estaba asaltando.

Odiaba tener que admitir que su mejor amiga siempre veía las cosas antes que ella misma. Tinker le había nombrado varias veces su posible pasión por Emma, y ella misma, aunque con cuidado, podía ver que algo estaba pasando en su interior, solo que no era tan fácil admitirlo para sí misma, pero su amiga se lo había metido tanto en la cabeza que lo había sacado a la luz.

Se perdía intentando contar cuántas veces el día anterior se habían producido momentos en que la tensión entre ambas era patente. Posiblemente, según su punto de vista, Emma permitía que esos momentos sucedieran porque quizás estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Si todo eso estaba pasando, era notorio que no era unilateral.

Gastaron el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al lugar que Emma había escogido conversando sobre cualquier cosa, la compañía mutua, desde el comienzo, nunca resultó ser monótona, siempre que estaban juntas significaba nuevos descubrimientos mutuos e incluso sensaciones aún desconocidas.

Al entrar en el local, Regina aferró el brazo de Emma para que ella la guiase. Swan había escogido un sitio desde el que se veía la vida nocturna de Nueva York, la primera y la segunda planta eran restaurantes, y en la tercera, había un bar.

-Realmente tienes buen gusto- dijo Regina mirando a su alrededor, en cuanto se hubieron sentado en una mesa apartada, donde estaba un poco  más vacío.

-Tenemos gustos parecidos- Emma sonrió al mirar hacia ella

-Cuéntame qué relación tienes con sitios desde lo que se puede ver perfectamente la ciudad.

Antes de que Emma pudiera responder, llegó un camarero para anotar los pedidos, y en cuanto los hicieron, volvieron a enfocarse en ellas mismas.

-Es algo mío, no tiene explicación- se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada hacia el parapeto de vidrio que rodeaba la planta –Me trae paz mirar todo desde arriba- volvió a mirar a Regina que mantenía una mirada de comprensión

-¿Tiene que ver con tu lugar secreto al que nadie nunca ha ido?

-Absolutamente

Llegaron las bebidas, cosa que hizo que detuvieran de nuevo la conversación.

-Siento curiosidad sobre ese lugar secreto- dijo Regina tras quedar solas de nuevo.

-No es nada muy sorprendente

-Por cierto, hablando de tus lugares, recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que recibiría una invitación para conocer el sitio donde todo lo hermoso que plasmas en papel se convierte en realidad.

_-Quiero conocerlo- sonrió también_

_-Y lo harás, en breve…-se limitó a decir_

_-Voy a esperar una invitación_

_-Juro que no tardará- Emma sonrió_

Emma sintió que su barriga se helaba, se acordó de lo que ya estaba listo en su despacho, y estaba decidida a entregarlo, pero su recelo hacía que lo repensara y dudara.

-Siéntete invitada a ir cuando quieras, solo avísame antes

-Te voy a tomar la palabra

-Hazlo- confirmó riendo

-Ok entonces

Pasaron horas en que las dos se perdieron una en la otra, compartiendo palabras, sonrisas, carcajadas, y aunque oculto en sus interiores, compartiendo el placer por estar ahí. El restaurante casi lleno no tenía importancia para ninguna de las dos, ya que cuando estaban juntas parecía que el mundo se paraba y el resto perdía valor.

Como si aquellas horas ahí fueran un punto de inflexión, sirvieron para confirmar que en algún momento habían dejado de ser solo amigas que cuidaban una de la otra y habían pasado a ser dos personas que habían construido en poco tiempo una amistad que muchos en años no consiguen, y habían dado unos pasos al frente de la línea que las limitaba. El deseo comenzaba a arder poco a poco y la búsqueda por controlarlo crecía en la misma proporción.

La cantidad de alcohol de las bebidas era baja así que estaban totalmente sobrias.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando Emma tuvo un momento de locura y se levantó de la mesa pidiendo a Regina que salieran de ahí. Tras pagar, salieron y volvieron al coche de Emma, Regina de nuevo le preguntó

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué marcharnos así de repente?- Regina preguntaba mientras se ponía el cinto

-Estoy genial. Ahora entenderás por qué- dijo mientras hacía lo mismo

-¿Estás segura de que estás sobria?

-Totalmente, solo confía en mí

Emma arrancó el coche dejando a Regina con muchas signos de interrogación en la cabeza. Pasaron casi media hora en el coche en un silencio que nada tenía que ver con la situación en la que habían estado en el restaurante.

En cuanto Emma se detuvo frente al edificio, buscó la llave dentro de la guantera del coche y al encontrarla, abrió la puerta sin bajar del automóvil, y miró enseguida a Regina que estaba inerte intentando entender.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Swan antes de salir y así lo hizo Regina

Abrió la puerta principal y desconectó la alarma, encendiendo las luces enseguida.

-¿Estamos en el taller?- preguntó en cuento subieron al ascensor

-Solo estoy cumpliendo atrasadamente con la invitación

-¿A la una de la mañana?

-El horario no importa, Regina- se encogió de hombros y poco segundos después el ascensor se detuvo. Al abrirse las puertas, Emma ni se molestó en enseñarle nada, solo caminó en línea recta hasta su despacho antes de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Por qué tus cosas tienen tanto de ti? Ni sería necesario que me dijeras que todo esto te pertenece, lo sabría con solo mirarlo- dijo Regina al direccionar su mirada hacia Emma que estaba parada junto a la puerta aún cerrada.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Claro que no- reviró los ojos con una sonrisa contenida –Me gustan las cosas que me recuerdan a ti

Emma pensó que si el alcohol bebido esa noche no la había emborrachado, las palabras que Regina decía con tanta naturalidad quizás lo harían.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me llamaste egoísta por hacer cosas supuestamente bonitas solo para mí?- preguntó Emma con la mano en el pomo tras recuperarse de lo que aquellas nueve palabras habían hecho. Regina solo asintió y entonces ella abrió la puerta, entró y miró directamente al vestido que aún estaba en el maniquí, perfectamente listo al estilo Emma Swan –Si lo aceptas, este es para ti- el tono de su voz demostrada tanto recelo que Regina casi preguntó si estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Tú…- Regina miró el vestido y volvió a mirar a Emma-…lo has hecho para mí?

-Te dije que lo haría si lo querías, tú te negaste, sin embargo no siempre sigo lo que me dicen.

-¡Emma!- exclamó exactamente de la misma forma en que lo había hecho mientras miraba los diseños de Emma y la había llamado egoísta –Es perfecto- sonrió acercándose más y se detuvo, girándose hacia ella.

-¿Realmente te gusta?- preguntó antes de que Regina hablase

-Haces unas preguntas tan innecesarias, Emma Swan. ¡Es realmente perfecto!- sonriendo, giró su cuerpo de nuevo hacia el maniquí y pasó la mano ligeramente por el tejido.

-Yo…vaciló otra vez …¿puedo verlo en ti?

-¿Ahora?- se giró hacia ella

-Si quieres

-Claro- su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja y según Emma totalmente apasionada.

La rubia se acercó a Regina y al maniquí, bajó la cremallera de la parte de atrás y lo retiró, dándoselo a ella.

-Avísame cuando acabes

-Ok

Emma salió de su despacho, dejando a Regina sola dentro, quien estaba totalmente sin poder creérselo.

Emma se había tomado en serio lo que no había sido sino una broma aquella noche en el hospital. Admiraba su talento y todo su trabajo, tanto que realmente tenía prendas firmadas por Emma, sin embargo, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que tendría algo que hubiese sido realizado especialmente para ella.

La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro mientras se desnudaba. Era algo que ni sabía cómo agradecer, era otra cosa más en la lista de las cosas que Emma había hecho, y que esperaba un día poder recompensar.

Usó el espejo que casi cogía toda la puerta del despacho para colocárselo y se sorprendió aún más cuando el vestido cupo en su cuerpo como si Emma hubiese medido cada milímetro de él.

De tamaño le llegaba a mitad de muslo, y una seda negra subía hasta su cadera, donde una cinta fina de encaje, también negra, la envolvía, volviendo a ser solo seda desde la cintura hasta el busto. A partir de los hombros, las mangas largas, ceñidas, del mismo encaje de la cintura llegaban a sus muñecas.

Solo quedaba subir la cremallera de atrás.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sola, abrió despacio la puerta y llamó a Emma

-¿Me subes la cremallera, por favor?- se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo una sonrisa. Emma entró en su despacho, cerró la puerta para poder tener acceso al espejo y se colocó detrás de Regina, subió lentamente la cremallera mientras apoyaba su otra mano en su cintura. Regina sintió un escalofrío ante aquel gesto aparentemente involuntario –No recuerdo que hayas medido mi cuerpo- dijo Regina mientras observaba el vestido perfectamente ajustado mientras Emma subía toda la cremallera y daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Soy buena observadora- Emma sonrió tras ella, provocando que ella sonriera mirándola a través del espejo.

-Es hermoso- volvió a pasar la mano por la tela. El vestido iba perfectamente con los zapatos que había escogido esa noche y quien la viera tendría la certeza de que estaba preparada para alguna ocasión de mucha importancia.

-¿Gracias?- Emma frunció el ceño conteniendo la risa

-Gracias- Regina dio la espalda al espejo y caminó hacia Emma que estaba apoyada en su mesa, con los brazos cruzados –Una vez más, para variar- reviró los ojos de nuevo y se detuvo frente a ella –Prométeme que vas a dejar de hacer cosas por mí

-Pero yo no…- Regina colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios

-Has hecho mucho y no podré retribuírtelo

Emma agarró la mano de Regina, bajándola pero manteniéndola en la suya

-No quiero retribución alguna si no es verte bien, mi intención  nunca fue otra.

La sinceridad en las palabras hizo que Regina sonriera una vez más.

-No sé lo que hecho para merecerte- dijo aún riendo -¡Gracias!- soltó su mano de la de Emma y la envolvió en un abrazo, haciendo que se despegara de la mesa.

Los cuerpos tan pegados generaban una electricidad que pasaba de una a otra, pero una vez más acabando con todo lo que tenían alrededor. Tenía que ser un abrazo de pura gratitud, pero fue mucho más que eso.

Al apartarse, fue casi como un choque a mínima distancia, exactamente igual a como habían quedado en el umbral del apartamento aquella mañana de domingo, pero esta vez no había un atisbo de sentido común que hiciera que se separaran.

Los ojos estaban conectados como imanes, sus corazones más acelerados que nunca. Sus respiraciones se hicieron pesadas en cuanto la nariz de una chocó con la de la otra. Cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo como si hubiera estado cronometrado.

Estaban entrando en una mezcla de ansiedad y desespero, hasta que, tras un rozar de labios, fue inevitable que se entregaran. Tras comenzar solamente con un intercambio de cariños, Emma aferró a Regina aún más contra ella, agarrando su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello, a la vez, Regina aferró su rostro entre sus manos y si los brazos de la rubia no la estuvieran sujetando, sus piernas la habrían dejado caer cuando sus lenguas se tocaron.

-Regina…- Emma susurró al cesar el beso y juntar sus cabezas

-No digas nada- Regina susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro. Un suspiro escapó antes de sellar sus labios con los de Emma de nuevo por unos segundos –Si esto está mal, deja, que después lo arreglamos- susurró de nuevo antes de besarla otra vez

Todas las dudas de Emma estaban resueltas. Había esperado que estas se resolvieran en algún momento, pero no tan pronto y mucho menos de ese modo.

Regina había entendido en ese exacto momento _por qué Emma._

Los sentimientos floreciendo en ambas era como si la primavera comenzara en Alaska tras muchos días de oscuridad.

Se quedaron sin aire durante el beso aunque hubiera sido lento. Regina se apartó un poco más esa vez y sonrió mientras limpiaba con un dedo las comisuras de los labios de Emma que se habían manchado con su labial.

-No vamos a arreglar nada después, nada está mal- dijo Emma bajito

-Mejor así- sonrió haciendo que Emma también sonriera

-A propósito, estás hermosa con él- dijo al coger la mano de Regina, levantándola y haciendo que diera una vuelta.

-Gracias por esto- dijo con una sonrisa

 

-Emma…- dijo Regina en cuanto ella detuvo el coche frente al edificio de Tinker

-No me agradezcas nada más

-Pero no me has dado tiempo a hablar

-Es previsible lo que vas a decir

-Solo quiero que sepas lo agradecida que estoy- dijo al contener la sonrisa

-Yo también lo estoy- sonrió

Como si una fuera el polo positivo de un imán y la otra un metal, el magnetismo las acercó. Los dedos de Emma estaban enredados en el cabello de Regina mientras el beso lento manifestaba todo lo que pasaba dentro de ellas.

-¿Sabes que vamos a tener que hablar sobre esto, verdad?- profirió Emma en voz baja debido a que sus narices estaban tocándose.

-Eso queda para después- dijo antes de darle un piquito lento –Buenas noches, Emma- sonrió al apartarse y antes de que su voluntad se lo impidiese, abrió la puerta del coche.

-Buenas noches, Regina- salió como un suspiro

La morena le dio una última sonrisa y bajó del coche. Emma esperó a que entrase en el edificio para arrancar.

Regina, en el ascensor, miró la caja con el logotipo de la marca y el nombre de Emma y sonrió sola, tocando sus propios labios con la punta de los dedos.

La noche había sido casi como una vida paralela a la suya.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento, despacio para no despertar a Tinker en caso de que estuviera durmiendo, se deparó con la rubia sentada en el sofá y el portátil en el regazo.

-Las tres de la mañana, Regina Mills- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla –No puedo creer que te borrara el pintalabios – miró directa a la boca de Regina que estaba apoyada en la puerta, y sonrió

-Me dijiste que no volviera a casa sin besarla.


	14. Chapter 14

El quinto día de cielo nublado en Nueva York se parecía a lo que acontecía dentro de dos personas que vivían en esa ciudad y al mismo tiempo habitaban la una en la otra. Cinco días después de la primera entrega, cinco días después de las primeras demostraciones de otro tipo de afecto, todo estaba más confuso que antes de aquella noche.

Emma había solventado sus dudas con aquel primer beso de iniciativa mutua y con los otros que habían partido de Regina, pero todas volvieron por triplicado cuando al día siguiente no tuvo señales de vida de la otra. Y ni al otro. Cuando el tercero se acercaba, aquel momento que la había sacado del caos la empujó de vuelta a un precipicio forrado de preguntas sin respuestas que no podía conseguir sola. Los mensajes que normalmente se mandaban fueron ignorados, y lo único que quería saber era si estaba todo bien cuando se decidió a hacer la llamada que en noventa y seis horas no fue devuelta.

Regina la había besado y tras eso, desaparecido.

Cuando Emma estaba empezando a entender lo que las personas llaman pasión y tenía algunas dudas sobre ello, aún estaba todo bien, solo eran dudas comunes, el mayor problema era que todas esas dudas habían desaparecido por algunas horas y al día siguiente volvieron trayendo con ellas otras dudas y sentimientos negativos. Se estaba preguntando sin parar el motivo. Regina le había dicho clarísimamente que si todo estaba mal, después lo arreglarían, pero en ningún momento se definió como equivocación, y aunque así lo fuera, ese no era el modo correcto de arreglarlo. Buscó en su memoria si había hecho algo mal, pero la última vez que se habían hablado, Regina también le había dicho-una vez más-que estaba agradecida. Aquel último beso en el coche, frente al edificio, no tenía que haber sido un beso de despedida como si lo ocurrido tuviera que ser olvidado. Cuando Emma dijo que necesitaban hablar sobre lo ocurrido, se refería a dejar todo aclarado por si todo volviera a suceder, que era lo que quería y esperaba.

Antes pensaba que sus pequeñas dudas la estaban consumiendo, hasta probar estas otras y percibir que eran peores.

Estaba sentada en su mesa al final de la jornada laboral mirando directamente al maniquí, en la esquina del despacho, donde ya no se encontraba el vestido negro con mangas de encaje. Su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido a casi un metro de donde estaba su silla. Podía revivir aquella noche cada vez que cerraba los ojos, por más que eso la incomodaba demasiado. Se maldecía a sí misma por echar de menos el sabor de su beso, por echar de menos su perfume y la manera en como la había tocado aquella noche aunque no envolviera segundas intenciones.

Había sido puro.

Puro y por lo visto lanzado al aire.

Horas más tarde, cuando la tonalidad oscura del cielo despuntaba sobre la ciudad, Emma se encontraba sola otra vez en su esquinita alejada del resto del mundo. Apoyada en el parapeto de costumbre, asistía de lejos la vida de incontables personas que desde lo alto parecían minúsculas; estaba sintiéndose igual de pequeña.

Era la primera vez que, de hecho, dejaba que alguien la invadiera de esa manera; estaba completamente subyugada por alguien que, aparentemente, solo le había dado algunos besos y no había vuelto más. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ni le importaría un poco, porque ya había pasado diversas veces por una relación de apenas una noche y si te he visto no me acuerdo, pero no había sentimientos envueltos, eran solo sus necesidades carnales siendo satisfechas, sin embargo, esta vez no era cualquiera, era Regina, la quería de nuevo de la misma manera que aquella madrugada en su despacho, de la misma manera que dentro del coche a las tres de la mañana, y no saber el motivo de este alejamiento fue un golpe, como si aquellas horas hubiesen sido vividas solo para ser guardadas y recordadas, pero no repetidas.

Cinco días eran pocos, sin embargo, parecían ser muchos.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en un edificio localizado a algunas calles por delante y le hizo recordar que Regina se había mudado a su nuevo apartamento, así que probablemente había estado ocupada durante la semana. Quizás sus pensamientos estaban demasiado revueltos, lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero descartó la idea de que Regina hubiera estado demasiado ocupada todos los días como para no responder un mensaje o atender una llamada. Tenía ganas de ir a buscarla una vez más, pero su orgullo hablaba más alto diciéndole que lo mejor era estar callada y quieta.

 

-¡Has sido una inconsecuente!- Tinker profirió en un tono como si dijera «¡te avisé!» pero con otras palabras

-Me arrepentí, ¿ok? Estoy intentado llamar, pero no me lo coge.

-Tampoco yo lo cogería- balanceó los hombros y volvió a mirar hacia el techo. De nuevo estaba echada mientras Regina hablaba, pero esta vez no hacía compañía a una Regina que se preparaba para ir al encuentro de Emma, y sí a una Regina totalmente arrepentida de sus actos durante los últimos cinco días y que estaba intentando inútilmente concertar su error.

-Pero es Emma, no eres tú

-Nadie lo cogería- su voz ahora sonaba diferente –Vamos a ordenar tus errores cronológicamente. La besaste y eso no fue un error, pero vas tú y no respondes a sus mensajes al día siguiente, tampoco al otro, ella te llama, ¿y qué haces tú? Ah sí, no lo coges y tampoco le devuelves la llamada. Bien, le has faltado al respeto a la diseñadora.

-Estaba fuera de mí, necesitaba un momento mío.

-¡Haberla avisado!

-Pero…

-No hay «peros» que valgan- la interrumpió

-No me estás ayudando- Regina se sentó en el borde del sofá

-Venga, Regina Mills, ve a su casa

-Creo que me estaría comportando de manera más inconsecuente

-¿Más de lo que ya has sido?

-Hay muchas probabilidades de que no me deje subir

-¿No conoces a nadie que tenga pase libre a su apartamento?

-¿Sus padres?

-Alguna otra persona. Una amiga, no sé, Regina, apáñatelas.

-Siempre serás mi hadita genial- Regina sonrió

Ruby vino a su mente. Buscó el contacto de la modelo en sus redes sociales y en cuanto lo consiguió, llamó sin pensarlo dos veces.

 _-¿Regina Mills?-_ Ruby casi gritó al otro lado de la línea cuando Regina se identificó – _Dime_

-Necesito tu ayuda

- _Escucho_

-¿Me sabrías decir si Emma está en casa ahora?

_-Es muy probable que sí_

-No me coge el teléfono y necesito hablar con ella lo más rápido posible

- _Creo que tu nombre está en la lista de quienes pueden subir a su apartamento_.

-¿Hablas en serio?

- _Sí, estoy segura de que Emma lo puso después de que la visitaras varias veces_ \- su tono malicioso era palpable a través del teléfono.

-Gracias, Ruby

- _Antes de colgar, ¿puedo decir algo?_

-Sí…- sonó vacilante

- _Me ha contado todo y está enfadada contigo_

-Lo imagino- susurró

- _No me interesan tus motivos, pero espero que sean buenos. Solo intenta hacer las paces con ella._

-Lo estoy intentando

- _Ve, si no abre la puerta, mira a ver si está abierta, ve hasta el balcón y sube las escaleras que llevan a la terraza. Estará allí._

-Es allanamiento de morada

- _Un poco, pero dejo que me culpes si resulta una mala idea._

-¿Estás segura?

- _Sí. Emma es orgullosa a veces, pero su rencor se pasa rápido, confía en mí, Regina, haced las paces independientemente de cómo._

-Ok. Gracias una vez más.

- _No es necesario. No me gusta verla con sentimientos ruines en ella y los tiene ahora mismo, así que haz algo para sacárselos_.

-Lo haré.

Regina detuvo el coche frente al edificio y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento mientras decidía si subir o no. ¿De verdad Emma le habría dado acceso a su apartamento? Y si fuera así, ¿lo habría retirado durante esos cinco días?

Era completamente consciente de que se había equivocado con la rubia.

Tardó horas en dormir cuando llegó al apartamento de Tinker después de que Emma la hubiera besado esa madrugada de sábado. Había percibido que estaba nutriendo sentimiento por Emma, pero aún así, cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad, solo fue eso, no se había parado a pensar, aunque los recuerdos se hacían presentes, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que era por estar enamorada.

Mientras una supo lidiar con aquello y seguir con todo con normalidad mientras organizaba sus pensamientos, la otra necesitó espacio y tiempo para ello, quería respuestas urgentes y sabía que cerca de Emma salía de órbita, cosa que no facilitaba las cosas, tenía que poner los pies en el suelo para después proseguir con lo que habían comenzado aquella noche.

Tinker tenía cien por cien razón cuando decía que tardaba en darse cuenta que sentía y tardaba en admitir los sentimientos, cosa contradictoria en este caso, pues en cuanto se dio cuenta, lo admitió enseguida y era la primera vez que eso sucedía, no le llevó el tiempo que siempre le llevaba. La rapidez con la que admitió todo fue lo que hizo que necesitara después tiempo.

No se apartó por hacer mal, en realidad, su única intención era conseguir ser digna para proseguir sin arrastrar a Emma consigo, no tenía idea de que Emma por dentro estuviera hecha un lío por su culpa. Necesitaba estar segura de que no era pasajero, porque si lo fuera y la rubia nutriera por ella sentimientos, saldría herida y era lo que menos quería. Aunque no lo había hecho por mal, acabó equivocándose al actuar así. Debería haber tenido aquella conversación mencionada por Emma en medio de los besos en el coche, pero estaba tan extasiada con el momento que ni siquiera pensaba en tener una conversación sobre aquello. Y ese tiempo que ha tenido a solas la ha preparado para hablar sobre cómo quedarían.

Al darse cuenta de que quería a Emma, que no era pasajero y que cinco días lejos eran más que suficiente para echarla de menos, se sintió preparada para tener esa conversación y esperaba que ella aceptase, incluso después de su desliz.

Bajó del coche tras haber reunido el valor y en cuanto el portero del edificio la dejó subir sin tener que anunciarla, confirmó lo que Ruby le había dicho.

Dudó antes de tocar el timbre, pero aún así, lo hizo. Esperó que abriera la puerta, pero no sucedió nada. Apretó de nuevo el timbre y esperó un poco más, mismo resultado. Pensó si debería o no seguir el consejo de Ruby y llegó a la conclusión de que era invadir la privacidad, sin embargo ya había sido bastante inconsecuente, serlo un poco más quizás no cambiaría en nada las consecuencias.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y analizó el sitio, realmente estaba vacío. Entonces reparó en que la puerta de cristal del balcón estaba abierta y el viento gélido entraba por ella balanceando la blanca cortina. Miró las escaleras y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba subiendo los primeros escalones.

Sintió su barriga helarse al ver a la rubia de espaldas, con los brazos doblados sobre el parapeto de la terraza, el viento ligero movía hacia atrás algunos mechones de sus cabellos.

Instantáneamente le vino a la cabeza que ese era el sitio que Emma nunca le había revelado. Era el sitio de la rubia y ella estaba invadiéndolo completamente, entendería si Emma la expulsaba de allí. Sería un error más que estaba dispuesta a cometer por el bien de ambas.

-Hey- dijo bajito aún cerca de las escaleras. Emma la miró asustada y giró todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

-¿Cómo?- Emma frunció el ceño

-Ruby- se encogió de hombros

-Desgraciada- pensó el alto sobre su mejor amiga.

Regina estaba allí, parada a metros de distancia. Emma la miraba incrédula, estaba demasiado enfadada y ese enfado se intensificó al verla allí.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pidió cerrándose más el abrigo por culpa del frío.

-¿Disculpa?- Emma cerró los ojos por segundos y cuando los abrió, Regina estaba  algunos pasos más cerca.

-¿He preguntado si podemos conversar?

-¿Conversar sobre los días en que has estado desaparecida después de lo que pasó?

-Emma…

-No, Regina- la interrumpió –Necesito estar sola

-¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?

-¿Lo parezco?- dio una sonrisa irónica

-Si me dejaras explicar…

-De momento no quiero explicación, solo quiero que te marches- le estaba doliendo decir eso y una sombra de arrepentimiento pasó por su mirada, pero ver a Regina allí solo la hacía recordar el tiempo esperando respuestas que no llegaban, lo perdida que se sintió, más que antes, lo que odiaba sentirse así, sobre todo por alguien.

-Echarme no va a resolver nada

-Desapareciste, Regina. Sé que solo han sido cinco días, pero han sido cinco largos días para mí.

-Yo…

-¿Te has dado cuenta de cuánto me has ignorado?

-Necesitaba tiempo

-¡Habérmelo contado! Habrías tenido todo el tiempo del mundo, yo misma habría desaparecido si me hubieras dicho que necesitabas espacio.

-No pensé en eso, solo me tomé tiempo para mí antes de cualquier cosa

-No sé para ti, pero para mí lo que sucedió significó mucho. Si te has arrepentido, debería saberlo, y saberlo por medio de una conversación y no por un alejamiento repentino e inexplicado.

-No me he arrepentido de nada, necesitaba pensar en todo antes de avanzar, colocar todo en orden primeramente.

-¿Y yo tengo la obligación de entender tus caprichos?

-¡No, no es eso!

-¿Qué, entonces?- buscó el resto de autocontrol que le quedaba. Sus manos estaban temblando, se las pasó por el pelo y miró a Regina.

-Necesitaba comprender lo que estaba pasando conmigo para no herirte.

-Gracias por la consideración, fue lo primero que imaginé cuando busqué los motivos- otra sonrisa irónica. Regina amaba cualquier tipo de sonrisa siempre que viniera de Emma, pero esa la estaba odiando –No tienes derecho a aparecer aquí, así de la nada, al sitio donde menos deberías estar después de días sin decirme si estaba todo bien.

-No pensé en las consecuencias, solo lo hice, actué por impulso y me equivoqué, he venido a pedirte disculpas e intentar conversar, pero estas impasible.

-No deberías haber venido- susurró apartando la mirada

-Me estoy arrepintiendo

-Tuviste tu tiempo, Regina, ahora yo necesito el mío.

-Está bien, Emma,  no puedo obligarte a hablar conmigo, solo quiero que sepas que en ningún momento me he arrepentido de lo que sucedió, mi único arrepentimiento de momento es haber venido hasta aquí- dio algunos pasos hacia atrás aún sin apartar la mirada de Emma -¿Este es el sitio, no?- preguntó bajo y Emma asintió –Perdóname por invadirlo, no lo sabía- fueron las últimas palabras antes de darle la espalda

-¡Regina!- la llamó antes de que bajara, y ella se giró –Discúlpame- de nuevo se pasó los dedos por el pelo apartándolo hacia atrás, gesto que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa –Solo he estado perdida…- el arrepentimiento en su voz baja era nítido, tanto como su semblante que había cambiado.

-Ten tu tiempo, Emma. Aunque ahora yo también esté irritada, entiendo tu lado, solo me sorprende que por primera vez no hayas intentado comprender el mío. Y perdóname una vez más por haber invadido tu espacio.

Emma la vio descender las escaleras. Estaba mal consigo misma por haberse mostrado impasible y el arrepentimiento estaba creciendo en sus entrañas por no haber dejado que Regina se explicara.

Había sido egoísta y orgullosa.

Consideró equivocada la actitud de ella de desaparecer, sin embargo, también ella se había equivocado. Debería haber comprendido que también ella necesitó tiempo para poner en orden las cosas en su interior, y Regina se tomó su tiempo para ello, el único error  fue no decir que lo necesitaba.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Regina casi se negó a levantarse cuando, al incorporarse y sentarse en la cama, notó el dolor de cabeza, resultado de una noche mal dormida. Estaba demasiado aturdida para hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en el error que había cometido y cómo las consecuencias de este la habían dejado peor de lo que debería.

De verdad no había esperado que Emma actuara con normalidad, que la entendiera, pero al mismo tiempo si la hubiese escuchado e intentando por un segundo comprenderla, ya habría sido algo.

Una sencilla petición de disculpas era realmente poco y, una vez más, había actuado por impulso cuando le dijo a Emma que se había arrepentido de haber ido hasta allí. La verdad es que no había arrepentimiento, había hecho lo correcto al ir hasta allí para intentar arreglar la situación, solo que en el momento, la primera incomprensión de Emma la había dejado sin rumbo, provocando que las palabras salieran sin antes ser medidas.

Acompañada del silencio en su nuevo apartamento, intentó por horas coger el sueño, sin embargo la voz de Emma estaba perfectamente audible en su cabeza.

- _No sé para ti, pero para mí lo que sucedió significó mucho. Si te has arrepentido, yo debería saberlo, y saberlo por medio de una conversación y no por un alejamiento repentino e inexplicado._

Solo podía pensar en reordenar el caos que había causado intentando poner su propio desorden en orden. Tenía que buscar una manera de mostrarle a Emma que realmente no estaba arrepentida y que su alejamiento repentino e inexplicado no se debió a razones ruines.

Emma había tomado un sitio tan diferente en su vida, un espacio que ahora no podía no ser llenado, estar peleada con ella, y eso que era poco tiempo alejadas, ya estaba creando un vacío.

Apreciaba demasiado la compañía de Emma, de cualquier manera, siempre y cuando no fuera como la noche pasada, y la quería de nuevo lo más cerca posible, de preferencia, tan cerca como para que su respiración se alterase.

Con el móvil en la mano y el contacto aún con el nombre de Escape abierto, tecleó tres mensajes que fueron borrados por falta de valor para mandarlos. El miedo de hacerlo y ser ignorada como ella misma hizo la detuvo.

Emma es su escape y ahora estaba necesitando uno.

Tecleó por cuarta vez el mensaje y finalmente lo envió antes de que la falta de valor se lo impidiese de nuevo.

¡Ojalá Emma aceptara la invitación mandada en el mensaje!

¡Qué fuera como Ruby había dicho!

- _Emma es orgullosa a veces, pero su rencor se le pasa rápido, confía en mí, Regina…_

_«Hey, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si aún te usaría como mi escape? Ahora necesito uno y tú eres el mío. También dijiste que esperabas que te invitara a mi apartamento y no retiro mis palabras de que eres bienvenida. Solo dame la oportunidad de disculparme como Dios manda cuando te sientas preparada para eso»_

Emma leyó el mensaje, seguido de una dirección, aún echada en la cama. Fue lo primero que hizo tras despertar.

Había conseguido calmarse un poco después de pensar y repensar incontables veces en el intento de una petición de disculpas y explicaciones de Regina. No quería satisfacciones, solo quería que no hubiera pasado de aquella manera, pero ya estaba hecho y tenía arreglo, le tocaba a ella querer arreglarlo, ya que Regina había demostrado claramente que estaba arrepentida.

Solo era la primera desavenencia.

Por Regina estaba dispuesta a pasar por encima de su orgullo.

Por algo comprensible no valía la pena tirar por la borda lo que estaban empezando a construir.

No necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en la situación, ya había sentido suficientes cosas malas y tenía una oportunidad para dejar de sentirlas. Era la hora.

No tenía idea de cómo responder al mensaje en aquel momento, no lo ignoró por querer pagarle con la misma moneda, solo dejó el móvil a un lado decidida a ir al apartamento de Regina, la respuesta sería esa misma acción.

 

En los minutos vagos entre un paciente y otro, Regina comprobó el móvil por si hubiera alguna respuesta de Emma, pero sus expectativas disminuían cada vez que veía que había sido ignorada.

Quizás tuviera que sentir un poco de su propia medicina.

Al cruzar su camino con Belle en uno de los pasillos y recibir una sonrisa, la cual devolvió, su subconsciente lo relacionó con otro momento vivido con Emma.

- _Formaríais una hermosa pareja_

Odiaba cómo cualquier cosa le recordaba a la persona que ahora le estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

Emma, que últimamente hacía mejores sus días, ahora era el motivo por el que no estaba bien.

En cuanto llegó a su apartamento, tras otro turno concluido, volvió a comprobar si realmente no tenía nada y al hacerlo, soltó el móvil y se fue derecha al cuarto de baño para darse un baño caliente.

Escuchó el timbre que sonaba sin parar mientras estaba saliendo del baño. Apenas pensó en ponerse la ropa, fue a ver quién era solo con la toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y agradeció que no fuera nadie más sino Tinker cuando miró por la mirilla.

-¿Ya no puedo tomar un baño en paz?- preguntó Regina mientras Tinker entraba sin ser invitada, cosa que no era necesario por otro lado.

-Vengo a ver cómo está mi amiga, ¿y así soy recibida?- se llevó la mano al pecho fingiendo indignación

-Ah, ella está preocupada- sonrió de forma irónica

-Eres de verdad una ingrata- reviró los ojos

-¿De verdad has venido a saber solo cómo estoy?

-Vine a saber de cosas. La ignoraste a ella, me ignoraste a mí anoche también.

-Vi tus mensajes esta mañana

-¡Y no respondiste!

-Disculpa

-Está bien, te perdono, pero, ¿y tu otra rubia? ¿Te perdonó?

-Tengo que vestirme- Regina comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto, acompañada por Tinker que se echó en su cama como de costumbre.

-Respóndeme, ¿qué sucedió?

-Ni me dejó hablar, fue eso lo que sucedió- dijo mientras entraba en el vestidor

-¿Os peleasteis?- dijo Tinker más alto debido a la distancia en que estaban.

-No fue una pelea…- respondió igual de alto

-Pero, ¿intentaste hablar de todas maneras?

-No quiso escucharme. En realidad, creo que no quería verme ni pintada de oro- volvió al cuarto mientras se ponía una blusa.

-Te dije que habías sido una inconsecuente

-También me dijiste que fuera hasta allá

-Te entiendo, pero también le doy algo de razón a ella…

-Actué mal, ya me he dado cuenta

-Os arreglareis- Tinker giró el rostro hacia Regina en cuanto esta se echó en la cama.

-No sé…- presionó los labios –Toda esta situación es extraña

-Las cosas nuevas son extrañas. Nunca te has entregado a alguien de verdad y estás a punto de hacerlo, o ya lo estás haciendo.

-Por eso es extraño. Me he permitido inconscientemente sentir estas cosas por ella, cosas que intenté sentir por alguien en años y que nunca aparecieron- suspiró y apartó la mirada de Tinker para fijarla en el techo del cuarto –Ella es diferente, hace que quiera estar con ella, y no estar ya me pesa.

-Es pasión. ¿Quién sabe si no nace de esto un amor, hum?

-Demasiado pronto para pensar en eso- volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el rostro de su amiga.

-Pero no es pronto para pensar, sobre todo viéndoos así

-Piénsalo ahí en tu cabecita

-Está bien, solo estaba hablando…- se sentó en la cama y miró a Regina por encima del hombro -¿Qué vamos a comer?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a comer?- devolvió la pregunta y frunció el ceño

-Lo que quieres comer aún no te ha perdonado, vamos a tener que escoger otra cosa- dijo levantándose de la cama

-Estoy sopesando la idea de cortar nuestros lazos

-Después de que me hagas la cena, puedes cortar lo que quieras- sonrió

Regina se puso en pie sabiendo que Tinker no la dejaría en paz hasta que no hiciera algo de cenar.

Tras casi una hora en la cocina, finalizaron lo que habían preparado juntas. Era la primera vez que Regina tenía compañía en su nuevo apartamento, excepto por Zelena que la había ayudado el primer día con los muebles. Se sentía mejor teniendo a Tinker con ella charlando de diversos asuntos que la alejaban un poco de sus repetitivos pensamientos. Cuanta más distracción, menos Emma y su perdón rechazado.

Volvieron a la sala tras haber lavado lo que habían ensuciado y recogido el desorden que habían hecho en la cocina. La conversación que ya había cambiado varias veces estaba centrada ahora en los problemas de Tinker en su trabajo.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó Tinker cortando el asunto tras sonar el timbre.

-No, y el portero tampoco ha avisado, probablemente algún vecino- respondió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Pero diste pase a más personas, ¿no?

-Sí- su voz casi falló cuando miró por la mirilla, y abrió la puerta inmediatamente -¿Emma?

-Hey- dio una media sonrisa sin emoción alguna, con las manos en los bolsillos de otra chaqueta roja, diferente a las que Regina ya le había visto.

-¡No jodas!- Tinker se echó a reír detrás de Regina –No me puedo creer que esté viviendo un cliché- su tono era estridente. Emma la miraba sin esbozar ninguna reacción aún y Regina le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-Entra- abrió más la puerta, dando paso a Emma que dio unos pasos considerablemente tímidos.

-¿Ahora es cuando digo que yo ya me estaba yendo? Está bien, entonces. Emma, que pena que ya me esté yendo, espero poder conocerte mejor un día de estos- sonrió, haciendo que Emma finalmente sonriera.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Creo que nos juntaremos para hablar mal de ella- sonrió, y se acercó a Regina para darle un beso en la mejilla -¡Juicio, chicas!- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta sin darles la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- dijo Regina cruzando los brazos

-No podemos dejarlo todo de la manera en que está

-Lo sé, por eso te busqué ayer y te mandé mi dirección hoy

-Discúlpame por la forma en que actué ayer

-Fue comprensible tu comportamiento, aparecí en tu lugar favorito en el peor momento y sin ser invitada.

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora- negó con un movimiento de cabeza

-Pero de alguna forma importa…- sus pies, que parecían estar pegados al suelo desde que había visto a Emma, se movieron hacia el sofá -¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Agua, jugo vino?

-No, gracias- dio una media sonrisa –Ahora solo quiero colocar todo en orden.

-Siéntate- pidió y Emma lo hizo, manteniendo una distancia que no solían tener desde hacía un tiempo -¿Puedo explicarme ahora?- Emma permitió al mover la cabeza positivamente –En primer lugar, discúlpame una vez más, solo quiero que entiendas que sé que me equivoqué, aunque no lo haya hecho por mal. Lo hice sin medir las consecuencias- desvió la mirada de los ojos de Emma hacia sus propias manos que estaban juntas sobre sus piernas –Me lleva tiempo ciertas cosas, sobre todo cuando envuelve sentimientos, nos conocimos a causa de un problema mío y esta vez no fue muy diferente- volvió su mirada hacia Emma, desviándolo enseguida –No tardé en darme cuenta de que nutría sentimientos por ti y sucedió rápido, el tiempo que siempre me es necesario no llegó antes, vino después y ese fue el único motivo- esta vez fijó sus ojos en los de Emma que permanecía indescifrable –Tuve miedo de que fuera pasajero y eso tal vez hubiera podido dejar a una de las dos herida. No fue arrepentimiento, como tú pensaste. Quizás si no hubiera tenido mi tiempo, hubiera puesto todo  cabeza abajo, detesto el desorden y todo sería peor.

-Yo necesité ese tiempo para ordenar mis sentimientos, mi cabeza y todas esas cosas, pero me mantuve cerca y aún así lo conseguí. No es que me debas satisfacciones, pero fue un infierno pensar que aquella noche había sido solo una más.

-No quería hacerte pensar eso, es solo que cerca de ti no habría resultado. Es que no tienes noción de lo que esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa hacen conmigo- buscó mantener su mirada en la de ella y sus palabras hicieron que Emma sonriera de la forma descrita –Esa sonrisa es la que digo.

-Entonces…

-¿Estamos bien?- Regina extendió su mano hacia ella

-Creo que sí- sonrió de nuevo. Y Regina también. Cambió la posición de la mano de Regina de modo que sus dedos se entrelazaran. El primer toque después de la primera pelea les causó casi lo mismo que el primer beso.

-Te eché de menos, escape- se acercó más y pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma

-Yo también- dijo al atraer a Regina más cerca

Una vez más los corazones latiendo frenéticamente.

Tan cerca como lo querían.

El abrazo con el encaje perfecto.

Regina apartó un poco su rostro mientras aún estaban presas en el abrazo, y con esa suficiente distancia que había creado fue dándole besos por la mandíbula hasta alcanzar los labios. Otra vez, un beso comenzado como una caricia fue, poco a poco, adquiriendo un ritmo lento para poder apreciar cada sensación transmitida.

Esta vez sin más dudas que surgieran después.

Esta vez sin reservas.

-Aún no hemos hablado sobre esto, como tú querías- dijo Regina al apartarse.

-En realidad, creo que ahora no hay mucho de lo que hablar- colocó el cabello de Regina tras la oreja –Es algo mutuo, ¿verdad?- preguntó y Regina asintió –Pues ya está- sonrió

-Quiero que salga bien, Em, ahora es demasiado tarde para poder dar marcha atrás

-Haremos que salga bien.

Las piernas de Regina, durante el beso, pasaron sobre las piernas de Emma, y esta colocó una mano sobre una de ellas.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar en venir aquí?- preguntó Regina mientras apoyaba el brazo en el respaldo del sofá para después apoyar su cabeza en su mano.

-A pesar de lo que hiciste, te mostraste arrepentida. Ha sido nuestra primera desavenencia, no era motivo para que desistiera de ti. O de nosotras, como prefieras- sonrió

-Prefiero nosotras- sonrió también -¿No estás enfadada conmigo por haber aparecido en tu terraza?

-Aquel lugar te conoce antes de que lo hayas pisado, ten la certeza.

-Ruby no me dijo el grado de importancia del lugar, solo me dijo que subiera y yo lo hice.

-Ni ella la ha pisado, solo sabe que existe y cuánto lo aprecio. Pero no importa, tarde o temprano, te habría llevado.

-¿Ah sí?- arqueó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa contenida. Emma asintió -¿Así que ahora soy prioridad?

_-¿Hay algún criterio para conocerlo?_

_-Tiene que ser prioridad para mí_

-¿No era yo quien hacía las preguntas innecesarias?

 


	16. Chapter 16

-¿Tu terraza? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Ruby mientras miraba incrédula a Emma que mantenía una mirada tranquila bebiendo su café y contándole a la amiga lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sobre su idea de usar su sitio favorito. Estaban en la misma cafetería en donde le había contado a Ruby sus sentimientos por Regina. Sus dudas expuestas allí una vez, ahora ya eran certezas absolutas.

-No sé por qué tanto asombro, tú la mandaste a ir allá

-Necesitabais conversar.

-Ahora necesitamos crear un buen recuerdo en ese sitio

-Tienes razón. Pero, ven acá, la primera vez en la terraza sería épico- sus labios formaron una sonrisa lasciva –No sé cómo habéis conseguido dormir juntas y controlaros.

-¿Puedes entender que dos personas pueden estar en el mismo sitio sin hacer ninguna insinuación de sexo?

-No. Creo que os controláis demasiado.

-Existe una cosa llamada momento oportuno y…- respiró hondo –Regina respeta mis límites, Ruby

-¿Sobre el hecho de que nunca te has ido a la cama con una mujer?- Emma asintió -¿No te sientes segura al ser con ella?

-La cuestión no es ella, sino lo que va a suceder entre nosotras. Es inevitable la inseguridad, aunque sea mínima.

-Por lo que sé, ella se porta increíblemente bien contigo, no será diferente esta vez.

-Lo sé- sonrió

La tarde caía mientras las dos seguían en la mesa del café, ya parcialmente lleno.

El día de Emma había comenzado de la mejor manera posible, como si hubiera borrado todo lo sucedido durante la semana. Acabó durmiendo con Regina después de que esta insistiera en que era tarde para que se marchara; sus deseos eran _casi_ siempre una orden.

Regina era muy consciente de la inseguridad de Emma, se conocían lo suficiente para poder percibir, a veces, lo que pasaba con la otra. No podía negar que ciertos besos hacían que quisiera ir más allá, sin embargo, su consciencia le gritaba que aún no era el momento, y que debería ser cuando Emma estuviese igual de preparada. Respetaría todos los límites y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sobre todo porque no había motivos para tener prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Habían dormido juntas como la otra vez tras la fiesta de Belle, probando de nuevo que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y que no era necesario mucho más para sentirse en casa, en el lugar al que pertenecían.

El ápice del día de ambas fue la forma en que despertaron. Regina lo hizo con su despertador sonando y lo apagó tan rápido como pudo; Emma apenas se movió, aunque el ruido fuera alto.

Regina pensaba que era imposible encontrar hermoso ver a alguien dormir, hasta que había dormido con Emma. No quería despertarla, pero tenía que ir a trabajar.

Despertar con besos en su hombro, que ascendían hasta su cuello, hizo que Emma se despertara con escalofríos y una sonrisa boba en sus labios al notar de quién se trataba.

Si pudieran, esa cama tendría aquellos dos cuerpos durante todo el día, sin embargo, el dicho «lo bueno dura poco» es verídico.

Ruby apareció en el taller a media tarde después de otro viaje. Emma era siempre una de las primeras personas a quien buscaba cuando llegaba a Nueva York y viceversa. Ni tuvo que preguntar para saber cómo había ido todo, con apenas una mirada inquisitiva y las uñas golpeando en la mesa del despacho, Emma ya sabía lo que la otra quería.

 

Emma había pedido al portero del edificio que cerrar cualquier otro acceso a la terraza. Le explicó el motivo y así se hizo. Así que, su terraza, esa noche, era literalmente solo de ella.

De ella y de Regina.

El ameno clima de otoño colaboró para que Emma consiguiera concretizar sus planes.

Se sentía con el deber de crear buenos recuerdos en lo alto de aquel edificio que tanto preciaba. No había vuelto a subir desde que Regina había aparecido por allí. No estaba bien que su espacio le trajera malos recuerdos, así que, tenía que ser capaz de crear buenos.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Haría una cena en una terraza.

Jamás había pensado en llevar a alguien ahí.

Jamás había pensado en planear una cena para y con alguien.

Mucho menos los dos a la vez.

¿Cuántas veces ya se había preguntado lo que sería capaz de hacer por Regina?

Ruby la había ayudado en algunas cosas por libre deseo, poniendo como excusa que quería formar parte de aquello de alguna manera.

Vivir en un edificio lujoso daba ventajas a la hora de improvisar una mesa de cena en la terraza. Esta estaba puesta según el gusto de Ruby y Emma lo aprobó.

La cena había sido realizada por la cocinera de Emma, que iba a cocinarle dos días a la semana, los dos días en que Emma comía como los ángeles, ya que  sus dotes culinarias podían resumirse en una lista muy corta.

Mientras Emma acababa de vestirse, Ruby terminó de colocar la cena sobre la mesa, ambas esperaban que Regina no se atrasase, si así fuera, la comida se enfriaría.

-Wow, parecería que la cena es un restaurante de lujo- dijo Ruby al pararse en la puerta del vestidor.

-Era la intención- sonrió aún girada hacia el espejo, mirando sus reflejos.

-Cinco minutos para la hora marcada- dio algunos pasos hasta acercarse más –No tiene gracia elogiar tu ropa, pero, estas hermosa. Si ya está enamorada de ti, hoy lo estará aún más- la abrazó por detrás, le dio un beso en la mejilla -¡Buena cena, patito!

-Gracias, no solo por lo de «buena cena», sino por todo.

-Ha sido un placer ayudarte- sonrió –Me voy antes de que ella llegue. Quiero detalles después, ¿ok?

-Como quieras…

Ruby la soltó y le mandó un beso volado antes de salir del vestidor.

Tras una última ojeada en el espejo, salió del vestidor y en ese momento el timbre sonó. Ruby y Regina definitivamente se habrían encontrado en el pasillo.

Regina creía que irían a cenar a algún restaurante que Emma había escogido. Ella le había pedido que pasara por su casa para ir juntas, no había querido desvelarle lo que tenía planeado.

-Hey- dijeron al unísono y en medio de sonrisas -¿Vamos?- preguntó Regina sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

-Vamos, sí- Emma agarró la mano de Regina y la arrastró hacia dentro del apartamento, cerrando la puerta enseguida.

-¿Emma?- Regina frunció el ceño mientras era guiada hasta la puerta de cristal que llevaba a las escaleras -¿Por qué…- no terminó la pregunta, la respuesta ya estaba allí delante de ella. Emma se detuvo cuando percibió que Regina también se había detenido, se giró hacia ella con los ojos cargados de expectativas y asistió a su mirada que alternaba entre ella y la mesa -¿Tú…?- Emma la interrumpió

-Quería al menos un buen recuerdo contigo aquí

-¡Emma!- exclamó su nombre como solía hacer siempre que no sabía qué decir, Emma creía que sonaba gracioso -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Quería ver tu reacción- sonrió

-No sé qué he expresado al verlo, pero quiero que sepas que además de muy sorprendida, me has dejado extremadamente feliz- su voz salía en un tono que dejaba claro lo que había dicho.

-La intención siempre es esa.

Se acercaron más a la mesa y se sentaron, una frente a la otra.

-¿Has hecho todo esto sola?- frunció el ceño

-¿Dudas de mi capacidad?- preguntó mientras cogía la copa de Regina y le servía el vino.

-En absoluto, solo es una pregunta

-Tuve ayuda de Ruby- le puso la copa delante

-¿Viste?- sonrió orgullosa

-Créeme al menos cuando te digo que la idea sí ha sido enteramente mía- ahora se servía vino en su copa.

-Nunca he dudado de tu creatividad, mi bien.

Bajo un cielo estrellado, la cena siguió regada de lo que siempre surgía cuando estaban juntas: tímidos roces, sonrisas bobas todo el rato, carcajadas arrancadas con facilidad, y, sobre todo, sensaciones indescriptibles ante la presencia de la otra.

Pasaron horas sentadas en el mismo sitio. Los punteros de un reloj parecían no avanzar cuando respiraban el mismo aire. El deseo de parar el tiempo era cumplido de forma imperceptible.

Por más que se conocieran y supieran muchas cosas una de la otra, los descubrimientos en cada tema tocado eran incesantes.

Cada parcela era desvendada sin necesitar un contacto físico.

-¿Si tuviera la misma visión que siempre tienes, conseguiría entender por qué este es tu lugar favorito?- dijo dejando la copa vacía sobre  la mesa.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas- Emma señaló el parapeto de la terraza con la mano.

Regina se puso en pie, mientras Emma, aún sentada, la vio caminar hasta el sitio que había señalado. Sus brazos se doblaron delante de su cuerpo, apoyados en el parapeto, exactamente como Emma estaba el día en que Regina la encontró ahí.

La vista a la cantidad de edificios que se alzaban en el horizonte fue un elemento más de aquella noche que hasta el momento podría considerarse como perfecta. Era innegable que la noche neoyorkina tenía su belleza, la perspectiva de donde estaba le permitía admirar cada elemento que Emma decía que la calmaba.

-¿Y?- sintió su cuerpo ser apartado un poco de la baja pared de cemento por dos brazos que siempre la hacían sentirse cómoda.

-Tienes todos los motivos del mundo para tener este lugar como tu sitio favorito, aunque mi punto de vista no es como el tuyo, al menos puedo comprenderlo un poco.

-Y ahora tengo un motivo más para que este sitio me guste- apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la morena.

-Habría jurado que este sería el último sitio donde cenaríamos, pero no podrías haber escogido lugar mejor.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, he creado buenos momentos de las dos aquí y también he conseguido agradarte.

-Agradar es poco- Regina giró su cuerpo aún pegado al de Emma –Todavía no han creado palabra que defina lo que has hecho conmigo- selló sus labios en los de ella suavemente, apartándolos segundos después –Espero que tengas noción de lo increíble que eres.

-Tú…- Regina colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, de igual manera que lo hizo segundos antes de su primer beso, y lo quitó solo para dejarlos libres para sus propios labios.

Si alguien desde algún otro edificio pudiera ver la terraza y lo que allí estaba pasando, sería testigo de un sentimiento que crecía a cada segundo y rodeaba a dos personas que nítidamente se entregaban sin vuelta atrás.

-Me he enamorado de quien bebería conmigo para lamentar la falta de ese sentimiento- Emma dijo mientras intentaba-sin éxito-controlar su respiración alterada por el beso.

-Hago mías tus palabras- respondió con una sonrisa contenida

Pasaron horas juntas, la cintura de Regina estaba presa de los brazos de Emma, manteniéndose tan juntas que casi demostraban lo contrario a lo que decía que dos cuerpos no ocupan el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo.

Emma sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina cuando los dedos de Regina acariciaban su espalda por debajo de su blusa.

Su inseguridad estaba desapareciendo con Regina tan cerca despertando aún más su deseo hasta entonces controlado.

-Vamos a bajar- susurró con dificultad a milímetros de la boca de Regina.

Pocos segundos después, la puerta de vidrio de la sala vio cómo un cuerpo era apoyado en ella con desespero.

A pesar de las ganas inconcebibles de actuar con rapidez, Regina reunió lo poco de cordura que le quedaba y fue más cautelosa. No era fácil, sin embargo, valía la pena por ser con y por Emma.

El fino abrigo que Emma usaba estaba a sus pies, y las asillas de su blusa estaban caídas en sus brazos, los cuales recibían la atención de las manos de Regina que subían y descendían por ellos, mientras sus labios recorrían la piel del hombro, subiendo al cuello para acabar en su maxilar. La respiración de Emma estaba cada vez más pesada y ya no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Empujó a Regina hacia dentro del apartamento, volviendo a pegar sus bocas en un beso ávido.

El cuarto, en ese momento, parecía estar más lejos de lo que realmente estaba, así que, Regina apoyó a Emma en el brazo del sofá, quedando entre sus piernas.

Al mismo tiempo que sintió dos manos agarrar la parte baja de su blusa, notó su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones que usaba, segundos después, el toque resonó por todo el apartamento, que solo estaba siendo llenado con el sonido de jadeantes respiraciones.

-Emma, tengo que…- susurró y antes de que terminase, Emma asintió, permitiendo que se separara un poco. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo que aún tocaba y atendió todavía más rápido cuando vio el número del hospital –Llego en diez minutos- dijo antes de apartarse el móvil de la oreja. Emma que  miraba hacia el suelo la miró –Es una emergencia- frunció el ceño.

-Está bien- le dio una media sonrisa y se levantó, acompañando a Regina hasta la puerta, que abrió para ella.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo con pesar

-Regina, es tu trabajo- le dio un veloz piquito –Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿ok?

-Ok- le dio una última sonrisa con pesar y dio dos pasos mientras seguía mirando a Emma, antes de girar su cuerpo y caminar deprisa hacia el ascensor.

Emma cerró la puerta en cuanto las puertas del ascensor también se cerraron. Se pegó a la madera y sus ojos se detuvieron en el abrigo tirado en el suelo, cerca de las escaleras. Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Caminó hacia la otra puerta, cogió el abrigo del suelo y la cerró. Las cosas de la terraza las recogería cuando despertara, lo que necesitaba ahora era un baño que amenizara los efectos que Regina le había causado.

¿Qué problema había en que por una vez todo ocurriera sin sobresaltos?

Estaba lista y lo quería tanto como aparentemente también lo quería Regina.

Al menos todo lo planeado había salido mejor de lo esperado. Regina hacía que no solo alcanzara sus expectativas, sino que las sobrepasara.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Una

Dos

Tres

Cuatro prendas de ropa fueron sacadas de las perchas y colocadas delante del cuerpo de Regina mientras se miraba al espejo.

Cinco piezas volvieron a su sitio.

Con la sexta sus ojos se agrandaron ante el reflejo.

La séptima le causó una satisfacción aún mayor.

Se puso el mono negro y se quedó analizándolo por algunos segundos. Sus tacones de aguja burdeos fueron específicamente hechos para ser usados con aquella ropa.

Se estaba preparando para ir a un evento de moda importante para Emma, y la única invitación le fue dada a ella. El desfile anual de otoño que reúne nombre que Swan tanto admira, nombres que de vez en cuando ella pronunciaba con entusiasmo y con el palpable deseo de estallar de felicidad, pero se controlaba. Desfile que el año que viene tendría en su pasarela modelos elaborados por la mano de alguien que se lo merecía mucho.

Su maquillaje y su cabello estaban según su gusto y adecuados para la ocasión, al igual que las joyas que llevaba en sus dedos, en el cuello y en su muñeca.

Consciente de que precisamente era un evento de moda, se sentía presionada por estar bien vestida, y su espejo se lo confirmaba. Esperaba estar acertada.

El sonido del portero resonó por todo el silencioso apartamento haciendo que cogiera rápidamente un bolso y metiera dentro únicamente lo necesario, y lo que cabía.

Emma estaba esperándola en la portería hacía algunos minutos según su reloj y la hora marcada. Su puntualidad lo decía por sí sola.

Las inevitables sonrisas fueron dadas. La siempre aproximación tan deseada hecha bajo miradas de fascinación.

-Definitivamente soy la persona con más suerte del mundo- la costumbre de ser directa hacía que las palabras salieran con naturalidad en cuanto Regina se acercaba con un andar gracioso hasta el coche, donde Emma, de pie a un lado, la esperaba.

-Estamos empatadas.

-No me han dicho que tú desfilabas hoy- frunció el ceño mientras sin discreción alguna miró a Regina de arriba abajo, cosa que hizo que el sonido que se había convertido en su preferido se alzara. La risa fácil de Regina solo era una de las incontables cosas que la extasiaban.

Selló sus labios con los de Emma y dejó un poco de su labial en la boca de Emma.

-Disculpa- sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, y llevó el pulgar a la comisura de sus labios y le limpió el labial.

-¿Tienes el labial ahí?- señaló para el bolso en su mano

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Porque vas a necesitar retocártelo. Pretendo borrártelo- le guiñó un ojo y le dio otro piquito rápido antes de abrirle la puerta a la morena que mantenía una mirada cargada de una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción por las palabras que había escuchado.

Rodeó el coche y entró, escuchando a Regina canturrear la música que sonaba en la radio. Contuvo una sonrisa y antes de arrancar, la miró de reojo solo para confirmar una vez más sus palabras pronunciadas nada más al haberla visto.

 

-Estaba todo muy bien para ser verdad

-Qué se atreva a acercarse a ti…- sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Emma, entonces apretó más su mano con la de ella, aunque tuvo que soltarla segundos después cuando fue necesario posar para las fotos.

Killian estaba a algunos metros conversando con otras dos personas, cosa que no le impidió lanzar miradas de nítida desaprobación cuando vio a su ex novia entrar al evento dada de la mano con otra persona. Y para aumentar más su indignación, una mujer. La doctora que había cuidado a Emma tras el accidente del que ella lo culpabilizaba.

Las fotos de Emma sola fueron sacadas rápidamente mientras Regina la esperaba lejos de los flashes, hasta que en un momento también ella fue empujada delante de las cámaras.

-Me las vas a pagar, Swan- murmuró con una sonrisa direccionada a los fotógrafos que tenía delante, mientras Emma agarraba su cintura.

-Tus amenazas no me dan miedo alguno- Emma soltó su cintura y volvió a agarrar su mano, caminando con ella hacia dentro del salón.

Regina ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas personas le fueron presentadas, cuántos apretones de mano había dado a desconocidos y cuántas sonrisas había dado en minutos. Dudaba de que Emma no conociera a todos, o al menos, a la mayoría; cosa que ella negó. Solo estaban presentes diseñadores y modelos escogidos a dedo por la organización del evento y el diseñador que presentaba sus modelos,  más algunas personas de la prensa que cubrían la noticia.

Cuando el desfile estaba a punto de comenzar, Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en sus debidos asientos, reservados cerca de la pasarela.

Emma había recibido varios mensajes seguidos de una Ruby eufórica, que decía que no veía la hora de que el desfile acabara para unirse a ella y a Regina.

Las luces ambiente disminuyeron, solo dejando destacada la pasarela. La música fue cambiada poco a poco mientras el presentador, al lado del diseñador de la noche, daba comienzo al acto.

Ruby fue una de las primeras y en cuanto pudo, discretamente guiñó un ojo y les sonrió a las dos. Emma retribuyó su gesto mientras Regina apenas sonrió.

-Ella es tan…- Regina susurró

-¿Linda? Sí, lo es- desvió la mirada de la modelo hacia ella

-¡De modo exagerado!-completó mirando también a Emma, que concordó

Las pocas veces que Regina miró de reojo a Emma y la vio observando el desfile concentrada y con notoria admiración, se sintió agradecida y finalmente, tras mucho tiempo sin saber lo que era de verdad, podía decir que se sentía feliz con alguien.

Siempre había sabido que ser feliz nunca iba a depender de nadie a no ser de ella misma, y no podía negar que así era, con su independencia, su vida profesional en óptimas condiciones, su estabilidad en casi todas las parcelas de su vida, con las personas que amaba cerca y, sobre todo, no tenía problemas consigo misma. Pero con todo eso, Emma solo ayudaba a que transbordara, y eso nada sería capaz de pagarlo.

En un evento de moda, por segunda vez en la vida, se sentía feliz en conocer un poco más del mundo que la persona que tenía a su lado tanto amaba.

Cuando el desfile terminó, la mayoría ya empezaba a dirigirse hacia la otra parte del salón.

-Antes de irnos…- dijo mientras se levantaban, provocando que Regina centrara su atención en ella.

-¿Sí?

-No quiero que me prometas nada, ¿ok?

-Ok…

-Quiero que estés aquí el año que viene

-Prometo estar aquí el año que viene- la sonrisa que dio se reflejó en Emma

-Es…

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada- Ruby interrumpió a Emma, parándose al lado de las dos.

-No, no lo estás- Regina respondió antes de que Emma dijera que sí

-¿Podrías hacer que el año que viene yo fuera la única modelo, eh?- pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Emma –No sé si consigo convivir con las demás sin querer darles una bofetada.

-¿Cuántos segundos tardas en cambiarte de ropa?

-Las personas pueden esperar, Emma- reviró los ojos

-O puedes lidiar con otras modelos como ha sido desde el comienzo de tu carrera- le guiñó un ojo a Ruby

-Sabes que mi historial no es tan bueno, ¿verdad?

-Ruby casi dejó a un modelo sin pelo minutos antes de un ensayo- Emma le dijo a Regina

-No deberías estar avergonzándome sin que la conozca bien- soltó Ruby –Pero te dejo si vamos a tomarnos unas copas. Vamos.

-Veo lo bien que se daría con Tinker y mi hermana- dijo Regina mientras Ruby estaba unos pasos por delante de las dos caminando hacia el bar.

-Quiero promover ese encuentro- sonrió Emma –Es más, tu hermana a la que aún no conozco

-Todo a su tiempo, Swan

-Emma, a veces, es una apresada, te acostumbrarás- dijo Ruby mientras se giraba con dos vasos en las manos y se los daba a ellas –Me he tomado la libertad de pedir por vosotras. Espero que tu gusto sea parecido al de ella- le dijo a Regina

-Sí lo es. Gracias

-Yo no soy una apresada, solo quiero conocer a Zelena.

-Lo harás, cariño, solo que ella necesita saberlo todo antes.

-¿Viste, _cariño_? Ten paciencia- dijo Ruby girándose, esta vez con su propia copa en las manos –Ahora cuéntame, Regina, ¿qué te pareció el desfile?- preguntó mientras se apartaban del bar.

-¡No respondas!- dijo Emma cuando Regina estaba a punto de hablar –Dijo que podía avergonzarla después de coger las bebidas

-No es justo, patito

-¿Patito?- Regina frunció el ceño

-Pensé que Cisne era demasiado para Emma, solo es un patito.

-Las personas deberían venir con una plaquita en que dijera si puedes dejar que tengan intimidad contigo o no- Emma murmuró con la cañita en la boca.

-¿Puedo usar “patito” yo también?- preguntó Regina a Ruby, haciendo que Emma la mirara incrédula

-A tu gusto- Ruby no contuvo la risa cuando miró a la amiga -¿Yo puedo usar el “cariño”?

-Si no es con un tono de escarnio como hace unos minutos, a tu gusto también.

-Vamos a resolver esto después, Regina Mills

-¿Tiene eso algo que ver con lo que me dijiste sobre el pintalabios?- dio una sonrisa lasciva.

Emma odiaba haber hablado de aquella manera en un lugar donde no podría agarrarla.

-Pensaré en el asunto

-Piensa con cariño

Ruby y Regina se habían caído bien, incluso demasiado, y a pesar de haber formado un complot contra Emma, estaba aliviada ante el hecho de que, por una vez, a Ruby le gustara alguien que a ella le gustara porque normalmente desdeñaba a todo aquel que Emma le presentaba.

Las horas pasaban sin ser notadas. Varias veces fueron interrumpidas por otras personas que se juntaban a ellas o se llevaban a Emma o a Ruby.

Emma había conseguido contarle a Regina el historial de cosas malas que Ruby había hecho desde el comienzo de su carrera de modelo, cosas que iban desde peleas físicas en bambalinas y tras las cámaras hasta romper piezas únicas antes de salir a desfilar.

-…y lo último que sé hasta ahora es del fotógrafo con quien Ruby disfrutó en los intervalos de los ensayos. En el suelo del estudio, ¿no? Confírmamelo, Ruby

-Es todo mentira, Regina

-Imagino que sí…

-Ahora que te he contado todo lo que recuerdo, voy al baño. Con permiso-Emma se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban sentadas.

-Mi vez para avergonzar a tu novia, o sea lo que sea tuya- Ruby le mandó un beso antes de que se alejara.

 

-Regina, no es por nada, pero Emma no suele tardar tanto y Killian ha desaparecido de mi campo de visión…- dijo Ruby echando una ojeada por todo el recinto.

-Voy tras ella- Regina se puso en pie y Ruby hizo lo mismo a la vez.

Los tacones de ambas solo no llamaban la atención al chocar contra el suelo debido a la música alta. Ruby estaba segura de que si Emma las viera caminando de ese modo diría que abrirían un agujero en el suelo.

El baño estaba al otro lado del salón donde se había realizado el desfile, que estaba completamente vacío y con poca luz.

Al acercarse al baño, Regina apretó los puños sintiendo cómo la rabia tomaba cuenta de ella, y aumentó aún más cuando Ruby abrió la puerta con el mismo nivel de odio.

-No me sorprende que las _madames_ hayan aparecido antes de la mejor parte

-¡Suéltala!- Ruby prácticamente gritó mientras estiraba el brazo para que Regina no se acercase.

Killian tenía el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Emma y su mano agarraba el brazo de ella pegándolo al cuerpo, para que no se moviera, dejándola presa entre su cuerpo y la pared, y la otra mano sobre su boca. Las asillas del vestido que Emma llevaba estaban caídas por sus hombros, y su largo vestido, del lado donde había una abertura, estaba subido hasta mitad de su muslo.

-¿Vais a ver o queréis participar? Dejad de jodernos el polvo.

-Regina, ve a llamar…-

-¡La suelto!- Killian la interrumpió soltando a Emma, que inmediatamente fue abrazada por Regina –Pero no creáis que a ella no le gusta –Guiñó antes de salir del baño pasando por Ruby que casi lo sigue.

-¡Ruby, no!- dijo Regina haciendo que se detuviera.

-¡Tiene que pagar por esto!

-Y lo hará, pero no ahora.

-¡Tiene que ser ahora! No puede quedarse ahí fuera sonriendo para todo el mundo como nada hubiera pasado.

-Más tarde nos preocupamos de hacer lo que sea con él

-¡Ay, Dios mío, patito!- Ruby se acercó a las dos. Emma estaba abrazada a Regina, que ya había colocado bien su vestido y peinado su cabello.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Regina y Emma asintió

-¡Yo me quedo!

-Ven con nosotras, Ruby, de verdad- pidió Emma levantando su cabeza del hombro de Regina.

-Está bien, pero haré que lo pague y no me lo vas a impedir

-Después

-Está bien.

Emma salió de los brazos de Regina, se puso delante del espejo y se limpió el maquillaje corrido.

En cuanto salieron del local del evento, esperaron a que Ruby cogiera sus cosas antes de entrar en el coche.

-Podéis iros, yo llamaré a un taxi- dijo saliendo con su bolso en las manos

-Ven con nosotras- Emma se pronunció por primera vez después de salir del baño.

-Hoy confiaré en Regina para que cuide de ti- se acercó más y la abrazó –Mañana hablamos, ¿ok? Cuídate- se apartó, pero sin soltarla –Te quiero, patito- le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Yo también te quiero

Ruby sonrió y miró a Regina, a punto de hablar

-La cuidaré- respondió antes de que Ruby le dijera algo

-Sé que sí- sonrió Ruby.

 

-Hey- dijo Regina al parar el coche en el semáforo y mirar para Emma que estaba callada desde que se habían despedido de Ruby. Le había pedido a Emma conducir y la misma cedió sin pensar dos veces –¿Mi casa o la tuya?

-La mía, por favor

-Ok- Regina extendió su mano buscando la de Emma, pero ella no le correspondió –Em

-Me siento sucia, Regina

Tres palabras que hicieron que saliera a la superficie todo el odio que sintió cuando se había acercado al baño. Le era insoportable ver a Emma aguantando las lágrimas con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento del coche. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de no haber dejado que Ruby hiciera algo en el mismo momento.

Volvió a poner la mano en el volante cuando el semáforo se abrió, no iba a insistir, la reconfortaría al llegar a casa.

En el ascensor, Emma se pegó a una de las esquinas, de espaldas al espejo, acorralándose ella misma cuando Regina se acercó.

-No huyas de mí por sentirte así

-No estoy huyendo, solo es…. –la frase murió en sus labios antes de ser finalizada.

-Sabes que tenemos esto de la empatía demasiado fuerte, ¿verdad? Puedo perfectamente imaginar cómo te estás sintiendo. Pero déjame, por lo menos, estar cerca de ti.

-Lo estás

-Está bien, no voy a tocarte sin tu permiso. Solo quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de lo que se dijo en este mismo ascensor, y quiero reafirmar que de la misma forma en que tú quisiste cuidar de mí para que yo estuviera bien, ahora estoy yo aquí.

_-Estoy acumulando todo lo que has hecho por mí para algún día poder retribuírtelo, solo que no sé si conseguiré llegar a la altura- Mills dijo en voz baja mirando sus propios pies._

_Le era imposible para Emma escuchar cosas así provenientes de la otra y no sentir una placentera sensación a la que muchos llamaban mariposas en el estómago._

_Colocó sus dedos en el mentón de la morena y alzó su rosto, procurando alinear sus ojos con los de ella._

_-Te cuido porque me gustas, Regina, ya es una gran retribución verte bien._

-Gracias- Emma alzó la mirada y le dio media sonrisa.

-No quiero que me lo agradezcas, no lo hago por obligación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Regina esperó a que Emma saliera y la siguió hasta la puerta del apartamento, que fue abierta sin demora.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Regina al cerrar la puerta

-Solo voy a tomar un baño. ¿Te vas a quedar?

-No estoy loca como para dejarte sola- dejó su bolso encima del aparador al lado de la puerta.

-Coge lo que quieras del vestidor, tú…

-Emma-la interrumpió –No te preocupes por mí

Ella asintió y se dirigió al cuarto. Regina se sentó en el sofá y se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, cosa que sucedía cuando se ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Si fuera posible, le gustaría compartir lo que Emma sentía o arrancárselo todo de una vez. Su corazón se encogía al verla mal. Incluso la voz de Emma, más baja de lo normal, la estaba dejando mas aturdida. No podía imaginar lo que habría sucedido dentro de aquel baño si no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

Nunca había visto a Emma de aquella manera y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No sería fácil hacer que mejorara, eso solo sucedería con el tiempo, pero nada le impediría hacer lo posible.

Observó la cortina abierta, la puerta de vidrio estaba cerrada, pero la llevó al recuerdo de días atrás cuando tuvo que ir al hospital a atender una urgencia. Emma se estaba entregando a ella de una manera tan natural aquella noche, y ahora verla retrayéndose, sin ni siquiera darle la mano, le causaba una mezcla de sensaciones negativas.

¿Cómo una persona podía querer hacer mal a alguien como Emma?

Entró en el vestidor de Emma tras pasar unos minutos en la sala, sola, intentando calmarse antes de intentar hacer algo por la otra. Cogió el mismo pijama que usó la primera noche que habían dormido juntas y dejó su ropa exactamente en el mismo sitio que aquella noche.

Los productos de maquillaje de Emma estaban esparcidos por el estante del vestidor, las luces alrededor del espejo estaban encendidas, mostrando que probablemente iba retrasada cuando salió del apartamento.

Una noche que había comenzado tan bien acababa de aquella manera…

Volvió a la sala para dar privacidad a Emma cuando saliera del baño, cosa que tardó bastante, y solo volvió al cuarto cuando dejó de escuchar el ruido del secador.

La puerta estaba abierta y en cuanto se detuvo en ella, Emma salió del vestidor.

-Quítame la duda de dónde voy a dormir

-Conmigo

-Entonces, ¿te sientes algo mejor?- dijo entrando en el cuarto y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Sí

-El tiempo que te lleve para estar bien yo estaré aquí- volvió a extender su mano y esta vez obtuvo una respuesta más agradable. Emma colocó su mano sobre la de ella, entrelazando los dedos.

-Gracias

-Para con eso de agradecerme

-No puedo no agradecerte. Si no hubiera sido por ti y por Ruby…- de nuevo la frase quedó inconclusa

-Ya pasó, ¿ok? Puedo garantizarte que pagará por esto, Em, pero de momento mi preocupación es que estés bien, en él ya pensaremos en otro momento-Regina levantó su mano, y se la besó. Emma abrió una sonrisa pequeña con el acto, y cuando giró sus brazos, notó que Emma tenía una mancha violeta -¿Te duele?- pasó su otra mano lentamente sobre el hematoma y Emma negó con la cabeza –Podría dejarlo a él de esta manera ahora mismo –murmuró.

-No estás loca como para dejarme sola- le dio media sonrisa, haciendo que Regina también sonriera.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la sonrisa se abrió sola. La punta de los dedos pasaba lentamente por el rostro de Regina despertándola de la mejor forma posible. Emma tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y su rostro tan pegado que notaba su respiración en la propia piel.

-Tu despertador tocó hace cinco minutos- Emma susurró

-Perdóname por despertarte con eso- susurró también

-No me despertó- tres palabras que habían hecho que Regina abriera los ojos de una vez y se apartara un poco para mirarla, al menos intentarlo, ya que la claridad que entraba por la abertura de la ventana no les permitía ver mucho.

-¿Llevas tiempo despierta?

-No

-Es una pena que no sepas mentirme. Tienes que dormir, Emma

-Lo he intentado- dijo mientras apartaba su cuerpo del de Regina y se sentaba –Te vas a atrasar

-No importa- se sentó también y atrajo a Emma más cerca –Puedo llamar y decir que no voy o cambiar mi horario.

-Estoy bien, lo juro

-Hummm- murmuró –Mientes muy mal

-Estaré bien. Puedo esperarte a que vuelvas, allí hay personas que también te necesitan.

-Es difícil tener que escoger entre dos prioridades

-Regina, tu trabajo…Estaré bien, ¿ok?

-Cuanto más lo intentas, menos me convences

-Eres difícil- recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Regina y bostezó –Voy a intentar ocupar mi cabeza lo máximo que pueda para intentar, al menos, olvidar un poco, de verdad estaré bien.

-Necesitas dormir

-Lo intentaré, ¿ok? Confía en mí- Regina no le respondió, solo pegó su cabeza a la de ella –Te vas a atrasar, Regina

-No estoy segura de si…

-Vas a ir- la interrumpió Emma –Mientras te preparas, te voy a hacer un café

-No es necesario

-Pero quiero- Emma se levantó de la cama antes de que Regina protestara y entró en el baño.

La morena se quedó casi un minuto mirando la puerta cerrada, hasta que se levantó y entró en el vestidor de Emma. Se cambió de ropa y entró en el baño que ya estaba vacío.

Bajó a la cocina, y antes de entrar, la observó de lejos, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, esperando a que el café saliera de la cafetera para llenar la taza que tenía al lado. La cercanía de Regina no llamó su atención como para que levantara la mirada.

-Hey- Regina dijo en voz baja mientras descruzaba sus brazos, haciendo que la mirara. Su semblante cansado solo confirmaba que se había pasado la noche en blanco. Sin tardanza, Regina la atrajo hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. Habían pasado toda la noche juntas, pero aún así, aquel abrazo fue muy necesario. Cuanto más cerca Regina estuviera, más acogida Emma se sentiría y esa era la intención de una y la necesidad de la otra.

-¿Has visto qué hora es?- preguntó Emma mientras apartaba su rostro del de Regina, sin romper el contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Sí, estoy totalmente atrasada y no me importa. Me voy a quedar y desayunar contigo.

-No tienes que hacer eso

-Pero quiero- Regina repitió la frase de Emma, haciéndola sonreír. No era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero de todas maneras era una sonrisa y eso ya satisfacía un poco el deseo de Regina de verla un poco mejor, por más que aquello no significara tanto, lo poco para quien no tenía nada era mucho.

Hizo lo que prometió, se atrasó como nunca antes lo había hecho y ni se preocupó por avisar a nadie, era consciente de sus responsabilidades, pero todas estaba siendo dejadas de lado. No se levantó de la silla mientras Emma no terminó su desayuno.

-Intenta dormir, Em- dijo Regina parándose en el umbral del apartamento y girándose hacia ella –Hasta más tarde.

-Hasta  más tarde y gra…- Regina la calló con un piquito.

Tras luchar mucho contra su propio deseo, Regina dejó el apartamento de Emma.

En cuanto se apartó de Emma, todos los sentimientos negativos hacia Killian vinieron a la superficie. Cerca de Emma estaba más preocupada por ella, pero ahora que estaba sola solo podía pensar en acabar con él de todas las formas posibles.

La sensación de impotencia se hacía presente junto con todo lo que la hacía querer dar la vuelta y volver a aquel ático para estar al lado de Emma el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella estuviera bien. Tenía plena noción de cómo lo ocurrido podía dejar a una persona y aunque la otra insistiera en que estaría bien, sabía que no sería algo fácil ni repentino.

 

Cuando cerró la puerta del apartamento, Emma se apoyó en la misma y sintió cómo las lágrimas que había contenido salían a flote. Las secó varias veces durante la noche con miedo de que Regina despertara y la viera de aquella manera.

Se sentía a gusto y completamente segura con ella, solo que no quería dejarla ver lo destruida que estaba por dentro. Dejó que Regina se preocupara por ella y la cuidara, cosa que fue de una ayuda enorme, estaría muchísimo peor si no fuera por ella, pero aún así, no quería que esa preocupación se multiplicase.

Siempre que cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir, las escenas de la noche pasada pasaban con perfecta nitidez en su cabeza. Eso solo aumentaba su asco hacia él y volvía a sentirse sucia. Y era aún peor cuando pensaba en lo que habría sucedido si las dos no hubieran entrado en el baño.

Solo el intento era destructivo.

Se levantó de la cama cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente. Ya que el portero no le había avisado, ni tuvo que mirar para saber quién era.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo al abrir y ver a Ruby con un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-Alguien me ha pedido que lo entregue- Ruby sonrió y le extendió el ramo que estaba formado por rosas de siete colores distintos, predominando las rojas –Esa mujer es definitivamente el amor de tu vida- dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta. Tenía el móvil en la mano y sacó una foto del momento exacto en que Emma abría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio el nombre en la tarjeta.

-No puede ser real una persona como esta-dijo en medio de la sonrisa que aún no había abandonado sus labios.

-Consiguió lo que quería- sonrió Ruby

-¿Cómo?

-Lo sabrás cuando leas la tarjeta. Y las llaves de tu coche están aquí- Ruby las dejó sobre el aparador.

-¿Tenías mi coche?- Emma la miró incrédula –Regina está loca

-Pues que sepas que conduzco muy bien, Emma Swan

Emma se sentó en el sofá con el ramo de rosas sobre sus piernas y abrió la tarjeta, y una sonrisa tan larga como la que puso al ver el ramo apareció en sus labios. Una vez más, y sin que se diera cuenta, Ruby registró el momento, tal y como Regina le había pedido.

**«Tu sonrisa es hermosa y es solo una de las innumerables cosas que amo de ti»**

-Ganaste la lotería, patito

-Creo que sí- sonrió otra vez –Aunque es tu letra

-Ella me pidió el favor y se lo hice, deja de ser ingrata. Pero en fin…¿Cómo estás?- preguntó aún sentada en el sofá mientras Emma se levantaba para ir a la cocina y poner las flores en agua. Volvió al salón y las dejó en la mesita de centro.

-Estoy…- Emma se calló y se sentó al lado de Ruby, respirando hondo y enfocando su mirada en algún punto de la sala que no fuera su amiga –Estaré bien.

-Sé que es lo que siempre se dice, pero si pudiera, todo tu dolor, asco y todo lo que estás sintiendo me lo pasaría a mí.

Sin que Ruby la atrajera hacia ella, Emma descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho, y Ruby comenzó a acariciarla.

-Fue horrible, Ruby, en realidad, lo sigue siendo.

-Regina me ha dicho que no has dormido…

-Lo intenté, durante toda la noche y pocos antes de que llegaras, pero es cerrar los ojos y verlo todo de nuevo.

-No quiero que ahora hables de eso, ¿ok? Vamos a cambiar de tema. Mira, en el año que viene, tu colección en aquella pasarela, y lo mejor de todo, tus prendas en mí

Emma la miró y sonrió brevemente, volviendo a sentarse bien en el sofá.

-Demasiado creída, ¿no crees?

-Aún no me has enseñado todos tus diseños. Apuesto a que Regina ya los ha visto todos y considero que es una injusticia

-Ella no los ha visto todos.

-Pero más que yo sí, que lo sé

-Quizás…

-Está bien, se lo merece. Es más, cambiando de tema de nuevo, estaba pensando en algún viaje. Cuando estabas en el hospital, hablamos sobre volver a Europa…

Mientras Ruby conversaba sobre diferentes temas con Emma para alejarla un poco de los malos recuerdos, acabó quedándose dormida, sentada en el sofá, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de la amiga.

Ruby la colocó mejor en el sofá, fue a su cuarto y le trajo su edredón y su almohada.

Nunca había visto a Emma tan indefensa como estaba. Sentía lo mismo que Regina, asco, odio, impotencia, preocupación y necesidad de estar ahí.

En su mente había algo de lo que haría con Killian. Se había equivocado de parte a parte al hacer eso y ella se lo haría pagar. No mediría esfuerzos para arrastrar por el suelo al que había herido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

 

_«Se ha quedado dormida»_

Regina dio un suspiró involuntario de alivio al leer el mensaje de Ruby, debajo de dos fotos de Emma sonriendo abiertamente, primero con el ramo y después con la tarjeta.

Le había pedido a Ruby que fuera al hospital y cogiera el coche de Emma que ella tenía cuando aquella le dijo que podría cancelar el único compromiso que tenía; le dio el dinero para las flores y le explicó exactamente cómo las quería, anotó la frase de la tarjeta en el bloc de notas de su móvil. Le pidió las fotos en cuanto le entregase todo a Emma pues la intención era exactamente hacerla sonreír.

Estaba segura de que Emma se quejaría de las fotos espontaneas y a traición, pero con toda certeza ya se habían convertido en sus dos fotos favoritas de ella.

Era algo de luz en medio de la oscuridad que se hacía presente en esos momentos.

El día de trabajo de Regina se resumió en mirar el móvil a casa tiempo muerto que tenía, fue informada de que Emma había dormido prácticamente todo el día y que al despertar, Ruby estaba haciendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance para distraerla.

Esperaba a un taxi frente al hospital y en cuanto entró en este, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Pensó que era Ruby o incluso Emma, pero en la pantalla apareció el nombre de su hermana.

_-Te juro por lo más sagrado que hay en esta tierra que si no apareces en la cena de hoy, ayudo a nuestra madre a planear tus torturas._

-Hola, hermanita, ¿todo bien? No sé si por aquí lo están, gracias por preocuparte

- _Regina, hablo en serio_

-Hoy no puedo, Zelena

_-Llevas semanas sin hablar con tu propia madre, no tienes idea de lo que tengo que escuchar_

-Suerte la tuya

_-¿Qué está pasando? No hablas conmigo como debe ser_

-Podemos conversar mañana, pero hoy realmente no puede ser

- _Tres horas de tu noche, juro que te ayudo a librarte de ella, pero ven. Por favor, Gina_

-Hoy realmente no puedo, Zelena

_-¿Y por qué? No es por nada, pero aún tienes familia, ¿sabías?_

Regina no respondió mientras repetía mentalmente las palabras que su hermana acababa de decir.

-A las nueve en punto salgo de aquella casa, ni un minuto más

- _No es mucho, pero ya es algo_

-Es eso o nada

- _Está bien. Hasta dentro de un rato_

 _-_ Hasta luego.

Sus planes eran llegar a casa, tomar un baño rápido y volver a casa de Emma para juntarse a ella y a Ruby, sin embargo, como Zelena le había dicho claramente, aún tenía a su familia, y por más que no fuera la mejor, Cora aún era su madre y era difícil negarle algo a Zelena, sobre todo cuando lo hacía con ese tono de súplica capaz de convencer a cualquiera.

Las cenas eran todos los miércoles, a las siete. Y que ni Regina ni Zelena se atrevieran a retrasarse…hasta que Regina decidió que los sermones que escuchaba de su madre eran dignos de una adolescente y no de una mujer con la vida prácticamente hecha, así que podía bien no comparecer si no quería.

Faltaban dos minutos para las siete cuando detuvo su coche detrás del de Zelena. Miraba hacia la puerta de entrada debatiéndose en un dilema: pasar por aquella puerta y encarar todas las cosas ruines que en algún momento tendría que escuchar y atender el pedido de su hermana, o si volvía a arrancar el motor y se dirigía al apartamento de Emma, que era donde quería estar.

Escogió la primera opción, insultando mentalmente a Zelena por casi haberla coaccionado para que estuviera ahí.

-Menos mal que has aparecido- dijo Zelena al abrirle la puerta –Buena suerte con lo que vas a escuchar- susurró mientras la abrazaba.

-Escuchar porque tú me pediste que viniera –susurró a su vez mientras se apartaba.

-Una Mills tiene el don del convencimiento, todos lo sabemos

-Deja de usarlo para esos fines

-Fue necesario. No me iba a quedar sola

-¿Y tu marido?

-Demasiado ocupado con cosas del trabajo

-En un pésimo momento…

-Deja de quejarte, querida- dijo Cora apareciendo en la puerta de la sala

-Jamás me quejaría por estar aquí- Regina le dio una sonrisa tan cargada de ironía que Zelena casi le pidió que parara.

-Está bien saber cómo te importa tu madre- daba pasos lentos sin desviar los ojos de su hija pequeña.

-Digo lo mismo

-Casi sale fuego de esas miradas- Zelena murmuró

-¿Estabas saliendo de la cocina?- su pregunta, sin intención, amenizó el tenso clima.

-Hoy le dio el día libre a la empleada. Parece que adivinó que vendrías- respondió Zelena antes de que su madre lo hiciera.

-Dos milagros en una sola noche- Cora miraba directamente a Regina a los ojos como si sus palabras no fueran las que le gustaría escuchar, y realmente no lo eran –Voy a seguir con la cena, os llamo cuando esté en la mesa.

Cora se apartó, volviendo a la cocina bajo las miradas de sus dos hijas que enseguida intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

-Va a destilar su veneno en la mesa durante la cena- Regina fue la primera en hablar lo que ambas pensaban.

-Menos mal que vienes preparada.

-Nadie está nunca preparado para Cora Mills.

-Tu armadura, al menos, es más resistente

-Dices eso porque raramente tienes que usar una con ella

Zelena no respondió, no tenía nada que contestar, su silencio solo probaba lo cierta que estaba su hermana. Cora siempre las había tratado a las dos con riendas cortas, pero con la pelirroja las cosas mejoraron cuando se licenció y se casó, y hasta ahora demostraba tener un matrimonio estable y una profesión bien ejercida. A diferencia de Regina que solo cumplía uno de los requisitos para ser la hija ejemplar. Todo estaría mil veces peor si Cora descubriese que estaba con una mujer, y sobre todo, la misma que la alentó de todas las formas para pedir el divorcio, que Cora odiaba.

-Dijiste que las cosas no estaban bien. ¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

-Bueno…Creo que te debo información de cómo está mi vida de unos meses para acá, solo así puedo llegar al motivo.

-Tenemos tiempo, empezó con la cena poco antes de que llegaras.

-He conocido a alguien…- contuvo su sonrisa al hablar de Emma.

-¿Y?

-Y creo que me encamino hacia una relación seria

-Calma. ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien ha encontrado las siete llaves de ese corazón tuyo?

-Creo que no solo ha sido abierto con llaves, fue invadido sin permiso alguno.

-¡Regina, eso es genial!- su sonrisa era tan grande que Regina no sabía si sonreía por la sonrisa de la hermana o por estar de acuerdo en que de verdad era genial ver su corazón invadido por alguien que le hacía tanto bien -¿Dónde lo conociste? Detalles, por favor

-En realidad, no es lo, sino la- dijo más bajo por miedo a que no entrara en la cerrada mente de la otra mujer

-Deja que ligue los puntos- Zelena desvió su mirada hacia delante, volvió a mirar a la hermana y abrió una sonrisa –¿Es esa Emma que tanto citas en nuestras conversaciones?- no necesitó una respuesta, la sonrisa de la morena respondió por sí sola –¡Eso es solo un detalle, quiero el resto!

Durante el tiempo que tardó la cena en estar lista, Zelena escuchaba atentamente lo que Regina le contaba sobre algo que no tenía que ver con su amistad con la rubia, cosa que ella ya sabía.

- _Solo imaginé que finalmente alguien había conseguido el corazón de Regina Mills_

_-Lo veo difícil…_

_-Difícil, pero la persona correcta lo conseguirá_

Como hermana más vieja, muchas veces tenía razón sobre las cosas de la más joven y esa había sido una más de esas cosas.

La cena se sirvió alrededor de las ocho y en silencio, excepto por algunas pocas palabras intercambiadas entre Zelena y Regina o Zelena y Cora.

-Entonces, Regina, cuéntame cómo van las cosas en tu vida. Sé que mantienes informada a Zelena- desvió su mirada desde su plato a Regina que estaba sentada enfrente de ella

-Todo está bien

-No necesitas ser escueta, tenemos tiempo

-No tengo nada que decir, solo que está todo bien

-¿De verdad? Entonces dime cómo llevas tu vida de soltera- dijo provocando que Regina alzara su mirada para encararla -¿Conociendo a muchas personas?

-En realidad, no

-Una sola es suficiente, ¿no?

-No te estoy entendiendo, mamá

-Puedo aclararlo, querida- soltó los cubiertos y entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa -¿Por qué no puedo saber yo los detalles que hace un momento le has contado a Zelena?- la pregunta hizo que Zelena intercalara su mirada entre las dos, Regina tenía la boca abierta para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido, tampoco se movía.

-¿Qué quieres saber realmente?- arqueó una ceja procurando no dejar ver el miedo ante la respuesta que vendría

-¿Desde cuándo has perdido la cabeza y comenzaste a relacionarte con mujeres?- su tono de voz era firme y sus ojos no se desclavaban de los de Regina –¡Anda, Regina, responde!- estaba empezando a perder el control y elevó la voz.

-Es cierto lo que dicen de que las paredes tiene oídos- murmuró Zelena

-No he perdido la cabeza, no hay nada anormal en ello.

-¿Dónde no hay nada de anormal, Regina? Es completamente fuera de lo común. ¡Y mucho más para alguien como tú!

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Alguien normal?

-Una mujer a la que crié siempre lo mejor que pude- se levantó de la silla, empujándola y apoyando las manos en la mesa

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que me relacione con una mujer, Cora?- hizo exactamente lo mismo que su madre

Zelena también se levantó y se apartó un poco de Regina, agradecía tener una mesa separándolas.

-¡Te crié para ser una mujer casada con un hombre! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo con tu vida?

-Tengo mi libertad y se sale de tus padrones

-Libertad esa que no te fue permitida. ¿Qué quieres que piense de una hija que se divorcia de un hombre que le daba todo y ahora decide volverse lesbiana?

-No me he convertido en lesbiana, Cora, me pase la vida antes del matrimonio manteniendo relaciones como estas que, hay que añadir, son completamente normales, y no debería ser una sorpresa para ti ya que te encanta conocer la vida de sus hijas.

-Deberías darme orgullo, Regina, no traerme decepciones- en ese momento, ambas gritaban y Zelena no tenía valor para parar la discusión.

-Si ver a tu hija feliz es una decepción, siento mucho informarte que estás desempeñado muy mal tu papel de madre- profirió en tono normal antes de salir del comedor.

-¡Zelena, no te atrevas!- Cora gritó

-¡Hermanita!- Regina sintió su brazo ser agarrado al tocar el pomo –Perdóname por esto, yo te pedí venir y…

-¡Zelena!- Regina la interrumpió -¡Para! Tú no tienes culpa de nada, ¿ok?

-Claro que ten…

-No, no la tienes

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré

-Tus manos están temblando- dijo al agarrarlas

-Sabes por qué pasa esto…

-Entonces, ve a relajarte, yo lidio con la fiera. Te quiero- le dio un beso en la cabeza e hizo que sonriera. Zelena siempre mejoraba cualquier situación desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Te quiero

No le llevo mucho tiempo llegar de casa de su madre al edificio de Emma. Ese tiempo al menos le sirvió para calmarse un poco.

Era siempre así, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien, después todo lo malo que podría suceder, sucedió sin pausa.

Subió al ático de Emma y en cuanto paró en la puerta, pudo escuchar carcajadas viniendo de dentro. El sonido de la risa de Emma junto con la de Ruby fue suficiente para arrancarse el peso que sentía encima de ella.

Apretó el timbre y en segundos la rubia abrió, ofreciéndole inmediatamente una sonrisa al verla ahí.

-Hey- su voz ya sonaba mucho mejor que la última vez que la había escuchado, al teléfono antes de ir a la cena. Se acercó y le dio un piquito rápido antes de que Ruby se quejara de lo que veía.

-Eso mismo, dejen eso para después, cuando yo no esté mirando

-Regina, ¿estás loca por dejar mi coche en sus manos?- preguntó Emma mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Disculpa, no quería que por irme con él estuvieras todo el día sin él. Quizás lo ibas a necesitar.

-Nada de disculpas, yo conduzco muy bien. Sois demasiado ingratas, las dos, os merecéis la una a la otra-se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia las dos mostrando una falsa indignación.

-Gracias por haber hecho todo lo que te pedí, incluso las fotos –Regina sonrió a Ruby mientras esta estaba al lado de la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Qué fotos?- Emma miró de una a otra

-Bueno, Regina, ahora te toca a ti. Cuidaos- mandó un beso a las dos y antes de que alguna respondiera, salió y cerró la puerta.

-Solo unas fotos que me confirmaban si había salido bien lo que le había pedido- Regina buscó las fotos y giró el móvil hacia Emma, enseñándole la primera que había recibido.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- dijo provocando que Regina sonriera presuntuosamente

-Las fotos han quedado bien, no puedes negarlo- recibió una mirada de desaprobación de Emma que la hizo reír, estaba segura de que Emma iba a odiar lo de las fotos -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó al sentarse en el sofá

-Bien. Gracias por las flores y la tarjeta…

-Si siempre que recibas flores, pones una sonrisa como aquella, juro que todos los días te mando un ramo

-No es necesario que hagas eso- sonrió casi igual que en las fotos

-Solo es bueno verte sonriendo- Regina recostó todo el cuerpo en el sofá, atrayendo a Emma más cerca y sellando sus labios por un corto momento.

-¿Cómo fue la cena con tu madre? Has llegado más pronto de lo que dijiste y no muy animada- con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, recostó su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba a Regina dar un suspiro segundos antes de abrir los ojos.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora…¿te parece?

-Como quieras

La mano de Regina era acariciada por el pulgar de Emma, algo tan simple le transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad inigualable. Desde el comienzo, Emma había tenido el poder de aliviar las cosas cuando todo a su alrededor era un caos. Para ambas, el mundo se paraba cuando estaban juntas, aunque fuera por pocas horas.

Regina no quería tocar otro tema que no era agradable. La noche pasada y el día ya habían sido bastante pesados para Emma, quedaría peor si supiera lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a su apartamento. La intención era mejorar las cosas, y no lo haría si le contara el ataque que le había dado a la madre al saber lo de ellas.

-¿Te vas a quedar hoy también?- preguntó Emma quebrando el silencio.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-Siempre quiero.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Entonces?- inclinó la cabeza y sujetó el móvil entre el hombro y el cuello ya que una de las manos agarraba una taza de café mientras con la otra abría la puerta de un cuarto vacío del hospital para sentarse en una de las camas.

- _Pues que ha dicho que tiene que hablar contigo_

-No estoy loca como para quedarme a solas con ella manteniendo una conversación sobre mi vida amorosa que ella no aprueba.

- _Quizás quiera cambiar, Regina. Ayer, cuando hablé con ella, conseguí que entendiera algunas cosas._

-No sé si es una buena idea…

- _No puedes sencillamente olvidar que tienes una madre. A pesar de cómo es, se preocupa por ti._

-Zelena, ¿te está apuntando con un arma para obligarte a decir eso?

_-¡Te quejas de ella, pero eres igual de cabeza dura! No es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada, no es algo común para ella, pero quizás por ti, quiera comenzar a entender_

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma madre?

_-Quizás ahora al comienzo ella no lo acepte tan bien, pero quiera respetarlo. Estuve prácticamente dos horas hablando de eso con ella, solo me fui cuando tuve la plena certeza de que se había ablandado un poco._

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero, de momento, no sé si de verdad es una buena idea.

_-Eres imposible cuando quieres, no me sorprende que en esas venas corra la misma sangre de ella._

-Tengo que colgar, ahora, hermanita.

- _Está bien, más tarde hablamos entonces. Pero piénsalo, bien, Regina, es tu madre_

-Lo pensaré

_-Cuídate_

Zelena colgó antes de que respondiese. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y salió del cuarto.

Cora ablandándose y queriendo cambiar sus creencias podría comparase a la paz mundial.

 

La mayoría de los diseños preparados en el papel ya Emma los había pasado al ordenador.

Su trabajo era más un hobby que realmente un trabajo. La frase: _«Escoge un trabajo que ames y nunca tendrás que trabajar un solo día en la vida»_ tenía completo sentido. Estaba pasando el tiempo e intentando ocupar su cabeza mientras guardaba cada diseño en colores diferentes para después decidir qué escogería para subir a la pasarela. Solo fue sacada de su distracción cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

-Mira, David, nuestra hija aún está viva- dijo Mary abriendo la puerta y entrando acompañada del marido.

-Hacéis que me sienta mal cuando habláis así- empujó la silla hacia un lado, quedando frente a los padres.

-Estamos acostumbrados a que no des noticias, aunque nos deja preocupado, sobre todo cuando no coges nuestras llamadas.

-Ha sido solo un día- sonrió a la madre

-¿Está todo bien?

-Todo dentro de la línea

Nada estaría dentro de la línea tras lo ocurrido dos días atrás, pero sus padres no necesitaban saber ni tener la imagen de la hija pasando por algo tan repugnante.

-¿Y cómo fue el desfile?- preguntó David

-Estuvo…- buscó las palabras para describir el desfile y no lo ocurrido que todavía estaba presente en su mente –genial. Todo hermoso, una vez más. Cada año lo es.

-Pero el año que viene lo será más- David le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió.

-Espero que, al menos, llegue al mismo nivel.

-Siempre tan modesta- Mary balanceó la cabeza sonriendo –Pero entonces, fue un espectáculo verte a la doctora Mills y a ti en las fotos, las voy a enmarcar para ponerlas en la sala.

-¿Las visteis?

-Claro que sí, Emma. No dijiste que llevarías a alguien, pensábamos que ibas a ir sola, fue algo sorprendente.

-Sobre todo por la persona que te acompañaba. No sabíamos que esa amistad había ido más allá

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el padre que intentaba procesar las palabras «ido más allá»

-Dijiste que erais amigas, pero no tan amigas…- David sonrió encontrando gracioso la manera en que la hija se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

-Sí, estamos bien…próximas.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta por cómo agarrabas su cintura, y en otra foto de otra persona se os ve dadas de la mano en la parte de atrás- Mary sonrió

-Dicen que los padres son los primeros en saber las cosas, una pena que tú nos las escondas…

-Yo…- bajó la cabeza, y la levantó segundos después –Os iba a hablar pronto, solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno…

-Emma, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa. Está todo bien- Mary rodeó la mesa y se detuvo al lado de la silla de la hija, acariciando su pelo.

-Perdonadme por no habéroslo contado antes

-Habría sido mejor si no nos hubiéramos enterado por una revista, pero ahora que lo sabemos, queremos que nos la presentes como Dios manda.

-Y ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de que eres pésima para escoger hombres- su padre completó

-¿No tenéis ningún problema con eso?- alternó su mirada entre ellos.

-Ninguno. Es evidente que no lo esperábamos, jamás se nos pasó por la cabeza, pero es maravilloso. Tenías un brillo en tus ojos verdes en las fotos.

-Llévala a cenar a casa mañana, Emma- dijo David

-¿Vais a poneros como los padres protectores haciendo un millón de preguntas y al final decir que sabéis usar la pistola que tenéis en el fondo de un cajón? Hicisteis eso con todos.

-De ninguna manera, querida- Mary rio y besó su cabello

-Voy a hablar con ella, pero no prometo nada.

-Esperaremos tu respuesta. Mira, ya está oscureciendo, sabes que no nos gusta que te quedes aquí sola hasta muy tarde, todos ya se han ido.

-Seguís tratándome como si fuera una adolescente, y eso me da miedo de llevar a Regina a la cena.

-Es sin querer- Mary se colocó al lado del marido mientras Emma se levantaba para apagar el ordenador.

-Podríais tener otro hijo, ¿no creéis? Aún hay tiempo

-¿Emma, por Dios, no crees que es hora de que nos des un nieto en vez de que tengas un hermano?

-Aprovechad- Emma sonrió mientras cogía el bolso –Sé que aún practicáis el acto, solo tenéis que dejar de usar lo que lo impide. Adoraría tener otro niño en la familia.

-Os esperamos mañana

-Hablaré con ella- su carcajada salió involuntaria al ver lo callado que había dejado a su padre y probablemente pensando en la posibilidad, mientras que su madre solo se preocupó por cambiar de tema –Papá adoró la idea, mamá

Sus padres habían descubierto lo de Regina antes de que ella lo contara, se había quitado un peso de encima. No era algo que quisiera esconder de ellos, pero no sabía cómo contarlo. Había crecido sabiendo que nunca habían tenido problemas con eso, pero cuando se trataba  de la propia hija podría ser diferente, y esa aceptación inmediata fue un gran alivio.

Llegar a casa y verla vacía, en un silencio al que ya estaba acostumbrada e incluso apreciaba, estaba empezando a ser extraño. Todo volvía a estar tan en silencio como cuando Regina no estaba, incluso Ruby, que había pasado el día anterior a hacerle compañía, ya no estaba, dejando todo en el silencio absoluto.

Las sensaciones desagradables permanecían, pero estaban más suavizadas. Ya no pensaba todo el tiempo en cómo sus manos, que consideraba sucias, la habían tocado sin su permiso, prensándola sin darle posibilidad de intentar escapar.

Regina, en la noche anterior, la había escuchado desahogarse acurrucada en sus brazos. Exponer sus sentimientos, dejar más a flote sus aflicciones, fue un paso más.

Regina la escuchó y la mantuvo segura, tanto por haberla sujetado contra su cuerpo como por haber usado las palabras correctas, las que más necesitaba oír.

Sus brazos descansaban en el parapeto de la terraza mientras el ruido de la vida nocturna era perfectamente audible. Un ruido que nunca la incomodaría. Era un elemento más que complementaba el cúmulo de cosas por las que le gustaba ese sitio que llamaba suyo.

El móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo sonó, provocando que involuntariamente sonriera. No había hablado con Regina desde que ella se había ido del apartamento, retrasándose una vez más por desayunar juntas.

_-Hey_

-Hey

_-¿Cómo estás?_

-Ahora puedo asegurar con toda certeza que estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Tu día aparentemente ha sido completo.

_-Atrasarme me causó algunas consecuencias, pero nada a lo que no esté acostumbrada. Y ahora estoy mejor por saber que tú estás bien._

Emma amaba cada vez que Regina le causaba sonrisas bobas incluso a través de una llamada.

-Mis padres quieren cenar con nosotras mañana

_-¿Cenar con tus padres mañana?_

-Sí. Pero solo si tú quieres

- _No, claro que quiero…_

-¿Pero?- preguntó ya riendo

 _-Nada-_ era evidente que había desistido de hablar _-¿A qué hora?_

-A las siete estate lista. No sé por qué digo esto conociendo tu puntualidad.

- _Para no perder la costumbre_ \- Emma concordó riendo bajito – _Em_

 _-_ Sí

_-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo, pero puede ser mañana en persona_

-¿Debo preocuparme?

_-¿No me digas que tienes el ceño fruncido y poco a poco estás deshaciendo la sonrisa?_

-Aún creo increíble que sepas mis trazos sin estar viéndome

_-Ya te he dicho que conozco casi todas tus expresiones. Y no, no debes preocuparte. Es algo en lo que estás parcialmente envuelta, pero tiene que ver solo conmigo, solo quiero saber tu opinión sobre una cosa._

-Está bien, contendré mi curiosidad.

_-Sé que has revirado los ojos mientras lo has dicho, sabes que detesto cuando lo haces_

_-_ Me das miedo, Regina

Regina se echó a reír, provocando que Emma también lo hiciera.

_-Solo te conozco muy bien, cariño_

-Empiezo a pensar que eres una psicópata que me vigila sin que me entere.

_-He memorizado tus trazos solo por estar enamorada de cada uno de ellos._

-¿Tu padre mi interrogará sobre mis intenciones contigo?- preguntó Regina al parar en la puerta, y Emma la miró riendo.

-Es probable.

-Me siento como si tuviera quince años.

-Ya conoces a mis padres.

-Esta es una situación completamente diferente.

Emma tocó el timbre y David la abrió en segundos, y la reacción de Regina fue presionar aún más los dedos de Emma.

-Con razón Mary dijo que quería poner vuestra foto en la sala- David sonrió –Buenas noches, señorita Mills

-Hola, señorita Mills- repitió Mary colocándose al lado del marido.

-Buenas noches- sonrió –Prefiero Regina

-Te tomamos la palabra.

-Venid, entrad- dijo Mary dejando espacio para que pasaran.

Emma pasó primero, sin soltar sus manos, haciendo que sus padres sonrieran como si fuera la primera persona que ella les presentaba.

-Voy a ver si de verdad no hay ningún portarretratos con nuestra foto, o un cuadro…- Emma miró a su alrededor, apretando los ojos.

-¿Conoce ese lado petulante de ella, Regina?- David preguntó cruzando los brazos

-Perfectamente

-¿Os vais a unir para sacarme mis defectos, verdad? Eso pasó cuando ella conoció a Ruby- le dijo a los padres.

-Nunca haría eso, cariño- Regina sonrió

-Lo sé bien…

Antes de cenar, los minutos se llenaron con temas que no estaban relacionados con Emma, estos esperaban a cuando estuvieran en la mesa.

Mientras Mary y David contaba diversas historias de la infancia y la adolescencia de la hija, Regina soltaba carcajadas, que demostraban que estaba totalmente interesada en saber más. Con cada hecho que contaban, con cada buen recuerdo rememorado, e incluso con las tonterías que Emma había cometido, Regina se daba cuenta de que podía enamorarse más de lo que consideraba posible.

-Emma es una pieza rara, Regina, tienes que prometer que las vas a cuidar- dijo David cuando Mary terminó de hablar.

-Ya lo hace- respondió Emma antes de que Regina lo hiciera

-Tu padre no puede perder la oportunidad.

-Me estaba esperando algo así- Regina sonrió

-¿Desde cuándo sois novias?- preguntó David, y las dos se miraron

-Nosotras…-Regina comenzó, girándose hacia la pareja que tenía delante

-Aún no hemos rotulado nada.

-Emma no me ha pedido que salga con ella

-Solo puedes estar de broma- Emma la miró incrédula, haciendo que riera.

-Lo estoy- dijo animada en medio de una risa ya más tranquila

-¿Creeríais si os dijera que ella no es mi novia?- preguntó Emma a los padre que negaron, mirando enseguida para Regina, que sonrió de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa diferente a las formadas en sus labios con anterioridad –Entonces…

-Realmente no necesitamos una ceremonia para eso- confirmó, presionando más sus dedos que estaban sobre la pierna de Emma por debajo de la mesa.

 

-Puedes hablar ahora- dijo Emma al detener el coche cerca del edificio del apartamento de Regina.

-Antes quiero pedirte que no te preocupes con lo que te voy a decir

-Dijiste que no tenía que preocuparme y ahora me dices esto

-Porque realmente no tienes que hacerlo, pero te conozco, Swan. Mi madre escuchó sobre nosotras cuando yo estaba hablando con Zelena, acabamos peleando durante la cena por ello. Por eso llegué antes a tu casa y no muy animada, como tú misma observaste.

-Cuéntame todo.

-Dijo cosas sobre que no me había criado para que me relacionara con mujeres, no mucho más que eso…

-¿Y cómo te sientes tú con eso?

-¿Acostumbrada?- sonrió

-Hablo en serio.

-He crecido buscando ser un ejemplo, y lo logré por un tiempo, sin embargo, cuando lo conseguí, no era yo misma. Mi madre quiere que sea la muñeca que sigue las órdenes de ella y estoy lejos de ser eso. La cuestión es que Zelena me mete cosas en la cabeza que me hacen pensar demasiado. Es mi madre. A pesar de todo, ha hecho tantas cosas por mí, es injusto vivir el resto de mi vida en pie de guerra con ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-¡No!- Regina la interrumpió –No va a cambiar nada entre nosotras- sonrió y buscó su mano, agarrándola por encima de la pierna –ella quiere conversar conmigo. Zelena me ha garantizado que consiguió hacer que entrara un poco en razón. Es que le estoy dando muchas vueltas a si debo o no. Estoy casi segura de que todo empeorará si lo hago.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? Zelena puede tener razón. No puedes perder la oportunidad de vivir en paz con tu madre, que debería ser la persona más importante de tu vida, por miedo de hablar con ella. ¿Ya pasaste esa fase, no?

-Por eso quería tu opinión sobre esto.

-Bien, ya está dada. Incluso porque creo justo que converses con ella y si todo sale bien, quiero conocerla. Mis padres y Ruby ya han destruido mi imagen frente a ti. Tengo que conocer a Zelena y a tu madre para quedar al mismo nivel- sonrió

-Me has dicho que soy una idiota cuando quiero, pero tú no te quedas atrás.

La risa de Emma hizo sonreír a Regina y la atrajo más hacia ella. El beso, que comenzó calmo, ganó más intensidad cuando los dedos de Regina se enredaron en el cabello rubio. Descendió la otra mano hasta su cintura y con la intención de acercarla más, Emma pasó del asiento del conductor a su regazo, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

Con su mano que ya estaba en los cabellos, Regina hizo estos a un lado, dejando más expuesta la piel de su cuello. Apartó sus labios y los descendió por el cuello, y antes de besarlo, hizo que Emma se estremeciera completamente cuando pegó su nariz, aspirando su perfume que tanto le gustaba.

-¿No me vas a pedir que suba?- su voz salió ronca, seguida de un suspiro, decretando el final de todo el control que Regina aún mantenía.

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Pero sé que es tan fácil_

_Fue fácil perder el tiempo contigo_

_Cabello desordenado_

_Tú de mi lado_

_Dos cuerpos diseñados para no despegarse_

Cuando se trata de expresión, generalmente, se usan las palabras para tal fin, sin embargo no siempre estás son las que más dicen. Gestos, toques, miradas son capaces de expresar cualquier sentimiento que nos esté quemando por dentro.

El amor, con su singularidad, puede ser considerado el sentimiento que no es pronunciado, sino que, en silencio, es expresado de otras formas.

Regina nunca le ha dicho a Emma que la ama

Emma nunca le ha dicho a Regina que la ama.

Y no era necesario.

Regina tenía un bloqueo en su mente que le impedía tener ese momento íntimo con Emma, y no haría absolutamente nada que no fuera consentido por ella. Cuando, dentro del coche, la rubia emitió aquellas palabras con voz cargada de deseo, su control se quebró. Tenía el consentimiento, había deseo mutuo, tenía absolutamente todo para comenzar el juego de la manera que esperaban.

Cada movimiento gritaba lo que nunca había salido de sus bocas.

Debido a las circunstancias, Regina, que estaba totalmente segura de sí misma, ahora podía sentir un resquicio de recelo. Dudó un momento cuando recordó que Emma podría sentir rechazo ante lo que estaban a punto de realizar, sin embargo, esos sentimientos se desvanecieron cuando, ya en su cuarto, mientras sus manos aferraban al cuerpo de Emma al suyo, la rubia comenzó a desabotonar con maestría, botón a botón, su blusa, sin cesar el beso. Beso este que cargaba consigo la demostración de cuánto se deseaban.

Emma deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Regina para que la blusa cayera, y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió su propio vestido soltarse de su cuerpo vagarosamente cuando la diestra de la morena descendía la cremallera lateral.

Regina deshizo el contacto de sus labios para poder distribuir besos por el cuello de la rubia, y conforme sus manos bajaban las asillas, su boca se detuvo en su hombro. El vestido cayó a los pies de Emma, al lado de los zapatos de ambas que habían sido retirados rápidamente en cuanto cerraron la puerta del cuarto.

Emma contuvo una sonrisa cuando Regina, al apartarse, la miró de una forma que podría jurar que estaba leyendo su alma.

_-Estás segura de que…- Emma selló sus labios con los de ella de nuevo, esta vez con un piquito rápido, solo para callarla, y se apartó, sin salir de encima de sus piernas._

_-Confío en ti…_

Aferrando una de sus manos, Regina la guió hasta la cama e hizo que se sentara en el borde, y bajo una mirada de completa fascinación-cosa que nunca terminaba cuando de ambas se trataba-, retiró sus pantalones, los que Emma había desabrochado en medio del pasillo donde habían quedado sus abrigos.

Emma sintió su corazón acelerarse aún más cuando subió su mirada por el cuerpo de Regina y sus ojos se encontraron. No necesitaba verla para saber lo hermosa que era, pero esa concretización le había causado un efecto mayor de lo que había esperado.

Sin decir una palabra siquiera, Regina la besó antes de dar la mayor sonrisa que podía dar al notar la mirada de la otra en sí. Sus manos recorrían los cuerpos buscando memorizar cada canto de la otra con urgencia.

Regina dobló una pierna a cada lado de Emma en cuanto se subió en la cama. Encontró el cierre del sujetador en su espalda y lo abrió sin dificultad. Emma sacó las manos de la cintura de Regina para que su sujetador fuera retirado por completo.

Al echarse en la cama, los labios de ambas pegados en un beso, Emma sintió una de las manos de Regina subir de su abdomen hasta su pecho. Con su cuerpo sobre el de la rubia, Regina bajó sus labios desde la boca hasta su cuello, con una lentitud que demostraba lo mucho que quería aprovechar cada milímetro de la otra. Sus ojos subieron al rostro de Emma cuando un gemido escapó de esta en cuanto tocó su pecho con la lengua.

Si ya había sentido la sensación de estar tan entregada a alguien, Emma no lo recordaba.

La mano de Regina, que estaba en uno de los pechos de Emma, de nuevo pasó por su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus bragas, en un trayecto que debido a las sensaciones que le causa, Emma podría jurar que era bien conocido por la otra. Sin dejar de succionar su pecho, Regina detuvo su mano sobre el fino tejido que daba señales de su excitación y de que claramente también la deseaba.

Al igual que Emma estaba extasiada por estar siendo tocada de aquella manera, Regina también lo estaba por tenerla.

Regina detuvo los movimientos de sus dedos sobre las bragas de la rubia y la mirada que recibió fue su permiso para sacarlas, y tras hacerlo, volvió a encajarse entre las piernas de Emma. Acercó su boca a su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo y soltándolo lentamente, escuchando cómo gemía bajito, mientras sentía su humedad en los dedos al hacer movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris.

-Eres literalmente hermosa por entero- susurró aún cerca de su oído.

-Regi…- su voz entrecortada y en tono de súplica fue interrumpida por su propio gemido cuando la morena introdujo lentamente un dedo, y enseguida otro.

Realizando movimientos continuos, Regina dio una sonrisa lasciva, que nunca antes le había ofrecido a Emma, pero con los sonidos que estaba escuchando era imposible contenerla. Comenzó a besar el cuerpo que tenía bajo el suyo, y no le importaría gritar para que Emma y el  mundo entero escucharan cuánto amaba no solo sus gestos, sino también cada átomo que la componía.

Las uñas de Emma, que habían dejado la espalda de Regina toda marcada, se clavaron en las sábanas cuando sintió la respiración caliente sobre su vagina, y la suya se alteró aún más al sentir a la morena pasando su lengua de abajo arriba antes de empezar a chuparla.

Si de verdad fueran a expresarse con palabras, o mejor, con gritos, como querían, mientras Regina le comunicaba al mundo que amaba cada átomo de Emma, la rubia lo haría partícipe de que estaba completamente entregada a la otra de todas las formas imaginables e inimaginables.

Con cada sensación indescriptible que una le daba a la otra, los sentimientos y las sensaciones estaban siendo declarados.

Regina no desvió la mirada del rostro de la otra que mantenía los ojos cerrados y los codos apoyados en la cama sujetando su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, haciendo que algunos mechones de cabellos, debido al sudor, se pegaran a su espalda. Mills solo no podría decir que esa sería la visión del paraíso, porque, aunque casi lo fuera, prefería cuando Emma sonreía abiertamente mirando dentro de sus ojos.

Notó que sus dedos eran apretados aún más mientras el cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía al alcanzar el clímax. Disminuyó la intensidad de los movimientos antes de retirarlos por completo. Pasó de nuevo la lengua por toda la intimidad de Emma y se arrodilló en la cama, mirándola mientras respiraba jadeante, intentando en vano controlarla.

Swan por poco no contuvo la sonrisa al ver a Regina llevarse a la boca sus dedos con la prueba del placer que le había dado, de una forma intencionada y totalmente cargada de sensualidad.

-Literalmente eres hermosa por entero- dijo Emma con una sonrisa y con su respiración algo más normalizada en cuanto Regina se echó a su lado.

-Yo te comparo a un sueño. Un buen sueño. Quizás el mejor sueño de mi vida, del que jamás querría despertar- trajo a Emma hacia su pecho, le dio un piquito y besó en su cabeza tras colocar su cabello tras la oreja.

-¿Puedo hacer mías tus palabras? Siempre me dejas sin saber qué decir- la miró sonriendo.

-Te cobraré derechos de autor y puedes creerme, no quiero que me pagues la indemnización con dinero- sonrió aún más al escuchar la risa de Emma.

-No solo tú saldrás ganando- acomodó su cabeza en la curva del cuello de la otra y cerró los ojos al notar el perfume. Los brazos de Regina estaban alrededor de su cintura al igual que estaban los suyos- Tu corazón está acelerado.

-Dudo que no sepas que se pone así cuando tú estás cerca- levantó su rostro que estaba pegado a los cabellos dorados para mirarla y vio sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa.

-Eso me hace recordar la primera noche que dormimos juntas y te dejé avergonzada al decir que tu cuerpo reaccionaba a mi toque.

_Emma acariciaba su brazo lentamente y soltó una risa contenida._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Regina levantó su rostro_

_-Te estremeces fácilmente_

_-No tiene gracia_

_-Claro que sí. Tu cuerpo reacciona a mi toque_

_Regina no respondió. No podía llevarle la contraria._

-Todo en mí ya sabía que estaba sin salida. Solo tardé en darme cuenta.

-¿Sin salida?

-Completamente

-Es contradictorio que le digas a eso a alguien a quien llamabas escape

-Siempre serás mi escape; mis horas buenas en un día turbulento; mi suspiro de alivio en medio a respiraciones pesadas debido a sensaciones ruines. Y es por eso que no tengo salida, mi único escape. Realmente no me gustaría una salida. Eres tú y punto.

-He encontrado mi nuevo lugar favorito- dijo Emma en voz baja, provocando que Regina se apartara de nuevo para mirarla.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué lugar es ese?

-Aquí, en donde puedo escuchar tu corazón latir, oler tu perfume, escuchar tu voz cerca de mi oído y tener tus brazos a mi alrededor que hacen que me sienta en casa.

Emma buscó los ojos de Regina al levantar su rostro, pero no pudo porque Regina los cerró antes de besarla.

Dos corazones que estaban más próximos de la cercanía que proporcionaba un abrazo.

Dos corazones inflamados por llamas incontrolables que quemaban de una forma placentera.

 

-Hey- dijo Regina al entrar en su apartamento y ver a Emma saliendo de su cuarto vistiendo una blusa suya abierta por encima de la lencería. Había dos deseos bullendo en su interior, agarrarla y llevarla a la cama para hacerla suya por la manera en que estaba vestida, o solo agarrarla sin segundas intenciones debido a su rostro de alguien que acabara de despertarse.

-Hey. Pensé que tardarías más.

-Eres tú quien ha dormido mucho. ¿Encontraste las cosas en el baño? Tuve que escribir rápido la nota.

-Fuiste bien específica para tener poco tiempo- sonrió -¿Todo bien por allá?

-Ahora está todo bajo control.

-Odié despertar sola en aquella cama enorme sin ti. Las urgencias aparecen siempre cuando no deben.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte, mi amor

La sonrisa de la rubia se formó automáticamente al escuchar a Regina llamándola así por primera vez. Se acercó más y la morena retrocedió.

-Acabo de llegar del hospital, Emma

-¿Has preguntado si me importa?- Emma la miró inquisitivamente y Regina negó –No me importa- sus manos agarraron su cintura pegándola a la puerta y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, aproximando más sus rostros.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero antes voy a tomar un baño- Regina la empujó por el hombro y se dirigió al cuarto, dejándola parada en el sitio mirándola –Estás más que invitada- dijo al pararse junto a la puerta y sonreírle de manera sugestiva.

 

Ya en su apartamento, Emma recibió una llamada de Ruby, que prácticamente la obligó a no salir porque tenía algo que decirle que no podía ser dicho en otro momento. Llegó minutos después con una bolsa de papel negándose a decirle lo que había dentro.

-Solo te lo digo si Regina está aquí- se sentó en el sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesita de centro.

-Me lo dices a mí y después se lo digo a ella- insistió una vez más

-De eso nada, patito. Llama a tu novia ahora si quieres saberlo. Es algo que os interesa a las dos.

-Eres la peor persona que he conocido en la vida- murmuró mientras se ponía el móvil en la oreja.

-No dirás eso después de que te cuente. Es más, deja que yo hable con ella, tú eres muy blanda, Swan- le quitó el móvil de la mano y se apoyó en el sofá de nuevo –Es gracioso, pero no necesitas llamarme amor- dijo Ruby en cuanto Regina atendió

_-¿Ruby?_

-¿Estás ocupada?

_-No. Le ha pasado algo a…_

-No- Ruby la interrumpió –Tu patito está bien. Un poco impaciente, pero bien. ¿Puedes venir a su apartamento? Tengo algo muy importante que deciros y tiene que ser en persona.

_-Tu pedido es una orden, querida_

-Por eso apruebo vuestra relación. Te estamos esperando, no tardes mucho porque tu novia es un poco impaciente a veces. Hasta luego- cortó antes de que Regina dijera algo -¿Ves? Ni se quejó, te digo que tú eres blanda. Y, además, te lo habría dicho ayer si hubierais cogido el móvil.

-Llamaste a mala hora

-¿A mala hora, eh?- Ruby sonrió abiertamente, causando extrañeza en Emma al no ser una sonrisa maliciosa

Swan intentó insistir una vez más para saber antes de que Regina llegara, pero en vano. Ruby la acosó a preguntas de cómo había sido su noche y eso fue suficiente pasar el tiempo.

-Ya puedes echarlo afuera, venga- dijo Emma a Ruby en cuanto Regina cerró la puerta tras ella

-Quiero saber qué está pasando aquí- Regina se dirigió al sofá y se sentó al lado de Emma

-He hecho algo por lo que me deberíais agradecer el resto de la vida –Ruby sonrió presuntuosa -¿Acaso creíais que aquel imbécil que intentó hacer aquello no iba a cumplir una pena muy larga, eh?

-Ruby Lucas…

-Déjame hablar ahora. Ya que eso no se iba a resolver, decidí actuar. Al contrario de lo que dije, no quiero que me lo agradezcas, lo he hecho porque creí que debía pagar de alguna manera. Usé lo que tenía a mi alcance y no me pidáis que explique cómo lo conseguí, tengo mis contactos y no voy a deciros que fue sencillo porque eso no importa.

-Ve al grano, haz el favor- Regina frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos

-Realmente sois la una para la otra-reviró los ojos –El grano es que he acabado con la carrera de Killian Jones en el mundo de la pasarela, y no solo de las pasarelas, sino en todo el mundo de la moda.

-¿Que tú qué?- Emma soltó más alto de lo normal

-He jugado limpio, Swan. Tu nombre no se ha visto envuelto. Pero créeme, no solo contigo intentó ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Debería estar feliz por la desgracia de otra persona?- Emma miró de una a la otra

-Ha tenido lo que se merece- Regina le respondió –Y ahora no os veréis más en el mismo sitio de trabajo.

-Absorbe la información mientras te bebes esto- Ruby abrió la bolsa, sacó una botella de champán y se levantó para ir a buscar las copas

-¿Has traído champán para celebrar la desgracia de alguien?- Emma preguntó mirándola incrédula

-Champán con sabor al deber cumplido- dijo Regina haciendo que Ruby riera y que Emma le dirigiera la misma mirada

-¿Tú también?

-¿Te decepciona que esté feliz de que Ruby le haya hecho pagar lo que te hizo?

-No…- suspiró –Tenéis razón

-Entonces degusta el sabor de la venganza, amor- Regina le dio la copa de champán que Ruby había llenado.

Aún no estaba segura si el acto de Ruby había sido correcto o no, pero si ella jugó limpio, como había dicho, no negaría que estaba satisfecha y agradecida por haber hecho algo que ella misma no iba a hacer. Y se sentía aliviada por saber que ya no se lo volvería a encontrar, al menos no con frecuencia. Aunque lo sucedido nunca la abandonaría, ya no pensaba demasiado en ello. Su amiga había hecho que pagara de alguna manera, sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba su trabajo y lo bien que se movía en ese medio. Y también estaba Regina, que la había hecho sentirse amada cada vez que sus manos o sus labios la tocaban, o sencillamente con su presencia.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

_-Estaré observando cuando encuentres a alguien a quien asimilarás con la felicidad_

Las palabras dichas en la cocina de sus padres por la más vieja habían sido completamente ignoradas por Emma, días después de haber conocido a quien iba a contradecir su silencio como respuesta negativa. De hecho, Mary había estado observando a su hija durante meses, la sonrisa boba cuando miraba el móvil al recibir un mensaje en horario de trabajo o durante las cenas en casa de los padres; veía su rostro cambiar cada vez que hacía o recibía una llamada; y testimoniaba de cerca que sus ojos verdes, cuando se mencionaba el nombre que ahora era para Emma sinónimo de felicidad, adquirían más brillo, y estos se dilataron cuando Regina abrió lentamente la puerta del despacho de Emma en la empresa.

-¿Están transfiriendo a los trabajadores del hospital para acá?- preguntó Emma

Belle llevaba horas en su despacho. Su día libre había estado dedicado completamente a Emma quien había insistido para ir a otro sitio, sin embargo, la amiga se negó a ser un impedimento para su trabajo, solo quería pasar un tiempo con ella. Mary se había juntado a ellas hacia poco tiempo, como siempre había pasado a despedirse de la hija cuando ya todos se habían marchado, pero acabó prolongando el tiempo.

-Tu hija, a veces, es una irresponsable, Mary- dijo Regina tras saludar a esta, después de haber saludado también a Belle.

-¿Qué he hecho esta vez?- arqueó las cejas

-¿Recuerdas que tienes una cena en…-miró el reloj en su muñeca y volvió a mirar a la rubia –media hora?

-Por lo que se ve, no- Belle se echó a reír al ver la expresión de susto de Emma que se llevó las manos al rostro

-Me lo dijiste hace una semana y lo olvidé completamente

-Te he mandado unos mensajes pero ni los has visto, ni me has cogido las llamadas.

-Estás en un buen lío, Swan. Yo me voy- Belle se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Emma para darle un beso en la mejilla –Estuvo bien mi día como diseñadora.

-Estuvo bien pasar mi último día de vida contigo- su sonrisa dejaba claro lo nerviosa que estaba, Regina con los brazos cruzados y mirándola seriamente le daba miedo, pero aún así, la encontraba aún más hermosa.

-Buena suerte, hija- Mary alternó la mirada entre su hija y su nuera mientras agarraba la puerta esperando a Belle que se estaba despidiendo de Regina.

Emma miró a la morena que continuaba inmóvil en medio del despacho al quedar a solas.

-Ya me siento culpable, puedes dejar de mirarme así

-Fui a tu apartamento, Swan, pensé en incontables métodos de tortura cuando el portero me dijo que aún no habías llegado.

-Mi apellido suena muy sexy cuando tú lo pronuncias.

La sonrisa maliciosa que los labios de Emma formaron mientras rodeaba la mesa casi hizo ceder a Regina. Casi.

-Odio los atrasos, ya lo sabes. Odio aún más cuando no miras ese maldito móvil- el semblante serio hacía que su cicatriz en el labio superior se acentuara más y la vena de su cabeza saltara.

-Avisa a tu hermana de que nos vamos a retrasar

-Ya avisé

-Entonces, ahora, discúlpame

-Ni un paso más que no sea hasta la puerta, Swan- Regina dio un paso hacia atrás con cada paso que la rubia daba hacia ella, hasta quedar pegada a la puerta.

-Listo, estamos en la puerta.

-Ahora no me apetecen tus monerías. Lo único que haces es atrasándolo todo aún más- intentó empujarla, pero fue en vano. Las manos de Emma agarraron firmemente su cintura, prendiéndola entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

-Unos minutos más no marcan la diferencia- susurró cerca del oído de Regina antes de agarrar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, al soltarlo, rozó la punta de su nariz en su cuello, inhalando su perfume preferido, y sonrió al percibir que había provocado que se estremeciera. Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado al sentir los besos de Emma en su cuello.

-Emma…- su voz entrecortada sonó baja. Una de las manos de la rubia descendió rodeando su cintura -¡No, Swan!- juntó todas sus fuerzas y empujó a Emma. Reprimiendo mentalmente todos los deseos que se habían despertado en ese momento, alisó su ropa y abrió la puerta –Te veo en tu apartamento.

Emma la vio alejarse y entrar en el ascensor. Sonrió sola al ser consciente de que todas las expresiones de la morena, independientemente de si eran buenas o malas, le parecían graciosas. Realmente la había estresado y no había disculpas esta vez, la culpa era enteramente suya. Atrasar un compromiso con Regina Mills era casi el desencadenante de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Apagó el ordenador y guardó sus cosas, cogió el bolso y salió del despacho. Apagó todas las luces y activó la alarma del edificio antes de salir.

Minutos después, detuvo su coche detrás del de Regina, que permaneció dentro del suyo. Conociendo a su novia, sabía que escucharía más quejas si insistía en que subiera con ella, así que, subió sola y procuró darse prisa.

-Estaba contando hasta diez para irme sola- dijo en cuanto la rubia cerró la puerta del coche, aún sin mirarla

-No tendrías valor- sonrió genuinamente

-Odio cuando juegas bajo- cambió su semblante e inevitablemente sonrió

-Sabía que no podrías seguir enfadada conmigo- se echó a reír y se acercó a darle un piquito.

-Otra más como estas y te quedas en secano, Swan- apretó sus dedos que estaban sobre su pierna.

-No empieces lo que no puedes terminar

-Me contendré- se recolocó mejor antes de arrancar, una vez más teniendo que reprimir sus deseos. Estaría dispuesta a retrasarse un poco más si no supiera que Zelena odiaba los atrasos tanto como ella, era algo en su ADN.

La cena fue marcada especialmente para que Zelena y Emma finalmente se conocieran. Ambas habían oído hablar de la otra, y cada vez que Regina nombraba a una en alguna conversación, surgía la pregunta de cuándo serían presentadas. Hasta que Zelena acorraló a la hermana para que invitara a Emma a cenar a su casa, ya que la morena no hacía más que procrastinarlo.

En cuanto Regina dobló la esquina de la calle donde vivía su hermana, su corazón quiso salírsele por la boca.

-Maldita Ley de Murphy- dijo en voz alta, disminuyendo la velocidad del coche. Emma frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es el coche de mi madre- dijo deteniéndose en mitad de la calle, al lado del coche de Cora. Emma miró hacia este y volvió a mirar a Regina, con el ceño aún fruncido- Zelena es la peor hermana del mundo si realmente ha hecho esto.

-¿Crees que es cosa de ella?

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé- aceleró de nuevo, y aparcó delante de su madre. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y miró a Emma que, sin darse cuenta, mantenía una expresión preocupada -¿Y ahora?

-Eso pregunto yo.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a lo malo que pueda resultar. Quiero saber sobre ti.

-La decisión es tuya, mi amor. Sabes que contigo y por ti estoy dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa- su mano cayó sobre la de Regina y la apretó. Las palabras acompañadas del gesto la hicieron sonreír  y anularon parte de recelo que la incomodaba.

-No sé si es buena idea, Em

-Si no te sientes bien para eso, sin problemas. Hablaremos con tu hermana, ella entenderá, ¿no?- Regina asintió –Entonces, sigue tu intuición. Ya te he dicho que estoy preparada para cualquier cosa y ya conoces mi opinión sobre tu relación con tu madre.

Aún recostada en el asiento, Regina se calló por unos segundos, soltando después un gran suspiro al girarse y mirar a Emma.

-No quiero huir de mis problemas, mucho menos si estás dispuesta a encararlos conmigo.

-¿De verdad quieres esto? No hay problema alguno si tus recelos ahora te lo impiden. Podemos hacer esto cuando estés lista, todo a su tiempo.

-Estás conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Siempre- respondió sonriendo y recibió una sonrisa de vuelta, una sonrisa que solo demostraba lo nerviosa que estaba.

Complicidad. Un término que tenía como sinónimos solo dos nombres. Existente como base desde el comienzo.

Mientras una de las manos de Regina apretaba el timbre, la otra apretaba la mano de Emma. Era increíble lo mucho que significaba ese sencillo acto de tener sus dedos entrelazados.

-Juro por todo lo más sagrado que hay en la tierra que no la invité- Zelena susurró al abrir la puerta y antes incluso de saludarlas.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Regina usó el mismo tono de voz

-Dejé escapar la información, pero no fue una invitación.

-Me las pagas, Zelena

-Perdóname, hermanita. Pero puede ser una buena oportunidad- se encogió de hombros –Disculpa el trastorno, Emma- Zelena desvió su mirada hacia la rubia que hasta el momento observaba callada –Es un placer conocerte finalmente

-El placer es todo mío- Emma sonrió y fue atraída a un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa, acto que hizo que Regina sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Al entrar, los ojos de la rubia se encontraron con los de la otra mujer que solo había visto en fotos que Regina le había enseñado. Su cuerpo se congeló al ser analizada sin discreción. No es que necesitara la aprobación de Dios o del mundo para estar con Regina, pero aún así, no era cómodo estar en el mismo sitio que alguien que ciertamente la culpaba por haber convertido a su hija en una  mujer diferente a lo que ella quería que fuera. Prefirió dejar de lado toda su incomodidad para alentar a Regina a que tuviera un momento con su madre, de la que se había apartado durante meses, después de la desavenencia en que ella estaba, de cierto modo, implicada. Habían establecido que la una estaría con la otra independientemente de las circunstancias o consecuencias. Era eso lo que hacía que una fuera el puerto seguro de la otra.

-Hola, querida- Cora se puso en pie y caminó a paso lento, tan lento que a ojos de las otras parecía a cámara lenta –Y señorita Swan, ¿cierto?- Emma asintió –Es un placer conocerla –le extendió la mano

-El placer es mío- Emma respondió al saludo, y ese apretón de mano sería su pase para que todo saliera mejor, pensó.

-¿Cómo estás, Regina?

-Estoy muy bien. Gracias por preocuparte al menos una vez.

-Supongo que no es adecuado una pelea con tu…- alternó su mirada entre su hija y Emma –novia presente, así que, no voy a responder a tu rudeza

-Es mejor así

-No incendien mi casa. Hoy no, por favor. Imaginad lo que cuesta esta ropa para que se queme…- Zelena señaló el abrigo de Emma, que aún lo tenía abrochado y le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas.

-No vale tanto- Emma sonrió a Zelena y agradeció mentalmente que fuera tal y como Regina le había dicho, la pelirroja tenía el don de dejar una situación más relajada cuando quería.

-Modesta ella, ¿no?- Zelena sonrió

-¿Acaso aún tienes marido, Zelena?- preguntó Regina

-Está a punto de llegar, pero no vamos a esperarlo, la cena ya está sobre la mesa.

Al acercarse a la mesa que estaba a metros de distancia del amplio comedor, Regina se sentó al lado de Emma y le lanzó una mirada de pesar por el hecho de que su madre había escogido sentarse exactamente frente a ella. Cora escogía cada detalle en que pudiera mostrar control, le gustaba ver que su hija, aunque le demostrara su total independencia, aún se sentía castigada con sus actos.

La cena no transcurrió en silencio porque Zelena se empeñaba en hacer que Emma hablara más de lo que disfrutaba de la cena. Regina estaba a punto de pedirle a la hermana que le diera tregua para que al menos Emma pudiera comer un poco y dejara de responder al interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué no me contáis cómo os conocisteis?- Cora quebró el silencio que finalmente se había hecho en la mesa. Regina y Emma parecían haber ensayado los idénticos movimientos de miradas al fijar sus ojos primero en Cora y después en ellas mismas, como si se preguntaran qué hace, qué decir -¿Es demasiado saber de la vida de mi hija, Regina?- su tono de voz era relativamente normal. Lo normal que podía ser en Cora.

-Emma fue mi paciente…- Regina comenzó después de que Zelena la mirara implorándole que hablase. Su madre parecía estar desarmada, no le costaría nada hablar –Acabamos pasando mucho tiempo juntas en el hospital, más de lo que deberíamos, y continuamos adelante con esa cercanía

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

-Septiembre- Regina dudó en hablar. Conocía muy bien a su progenitora para saber a dónde quería llegar con eso

-Interesante. El mismo mes en que te inventaste en que querías el divorcio.

-Mamá…- Cora levantó la mano y la interrumpió

-¿Sabe, señorita Swan? Regina siempre detestó mis reglas y todo lo que yo le imponía, pero seguía todo a rajatabla. O al menos casi todo. La crié con todo lo mejor y veo que eso tuvo un buen resultado. Soy plenamente consciente de que las dos creen que quiero participar demasiado en sus vidas, pero cuando se es madre, aquel tópico de instinto materno de verdad existe, y todo lo que quiero es que ambas estén bien- las tres asistían al monólogo controlando incluso la respiración para que absolutamente nada la interrumpiera, y con todas inertes y concentradas en lo que la más vieja decía, Cora miraba directamente a los únicos ojos verdes que allí había –Cuando Robin me buscó diciéndome que Regina llegaba tarde del trabajo, que ella lo evitaba, imaginé que estaba teniendo una aventura con otra persona, eso me causó tanta ira que la consideré irreversible. Esa decisión de ella era como si estuviera despreciando todo lo que le había dado, todo lo que le había enseñado en más de treinta años. Me sentí como si la fase rebelde de la adolescencia le estuviera dando ahora, solo que peor, y todo empeoró cuando supe lo de usted.

-Mamá, ¿no estás llevando esto demasiado lejos?- Zelena murmuró a su lado

-Fue un impacto, señorita Swan- continuó sin importarle el comentario de su hija mayor –Nunca en mi vida imaginé que mi hija, mi Regina, pudiera tener relaciones con una mujer. Me cegué de odio al ver que estaba rompiendo una regla más que yo había creado. Todas mis reglas tenían que ver con lo que nadie podría juzgar, pues yo quería dos hijas que fueran bien vistas de cara para afuera. La noche en que discutimos porque descubrí esta relación, ella me dijo palabras que dolieron y me hicieron perder la compostura. Si un día usted llega a ser madre, lo último que querría escuchar es que está desempeñando mal su papel.

Zelena se levantó de la mesa al ver entrar  a August en la casa. El clima no era de los mejores y no era momento para cargarlo más.

-Otra cosa que jamás imaginé fue que una de mis hijas me enseñara algo, o mejor dicho, me diera una lección de moral, y cuando Regina salió de mi casa, fue eso exactamente lo que Zelena hizo. Espero que Regina siempre le esté agradecida a su hermana, porque a partir de aquel momento en que Zelena me obligó a sentarme y escuchar, pude darme cuenta que estaba perdiendo uno de los bienes más preciados que tengo, y me dolería tremendamente tener que vivir sin mi hija. Entendí que ya no podía controlar todas sus acciones. Imagino que usted también la considera una mujer increíble de la que se enorgullece- por primera vez, Emma desvió sus ojos de Cora y miró a Regina que agarraba su mano sobre su pierna. Los ojos de la morena estaban húmedos y un esbozo de sonrisa se formaba en el canto de sus labios –Ahora solo quiero que Regina sea ella misma y no lo que yo quiero que ella sea. Pude educarla, tuve el privilegio de haberla criado y debería haberme dado cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser quien tomaba las decisiones que le hacían bien- respiró hondo antes de continuar –Si usted la hace feliz, nunca será un problema para mí. Ahora usted forma parte de lo que mi hija es, y yo la amo independientemente de lo mucho que me he equivocado con ella. Sé que me he merecido este alejamiento que ha habido y lo necesité, no fue fácil entender todo esto, sin embargo he querido ir contra mis propias reglas por ella, solo para poder ver de cerca su felicidad-respiró hondo una vez más –Me sentiré honrada en tenerla a usted definitivamente en mi familia, señorita Swan.

-Y yo me sentiré honrada en formar parte de su familia, señora Mills- Emma respondió aún medio atónita. Cada palabra que había escuchado parecía repetirse en su cabeza.

-Sin el _señora_ \- Cora finalmente mostró que era capaz de sonreír

-Sin el _señorita_ \- sonrió de vuelta

-¡Mi casa no se va a incendiar!- comentó Zelena eufórica al lado de August, a quien Zelena le había impedido acercarse a las tres.

-No es que tengamos que tocar ese tema, pero Emma no fue el motivo de mi separación. Habría sucedido tarde o temprano, con o sin Emma en mi vida. ¿Entendido, Cora?

-¡Muy bien! Un motivo más para que esta relación me agrade.

Regina tardó unos minutos en digerir todo lo que la madre había dicho. Su madre había cedido. Cora realmente había hecho lo que Zelena le había dicho. Quería cambiar, quería entender, y verdaderamente lo ha hecho. Todo el peso que llevaba en sus hombros fue retirado. Parecía que todo, absolutamente todo a su alrededor, tenía mucha más armonía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió amada por quien debería sentir por ella amor incondicional.

Aparentemente había conseguido la familia bien estructurada que deseaba.

En los minutos que sucedieron, Emma fue presentada a August, el cuarto integrante de la familia en la que había sido integrada. Su satisfacción por estar ahí era notoria debido a las sonrisas que daba y a la que daban los demás; a las palabras y sencillos gestos que demostraban afecto hacia Regina y su manera más leve y relajada de interactuar, que era totalmente diferente a como estaba antes de que Cora hiciera su discurso.

Discurso que había sido esencial.

Los meses que Regina estuvo lejos de su madre produjeron la misma sensación que siempre que discutían cuando se encontraban: dolor, sin embargo su orgullo lo maquillaba muy bien. En cambio con Emma era enteramente transparente, por más que negara que no echaba de menos la presencia materna, la rubia sabía que no era eso lo que pasaba en su interior. Escuchar todas aquellas palabras significó arrancarse un peso de encima al igual que para Regina, no con la misma intensidad por ser por cuestiones diferentes, sin embargo podía ver lo bien que estaba la morena con ello, y su estado de espíritu se reflejaba en el de la otra.

Complicidad y empatía.

-¿Las dejaste a las dos solas?- preguntó Regina a Zelena que entró en la cocina llevando lo que había quedado en la mesa.

-Se llevan bien- Zelena sonrió

-Esto es tan…extraño

-Es extraño, pero es genial. Sé que estás feliz con ello

-Mucho, y te lo debo a ti- sonrió

-Sí, me lo debes- su sonrisa presuntuosa hizo que Regina deshiciera la suya-Podría haber pasado antes si no fueras tan orgullosa, a veces.

-Ha sido en el momento oportuno.

Volvieron a la sala, donde Emma y Cora estaban sentadas lado a lado conversando. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo la rubia hablaba y sonreía al mismo tiempo, y su madre la miraba con total atención.

 

-Tu madre investigó sobre mí, sabe cosas de mi vida que ni yo recordaba- dijo Emma al entrar en el coche –Y lo mejor fue la manera natural en como habló.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

-Juré que hoy sería mi muerte, primero por ti y después por tu madre. Estoy satisfecha por estar viva y con todos mis miembros intactos.

-Y yo estoy satisfecha en ver que congeniasteis.

-Es divertida

-Creo que empiezo a pensar lo mismo-sonrió

-La Ley de Murphy, esta vez, no tenía razón

-Me adelanté al decirlo

-Es bonito ver esa felicidad presente en tu rostro- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus dedos acariciaban el rostro de Regina.

-¿Sabes quién es la culpable por la mayor parte de ella, verdad?

Sin responder, Emma se inclinó al mismo tiempo que su mano en la nuca de Regina la atrajo más hacia ella. Había cosas que no necesitaban ser dichas, que eran suplidas de otras maneras, como con besos que siempre parecían ser los primeros que se daban y sustituían muy bien a las palabras. Aunque ya estaban muy acostumbradas la una con la otra, las placenteras sensaciones nunca terminaban.

-Arranca este coche, hay asuntos inacabados que tiene que ser resueltos- Emma volvió a colocarse bien en el asiento, mantenía sus ojos cerrados e intentaba controlar su respiración que casi se había consumido debido a la intensidad del beso.

Edward Murphy se equivocaba en parte al decir que si algo puede salir mal, saldría.

- _Quiero que salga bien, Em, ahora es tarde para poder dar marcha atrás_

_-Haremos que salga bien._

Había dos pruebas vivientes de que si algo puede salir bien, saldría.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Regina sonrió al ver que la piel de Emma se erizaba bajo la punta de sus dedos que acariciaban su desnuda espalda. No solo su cuerpo reaccionaba al toque de la rubia. Estaban en silencio, echadas lado a lado, con sus respiraciones normalizadas hacía poco. Emma tenía sus ojos cerrados y casi sonreía bajo las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

La distancia en que estaban era suficiente para que Regina la observase, la admirase y la memorizase una vez más. Le hacía mucho bien encontrarse en cada trazo de la mujer que pintaba sus días con los colores más bonitos.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Emma aún con los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos se encontró con dos ojos castaños despiertos por la curiosidad y sonrió ante eso. Se giró hacia el otro lado, para poder abrir el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche, y sacar de ahí una caja negra de terciopelo que llevaba allí algunos días.

-¿Emma?- frunció el ceño cuando la rubia se sentó con la caja en las manos. También ella se sentó, subiéndose la sábana hacia su cuerpo ya que el calor se estaba difuminando.

-La caja es un poquito grande para que sea lo que estás pensando- Emma rio y vio el semblante de Regina cambiar y quedar más tranquilo –Estaba esperando a algún momento especial para darte esto, y no consigo pensar otro que no sea este- le extendió la caja a Regina, quien la cogió y alternó su mirada entre la rubia y lo que tenía en sus manos. La abrió y enseguida una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

-Esto representa…- Regina empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Emma

-La corona simboliza tu nombre, y es lo que eres para mí

-¿Una reina?- su mirada se ancló en la de Emma, quien asintió

-Y la hoja de plátano representa el otoño. Siempre fue mi estación favorita, y ahora tengo un motivo aún mejor para que me guste, ya que nos conocimos a comienzos de otoño.

Regina tocó cada uno de los colgantes, sin dejar de sonreír. El collar de plata con dos cadenas, sin sombra de dudas, se volverá su joya favorita en segundos.

-¿Te gusta?

-Dime que eso es una pregunta retórica, por favor

-Vale, no he dicho nada

-Es hermoso, Em. Gracias- volvió sus ojos hacia Emma quien sonrió

-Qué bien que te haya gustado. Es para que tengas un poco de mí contigo

-Ya hay mucho de ti en mí- dejó la caja sobre la mesilla de noche de su lado de la cama. Emma no respondió inmediatamente, y al girarse hacia ella, analizó su semblante sereno y sus ojos verdes que miraban directamente a los suyos. Aprovechaban lo máximo que podían siempre que acababan perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la otra.

-Te amo- dijo en tono bajo, pero lleno de musicalidad para los oídos de Regina.

Hablar nunca había sido necesario. Nunca había habido dudas de que ese sentimiento existía y nunca habían faltado demostraciones, sin embargo, es innegable que las palabras causan efecto, y mucho más dichas por primera vez.

Regina sabía que nunca, en su existencia, había dado tantas sonrisas a  alguien como le sonreía a Emma, esa que apreciaba cada marca que su piel hacía cuando los ojos casi se cerraban simultáneamente ante los labios que se alargaban.

En un movimiento automático, sus cabezas se juntaron, y sus narices se rozaron.

-Te amo, Swan- los dedos dentro de los rizos rubios acariciaban la nuca de Emma mientras se deleitaban con sus respiraciones mezcladas y el silencio nada incómodo que se había instalado en el cuarto.

Emma sabía que nunca, en su existencia, había habido nadie que hiciera su corazón cambiar de ritmo como lo hacía Regina, con o sin intención. La morena era dueña de cada alteración dentro de ella.

Durante el beso, los dedos de Regina se perdieron aún más dentro de los cabellos de Emma, mientras la otra mano, apoyada en el colchón, aguantaba su cuerpo.

Swan se deshizo de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo que para sus ojos era el más hermoso que había visto, le daría calor con el suyo. Pasó una de sus piernas sobre las de Regina e hizo que se apoyara en el cabecero depositando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de la morena. Ya desnudas, estaban  a punto de repetir lo que habían hecho una hora atrás, las manos buscaban tocar de nuevo cada milímetro que alcanzaran, y cuanto más contacto había, más querían.

Emma juntó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos a cada lado de la cabeza de Regina, se apartó un poco y la observó tan entregada, con su cabello oscuro y corto revuelto sobre la almohada, sus labios enrojecidos debido al ávido beso, su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada jadeante respiración. Cada línea, cada curva de la mujer que amaba era su camino trillado para  su plena satisfacción. Sonrió sola ante su pensamiento sobre la suerte que tenía, la sonrisa involuntaria se reflejó en los labios de Regina. Sin soltarse las manos, comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, aprovechando cada mínimo espacio para ser amado.

Debido a la posición, sus vaginas chocaban, demostrando ya el ansia de placer, y los movimientos de pelvis de Emma se intensificaban poco a poco, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por las manos de Regina que se habían soltado para agarrarla. Los labios de la rubia, y su lengua, y a veces sus dientes, proporcionaban placer a los pechos de Regina, en un intercambio de atención. El placer para ella, en ese momento, estaba siendo proporcionado por los gemidos graduales y la voz ronca que emitía palabras y frases cortas cargadas de sensualidad.

Ya que Regina le había dicho lo que quería, Swan cambió la posición, dejando las piernas de la novia al lado de las suyas, escuchando, muy cerca de su oído, la satisfacción de la otra mujer al deslizar hacia dentro de ella sus dedos corazón y anular de su mano derecha. Mills movía su cadera buscando más contacto.

Era algo común que los hombros de Emma quedaron marcados por las uñas de la morena cuando estaba cerca de alcanzar su clímax, y Regina no dudó en dejar en su piel blanca un recuerdo más de esa noche.

Emma disminuyó la intensidad de los movimientos de sus dedos y los sacó cuando el cuerpo de Regina se relajó bajó el suyo.

-Hey- susurró. Estaba apoyada en sus codos sobre Regina, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y la respiración alterada, pero los abrió y frunció el ceño esperando que la rubia hablara.

-Habla, Swan

Emma se mordía el labio inferir y seguía callada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la cicatriz del labio, donde dejó un beso.

-Amo esta cicatriz, no tienes idea de cuánto- se echó al lado de Regina, sin quebrar el contacto visual –Fue una de las primeras cosas que me llamó la atención de ti

-Elogiaste mi cicatriz, Swan, hasta hoy has sido la única en hacerlo.

_-Es hermosa- las dos palabras de Emma hicieron que el corazón de Regina se disparara. La gente siempre reparaba en su cicatriz, pero ¿un elogio? Eso nunca_

_-Es la única que lo cree. Pero gracias_

-Veo belleza en cada mínimo detalle tuyo. Tú eres belleza, Regina Mills, en todos los sentidos- colocó tras la oreja un mechón oscuro que estaba a punto de caer sobre su rostro. La sonrisa que recibió por su sinceridad era de aquellas que la derretían.

-Y yo amo cada mínimo detalle tuyo, ¿sabes? De aquí en adelante, quiero que tengas en mente que, cada vez que te diga que te amo, lo estaré diciendo sobre cada cosa que te compone como un todo, sea por dentro como por fuera, incluso las imperceptibles. Eres el  ser más hermoso que podría haberse cruzado en mi camino.

La mano de Regina estaba posada en el rostro de Emma, y su pulgar la acariciaba. Sonrió al percibir que sus ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse.

-¿Cuántas veces he dicho que soy la persona con más suerte que existe?- sonrió también

-Incontables. Pero puedes seguir diciéndolo, siempre escucharás que no eres la única.

Debido al frío, sus cuerpos, por el resto de la madrugada, quedaron juntos bajo las sábanas.

Cuando dos almas se enlazan, el calor es constante.

 

-¿Emma?- abrió la puerta del despacho de la novia lentamente y la encontró sentada, con el mentón apoyado en una de las manos y con sus gafas de pasta, que amaba, aunque raramente las usaba fuera del trabajo.

-Hey, entra- dijo al apartar la vista del ordenador

-¿Todo bien? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente? ¿Qué haces aquí en pleno domingo?

-Calma, muchas preguntas, una de cada vez- apartó la silla y finalmente miró hacia Regina –En primer lugar, sí, todo está bien. No hay nada urgente, solo quería que vinieras rápido- rió al ver que Regina cambia su rostro y pasaba de preocupación a seriedad –Y prefiero hacer este tipo de cosas cuando estoy aquí sola.

-Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta invitación? Aunque pensé que era una emergencia por los incontables mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

-Quiero tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Ven- Emma acercó la silla de nuevo a la mesa y la giró hacia Regina

-No recuerdo haber cambiado de profesión

-Hoy lo vas a hacer- agarró la cintura de su novia y la empujó para que se sentará sobre sus piernas –Mira esto…- abrió una carpeta del ordenador con fotos de pasarelas y Regina reconoció el lugar, incluso algunas fotos del desfile al que habían asistido -¿Qué tiene todas en común con respecto a los colores?

-Todas son de colores cálidos

-Exactamente. Sé que todos los que han realizado esto merecen estar ahí, son todos increíbles y con talento, pero nadie se ha atrevido a cambiar. ¿Sabes lo que sucede con estas ropas cuando el otoño o el invierno pasan? Se quedan escondidas en el fondo del armario, y cuando llega de nuevo el otoño o el invierno, la paleta de colores de nuevas colecciones ya es otra, no muy diferente, pero lo es, o sea, todas estas ropas han sido hechas para ser usadas una o dos veces, porque las personas ven la moda de una manera superficial, algo que no dura en el tiempo, eso es desperdicio de creatividad.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó con media sonrisa. Adoraba escuchar a Emma hablar sobre esas cosas, la enorgullecía más. Jamás había imaginado estar con la creadora de algunas de las piezas que tenía en su armario.

-La colección lleva meses lista en el papel, al pasarla al ordenador, la hice en diferentes tonos y los borré todo, pues inconscientemente estaba razonando de la misma manera que todos estos, pero he tenido un flash de realidad. No quiero que estas prendas sean compradas, usadas una o dos veces y después olvidadas. Chanel decía que no podía imaginar una prenda siendo rechazada solo porque era primavera, pienso lo mismo. ¿Qué colores crees que son hermosos en cualquier estación? O mejor, ¿qué colores usarías tú en cualquier estación, independientemente de lo que esté de moda según nombres importantes?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú

Emma llevaba horas en su despacho, su propia indecisión la estaba irritando. Miraba a la pantalla después de haber borrado los modelos ya con los colores elegidos y descartados y ninguna nueva idea le venía a la mente, hasta que entonces, al igual que había usado a Regina de inspiración para crear aquella colección, la usaría una vez más, y esta vez de un modo concreto. La morena no tenía idea de que todo eso había sido confeccionado pensando en ella, y jamás habría esperado que Emma le pidiera ayuda, conociéndola bien, sabía que la diseñadora detestaba cualquier opinión ajena en sus cosas

-Tonos oscuros, colores fríos, sobre todo el negro y el azul. Conoces mi armario, Em

-Exactamente por eso te he llamado

-¿Para decir cosas obvias?

-Para ayudarme con las piezas. Quiero que escojas los colores que creas que quedan mejor en cada una de ellas, sin salir de esa paleta de colores, según lo que tú usarías.

-Pero yo…

-La mayoría serán jeans- Emma la interrumpió –No era ese mi plan inicial, pero los jeans no son apartados al fondo del armario, y es exactamente eso lo que quiero, además, los jeans y los colores que dices van casi juntos. No será toda la colección, tiene que haber un abanico de opciones, no a todo el mundo le importa usar algo dos o más veces, pero de todos modos tiene que ser algo sencillo y a la vez elegante, tiene que ser para todo el mundo.

-¿De verdad me vas a dejar hacer esto?

-Ya te he dicho que hoy ibas a cambiar de profesión- salió de la carpeta donde estaban guardadas todas esas fotos y buscó el archivo donde estaban sus esbozos.

-¿Em?- Regina no apartó la atención de su rostro ni un segundo mientras ella estaba centrada en la pantalla.

-¿Sí?

-Mírame- puso sus dedos bajo su mentón, girando su rostro –Estás muy hermosa con estas gafas.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Si algún día llegara en que se despertara de buen humor, Emma lo consideraría un milagro, pasaban horas hasta que todo comenzaba a ganar los debidos colores…hasta que esos días se extinguieron gracias a saber que habría mensajes al mirar el móvil tras despertar, mensajes que eran enviados por alguien que tenía la capacidad de cambiar su día desde los primeros segundos.

Había crecido aprendiendo a dar valor a cada sencillo detalle de su día, a cada pequeña cosa a su alrededor y daba gracias por cada _Buenos Días_ intercambiado con alguien al que jamás vería de nuevo,  a cada sonrisa que recibía y devolvía a cualquier persona que se encontrara en cualquier sitio, y así, siempre había algo que haría que su día valiera la pena, sin embargo, desde que Regina había entrado en su vida, el más simple conjunto de cosas pequeñas, sencillas y rutinarias se volvía excepcional si venía de ella.

Las pocas palabras que leía en cuanto cogía el móvil eran motivo para distribuir sonrisas por todo el día, y esa vez no sería diferente. El «Buenos días, amor» estaba ahí, siendo la primera razón para que, aunque tuviera un día malo, al final del mismo, hubiera valido la pena. Ya ni se acordaba cómo era no ver esas palabras al despertarse, Regina siempre era la primera en mandarlo ya que se despertaba antes. Así como lo primero que hacía la rubia al despertarse era leer esas palabras, lo primero que hacía la morena al despertar era enviarlas.

Emma se levantó de la cama tras responder al único mensaje que consideraba importante, el resto siempre quedaba para más tarde, y avisó-una vez- a Ruby de que la necesitaría en el taller y cuanto antes, mejor. Tras su baño, comprobó de nuevo el móvil para ver si la amiga había respondido.

_«No me olvido de mis compromisos contigo, patito, estaré allí en una hora»_

No solía darse prisa en su rutina mañanera, se hacía su horario según le apeteciera, sin embargo, esta vez, tendría que ser rápida.

En cuarenta minutos estaba de camino al taller, por suerte, vivía considerablemente cerca, una gran ventaja para quien tenía que enfrentarse a un tráfico que, a veces, llegaba a ser caótico.

-Menos mal que no nos pusimos de acuerdo- dijo Ruby al pararse al lado del coche de Emma, dándole una sonrisa

-Pensé que llegarías tarde como siempre- cogió su bolso del asiento del copiloto y bajó, su amiga le dio un apretado abrazo, costumbre que tenían cuando pasaba tiempo sin verse.

-Hoy he sido puntual, merezco incluso un nuevo modelo de mi diseñadora favorita- sonrió al deshacer el abrazo

-Podría planteármelo si no fueras tan creída- cerró el coche y entró en el edificio. Saludó a su secretaria que ordenaba algunas hojas sobre el mostrador de recepción.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan. Llamaron diciendo que compruebe su email lo más rápido que pueda

-Ahora mismo lo hago, gracias- le dio una sonrisa antes de entrar en el ascensor, acompañada por Ruby

-Creo que sé de lo que se trata.

-¿Y a qué esperar para contarme?

-¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que todos amaron mi vestido preferido en Milán?- esperó a que Emma respondiera y esta asintió –Abre tu email para comprobar si es lo que estoy pensando

- _…y ellos adoraron el vestido negro que sabes que es mi preferido de todo lo hermoso que haces- Ruby finalizó con una sonrisa en el rostro después de minutos contando los más mínimos detalles_

_-Todavía iremos juntas a Milán._

Entraron en el despacho y Emma se sentó frente al ordenador con Ruby a su lado. Su secretaria le había dicho que le habían pedido que lo mirara cuanto antes, cosa que la dejó con mucha curiosidad.

-¡El tercero!- gritó haciendo que Emma la mirara con reprensión

-Veamos…- Abrió el tercer email, como Ruby había gritado en su oído. Comenzó a leer el extenso contenido y cada palabra la dejaba más perpleja –No puede ser verdad- estaba terminando de leer el email, automáticamente su mano se fue hacia su boca en un gesto de sorpresa -¿A qué hora voy a despertar?

-Cada día eres más famosa, patito

-¿Estás metida en esto, no?- Emma la miró sonriendo

-Quizás haya citado tu nombre alguna que otra vez cuando escuché que buscaban a alguien para dar esas clases

-¿Alguna que otra vez? Te conozco…

-Lo juro, Ems. Digamos que ya estaban barajando tu nombre, solo di un empujoncito. Te quiero conmigo en Milán, ya hablamos sobre eso.

-¡Pero es para dar clases, Ruby! ¡Un curso de moda en Milán!

-¿No es increíble? Tienes que, calma, deja que enfatice, necesitas- recalcó –aceptar esta propuesta. Era lo que querías desde el comienzo, ¿no?

-¡Son siete meses!

-Pueden ser los sietes meses más increíbles de toda tu vida

-Es mucho para pensar, necesito tiempo.

-Una oportunidad como esta puede que llame otra vez a tu puerta, pero aprovechar tu primera oportunidad, solo hará que salgas ganando. ¿Qué plazo te han dado?

-Una semana para marcar una reunión en caso de que acepte.

-Tienes siete días para pensarlo, pero dudo mucho que seas tan tonta como para rechazar algo así. Clases- dijo lentamente como si quisiera que Emma entendiera nítidamente cada letra, cada sílaba -¡En Milán!- golpeó la mesa con las dos manos mientras una sonrisa enorme se apoderaba de sus labios, haciendo reír a Emma también.

Sin duda alguna era la mejor propuesta que había recibido en todos sus años de carrera. Dedicó años de su vida a los estudios que tanto le gustaban, con ayuda de una única persona aparte de sus padres consiguió que su marca creciera y, a veces, pensaba que cómo era posible que a tanta gente le gustara lo que hacía, que usaran sus ropas que habían salido como bocetos de un cuaderno de dibujo. Había pocas sensaciones mejores que el reconocimiento a tu trabajo. Una propuesta de esas sería un paso más en lo que tanto soñaba. Estar donde estaba ya había sido la materialización de un sueño, pero aún había peldaños que subir, y que deseaba mucho desde que supo que era a eso a lo que se quería dedicar.

Durante la facultad, su intención era graduarse y dar clases, sin embargo, uno de sus renombrados profesores apreciaba demasiado su talento y su empeño y le decía que no podría dejarla presa entre cuatro paredes, pues su esfuerzo tenía que, literalmente, poderse tocar.

Después de ver que su negocio crecía cada vez más, pocas veces se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza poder enseñar, sin embargo, cuando tuvo ante sus ojos esa invitación para dar clases en Milán, su corazón quería saltar para afuera. Admiraba tanto la capacidad que quien transmitía sus conocimientos a los demás, y ver que alguien quería que ella hiciera eso era surreal. Ya vivía en una de las capitales de la moda y trabajaba en ella, hacer lo mismo en otra de las capitales le hacía suspirar solo con pensarlo.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer- se levantó de la silla, rodeó la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a la sala donde creaba sus propias piezas.

-¿Ahora es cuando hago mi show particular?- se mordió el labio inferior mirando a Emma

-Ya era para haber empezado- arqueó una de las cejas ofreciéndole una sonrisa lasciva.

-Acomódate, querida-Ruby se bajó lentamente las asillas de la blusa que llevaba sin apartar sus ojos de Emma que, al momento, se echó a reír.

-Menos mal que te ganas la vida como modelo y no como estríper

-Calla, tengo otros talentos escondidos

-Uno de ellos no es ser estríper

-Apuesto a que no le dices eso a Regina- dijo bajito, pero no lo suficiente para que Emma no lo escuchara

-No vamos a hablar de cómo ella se desviste ante mí. Ahora, ponte esto para poder ajustarlo- le entregó el primer modelo que estaba haciendo para su desfile de otoño.

-¿Me lo darás después del desfile?- se giró hacia ella sonriendo

-Aún no está ni por la mitad, Ruby, solo estamos ajustando el tamaño. Espera un poco más para mostrar que abusas demasiado de mi buena voluntad.

-Claro, pero, si no me lo das, aparecerá en una revista _«Modelo huye tras un desfile llevando con ella un vestido que según ha dicho se le negó»_

_«Diseñadora de moda agujerea todo el cuerpo de modelo con alfileres porque ella no es estaba quieta»_

Ruby dejó de hacer gestos con la mano mientras hablaba a la vez a Emma que ajustaba la prenda a su cuerpo.

Mientras hacía cosas relacionadas con el desfile, pensaba que si se fuera a Milán esos siete meses, regresaría exactamente en el mes del evento. Era la primera vez que mostraría algo suyo en un evento donde no habría otros diseñadores, lo estaba planeando todo minuciosamente para que saliera perfecto, pasar el tiempo anterior a eso en otro continente era arriesgado y la posibilidad de que no saliera según lo planeado era grande.

Empezaban a pulular por su cabeza lo que tanto odiaba: dilemas.

 

Regina apoyó su cabeza en las manos que aferraban el volante y respiró hondo. La imagen de la frecuencia cardiaca de la pequeña y los fallidos intentos por reanimarla pasaban por su cabeza como una película, la mirada pesarosa de la enfermera, el llanto compulsivo de los padres que llevaban casi dieciséis días viviendo en el hospital, su pequeño cuerpo estático siendo trasladado a la morgue y el informe de defunción que firmara minutos antes de entrar en el coche.

Pocas veces cogía casos como ese, lidiaba más con adultos, sin embargo, aquella pequeña necesitaba recibir el mejor cuidado que podía darse y lo había hecho. Sus turnos duraban más de lo normal, su preocupación era doble debido al estado de la pequeña que se agravaba día tras día.

Estaba acostumbrada a perder a pacientes, algunos cuadros eran irreversibles, y su pecho se encogía cuando eso sucedía, sin embargo, la péqueña de nueve años perdiendo la oportunidad de crecer, de realizar sus sueños traía a la superficie la sensibilidad que había aprendido a enmascarar tras años de profesión.

Dejar que la vida de una criatura se escapara de sus manos la hacía sentirse impotente, aunque en el fondo comprendiese que había hecho todo lo que podía, entregándose y buscando todos los medios que la hicieran volver  a vivir como alguien que se había iniciado en eso hacía poco.

Ver el dolor casi palpable de los padres al recibir la noticia contra la que había luchado la hacía pensar en cómo sería ni en aquella cama estuviera su hija y el responsable de cuidarla no hubiese cumplido su deber.

Los kilómetros hasta el edificio en que vivía parecían haberse duplicado, su cansancio era notorio. Los dieciséis días en que la niña había estado internada habían sido dedicados solamente a su mejoría, volvía a casa cuando estaba segura de que la pequeña estaría bien bajo los cuidados de otros internos. Por más que confiara en los profesionales del hospital, quería estar allí lo máximo posible.

Detuvo el coche frente al edificio, sin embargo desistió de la idea de entrar y quedarse sola, no podría sacarse de la cabeza lo que tanto temió que sucediera.

-¿Em?

 _-¿Humm?_ \- murmuró

-Disculpa por despertarte…

_-¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué esa voz?_

-¿Estaría bien si voy para allá? Te necesito ahora

_-¡Ya estoy yendo yo para allá! ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

-La puerta estará abierta. Ven pronto

 _-¿Regina?-_ la preocupación en su voz era palpable. Saber lo mucho que le importaba a Emma hacía que su corazón se hinchara.

-No te preocupes, Em, solo ven.

- _Llego en cinco minutos_

-Conduce con cuidado

- _Descuida_

-Te estoy esperando, no tardes, pero tampoco corras- dijo mientras bajaba del coche

- _O uno o lo otro_ \- Emma rió haciéndole dar la primera sonrisa tras ese pésimo día

-Ya entendiste, Swan, no quiero verte en una cama de hospital de nuevo.

- _Sí, entendí. Cuelgo, ya sabes el problema que es mi móvil y el coche al mismo tiempo. No tardo_.

-Ok

La llamada terminó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Lo que tardó Regina en ducharse y vestirse fue lo que tardó Emma en llegar a su apartamento.

Llamó tres veces a la puerta del cuarto, que estaba entreabierta y la empujó lentamente.

-Hey- dijo al ver a Regina saliendo del vestidor

-Hey- le dio una media sonrisa

-¿Qué ha sucedido? No me llamarías a las dos de la mañana por nada- se acercó y pasó sus brazos por su cintura

-Fallé- susurró escondiendo su rostro en la curva del cuello de Emma –He sido una incompetente

-¿Que tu qué?

-Lo que has escuchado- levantó la cabeza

-Acláramelo

-Murió, Em- admitió en voz alta por primera vez. La noticia no había salido de sus labios ante los padres, ellos comprendieron por su rostro antes incluso de pronunciarse. Decirlo lo hacía parecer más real, hacía que doliera más.

-Hiciste lo posible por ella

-Quizás tendría que haber hecho más. No logro aceptar que he dejado escapar la vida de una criatura, ya he tenido casos peores.

-Al menos, gracias a ti, tuvo la oportunidad de vivir más de lo que hubiera vivido.

-Solo era una niña- susurró

-No voy a dejar que te culpes por lo inevitable. Imagino lo pésimo que es lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero no quiero verte culpándote después de haber hecho todo lo que estaba a tu alcance. Apenas has dormido o comido en dos semanas, has pasado más tiempo en el hospital que en tu propia casa. Sé que reconoces que te has esforzado, solo intenta recordarlo una vez más.

-Gracias por haber venido- pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma, haciendo que esta apretara más los suyos en su cintura.

-Literalmente yo no estaría aquí hoy si no fuera por ti. ¿De verdad crees que eres incompetente? Estoy tan agradecida de que seas la mejor doctora de aquel hospital- besó su hombro y se apartó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?

-Nuestra relación está basada en preguntas innecesarias- reviró los ojos haciendo reír a Regina.

-Pensé que iba a escuchar un _«claro que me quedo, mi amor»_ , pero eso también me sirve.

-Claro que me quedo, mi amor- repitió y le dio un piquito- Te he echado de menos estos últimos días – dijo mientras Regina la soltaba para sentarse en la cama y atraerla hacia ella.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar el perdido- reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Emma que llevó su mano hasta su cabello, acariciándolo, y besó su cabeza.

Las palabras de Regina hicieron que Emma recordara el asunto que había dominado sus pensamientos algunas horas atrás.

¿De verdad tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo?

Pasar esos siete meses en Milán significaría pasar más tiempo lejos de Regina de lo que había estado cerca, si las dos semanas en las que solo se habían visto una vez ya le había causado esa añoranza, siete meses causaría algo que ninguna palabra podría describir. Tenía que contarle lo de la propuesta, aunque aún no lo hubiera decidido, necesitaba saber cómo mantendrían la relación. Si Regina estaría de acuerdo en caso de que ella aceptara. Mills era una de las razones de esos dilemas. La posibilidad de las dos reacciones existía y Emma temía que Regina pudiera adoptar la peor de ellas.

Esperaría el momento idóneo para tocar el tema.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó tras un tiempo en silencio. La morena mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras recibía su cariño, pero sabía que no estaba durmiendo.

-No del todo, pero estoy mejor, _escape_

Emma sonrió al escuchar el mote con el que hacía tiempo que Regina no la llamaba.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabías?

Regina levantó su rostro y sonrió

-Te amo tanto

-Yo también te amo y por eso no voy a permitir que no veas lo maravillosa que eres en todos los sentidos. Siempre estaré aquí para recordártelo.

Ver lo mejor que hay en otra persona y hacer que esta lo vea es otra de las consecuencias que trae consigo el amor.

Emma, para Regina, funcionaba como la morfina: los efectos eran tranquilidad y alivio del dolor.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Tomar una decisión de algo tan grande era más difícil de lo que siempre habría imaginado. Tenía seis días y tras la reunión podría aún no aceptar, sin embargo se estaba presionando a sí misma para tomar esa decisión lo más rápido posible. Por un lado, suspiraba solo de imaginarse ante un aula hablando de una de las cosas que más feliz la hacía, era una puerta abierta hacia la realización de un sueño; por otro, su corazón se encogía al pensar que siete meses lejos podría acarrear cambios que no quería que sucedieran. Mirar a Regina dormitando en sus brazos con nítidas señales de cansancio podría hacer que renunciara fácilmente a todo. No podía imaginarse un día sin que la morena no estuviera bien y ella no estar presente para hacer que mejorara, aunque fuera estar ahí, en silencio, manteniéndola contra su cuerpo intentando transmitirle seguridad.

Inhalar el olor del acondicionador de Regina la hacía desear, como todas las noches, no necesitar salir nunca más de ahí.

El mismo deseo se hizo presente cuando, al intentar moverse en la cama, Regina percibió que su cuerpo era rodeado por dos brazos que la abrazaban del tal modo que parecía que no querían soltarla nunca más. Realmente no se importaba si eso sucediera. Giró lentamente su cuerpo, sin apartar los brazos de Emma de su cintura, y se acurrucó más contra el otro cuerpo. Sus labios involuntariamente formaron una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el escalofrío causado por la respiración de la rubia en su nuca. Todavía era incapaz de creerse la paz que aquella mujer le transmitía.

Tuvo la sensación de que el despertador sonó en cuanto hubo cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Se estiró para alcanzar su móvil sobre la mesilla de noche y escuchó a Emma murmurar algo y apretar más los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Apágalo- murmuró

-Si me dejaras…

Emma la soltó, permitiéndole alcanzar el móvil y apagar el despertador. Volvió a acercarse, quedando cara  a cara con la rubia, acariciando su rostro con las puntas de los dedos. Era tan agradable enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días y cada día más. Swan despertaba en ella cosas tan puras que antes solo conocía de oídas.

-¿No vas al hospital, no?- susurró Emma despertándola de sus devaneos

-No sé…

-Creo que debes quedarte en casa y descansar hoy. Has trabajado dos semanas sin parar, los dos días que tenías para quedarte en casa no los usaste. ¿De qué sirve cuidar de la salud de los demás y no de la tuya?- Emma hablaba casi cerrando los ojos y con el ceño fruncido.

Regina se negaría de todas las maneras si fuera otra persona quien estuviera pidiéndole que no fuera a trabajar. No le importaba ir al trabajo tras dos semanas en que apenas estuvo en casa, apenas se alimentó y apenas durmió. Como Emma había dicho, le importaba más la salud de los otros que la suya propia y los dos días que tenía de permiso, ya los usaría más adelante. Sin embargo, no era cualquier persona y no rechazaría los cuidados de Emma. La preocupación que la rubia había tenido todos esos días, el preguntarle en cada llamada por ella y por el estado de la paciente, el pedirle que se fuera a descansar tras su turno fueron de las pocas cosas que la mantuvieran firme.

El cuidado que ella prodigaba a los otros ni se comparaba con el que ella recibía.

-Vamos a dormir entonces

-¿De  verdad no te vas?

-¿Te he negado algo a ti?

-Sí, todas las veces que te pedí que te fueras a casa a descansar

-Era una pregunta retórica

Emma no respondió y se giró hacia el otro lado, pasando el brazo de Regina por su propia cintura y entrelazando sus dedos sobre su barriga.

Horas después despertó con la claridad que había en el cuarto, incluso con las cortinas echadas. La respiración pesada de Regina tras ella le confirmó que aún dormía y no parecía que fuera a despertarse pronto. Sin salir de la posición en que estaba, alcanzó su móvil sobre la mesilla de noche, abrió la conversación donde vio un mayor número de mensajes

_«¿Ya hablaste con ella?»_

_«Estoy segura de que no»_

_«¿Ye te he dicho que eres una blanda?»_

_«¡Patito, es Milán!»_

_«Llámame después porque necesito gritarte al oído para que entiendas lo grande que es esta oportunidad»_

Ruby, con estos y el resto de mensajes, solo hizo que sintiera más aprensión. Le había dicho que solo daría una respuesta tras conversar con Regina, necesitaba saber lo que ella pensaba.

Sacó el brazo de la morena de su cintura lentamente para no despertarla y se levantó de la cama dejando el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesilla.

Tenía trabajo que hacer en el taller, sin embargo, como le había pedido a Regina que se quedara, no se iría mientras esta estuviera durmiendo y no la despertaría para despedirse, la intención era que descansara.

Al entrar en el baño y ver sus cosas en el estante, se dio cuenta de lo lejos a lo que habían llegado en tan poco tiempo. Apreciaba mucho la manera en lo sencillo que era todo entre ellas y cosas que para los demás podrían significar un gran paso, para ellas era algo totalmente común.

Dividían la vida con tanta naturalidad que ni se acordaba cómo había comenzado eso.

Oyó uno de los móviles sonar en el cuarto y salió del baño lo más rápido posible para que Regina no se despertara con el sonido, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Regina estaba sentada en la cama, con el cabello todo revuelto, las sábanas sobre sus piernas en una postura que jamás tendría fuera de ahí. Era otra escena más que Emma desearía fotografiar y enmarcar.

Miró a la rubia parada en la puerta del baño y la llamó con un gesto.

-Te la paso- respondió tras murmurar algo –Hasta luego- entregó el móvil a Emma y solo entonces, esta percibió que era el suyo, miró el nombre en el pantalla y al ver que era Ruby, pidió en su interior que la amiga no hubiera citado nada con respecto al viaje pues tenía la absoluta certeza de que a Regina no le gustaría enterarse por terceras personas.

-¿A qué debo la honor de esta llamada?

- _Swan, aún no se lo has dicho, ¿no?-_ su tono era serio

-Aún no

- _Díselo pronto_

-Ruby, paciencia

- _No me pidas que tenga paciencia, Swan. Estoy más ansiosa que tú_

-Ya lo veo…

- _Bueno, patito, la decisión es tuya. Pero no te olvides de lo mucho que siempre has querido algo así_

-¿Me has llamado para esto?

- _No, pero te dije que te iba a gritar para que te dieras cuenta de la importancia de esto y como has visto mis mensajes y no me has llamado, ni respondido, decidí llamar, pero me he dado cuenta de que eres consciente. Tómate tu tiempo. Solo toma la decisión de la que no te vayas a arrepentir después._

-Eso haré. ¿Algo más?

- _No me dijiste si me ibas a necesitar de nuevo en el taller y tengo que confirmar otro compromiso si no me necesitas_

-Puedes confirmar tu compromiso

- _Bien, patito, hasta luego_

-Ciao

Colgó la llamada y dirigió su mirada hacia Regina que la observaba callada.

-Espero que no me estés escondiendo nada, Swan. Ruby no habla tan bajo- retiró la sábana que cubría sus piernas y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño antes de que Emma le respondiera.

Emma respiró hondo mientras encaraba la puerta del baño cerrada.

Ruby no era su amiga más cercana sin motivos. Desde el comienzo, demostraba la importancia que Emma tenía en su vida, cuánto le importaba sus deseos y sus sueños, desde lo más pequeños hasta lo más difíciles de alcanzar, y siempre estuvo ahí haciendo lo necesario para ayudarla. Era algo recíproco, porque si fuera al revés, Emma estaría intentando mostrarle lo mismo, una oportunidad como esta es casi imposible dejarla pasar. Entendía la insistencia, era una característica suya, así que en una situación como esta, no se esperaría algo diferente.

-No te estoy escondiendo nada, ni pretendo hacerlo nunca, pero necesito tiempo para la conversación que debemos tener- dijo cuando Regina salió del baño.

Regina la miró confusa

-Entonces, ¿es algo que debo saber?

-Sí. Ahora tengo que ir al taller, pero hablarnos cuando vuelva

-¿Es algo malo?- frunció el ceño

-Depende de tu punto de vista

-¡Emma!

-A la noche hablamos- sonrió en un intento de convencerla y se levantó de la cama -¿Estás mejor?

-Un poco…Ahora no tengo mucho que hacer. Y gracias por haber venido a las dos de la mañana- le dio una sonrisa

-Sabes que vengo a cualquier hora- juntó sus labios en un demorado piquito

-¡Qué suerte la mía!- sonrió dándole otro beso –Vamos a tomar un café.

 

Emma llegó a la empresa y fue informada sobre la llegada de otro email. Lo abrió y el contenido era parecido al anterior, sin embargo, en este había alguna información nueva, lo demás sería aclarado en la reunión.

Nunca se sintió tan dividida.

Pidió que sus padres subieran a su despacho para poder conversar. Sabía lo que dirían, pero aún necesitaba escucharlo. Cualquier incentivo  era válido.

Aprovechó el tiempo de espera para responder a otros emails, incluyendo los de la organización de su desfile de otoño. Todo estaba siendo resuelto con bastante tiempo, eso sería algo positivo si iba a estar siete meses lejos.

-Entrad- dijo al escuchar golpes en la puerta.

-El asunto por lo visto es serio- comentó David al ver a Emma con el ceño fruncido mientras tecleaba –El rostro de preocupación.

-Es muy serio- se quitó las gafas, las dejó sobre la mesa y arrastró la silla para quedar frente a sus padres.

-Buenas tardes para ti también, hija- Mary sonrió

-¡Buenas tardes- sonrió a su vez

-¿Cómo estás?

-Confusa, indecisa, dividida y todos los otros sinónimos de duda sobre el hecho de tomar una decisión importante.

-Cuéntanos- pidió Mary aprensiva

-Bien…- entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa –He recibido una propuesta para dar clases- observó las expresiones de los padres, los dos tenían las cejas arqueadas y sonreían.

-¿Vas a aceptar, no?- preguntó Mary

-Durante siete meses

-No entiendo las dudas- David comentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-En Milán- alternaba su mirada entre David y Mary, ambos con una expresión de sorpresa que pronto se transformó en satisfacción.

-¡Sigo sin entender las dudas!- repitió

-¡Eso es increíble, Emma!

-Sí, sé que es increíble…

-¿Entonces, qué te deja tan dividida?- preguntó Mary deshaciendo la sonrisa

-Supongo que es una doctora

-También, pero no solo ella. Está el desfile, las cosas están yendo demasiado bien, jamás cancelaría. Antes de esta, el desfile fue mi mejor propuesta.

-Con todos los medios de hoy en día puedes seguir encargándote desde allí

-Ese no es el gran problema, no querría dejar las prendas en manos de otras personas…

-Eso debería ser tu menor preocupación, para todo hay solución. ¿Cuándo debes marcharte?

-Si- enfatizó-aceptara, tengo una reunión en seis días y solo entonces sabré cuándo. Lo único que sé es que es pronto.

-No puedes rechazarlo, Emma. Sé que lo quieres- Mary colocó su mano sobre las de Emma y le sonrió

-Nosotros haremos lo necesario aquí con tu tan esperado desfile de otoño, también está tu consejo que tampoco te dejaría con una mano delante y otra atrás.

-Siempre te hemos enseñado que de vez en cuando hay que ceder. Conocemos tu orgullo en relación a tu trabajo, no queremos que desistas de esto ni queremos hacerlo en tu lugar. Todo saldrá como lo has planeado.

-Y sobre Regina, estoy seguro de que te apoyará tanto como nosotros- David juntó sus manos a las de ellas.

-La elección es tuya, sabemos que harás lo que consideres mejor, no obstante, no olvides lo mucho que te puede ayudar en tu carrera y ayudarte a crecer mucho más, no como profesional, sino como persona.

-Será un cúmulo de buenas experiencias.

Emma ni se preocupaba por esconder lo bien que la hacía escuchar todo aquello, su indecisión había disminuido gracias a que las personas más importantes en su vida veían la oportunidad como algo muy grandioso.

No sabría explicar cuán agradecida estaba por tener unos padres que siempre habían estado dispuestos a ver el lado positivo de todo lo relacionado con ella y siempre habían apoyado sus decisiones, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo. Innumerables veces dejaron que se rompiera y después la ayudaron a ensamblar los pedazos, y en cada ocasión de esas, aprendió con su error.

Si un día llegara a ser madre, querría ser al menos la mitad de lo que ellos eran para ella.

-¿Cómo reaccionaríais si supierais que estaríais siente meses lejos el uno del otro?- preguntó haciendo que los padres se mirasen.

-Mantener una relación a distancia no es tan difícil, Emma, sobre todo cuando es por un tiempo determinado- Mary le respondió

-Sobre todo cuando el motivo de la distancia es precisamente este

-En todo caso, si ella no lo comprende, lo que me parece imposible, para realizar sueños, necesitas dejar ir otras cosas.

-Espero que esta vez no sea necesario llegar a eso- sonrió con pesar

-Nada que una buena conversación no resuelva- su madre le sonrió también

-Gracias- sonrió abiertamente esta vez, agarrando las manos de los padres.

-Nunca necesitarás agradecernos- David respondió –Estamos orgullosos

-Orgullosos es poco

-Por cierto…¿cómo es que ha pasado todo esto?

Emma les mostró los emails a los padres, les explicó lo de Ruby y como ya esperaba, recibió otro incentivo más para dar una respuesta positiva.

Estaría apunto de confirmar la reunión si todavía no se sintiera tan insegura con respecto a Regina.

Sus padres tenían razón en el hecho de que había que dejar ir algunas cosas para realizar su sueño, pero era mucho más fácil dejar ir el sueño a favor de Regina.

Se sorprendía consigo misma al pensar en cómo su carrera siempre había sido su prioridad y pensaba que no había nacido persona que alterase eso, sin embargo, ante Regina, el resto del mundo no parecía tener tanta importancia.

Regina Mills destruía todas sus certezas, derrumbaba todos sus muros y sobrepasaba todas sus barreras.

Salió del taller cuando hubo acabado una pieza más de las que estaban siendo confeccionadas, los resultados la satisfacían, era placentero concretizar sus ideas. Su dedicación era tanta que se negaba a salir de allí hasta que no acababa lo que había comenzado.

Pasó el tiempo antes de regresar al apartamento de Regina pensando en sus posibles reacciones. No podía ni quería depender de su aprobación, sabía que la elección solo era suya, pero escuchar su opinión era de extrema importancia. Si su respuesta a la propuesta es un sí, tendrían que saber cómo lidiar con ello. En el punto en que estaban las dos, para Emma estaba fuera de toda discusión dar una respuesta sin conversar antes con Regina.

Al abrir la puerta, Regina fue atraída por la cintura hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Emma. Sonrió en mitad del beso al percibir lo que estaban haciendo en medio del pasillo y se apartó prendiendo el labio de Emma entre los suyos.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué tienes que hablar?- preguntó Regina al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-Pero apenas acabo de llegar…

-No vas a darle más vueltas, Swan. He estado todo el día muriendo de curiosidad.

Desde que Emma había salido del apartamento, tras el desayuno, solo conseguía pensar en dos cosas: en la paciente que había perdido y en lo que Emma tenía que contarle. Pasaron tantas cosas por su cabeza, pocas eran cosas buenas, ya que Emma no retrasaría la conversación para cuando hubiera tiempo si fuera algo bueno, solo podía ser algo malo desde su punto de vista…Pensó en tantas cosas y esperaba que no fuese ninguno de ellos.

Emma la miró buscando la mejor manera de comenzar, no sabía si se lo decía todo de una vez o poco a poco.

-He recibido una propuesta, o mejor, la mejor invitación que ya me hayan hecho- dijo sentándose en el sofá, acompañada por Regina que se sentó a su lado, girándose hacia ella.

-Bien…¿Y qué propuesta es esa?

-Es para dar clases en un curso de moda que durará siete meses.

-¿Y por qué eso sería algo malo para mí?- frunció el ceño

-Porque es en Milán

Regina se quedó mirándola en silencio unos segundos

Siete meses

Milán.

-¡Eso es genial, amor!- sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que el corazón de Emma se acelerara aún más. Si Emma había recibido tal propuesta era por su mérito, no podría estar más feliz al saber que toda su dedicación daba sus frutos. Su éxito profesional era algo más que apreciaba de ella –Independientemente del tiempo, Em, tienes que ir.

-No podía dar la respuesta sin antes hablar contigo…

-Dices que te sientes orgullosa de mí, no sabes lo grande que es mi orgullo por ti- sonrió y se acercó más para darle una secuencia de piquitos y besos por todo su rostro, parando solo para admirar la sonrisa formada en sus labios.

Swan se había quitado un peso de sus hombros. Era esa la reacción que tanto deseaba, que Regina estuviera feliz por ella hacía que su felicidad se duplicara, se triplicara.

-Gracias por apoyarme una vez más

-Espero que no hayas pensado que me iba a oponer

-Fue inevitable pensarlo, a fin de cuentas, son siete meses en otro continente

El ambiente que estaba propicio para una botella de champán cambió de un momento a otro. Regina desvió su mirada hacia otro punto de la sala y respiró hondo.

Serían siete meses lejos. Poco a poco, el velo cayó de sus ojos.

No podía ser egoísta para oponerse por ese motivo. Ver a Emma feliz era lo que, de hecho, importaba.

-Confío en ti, Em- volvió su mirada hacia la rubia –Espero no equivocarme en pensar que confías en mí lo suficiente para dejarme aquí siete meses.

-No estás equivocada, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza no confiar en ti. Es que siete meses es mucho tiempo. Mira a dónde hemos llegado en menos tiempo.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-¡No!- Emma la interrumpió –Solo quiero saber cómo vamos a lidiar con esto- suspiró con pesar. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Regina, era el gesto que más la calmaba, como si le diera la certeza de que, al final, todo estaría bien. Miró sus manos juntas durante unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, el silencio de Regina era incómodo. Levantó su mirada y Regina tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-No dependemos solo de la presencia física, ¿no?- preguntó esperando que Emma lo confirmase

-Claro que no, yo estaré todo el tiempo contigo a pesar de las millas de distancia. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que ya había mucho de mí con y en ti? Lo mismo pasa conmigo.

_Regina tocó cada uno de los colgantes, sin parar de sonreír. El collar plateado con dos colgantes, sin sombra de duda, se volvería su joya favorita en segundos._

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-Dime que eso es una pregunta retórica, por favor_

_-No he dicho nada_

_-Es hermoso, Em. Gracias- desvió su mirada hacia Emma que sonrió_

_-Qué bien que te haya gustado. Es para que tengas un poquito de mí contigo_

_-Ya hay mucho de ti conmigo, en mí_

-Pues eso es lo que importa- dio una media sonrisa. Una media sonrisa que no convenció a Emma

Era exactamente por eso que estaba insegura y retrasando la conversación, la certeza de que no sería tan fácil. La mirada de Regina clavada en algún punto de la sala, su cabeza recostada en el sofá, sus dedos entrelazados, todo estaba haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y esa vez no era por un buen motivo.

Pequeñas cosas que se hacían grandes en una situación como esa.

Las dos palabras “siete meses” resonaban en la cabeza de Regina.

No estaba acostumbrada a pasar ni un día sin tener a Emma ahí. Lo máximo que había estado sin verla fueron las dos semanas en que estuvo demasiado preocupada con su pequeña paciente, pero, al final, Emma estuvo ahí con ella, prestándole su hombro cuando lo peor sucedió. ¿Quién estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara a cualquier hora? Las otras personas a quienes ella importaba no tenían tanto tiempo disponible para correr cuando ella llamara, por ejemplo, a las dos de la mañana, como había pasado la noche pasada. Pero la oportunidad que la rubia tenía debía ser aprovechada, aprendería a lidiar con la ausencia de sus caprichos por algo que haría que Emma se sintiera feliz, realizada. Se sentiría pésima si fuera la culpable de que Emma perdiera esta oportunidad, jamás dejaría de apoyarla.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó recolocándose en el sofá. No dejaría ver que una parte de ella era egoísta por quererla en Nueva York.

-No sé exactamente cuándo, sé que en breve. Tengo una reunión para ver todo eso.

-¿Y tu desfile?- frunció el ceño. Emma estaba entusiasmada con ese desde que la había conocido, temió el hecho de que siete mese lejos podría causar la cancelación del evento que ella misma había empezado a esperar.

-Bueno, como en breve será la partida y son siete meses, volveré exactamente el mismo mes del desfile. Cuento con la ayuda de las personas del taller y del comité, haré lo posible desde allá

-Entonces, ¿ya está todo pensado, eh?- sonrió al ver a Emma sonreír asintiendo

-De cierta forma, sí, sin embargo aún no estaba segura de si iría

-¿Por aún no haber hablado conmigo?- frunció el ceño

-No iba a avisarte cuando estuviera cogiendo el vuelo a Milán, tenía que saber lo que pensabas de ello.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que siete meses lejos de ti está bien, pero yo, en hipótesis alguna, sería egoísta hasta el punto de no estar feliz por ti. Una de las cosas que me hacen bien es verte feliz.

-Siete meses pasan rápido- sonrió apretando su mano

-Eso espero

-Nos hablaremos todos los días. Quiero saber cada cosa que sucede por aquí

-Deja de hablar como si ya fuera una despedida, por favor- pidió en voz baja

-Disculpa- el canto de sus labios se curvó en una media sonrisa -¿Me prestas tu portátil?

-Claro, está donde siempre

Emma se levantó del sofá, fue hasta el cuarto de Regina y vio su portátil sobre el escritorio. Lo cogió y volvió a la sala. Regina estaba sentada de la misma manera aún, de nuevo con los ojos cerrados. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba tan bien como parecía ante la noticia. No dudaba de que estaba feliz por ella, pero tampoco dudaba de que sentía las mismas incómodas sensaciones.

Se sentó a su lado, ella abrió los ojos y reposó su cabeza en su hombro.

Abrió su email, buscó el último que había recibido con la invitación. Comenzó a teclear la respuesta haciendo que Regina soltara una sonrisita.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me parece gracioso tu lado profesional- recibió una mirada de Emma que sonrió y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro –Pero aún no estoy segura si confeccionas prendas tan bien como me quitas las mías.

Emma la miró incrédula. Para alguien que parecía haber estado muy pensativa había cambiado rápido. La sonrisa lasciva en su rostro hizo que cerrara el portátil inmediatamente y lo dejara sobre la mesita.

 

El sofá nunca había parecido tan cómodo como ahora mientras Emma estaba echada con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Regina y rodeaba el encaje de su sujetador con la punta del índice. La cabeza de la morena estaba apoyada en la suya, estaban en silencio desde hacía algunos minutos y lo que antes habría sido un silencio totalmente común, ahora las dejaba a las dos inquietas.

Todo parecía desarrollarse como si fuera la última vez, aunque ambas supieran que aún tenían tiempo para estar juntas, había una necesidad de guardar en la memoria cada minuto que estuvieran con la otra. Saber que pasarían tanto tiempo lejos, aunque por un tiempo limitado, parecía comenzar a crear una añoranza que todavía era innecesaria, pero inevitable.

Aunque Emma estuviera satisfecha ahora que su dilema había desaparecido, que su respuesta había sido dada, y que la reacción de Regina no había sido mala- en parte-su corazón parecía encogerse cada vez que recordaba que durante siete meses no podría estar exactamente como estaba en ese momento. La sensación de estar en los brazos de Regina era semejante a estar en casa, ya se lo había dicho a ella, y no le gustaba estar fuera del hogar, si pudiera, la llevaría al último rincón del mundo. Ese era uno de sus planes futuros.

_-He encontrado mi nuevo sitio favorito- dijo Emma en voz baja, haciendo que Regina se apartara para mirarla de nuevo_

_-¿Sí? ¿Y qué lugar es ese?_

_-Aquí, donde escucho latir tu corazón, respiro tu perfume, tu voz sonando tan cerca de mi oído y tus brazos alrededor de mí que hacen que me sienta en casa._

Regina estaba tan dividida como Emma.

Sería extraño mantener el contacto solo por llamadas, mensajes o llamadas de video, estaba tan acostumbrada a sentir el perfume de Emma en su apartamento, en su ropa de cama y hasta en sus propias ropas. También era normal ver sus cosas diseminadas por el apartamento. Había ropa suya colgada en el armario, y ropas que literalmente eran de ella. Echaría de menos ver el cabello rubio esparcido a su lado de la cama al despertar, admirar los lunares que parecían más una constelación en su espalda. Ahora sabía que había hecho bien en memorizar cada detalle, hasta los que parecían imperceptibles.

Aún no sabía cuándo se iría, pero ambas ya contaban los días para que regresase.

A pesar de la añoranza que crecería día tras día, Mills en ningún momento pensó en no estar de acuerdo. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tener que decidir algo por Emma, por nada del mundo quería ordenarle nada a la rubia, pero se sintió bien al ver que ella quería saber su opinión para dar la respuesta.

No sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto de la relación. Eran raros los momentos en que una enfadaba a la otra por algo, siempre buscaban un término medio en situaciones complicadas, opinar de forma sincera acababa ayudando a la otra a no hacer nada que fuera a desestabilizarlas.

Emma pasaría algunos meses en Milán por una razón más que justa, Regina sabía lo importante que eran las cosas relacionadas con su trabajo. Estar de acuerdo con una relación a distancia era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Ambas tendrían que esperar a que el tiempo pasara y buscarían el mejor modo para que eso no fuera una tortura. Empatía era una palabra  que le gustaba mucho y una vez más estaba ahí. Mills, aunque la distancia no le agradase, borraba eso de su mente-casi-ante su satisfacción por ver a Emma extasiada con esa puerta que se le abría.

La presencia física solo era un detalle. No dependían del estar, sino del ser.

4017 millas no significaban nada, ya que solo separarían sus cuerpos.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Hacer las maletas estaba volviendo todo más real.

Las dos semanas que se sucedieron tras la conversación con Regina pasaron en un parpadeo. La reunión se había celebrado y todo estaba aclarado. El deseo de ir y la satisfacción de Emma eran casi palpables.

Ambas estaban intentando aprovechar el máximo que podían juntas, cada minuto que pasaba parecía traer una añoranza anticipada.

Aunque era difícil esconder cuán ardua sería esa distancia y ese tiempo, Emma intentaba enmascarar su deseo de no dejar Nueva York de la misma forma en que Regina escondía que la quería allí todo el tiempo.

El clima de despedida se había instalado desde la cena de la noche pasada, que David y Mary se empeñaron en organizar. Un último momento en familia en siete meses, y la _familia_ incluía a Zelena, August, Cora y Tinker, además de algunos amigos de Emma. Los padres no escondían lo orgullosos que estaban, a pesar de que la añoranza era completamente visible, el orgullo eran aún mayor.

Regina se había ofrecido a ayudar a Emma con las maletas, pues estaba completamente segura de que si ella o Mary no la ayudasen, probablemente dejaría la mitad de las cosas necesarias atrás.

-Me he cansado-Emma se echó en la cama al lado de la maleta abierta.

-Estamos acabando-apoyó las manos en la cintura, mirándola

-Me estoy llevando casi todo mi armario, creo que ya es suficiente. Tendré que pagar por exceso de equipaje al regresar o dejar algunas prendas allá.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?-sonrió –Levanta, Swan, ven acabar esto ya

Emma se levantó de la cama, la rodeó y abrazó a Regina por la cintura.

-Echaré de menos cuando tú crees-enfatizó –que puedes enfadarte conmigo- besó su rostro y después la miró a los ojos percibiendo su insatisfacción.

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando hablas así

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando pones esa carita que me hace querer cancelar todo-dijo haciendo que Regina diera una media sonrisa.

-Vamos a terminar tus maletas- le dio un piquito, saliendo de sus brazos y entrando en el vestidor.

A Emma se le partía el corazón cuando Regina dejaba ver ese desánimo por estar lejos. Quería estar las veinticuatro horas cerca tanto como ella, pero aparentemente era más difícil para quien se quedaría. Seis meses más un mes para su adaptación a la nueva rutina y su instalación en un lugar completamente nuevo, así que, era muy necesario ese mes en que aún no daría clases.

No estaba yéndose de vacaciones, iba a construir una nueva etapa de su vida. Se asustaba al pensar en cuántos cambios podría traer eso, tanto positivos como negativos, y en esa nueva etapa, no se imaginaba sin Regina a su lado. La quería en cada pequeña alteración que hubiera. Le dolía saber que esta vez, el “a su lado” no era literalmente, pero al menos sabía que en cuanto a significado era lo mismo.

Una hora después, Emma estaba arrastrando la última maleta a una esquina del cuarto.

Un día antes de la cena en familia, tuvieron una cena a solas, en un restaurante que ambas apreciaban. Habría sido en su última noche antes del viaje si Regina no hubiera insistido en que la noche anterior a la partida se quedaran solas las dos en casa.

La noche neoyorquina era, una vez más, digna de ser admirada desde una azotea.

Emma apoyó sus brazos sobre los de Regina que la abrazaba por detrás, y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro.

Regina había aprendido a cogerle el gusto a las azoteas, ventanas, cubiertas y cualquier lugar alto que le ofreciera una vista privilegiada. Era algo tan peculiar de la rubia que también se había convertido en algo particular de ella, sin embargo de una manera distinta debido a sus propios motivos.

Ahora siempre dejaba sus ventanas abiertas. La localización de su edificio y la planta donde se situaba su apartamento le traían los recuerdos de los primeros días en que había conocido a Emma. La rubia en la cama del hospital, pidiéndole que le abriera la ventana. La primera noche en que habían dormido juntas, tras la fiesta de Belle, cuando le había contado lo mucho que le agradaba la vista desde una ventana y el viento que por ella entraba.

Le gustaban las terrazas pues le recordaban el día del primer beso, las horas agradables que tuvieron antes, la visita inesperada al taller, el regalo que le sirvió perfectamente, las manos en la cintura que le causaban estremecimientos aunque fuera sin segundas intenciones, la gratitud que debía ser expuesta en palabras, el recelo ante el rechazo cuando ya estaban tan próximas y finalmente, los labios juntos que fueron el punto de partida para la mejor fase de su vida después de años sin creer que todas las cosas podrían suceder sin ser idealizadas.

Las azoteas nunca le habían llamado la atención, lo alto de un edificio nunca le había sido atractivo, hasta el día en que se sintió tentada a seguir las ordenes de Ruby en una llamada. Aún tenía en su mente las imágenes perfectas de cómo Emma estaba de pie, de espaldas, de cómo la miraba, asustada, por esta en su lugar favorito sin haber sido invitada. La primera pelea le hizo ver que ya sabía desde antes que quería a Emma, pero no tenía noción de cuánto.

La cena preparada en aquella azotea, tras la reconciliación. Si buscase más un poco, podría recordar hasta qué vino habían tomado aquella noche. Sonreía sola al recodar cómo habría acabado la noche si no hubiera recibido aquella llamada de urgencia.

Sus recuerdos funcionarían como un escape cuando Emma estuviera lejos. La presencia física, al menos, sería recordada en todo momento.

-Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo por algun tiempo, al menos- Emma continuaba en su posición. Sus ojos recorrían todo lo que tenía ante sus ojos, pero su pensamiento estaba con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Te he dicho que lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerlo.

-Estaría bien para ti cogerte vacaciones, nunca te he visto descansar más de dos días.

-Esa es otra cosa que tenemos en común, nuestras vidas son nuestros trabajos.

-Pero en algún momento nos cansamos, todo en exceso cansa.

-Por poco tiempo si nos gusta de verdad.

-Entonces usa ese poco tiempo en que te canses para ir a Milán.

-Comprenderás si no puedo ir, ¿verdad?

-Claro, pero no significa que no me fastidie.

-En caso de que no vaya, curamos ese fastidio cuando vuelvas a Nueva York.

-¿Y cómo pretendes curar mi fastidio?- preguntó girándose hacia ella. Sonrisas lascivas se formaron simultáneamente en los labios.

-¿Quieres una demostración?

\- Quiero la muestra completa

Regina tenía intención de responderle, pero los labios de Emma sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Sus manos continuaron en la cintura de Emma cuando se giró hacia ella, esta última mantenía los dedos enredados en los mechones castaños, tirando de ellos de la manera en que sabía que a ella le gustaba.

-En la azotea de nuevo no, Em- dijo con dificultad debido a los besos y lametones que recibía en su cuello.

-Nadie va a ver- volvió a mirarla a los ojos

-Demasiado arriesgado- negó con la cabeza

-No te quejaste después de los orgasmos múltiples

-Tampoco te quejarás de que los tuyos sean en la cama.

 

Regina puso a Emma de espaldas hacia la cama, sin parar el beso y la empujó sobre las sábanas. Las manos paseaban por su cuerpo, reconociendo cada camino trazado, cada curva en que se perdía como si fuera la primera vez.

Por una última vez en meses.

Ante la situación en que se encontraban, con el sabor de ser una última vez, con el sabor a despedida, todo parecía ganar el doble de intensidad. Tendrían que hacer que solo una noche valiera por todas aquellas en que no podrían tocarse.

Los labios de Regina se deslizaron desde los labios de Emma hasta su cuello, descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde se detuvo y, en vez de hacer lo que Emma esperaba, volvió a besar sus labios. Redescubriría el sabor de cada esquina que ya conocía cuantas veces le permitiera el limitado tiempo. Su mano izquierda agarró la pierna de Emma, doblándola al lado de su cintura, encajándose sobre ella. Paró el beso y se apartó lo mínimo para mirarla a la cara, esperó a que Emma abriera los ojos ya alineados con los suyos como un imán. Se derritió con la sonrisa que recibió, Emma la sacaba de los límites con cualquier cosa.

-Nunca me cansaré de decir lo hermosa que eres- susurró haciendo que la sonrisa de Emma durara hasta el momento en que la besó de nuevo.

Su mano deslizaba por el costado de Emma, sintiendo su piel cálida que hacía que su cuerpo, inconscientemente, pidiera por más. Uno de los pechos de la rubia estaba bajo sus manos, haciéndola jadear cuando sus bocas se separaron. Sin más demora esta vez, su lengua rodeó su erecto pezón antes de chuparlo. Era indescriptible notar las reacciones del cuerpo de Emma bajo el suyo, lo conocía perfectamente para saber dónde hacer y cómo para satisfacerla.

Su mano deslizó por el abdomen hasta adentrar en sus bragas, y percibir el estado en que había dejado a Emma. Descendió y subió sus dedos lentamente, sintiendo su humedad, el placer buscado y causado.

-Eso es tortura- susurró Emma cerca del oído de Regina

-Sé que te gusta- susurró a su vez antes de prender el lóbulo de la oreja de Emma entre los dientes. Comenzó con movimientos circulares en su clítoris escuchando cómo gemía quedamente y viendo que arqueaba un poco su espalda.

Emma agarró la barbilla de Regina alzando su rostro para mirarla.

-Quiero tu lengua donde están ahora tus dedos.

Regina notó su intimidad palpitar al escuchar cómo su voz en esas momentos de pura libido se enronquecía. Obedecería a su pedido sin vacilar. Se arrodilló entre las piernas dobladas de Emma y le quitó las bragas, tirándolas con prisa a alguna parte del cuarto. Verla completamente expuesta siempre sería una de las cosas que le hacían perder la cabeza. Se agachó y comenzó a besar la parte interna de los muslos hasta alcanzar su encharcada intimidad. Al pasar la lengua y sentir su sabor, haciéndola gemir, lo poco de juicio que le quedaba se fue por las nubes. Acatando el pedido con tono de orden que había recibido, su lengua continuó lo que sus dedos hacían minutos antes.

-Regina…

-Pide que yo hago

-Chu…- esta vez iba a suplicar y no ordenar, sin embargo, sus pedidos siempre serían una orden y Regina no esperó a que se lo pidiese, comenzó a chuparla haciendo que dejara las palabras por el silencio que era quebrado por el sonido de su jadeante respiración y sus ahogados gemidos.

No sabría decir para cuál de las dos era más placentero, era un intercambio, algo tan mutuo que aunque solo una estuviera proporcionando placer, lo recibiría de vuelta con la misma proporción.

Su espalda se arqueó en un gesto involuntario, su cuerpo se estremeció indicando que había llegado a su límite. Alcanzó el clímax, y relajó su cuerpo sobre la cama, abriendo los ojos segundos después, a tiempo de ver a Regina arrodillándose de  nuevo y limpiarse las comisuras de sus labios con sus dedos. La llamó con el índice y una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en su boca.

Con su cuerpo de nuevo sobre el de Emma, Regina la besó, pero Emma lo interrumpió segundos después. Desabotonó el sujetador que llevaba la morena de cierre delantero, esta se arrodilló de nuevo para quitárselo, con cada pierna a un lado de sus caderas.

-Quítatelas- señaló las bragas. Siguió a Regina con la mirada, observando cada movimiento que, en su mente, se hacía a cámara lenta. Era sencillamente imposible no considerar perfecto cada mínimo detalle en aquella mujer, cada marca, cada línea, cada curva. Se enamoraría todos los días de nuevo, cada día un poco más.

Regina la miró mientras seguía echada, volviendo a subirse en la cama, dobló las piernas de nuevo, una a cada lado de su rostro, colocando su vagina sobre la boca de Emma, quien, a su vez, subió sus manos por los mulos de la morena hasta agarrarla para que no detuviera en modo alguno el contacto que su lengua hacía con la encharcada intimidad de su novia. Pasó la punta de la lengua por su entrada por pura provocación, subiendo hasta su clítoris.

El gusto de Regina había sido el primero que probara y había decretado en el momento en que lo sintió que sería el primero y el último. Ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de experimentar otros y le calmaba la idea de que también sería la única en degustarlo cada vez que se amasen.

Regina apoyó sus manos en el cabecero de la cama mientras una de las manos de Emma agarraba sus caderas y con la otra masajeaba su pecho, al mismo tiempo que su boca le causaba embriagadoras sensaciones.

Emma aferró con más fuerza sus caderas, estaba vez con las dos manos, Regina ondeaba sobre su boca y gemía mientras se mordía su propio labio inferior, y Emma casi estaba experimentando otro orgasmo solo por verla. Notó el líquido caliento deslizarse por su boca y escuchó a Regina buscando aire mientras se echaba a su lado. Miró hacia su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado. Era una escena tan linda que no le importaría si se pasaba el resto de la noche admirándola, tenía ganas de grabarla para verla siempre que la añoranza se sintiera con más intensidad, sin embargo, no era necesario tener una cámara para recordar cuando quisiera esa perfecta imagen.

Besó su hombro haciendo que abriera los ojos. Sus pupilas dilatadas y el brillo del deseo presente en sus orbes castaños le daban la sensación de subir al cielo sin moverse del sitio.

-Mejor es que ahora descanses, Em- acarició su rostro

Emma negó y acercó la palma de su mano hasta sus labios dejando ahí un beso.

-Quiero amarte cada segundo de esta noche- dijo en voz baja  causando una sonrisa en Regina.

De dos semanas para acá, Regina forzaba sus sonrisas, y eso cuando no eran sonrisas de pesar o solo curvaba levemente la comisura de los labios. Emma odiaba saber que muchas veces había sido la causa de sus sonrisas más sinceras y ahora era la causa de esa desgana en sonreír, se esforzó lo máximo que pudo, sus gracietas ya eran incluso exageradas cuando Regina se ponía nerviosa o su ánimo parecía no existir.

Ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro en esos días era tan extraño que se sintió como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Eres insaciable- dijo mientras se derretía con los besos que comenzaron en su hombro y ahora estaban en su mandíbula.

-Cuando se trata de ti, siempre- Emma sonrió y le dio un piquito demorado, prendiendo su labio inferior entre los suyos.

-Entonces haremos el amor toda la noche.

Emma asintió antes de besar sus labios de nuevo. Tocó con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo bajo el suyo, sin embargo usar solo las manos para sentirla era poco.

Besó su cuello, sus clavículas, entre sus pechos y su abdomen.

Se preguntaba si aguantaría de verdad estar tanto tiempo lejos, se estaba convirtiendo en una dependiente de la textura de su piel, de su olor y de cada gesto de Regina mientras el deseo estaba presente hasta en sus poros. Era una dependencia buena que no quería soltar nunca, de la que la propia causante era la cura.

-Amo cada parte tuya- su nariz tocaba la de Regina mientras mantenían sus ojos cerrados –y todo lo que quiero es que te sientas amada- susurró sobre sus labios.

Todas las noches en que se habían entregado no solo había sido sexo, independientemente del modo en que lo hicieran, era mucho más emocional que carnal, pero el momento pedía por más. Si alguna vez ya se habían mirado como lo estaban haciendo ahora en esa cama, no lo recordaban. Quizás solo la primera vez estuvo tan cargada de emociones distintas y entrelazadas como la noche en que sería probablemente la última en siete meses.

Emma se deleitaba con la excitación de Regina en sus dedos. Hacía movimientos circulares en su clítoris y no lo dejaría hasta que Regina se lo pidiera. Conocía todos sus límites y no se cansaba, era su zona de confort y no saldría de ella, solo tendría que apartarse por un tiempo.

-Necesito más, Swan- su voz salió entrecortada. Emma sabía que lo pediría y cuando usaba su apellido era su fin.

-Eres insaciable- repitió sus palabras mientras la penetraba lentamente con un dedo, sacándolo después de la misma forma y volviendo a penetrarla con dos. Regina le respondió con una breve sonrisa.

Se marcharía a Milán con su espalda y sus hombros marcados, Regina tenía las uñas cortas, sin embargo la fuerza con que le apretaba daría el mismo resultado. Una de las manos de la morena agarró su cabello cuando le chupó el cuello. Se marcharía marcada, pero también la dejaría de la misma manera.

Aun con los movimientos de sus dedos, Regina empujaba todavía más su cuerpo buscando el máximo contacto posible y se estremecía cuando Emma curvaba sus dedos estimulando su punto G. Debido al ritmo que llevaban, no tardó mucho en sentir los espasmos por todo su cuerpo y gozar por segunda vez en aquella noche.

-Los vecinos se van a quejar- soltó Emma una risita al echarse de nuevo al lado de Regina.

-Le daremos paz por un tiempo- sonrió también, girándose para mirarla.

Emma se acercó más, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Regina, juntando sus narices, sintiendo su respiración aún jadeante.

Aquella noche sería guardada por tantos motivos, cada uno más importante que el otro. Les daba igual que estuviera amaneciendo cuando dejaron de darles motivos de queja a los vecinos. Quién nunca se hubiera olvidado del mundo entre cuatro paredes con la persona amada que tirara la primera piedra

 

Mills apenas había dormido.

Emma dormitaba en sus brazos y daba gracias por eso, sabía que no aguantaría las lágrimas al llevarla al aeropuerto, si ella viera las que insistían en caer, ciertamente se le pasaría por la cabeza la idea de cancelar el viaje.

El vuelo estaba marcado para algo después del almuerzo. Les quedaban pocas horas.

-Buenos días, amor- dijo Emma intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos. Regina pasó el dorso de la mano por sus mejillas en un intento fallido de secar las lágrimas sin que la rubia las viera.

-Buenos días- sonrió de una manera que no convenció a la otra –Eres una aguafiestas, quería despertarte con el desayuno en la cama.

-No sé si es peor que lo ocultes o que lo dejes ver- su rostro ya estaba completamente diferente.

-Disculpa- susurró cerrando los ojos

-También yo me siento así, ¿tengo entonces que pedirte disculpas?

-Claro que no

-Entonces no me pidas disculpas por algo de lo que no tienes culpa

Regina no le respondió con palabras, la abrazó aún más fuerte y sintió alivio cuando Emma le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Estas dos semanas han pasado demasiado rápido.

-Los meses pasarán también de la misma manera.

-Eso espero.

-Yo también- Emma besó su rostro aún mojado por las lágrimas que había derramado.

A veces detestaba que todo tuviera dos lados. Era tan importante ese paso en su vida profesional que le traería óptimos resultados también en su vida personal, pero Regina la hacía querer desistir, pero no se quedaría porque la misma que hacía que quisiera quedarse era quien la apoyaba para que se marchara.

-Apenas has dormido, Em- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo

-Mira quién habla

-Pero yo no voy a pasar ocho horas dentro de un avión.

-Ocho horas que puedo pasarlas durmiendo. Poco importa mi sueño contigo aquí- colocó el cabello de Regina detrás de la oreja.

-La testarudez no acaba nunca.

-Forma parte- se encogió de hombros sonriendo

-Vamos a tomar un baño y no te quejes de que quiera preparar el desayuno sola- Regina se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

-¿No vas a dejar que te ayude?- preguntó Emma aún sentada en la cama

-No, Emma, ten un desayuno digno, por favor

-Hablando así me ofendes, ¿sabías?

Emma se dirigió también al baño y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella mientras Regina abría el grifo de la ducha.

-No era la intención, mi amor- sonrió

-Hum, ya…

Emma estaba algo más satisfecha de que el clima entre ellas hubiera cambiado por ahora. Que las últimas horas juntas al menos fueran buenas, por más que en algún momento se derrumbarían. Había cosas que no se podían evitar.

Tras haber decidió que era mejor dejar un poco de agua para los vecinos, ya que probablemente habían sido incomodados durante la noche, salieron del baño y como Regina había dicho, ni dejó que Emma se acercara a lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina.

Feliz se pondría el dueño de la cafetería  a la que Emma decidiera ir todas las mañanas en Milán.

Las horas pasaron más deprisa de lo que deberían. El desayuno fue más para aprovechar la presencia una de la otra que para, de hecho, desayunar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Emma estaba cerrando la puerta de su apartamento y entregándole las llaves a Regina. La morena la ayudó con las maletas y el camino hasta el aeropuerto las estaba incomodando a las dos. La hora que Regina quería que se demorase había llegado.

Sus dedos entrelazados y una apretando la mano de la otra era como una despedida negada.

David y Mary estarían en el aeropuerto para despedirse y Ruby marcharía con ella, también volvía a Milán por cuestiones de trabajo, por eso había dado un empujoncito para que Emma fuera la diseñadora escogida. El célebre viaje de las dos juntas a Milán.

Estuvieron de manos dadas todo el tiempo, Regina solo la soltó para que pudiera despedirse de sus padres, sus ojos ya embargados por las lágrimas mostraban que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Se despidió de Ruby antes de Emma, y aquella caminó sola hasta la sala de embarque para que tuvieran su momento a solas sin interrupciones.

-Por favor, no llores, Regina, o no entro en ese avión- se aguantaba para no hacer lo que su novia estaba a punto de hacer.

Regina se lanzó a sus brazos, un abrazo de una añoranza anticipada, desespero y la despedida que se negaba a tener.

Para Emma era igualmente de difícil, sabía que aguantarían ese tiempo lejos, pero aún así dolía, solo que lo expresaba menos, estaba segura de que si juntara su deseo de quedarse por Regina con el deseo de Regina de que se quedara, realmente se quedaría, pero no podía. No esta vez.

La distancia y sus desventajas.

Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran también al escuchar el lloro contenido de Regina cerca de su oído.

-Hey

-Discúlpame- se apartó un poco-No estoy acostumbrada a tenerte lejos. No pienses que no estoy feliz por ti, sabes que lo estoy, es solo que…

Emma la calló con un beso. El sabor a despedida se juntó a las lágrimas que cayeron de ambos pares de ojos. Regina agarró el rostro de Emma entre sus manos mientras los brazos de la rubia apretaban su cintura en un intento de casi fundir sus cuerpos. Estaban en medio del aeropuerto, personas pasando a su lado presenciando una de las escenas más difíciles que habían tenido que pasar juntas. No les importaba el sitio y la cantidad de personas transitando alrededor.

-Te amo mucho- dijo Emma al separar sus labios, dándole un piquito a continuación. Intentó secar las lágrimas del rostro de la morena con los pulgares y Regina hizo lo mismo con ella.

-Te amo- intentó en vano secar sus propias lágrimas –Estaremos bien, ¿verdad?

-Creo en nosotras

Regina asintió y la abrazó una última vez.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Emma mientras su vuelo era anunciado de nuevo

-Llámame lo antes que puedas y cuídate, Em

-Cuídate también- le dio un beso en la cabeza y de mala gana caminó hasta la sala de embarque.

Darle la espalda a alguien nunca había sido tan doloroso. Regina ya la agarraba en la cama cuando tenía que marcharse, dejarla ir para tan lejos sin la certeza de tocarse de nuevo en siete meses solo era una prueba más de la fuerte mujer que era. Emma sabía que ella estaba feliz por verla en algo tan importante, pero eso no impedía que ambas quisieran estar cerca.

Tuvo ganas de echar a correr tras Regina y hacer que se fuera con ella o quedarse realmente.

-Este tiempo pasará rápido, patito- Ruby la abrazó de lado

-Sé lo que hará, pero por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, ha aparecido algo muy complicado. Regina tiene el don de hacer que las cosas sean más sencillas, más fáciles y esta vez ha sido todo lo contrario.

-Esto fortalecerá vuestra relación. Además, es sola una despedida, pronto estaréis riendo con una llamada de video.

-Suerte tenerte conmigo, harás que las cosas mejoren.

 

Regina estaba tan dispersa que varias veces solo aceleró el coche cuando escuchó pitadas de los coches de atrás indicando que el semáforo se había puesto en verde. Llegó a su apartamento tardando el doble de tiempo que le llevaría normalmente.

Cerró la puerta y tiró las llaves y el móvil sobre el aparador. Se sentó en el sofá y lo único que rondaba por su mente era lo que había acontecido ahí, el día en que Emma le dijo lo del viaje.

Se sentía mal por no estar totalmente bien con ello, la cuestión era que de unos días para acá había aumentado en ella un recelo que no sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Confiaba su vida a Emma, estaba segura de que no sucedería absolutamente nada que la hiriera si de Emma dependiera, pero al mismo tiempo resonaba en su mente que nadie controla los sentimientos y la distancia y el tiempo pueden ser dos grandes problemas.

Solo se calmó tras una tercera copa de vino.

Tendría que ser como Emma había dicho

_“Creo en nosotras”_

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que las cosas se desencajasen?

Cuatro mil diecisiete millas.

Seis horas de diferencia.

Tres meses transcurridos.

Nada garantiza que una estructura no pueda ser derrumbada.

Ninguna relación es cien por cien estable.

Emma, desde que había llegado a Milán, según Ruby, parecía una niña en un parque de diversiones, y aunque estuviera ahí por segunda vez, parecía la primera. El nuevo apartamento en donde se quedaría por los siete meses era totalmente diferente al suyo, no se diferenciaba en el lujo, pero nada más era semejante. Su nuevo sitio de trabajo le resultó muy acogedor, la primera vez que piso el aula donde daría clase se quedó en éxtasis.

Si le hubieran dicho a Emma un año antes que estaría en Milán para hacer lo que siempre había soñado desde que había entrado en la facultad de moda, pero que no estaría sintiéndose totalmente completa, como mínimo, llamaría loca a la persona que se hubiera atrevido a decirlo. Sin embargo, era exactamente así como se sentía.

En las primeras semanas, cuando aún no se había acostumbrado al desfase horario de Milán, sus madrugadas las pasaba en claro, con llamadas o videollamadas con Regina. Nada sustituiría estar junto a ella, poder tocarla, besarla y compartir la cama, no obstante, en la situación en la que estaban, cualquier contacto suplía la necesidad de estar cerca.

Conforme se fue adaptando a la nueva rutina, Emma reguló su sueño siguiendo el horario de Milán, cosa que hizo que terminara por no coincidir con el horario de Regina en Nueva York. La hora en la que solían hablar pasó a ser hora de sueño para la rubia. Durante el día, los mensajes intercambiados eran pocos, Regina apenas cogía el móvil durante su turno, así como Emma no lo podía coger mientras daba clases.

El contacto se había cada vez más escaso. Varias fueron las madrugadas en que Emma se había quedado despierta esperando a que Regina terminara su turno y al menos desearle buenas noches, sin embargo, al igual que cuando la había conocido, Regina se estaba excediendo en el tiempo de trabajo. Emma sabía que hacía eso cuando no estaba bien, cuando necesitaba ocupar la cabeza y no quedarse sola. No tenía la total convicción de que la culpa fuera toda de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas, pero el tiempo para charlar era poco, no sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo.

Al principio, el tiempo parecía totalmente a favor. Ahora, la arena del reloj caía rápidamente, todo parecía dilatarse el doble.

Emma ya iba por su tercera taza de café desde que se había puesto a preparar las clases del día siguiente. Sus noches las pasaba en eventos a los que era invitada o iba acompañando a Ruby, en reunión o en su apartamento programando lo que daría al día siguiente.

Transmitir a otras personas lo que sabía era mejor de lo que imaginara. Podría muy bien aceptar ser profesora en Nueva York, aprendería a conciliar el tiempo de clase con el tiempo en el taller. Tenía esa idea hasta que Ruby le mostró el otro lado de la moneda. Definitivamente, el único sitio para realizar eso era ahí, en Milán, y le bastaba. Los cambios significativos que estaban llegando a su vida podrían dificultar totalmente todo lo que tenía en Nueva York.

Para faltar cuatro meses para su desfile, y con ella ordenando desde otro continente, todo estaba yendo bien, al menos lo que le decían todo estaba correcto. Les preguntaba a los padres, siempre que podía, sobre la marcha de las cosas en su propio taller y sobre la organización del desfile. Por ese lado, todo iba según lo planeado, un peso menos en su conciencia.

Apartó los ojos de la televisión cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Ya eran más de las tres de la mañana en Milán, mientras que en Nueva York aún no eran las diez de la noche. Estaba casi cerrando los ojos, pero no podría dormirse fingiendo estar satisfecha con los pocos mensajes intercambiados con su novia a lo largo del día.

-Finalmente llamas

- _Acabé preocupándome con tantas llamadas_

-Has vuelto a pasarte en tu turno…

- _Es necesario, Em_

-Sabes que no. ¿Qué está sucediendo, Regina?

_-¿Qué podría estar sucediendo?_

-¿Está todo bien por ahí? Hace días que no me dices cómo están las cosas

- _Está todo normal, todo como debería estar, solo faltas tú_

-Ya estamos casi por la mitad, pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo- se calló oyendo a Regina respirar de fondo

_-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? Deberías estar durmiendo._

-No iba a poder dormirme sin hablar contigo, tres días sin escuchar tu voz es una tortura. Aquí está todo bien. Mi día como todos los demás, clases y preparación de las siguientes.

- _Estoy orgullosa de que todo te esté yendo tan bien, hace que esta distancia valga la pena_.

-¿Regina?

_-¿Hum?_

-Te amo

- _Yo también te amo, Em_

La oyó suspirar pesadamente de nuevo

-Sé que no estamos bien, como te había prometido, pero lo estaremos.

- _Lo espero_ \- su voz sonó baja. Emma no supo qué responder y por lo visto ni Regina qué añadir, fueron segundos en silencio – _Voy a colgar, necesitas descansar, ahí ya es tarde._

-Tú también lo necesitas. Prométeme que te irás a casa en cuanto tu turno acabe.

- _No lo hago porque quiera…_

-Te conozco, Regina, incluso en cosas que ni te imaginas

- _Lo que me ha tenido ocupada es mi trabajo, lo que amo hacer. Por lo que tú también estás ahí._

-Tienes razón. Es que no quiero que te sobrecargues.

No podía discutir, Regina tenía razón, ambas estaban haciendo lo que siempre había sido prioridad, no podía reprocharle lo que ella también estaba haciendo.

- _No lo haré…Buenas noches, Em_

-Buenas noches.

 

Regina colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando el móvil unos segundos. Había sido la conversación más larga con Emma en tres días y aún así no estaba satisfecha. No estaba pudiendo contentarse con tan poco. Los temas iban escaseando y todo estaba enfriándose.

Tenía que admitirse a sí misma que la relación ya no era la misma. Todo lo que habían evolucionado en tres meses, se estaba derrumbando en la misma proporción.

Y lo peor era saber que la culpa no era de ninguna de las dos. No había mucho que hacer.

Cuando despertaba, Emma ya estaba ocupada. Cuando llegaba  a casa, Emma ya debería estar durmiendo. Aumentar o no sus horas de turno, no cambiaría nada la relación entre ambas.

Les quedaban los fines de semana, los cuales Emma siempre tenía ocupados, su nombre estaba en la lista de diversos eventos, desfiles y cenas.

No iba a negar que estaba orgullosa de cómo le estaba yendo todo tan bien a la diseñadora, henchía su corazón colmado de añoranza ver a Emma sonreír contándole cómo funcionaban las cosas por allá, las personas que había conocido-de las que tenía envidia por tenerla cerca-, los lugares que visitaba y lo bien que estaba siendo recibida, y lo satisfecha que estaba al estar enseñando a personas que estaban enamoradas de lo mismo que ella hacía.

Su rutina en Nueva York continuó siendo la misma, mentiría si dijera que no sabía lidiar con todo esto. Hasta algunos meses atrás no había tenido a Emma en su vida, a pesar de lo increíble que había sido conocerla y ver que su amor era correspondido, no podía ni quería que su vida girarse en torno a una relación.

A Emma le estaba saliendo todo bien en Milán.

Su vida continuaba son notorias diferencia en Nueva York.

La relación que se desgastaba cada día más era solo un detalle, un maldito detalle que se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos. Echaba de menos incluso el modo en cómo la rubia estaba presente en su cabeza, antes por motivos que la hacían suspirar, ahora, por motivos que la desestructurarían. A pesar de no poder y no querer parar su vida por alguien, casi era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Emma realmente la sacaba de sus cabales con cualquier cosa, y esta vez, infelizmente, no era algo bueno.

Dejó el móvil sobre la cama y entró en el baño. Mirarse en el espejo y notar su cansancio le recordó cuando la fatiga física no era nada comparado con lo que ocurría en su interior. Antes, lo que la atormentaba era estar muy cerca de alguien del que hoy ni se acordaba. Esta vez, todo lo que necesitaba eran los brazos que la calmaban después de un día agitado en el hospital. Emma había cambiado hasta su rutina, le había ofrecido tanto y todo le estaba siendo arrancado poco a poco.

Sumergió su cuerpo en la bañera, pegando su cabeza a la loza y cerrando los ojos.

No había escapatoria del camino que estaba tomando todo e, infelizmente, el destino final no era lo que ninguna de las dos había esperado cuando Emma se había marchado.

Ya era claro para ambas que no había modo de mantener una relación que incluso Tinker le decía que se había convertido en un iceberg.

Todavía quedaban cuatro meses para que Emma volviera. Si en tres había surgido esta imprevisible vuelta de tuerca, en cuatro, se volverían prácticamente desconocidas. ¿Y cómo sería cuando Emma regresase?

Hasta el momento estaban siendo pacientes, aguantando hasta donde era posible, pero en algún momento ya no se podría agarrar todo lo que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Habían vivido con tanta sintonía.

En pasado.

 

-¡Emma!- Ruby estalló los dedos frente al rostro de la rubia.

Emma observaba a las personas caminando a su alrededor, sus ojos se detuvieron en una pareja sentada a una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería y fue imposible no pensar en Regina, siempre escogían los lugares más reservados, las mensas más escondidas. Sus dedos tamborileaban en la madera de la mesa, cerca de su taza aún llena de café.

-Ah, perdóname-volvió su mirada hacia su amiga

Ruby siguió su mirada y encontró lo que la rubia observaba tanto. Recordó cuando Emma la fue a buscar al aeropuerto, estaba llena de conflictos interiores, todo porque una doctora había entrado en su vida. Ya había imaginado que a partir de aquel día, en aquel café de Nueva York, en un final de tarde, la conversación y los consejos dados iban a resultar en algo, pero no imaginaba que sería algo tan grande, como máximo, pensaba que Emma sentía atracción por la mujer y un mero deseo de tener su compañía, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que vería a la amiga dispersa, olvidándose de tomar su café por estar lejos de la mujer que amaba.

-Falta poco, patito, esa ansiedad que tenéis hace que el tiempo parezca avanzar lentamente- posó su mano sobre la de Emma y al acariciarla recibió una leve sonrisa de puro desánimo.

-No sé si aguantaremos este tiempo, Ruby. Creo que no nos basta con cinco minutos por llamada cada dos o tres días, no podernos ver como Dios manda y mandarnos mensajes básicos de buenos días y buenas noches. Supongo que ninguna relación puede basarse en eso.

-¡Emma, no, por favor!- dijo cuando vio que sus ojos brillaban por culpa de algunas lágrimas.

-Es tan extraño tenerla alejada de esta manera, aparte de todo. Ninguna de las dos lleva bien esto.

-Hay modo de solucionarlo, patito, todo es cuestión de tiempo, paciencia.

-Ya tenemos paciencia, si no la tuviéramos, ni de esta manera estaríamos todavía.

-Emma…

-Creo que nuestros días juntas están contados.

Desde el momento en que Regina cortó la llamada en la madrugada, su corazón estaba encogido. No era la primera vez que tenían una fría conversación como aquella y sabía que no sería la última. Era todo por un tiempo determinado, nada impediría que cuando volviera a Nueva York, la relación continuara siendo la misma. Habían pensado que aprenderían a convivir este tiempo lejos y por lo que se veía se habían equivocado, era probable que también se engañaran al creer que todo volvería a ser un mar de rosas cuando estuvieran cerca de nuevo.

Lo que se derrumba de una vez tarda en volver a ser reconstruido.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

No se puede adaptar una vida a una relación amorosa y la tarea de adaptar la relación amorosa a esa nueva etapa no estaba saliendo muy bien.

Otras dos semanas pasaron en llamadas de cinco minutos, mensajes monótonos y ni una llamada de video, que habían dejado para el fin de semana cuando Emma estaría más libre.

Ruby estaba esforzándose para meterle en la cabeza a la amiga que todo se resolvería, otra tarea complicada. Emma parecía bien cuando estaba en el aula dando clase, el amor y la dedicación a su trabajo era importante para que no dejara de aprovechar su estadía en Italia, pero cuando estaba en casa, Ruby apenas veía una sonrisa en su rostro, mencionar el nombre de Regina era la chispa para que todo resquicio de humor se esfumara. Siempre había sido sincera con Emma y veía que todo lo relacionado con su relación amorosa se estaba yendo por el desagüe, pero su papel era ayudar a darle aunque fuera la mínima dosis de optimismo, y no dudaba de que tendría que ayudar a Emma a juntar sus pedazos. Si se ponía en su lugar, veía que ya no había mucha salida para una relación que estaba colgando de un hilo. Era increíble. Regina y Emma parecían una pareja de película a la que nada desestabilizaría.

-Llámame si me necesitas, patito, no estaré muy lejos.

-No te preocupes- sonrió desviando los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador para observar a Ruby de pie junto a la puerta a punto de salir. La intención era dejarla sola para que pudiera hablar con Regina.

-No te pongas triste, ¿eh? Es un pecado estar triste en Milán- dijo haciendo que Emma soltara una risa queda.

-Estoy bien- sonrió forzadamente

-Y yo soy rubia. Ciao, patito.

-Diviértete- dijo mientras Ruby ya iba saliendo

-Ciertamente lo haré- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Emma la oyera desde el cuarto.

Emma había reservado su sábado para, al menos, tener una conversación decente con Regina. Había pasado dos semanas intentando tener un mayor contacto, sin embargo había fallado en todos sus intentos, no porque Regina no estuviera intentándolo también, sino porque no había tiempo suficiente y el horario no coincidía.

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Milán, en Nueva York aún estaban a comienzos de la tarde, y siendo sábado, Regina probablemente estaría con Tinker o Zelena, esperaba que, al menos, viera sus mensajes pronto.

Esperó un tiempo, ocupándose en la confección de un nuevo modelo, cuya idea le vino como una luz al final del túnel, era su escapatoria. Solo fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de una llamada de video se oyó. Dejó sus cosas de lado, y enderezó su cuerpo en la silla, frente al portátil y aceptó la llamada.

Se sentía de nuevo como una adolescente teniendo su primer amor al ver a Regina en mitad de las tempestades que estaban ocurriendo entre ellas, era como el arcoíris pintando el cielo de azul en un día soleado tras haber pasado la lluvia de cosas malas.

-Hey- dio una media sonrisa analizando el rostro de Regina en la pantalla de su ordenador, ella llevaba una blusa suya que había olvidado en su apartamento-Me gusta la blusa- sonrió abiertamente esta vez.

- _Aún tiene tu olor_ \- sonrió a su vez, sin embargo no tan abiertamente como ella

-Echo de menos el tuyo- fue lo último que dijo antes de que el silencio se instalara entre ellas.

- _Emma…creo que tenemos que hablar_ \- dijo finalmente

-Yo estoy segura de que sí

También estaba segura de que esa conversación no traería nada bueno.

- _Creo que hemos alcanzado un punto que no está haciendo daño a las dos_ \- dijo tras unos segundos en silencio. Emma solo asintió – _Ya no parecemos novias, Emma, como máximo colegas o ni eso_ \- intentó mantener su tono firme, sin embargo Emma percibía que estaba intentado hablar sin vacilar. Hasta la forma en cómo pronunciaba su nombre era extraño, últimamente ya no la llamaba como antes.

-Faltan pocos meses, Regina, si hemos aguantado hasta aquí, ¿por qué no esperar un poco más?

 _-¿Hemos aguantado, Emma? Lo estamos soportando por puro miedo a poner un punto y final. Tu vida está genial ahí, siento que ya no formo parte de ella. No tenemos tiempo para caprichos, como te dije la última noche aquí, nuestras vidas son nuestros trabajos, no es justo que cambiemos por la otra, tenemos que hacerlo por nosotras mismas_.

 

No tenía idea de dónde había sacado fuerzas para pronunciar todo aquello sin soltar el llanto contenido, el nudo que tenía en la garganta parecía querer estrangularla. Ver el rostro de Emma, cuánto estaba esforzándose para tampoco flaquear solo empeoró la situación. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero era lo correcto. Emma estaría completamente sin ataduras para realizar su sueño en Milán, creía que ella se recuperaría pronto, su rutina la ocuparía y apenas tendía tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido.

- _Siempre formarás parte de mi vida, Regina._

-No pienses que estoy desistiendo de ti, hago lo que creo que es mejor para las dos. Ahora tienes una vida completamente diferente, sé que en breve estarás aquí de nuevo, pero una relación no cambia de la noche a la mañana solo por estar cerca físicamente. Tendremos marcas de lo que está sucediendo entre nosotras y cuando regreses, puede que la forma en que estábamos antes no vuelva. Esto lo ha cambiado todo.

- _Me imaginaba que esto sucedería desde nuestras últimas conversaciones, estoy de acuerdo con tu punto de vista, nunca me he opuesto a lo que piensas, no será ahora el momento en que lo haga. Me apoyaste a venir y siempre estaré agradecida por todos los incentivos, porque sé lo difícil que ha sido esto. Nuestro error fue creer que seríamos capaces de pasar por encima de cualquier cosa._

-Mi prioridad siempre fue verte bien, Emma, no cómo estaríamos. Tu oportunidad de aprovechar este regalo no incluía nuestra relación en perfecto estado.

- _Lo dejamos aquí para no dañar más lo que hasta ahora ha sido bueno_ \- concluyó en voz alta, hablando más para sí misma que para Regina

-Dijiste que estaríamos bien, no significa que tenga que ser juntas, ¿verdad?- estaba llegando a su límite, su voz comenzaba a salir ahogada. No conseguía mirar directamente hacia la pantalla del ordenador, si lo hacía, se echaría a atrás y no podía. Escuchó cómo Emma soltaba un suspiro de llanto y su corazón se encogió más. Tenía que apagar lo más rápido posible, solo le haría más daño dejar que Emma la viera llorando.

- _Regina…_ \- salió en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara. Tomó valor para mirarla una última vez y cuando lo hizo, sus lágrimas resbalaron sin permiso – _Te amo_

-Lo sé, cariño, nunca he dudado de tu amor. Yo también te amo y siempre lo haré. Cuídate- apretó los labios y miró a la rubia una última vez antes de apagar la llamada. En pocos segundos, su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas. Estaba paralizada encarando la pared que tenía delante.

Todo había acabado.

Era tan difícil dejar ir a la persona que se amaba.

Era consciente de que el amor no era suficiente. No había modo de sustentar una relación basada en la falta de contacto, es necesario tiempo que dedicarle a la otra persona, es necesario darse y eso no lo podían hacer. Querían, pero no podían. No ahora.

No podía atar a Emma a ella, sería demasiado egoísta. Continuar con algo que no ya no estaba funcionando sería martirizarse ambas. Ya no se podía arreglar, no había manera de comunicarse más de lo que lo habían intentado.

Les estaba faltando tanto.

Era demasiado tiempo para esperar y esperaría si ese tiempo no estuviera haciendo que se convirtiesen en dos extrañas.

 

Emma tuvo la impresión de que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Parpadeó varias veces dejando caer las lágrimas que no conseguía retener. Ya lo esperaba, no había otra salida, pero no imaginaba el dolor cuando sucediera.

Nunca deseó tanto estar en Nueva York.

Perder a la persona que amaba por culpa de una elección incentivada por la propia persona era contradictorio.

La única certeza que tenía en su vida, de momento, era que la quería, que necesitaba su voz diciendo que todo era un error y que los próximos meses pasarían rápido y cuando regresara al sitio al que pertenecía, todo estaría tal cual lo había dejado.

Dejar todo atrás esperando que todo estuviera intacto al regresar era demasiada ingenuidad.

Sabía que era lo correcto, lo mejor que había que hacer en ese momento, solo que no lo aceptaba. No podía perder a Regina así, sin embargo tampoco podía continuar de la forma en que estaba e intentar mejorar era inviable.

Estaban aprisionadas en un callejón sin salida.

Dolía lo que tenía que doler y el dolor se multiplicaba cuando se daba cuenta de que no sufría sola. Al igual que todo lo que tenía que ver con ellas, había sido algo mutuo.

Su vida sin ser compartida con Regina no tenía sentido, y era lo que estaba sucediendo desde hacía meses.

Todo había acabado hacía un tiempo, lo ocurrido ahora solo era la confirmación.

-¿Patito?- dijo Ruby con pesar desde la puerta del cuarto. Emma se había echado en su cama y abrazado a la almohada, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera a aliviar lo que sentía. Se sentó al lado de la amiga, apartando el cabello que se había pegado a su rostro debido a las incesantes lágrimas -¿Quieres hablar?- Emma negó con la cabeza y escondió aún más su rostro con la almohada –Ni salí, estaba aquí por lo que pasara.

Se había quedado sentada todo el rato en la sala. No podía escuchar lo que ambas conversaban, pero imaginó que no había sido nada bueno cuando escuchó los quedos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de Emma. En el momento en que Emma había mencionado esa llamada de video para poder hablar con más calma de lo que estaba pasando, sus pensamientos no fueron muy optimistas.

Emma recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Ruby y recibió caricias en su cabello. Ruby no diría nada, solo estaba ahí para escuchar. Era lo más conveniente.

 

-Querida, ¿está todo bien?- Cora preguntó al notar que la hija pequeña jugueteaba con la comida en el plato, moviéndola con el tenedor de un lado a otro. Regina siguió con lo que estaba haciendo sin preocuparse por responder.

-¡Regina!- Zelena golpeó la mesa con las dos manos, haciendo que los cubiertos que no estaban usándose tintinearan al chocarse.

-¿Hum?- alzó la mirada, soltando el tenedor.

-¿Está todo bien?- Cora preguntó de nuevo

-Todo esto es falta de un orgasmo, mamá- Zelena respondió despreocupada, volviendo a comer. Regina no respondió –No, sí ha sucedido algo, no se ha enfadado- soltó sus cubiertos también y miró a la hermana.

-Emma y yo hemos terminado- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué vosotras qué?- Zelena preguntó demasiado alto

-¿Cuándo y por qué, querida?- Cora preguntó mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Regina.

-Hace cuatro días. Ya no nos hablábamos, no nos entendíamos las pocas veces en que conseguíamos mantener un diálogo, cosa que nunca había pasado cuando estaba aquí. Ya no era una relación que se pudiera mantener.

-Pero, ¿y cuandoo ella vuelva, hermanita?- Zelena había bajado el tono de voz y mantenía su ceño fruncido analizando cada trazo de su hermana.

-Hum…¿Seremos Emma y Regina? Dos personas que se aman, pero que no supieron mantener una relación a distancia, y no cambiará de la noche a la mañana cuando ella esté en Nueva York. Este viaje lo ha cambiado todo entre nosotras, parecíamos dos desconocidas conversando. Cuando conversábamos…- susurró la última frase.

-¿Y había necesidad de poner un punto y final de esta manera?- preguntó Zelena. En su cabeza aún no tenía sentido.

-¿Y continuar con esta guerra fría hasta que regresara a Nueva York y no saber cómo actuar ante eso?

-¿Pero no había otra manera?- preguntó de nuevo

-Lo hemos intentado. Había días en que se quedaba despierta durante la madrugada, que corresponde a la hora en que yo llego del trabajo, solo para al menos hablar un poco, pero de nada sirvió. Eran apenas cinco minutos de llamada. Está  demasiado ocupada allá, y yo acabé por ocupándome demasiado aquí.

-¿Y por qué no me has llamado antes?

-Porque no iba a servir de nada, nadie tiene la capacidad de cicatrizar la herida que ha sido abierta.

 

Aunque no se hablaran durante mucho tiempo desde que había comenzado a trabajar en Milán, aún realizaba el acto repetitivo de mirar varias veces el móvil con la ilusión de tener algún mensaje o una llamada perdida.

No sabía qué era peor, no poder hablar con su novia como Dios manda o ya no tener una novia para preocuparse por eso.

Estar días sin hablar con Regina era algo que no sucedía desde la semana tras el primer beso, debido a aquella desaparición repentina de ella. Pensaba que eso no volvería a pasar nunca. No le gustaba ni pensar en no escuchar su voz que ora la calmaba, ora le quitaba el sosiego. Hubiera querido tener la certeza de que nunca más estarían días sin hablarse, pero una vez más se había equivocado.

Solo el hecho de que sus cuerpos estuvieran alejados era doloroso, estar distante en todos los sentidos era aún peor.

Intentó de todas las formas actuar con normalidad el tiempo que estaba dando clase, sin embargo su concentración la había abandonado, su cerebro definitivamente no estaba a su favor. Este estaba trabajando con su lado emocional cuando debería estar solo usando el lado racional.

Ahora odiaba cómo Regina tenía un poder absurdo sobre ella incluso cuando y donde no debería.

Llegó a su apartamento un día más sin estar satisfecha en cómo habían ido las clases, parecía que todo lo que podría salir mal, estaba saliendo mal a la vez. Dejó sus zapatos en una esquina de la sala y ni se preocupó por saber si Ruby estaba ahí, se dirigió al baño inmediatamente. Su cuerpo imploraba por un baño cálido.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha, salió del baño y se encontró a su amiga apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Milán está sin agua, te la has gastado toda.

-No he tardado tanto. ¿Estabas aquí cuando he llegado?

-No, acabo de entrar

-¿Y cómo sabes que he tardado en el baño?

-Estás preguntado cómo una madre conoce a su hija- reviró los ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama  mientras Emma se vestía.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-No viene al caso, lo importante es que estamos invitadas a un desfile mañana por la noche.

-¡Qué lo pases bien!

-¡Emma Swan! Respeto tu dolor, pero no voy a dejar que sigas con esta rutina aburrida de ir a dar clases y volver a meterte en casa. Estamos en Milán, Emma, Milán, una de las capitales de la moda, el lugar donde antes parecías una niña perdida en una tienda de caramelos.

-Podría estar en Grecia, Japón, Australia, Ruby, mañana no iría a ningún desfile.

-¿Grecia? ¡Qué óptima idea! Está cerca. Puede ser nuestro próximo destino.

-Mi próximo destino es mi cama. Apaga la luz cuando salgas y no te atrevas a entornar la puerta como sueles hacer, la quiero totalmente cerrada.

-Patito, no me gusta verte así. Me gusta mi positividad en persona.

-Me pondré bien- forzó una sonrisa al echarse al lado de Ruby.

-Sé que sí. Pronto estarás en Nueva York, en los brazos de tu doctora maravillosa.

-Era mi plan, pero no va a suceder- se giró hacia el otro lado

Ruby inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber tocado el tema, pero no dudaba de que eso sucedería. Aún creía que todo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿No vas a cenar?- dijo desde la puerta

-No tengo hambre.

-En caso de que cambies de idea, hay varios tipos de pasta en la nevera. Mira la ironía, parece que estamos en Italia- dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Fue lo único que arrancó una sonrisa de Emma, bueno, menos daba una piedra.

Sus intentos por dormir fallaron pues el motivo de su insomnio tenía los únicos brazos que la calmaban. Su corazón desbordaba añoranza de las noches mal dormidas debido a las conversaciones, las caricias y las veces que habían pasado las madrugadas amándose.

Le gustaría poder contar aún los días para estar de nuevo en la misma cama que Regina.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Una de las consecuencias de amar a alguien es verla o recordarla en cada esquina, en cada color, en cada sonido, es mantenerla viva dentro de ti, guardarla en tu memoria y en tus sentidos.

El otoño había comenzado de nuevo, el clima pasaba de cálido a ameno, todo adquiría tonos diferentes. Estaba a punto de cumplirse trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde que dos almas se habían encontrado y habían hecho morada la una en la otra.

Era el último día de Emma en Milán, su curso había acabado y al mismo tiempo en que se sentía feliz, satisfecha y realizada, con la sensación del deber cumplido, ya estaba empezando a sentir nostalgia de cada día en que estuvo dando clases y aprendiendo, de los días en que tuvo la oportunidad de expresar su amor por la moda de una manera diferente a como estaba acostumbrada. Los meses parecieron pasar deprisa después de que los días en que se negaba hacer otra cosa que no fuera dar clases pasaran.

La estación la arrastraba a la más pura nostalgia, pues Regina parecía estar aún más presente en ella de lo que lo había estado en los últimos cuatro meses. No podía medir la añoranza que sentía, la falta de todo lo que la mujer le ofrecía y, que sin darse cuenta, le devolvía.

Los meses transcurridos habían sido necesarios para poner en práctica cosas que ya sabía, pero a las que no estaba acostumbrada. Conforme había pasado el tiempo, las cosas empezaron a tomar más sentido. Regina y ella estaban completas mientras estaban bien juntas, pero no porque una completara a la otra, sino por ser, solas, dos personas llenas y eso era lo que generaba armonía. La distancia las había dejado rasas, así que, no había posibilidad de transbordar. Emma no quería completarla ni viceversa, quería estar entera, al igual que la otra. En la teoría era bonito que una relación fueran dos personas completas que se transbordan, en la práctica parecía fácil hasta que faltaban los pedazos. Necesitaban reconstruirse solas, cada una en su esquina, para, quizás algún día, poder reinventarse juntas.

Aún dolía la distancia y el contacto que todavía existía, pero era aún más raro que antes. Sabía pocas cosas de la vida de Regina en Nueva York, alguna información dada por Tinker. Ya no estaban juntas, pero aún así se importaba, era una necesidad saber si estaba bien. Estaba en paz con relación a eso, por más que doliese, había aprendido a convivir con ello y había sabido lidiar con el hecho de que amar a alguien también significaba dejarlo partir en otra dirección, y si al final, el destino la dirigía de nuevo a sus brazos, no le importaría esperar.

Todo sucedía como tenía que suceder, cambiar lo que le había sido predestinado era pedir el caos.

-Patito, ¿todo bien?- preguntó Ruby analizando a Emma sentada en el borde de la cama. Su maleta ya estaba con todas sus pertenencias, solo faltaba cerrarla.

-Fue en este cuarto donde viví uno de los momentos más difíciles de estos últimos siete meses y ahora marcharme es como dejar un maleta llena de tristeza, añoranza y dolor aquí, pero solo una, aún hay otra y esa no tengo cómo dejarla, felizmente esa no es tan pesada- dijo mirando a su alrededor, con voz baja.

Ruby se acercó y se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola a un abrazo.

-Ahora eres feliz, ¿verdad?- apoyó su rostro sobre la cabeza de Emma que asintió –Has crecido tanto en este tiempo, patito, han sido muchos cambios notorios, pero sin dejar de ser tú.

-A pesar de todo, ahora veo que ciertas cosas son necesarias, es un tópico decir eso, pero las cosas malas sirven de verdad de lección.

-Claro que sirven. Los tópicos son tópicos porque son verdaderos.

-Y es también tópico decir eso- levantó su rostro para mirar a su amiga y sonrió

-Vamos a desayunar en aquella mesa que casi tiene ya nuestros nombres.

 

Regina abrió la puerta de su apartamento con el correo en la mano, se sentó en el sofá para abrir las cartas y su corazón pareció advertirlo antes  mismo de que sus ojos vieran las iniciales “ _ES_ ” del logotipo de la marca en la esquina del sobre. Dejó las otras cartas sobre la mesita de centro y abrió el sobre blanco, sacando la hoja rosa de dentro.

La invitación para el desfile.

_-Antes de marcharnos…- dijo mientras se levantaban, haciendo que Regina pusieran su atención en ella_

_-¿Sí?_

_-No quiero que me prometas nada, ¿ok?_

_-Ok…_

_-Quiero que estés aquí el año que viene…_

_-Prometo estar aquí el año que viene- la sonrisa que dio se reflejó en Emma_

No se había olvidado de su promesa ni un solo día y aparentemente Emma tampoco.

No esperaba estar aún invitada, aunque hubieran acabado de modo amigable, no imaginaba que Emma aún la quisiera en su desfile. Su corazón se hinchó y abrió una sonrisa en su rostro. Había acompañado de cerca todas las expectativas de Emma en su primer desfile, único y exclusivo de ella, sus cuidados y la preocupación para que todo saliera según lo planeado e incluso le había hecho algún favor al respecto en Nueva York cuando la rubia ya estaba en Milán. Aún era importante para Emma que estuviera ahí y seguía siendo importante para ella estar. No negaría esa invitación. Lo había prometido y no solía no cumplir sus promesas.

Supo por Tinker, su amiga que mantenía más contacto con Emma que ella misma,  que Emma estaría de regreso esa semana. Las pocas veces que había hablado con Emma en los últimos cuatro meses se redujeron a la misma conversación que mantenían antes, solo para saber cómo estaba la otra. Ninguna se atrevió a tocar el asunto que aún planeaba sobre sus cabezas y quizás fuera mejor así, meter el dedo en la herida a la que la costaba sanar solo la haría sangrar más.

Siempre había creído que el tiempo todo lo curaba. Estaba llena de cicatrices y Emma sería una más, quizás la mayor y la que quedaría más evidente, sin embargo no estaba cerca de estar cerrada.

Se despertaba asustada por las noches tras haber soñado con Emma. Resonaban en su cabeza las palabras dichas una vez, y que se habían hecho frecuentes.

_-Puedo compararte a un sueño. Un buen sueño. Quizás el mejor sueño de mi vida, del que nunca quisiera despertar- trajo a Emma sobre su pecho, le dio un piquito y un beso en su cabeza tras colocarle el cabello tras la oreja._

Sus sueños siempre traían de vuelta una nueva versión de los momentos vividos juntas y le servía de combustible que hacía funcionar la ilusión de que un día podría volverse real.

Emma había puesto un sol en sus días nublados y a pesar de haber partido, había dejado aquel sol brillando, y aunque los días nublados seguían ahí, tenía la certeza de que el arcoíris volvería y pronto las nubes oscuras se marcharían.

Su consciencia estaba limpia, la relación había sido bonita, habían encajado de una manera muy armoniosa y lo habían eternizado en algo bueno. Como Emma había dicho una vez en que se habían hablado por videoconferencia: si continuaban, iban a estropear lo que había sido óptimo y sería demasiado injusto para ambas manchar el cuadro que habían pintado estando juntas aquellos meses.

Aún llevaba el collar que Emma le había regalado una madrugada que había mantenido en su memoria y en su corazón como una de las más importantes de su relación.

_-Es para que tengas un poquito de mí en ti_

_-Ya hay mucho de ti conmigo, en mí_

Y de hecho, aún lo había.

Podría quitarse el collar.

Podría tirar algunas cosas que Emma se había olvidado en su apartamento, como la blusa que aún usaba también.

Pero era imposible arrancarse a Emma de sí misma, y aunque fuera posible, no quería.

Sentía su corazón desacompasado cuando su mejor amiga surgía con algunos mensajes o fotos enviadas por su ex novia. Emma no había perdido el brillo en su mirada, su vida parecía tomar el rumbo correcto aunque no estuvieran juntas y la admirada mucho por eso. Emma,  en su opinión, tenía un espíritu tan libre y era satisfactorio verla honrar lo que estaba predestinada a ser. Ver su libertad hacía que su corazón batiera al ritmo que le dictaba su amor por ella.

 

Observaba por la ventana del coche las calles de Nueva York y podría ser confundida con una turista debido al brillo que había en sus ojos. Estaba de vuelta a casa.

En esa media tarde, el cielo estaba bastante nublado, exactamente igual al día en que había sufrido el accidente que le había traído consecuencias significativas.

Cielo nublado.

Calles de Nueva York.

Comienzos de otoño.

La vida bien podría regalarle lo mismo que le había dado el año anterior días después de un día como este.

Pagó y le dio las gracias al taxista, y arrastró sus maletas al interior de su edificio. Al entrar en el ascensor vacío, un perfume que reconocería en cualquier sitio hizo que contuviera el aliento por unos segundos. Solo podía ser una jugarreta de mal gusto de quien fuera que estuviera gobernando su vida. Si la añoranza no la estaba volviendo loca, alguien había estado ahí con el mismo perfume que Regina usaba.

Salió del ascensor aturdida, arrastró sus maletas hasta la puerta y se detuvo al ver la llave en la cerradura. Se había olvidado completamente de que le había dejado las llaves en las manos a Regina cuando había cerrado la puerta antes de ir al aeropuerto. Aquel acto era una certeza de que volvería y Regina aún estaría ahí.

Abrió la puerta y en ese mismo momento sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de los pantalones, entró en su apartamento tras siete meses y todo estaba impecable, como lo había dejado y extremadamente limpio. Dejó las maletas en la sala. En su piso no se percibía el perfume de Regina como en el ascensor.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo suponiendo que sería un mensaje de sus padres preguntando si había llegado, sin embargo supo que se equivocaba al leer el nombre de Regina en la pantalla.

_“Tinker me dijo la hora en que estarías de vuelta y te he dejado las llaves en la cerradura, no sé si te habías olvidado de que me las habías dejado, como no me buscaste, te he facilitado la entrada en tu propio piso. Bienvenida de nuevo a Nueva York”_

No había sido otra persona con su perfume, había estado ahí, probablemente minutos antes de llegar, no se habían encontrado por los pelos.

Se preguntaba por el tiempo en que Regina aún sería capaz de desestructurarla con gestos tan simples y sin intención alguna.

 

 _-¿Devolviste la llave?_ \- preguntó Tinker en cuanto Regina atendió la llamada.

-Sí- suspiró abriendo la puerta de su propio apartamento

_-¿Y cómo fue? Detalles, Regina, trabajo con ellos_

-No nos vimos, las dejé minutos antes de la hora que me dijiste

_-¡Regina, cielos, qué tonta eres!_

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedara esperándola sentada en el descansillo y le soltara con normalidad “Hola, Emma, he venido a devolverte tus llaves”?

- _Humm…tal vez_

-Aún no estoy preparada para verla- dijo bajito

- _El desfile es la semana que viene, ¿estarás preparada para entonces?_

-Preparada o no, iré

- _Claro, no diré nada, ya eres bien grandecita, sabes lo que haces._

-Te lo agradezco.

- _Solo te llamé para saber si me dirías de nuevo “me dijiste que no regresara a casa sin besarla”_

-Esta vez no seguí tus órdenes

- _Lo siento mucho_

-Yo también.

Cuando cortó la llamada minutos después, buscó aquello que se había convertido en su escape, ya que tuvo que sustituir el primero. Se sentó en la encimera de la cocina con su taza de vino, cosa que se había hecho frecuente. Había creado nuevos hábitos sin Emma allí.

Emma estaba de vuelta en Nueva York, el día que tanto había deseado desde el comienzo finalmente había llegado, sin embargo todo era completamente diferente a lo planeado siete meses atrás. Se sorprendía al ver cómo en su vida todo cambiaba de un momento al otro desde que Emma había pasado a formar parte de ella.

Se secó rápidamente una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. No podía estar pensando que todo sería diferente si no hubiera hecho lo que había hecho. Había estado bien después de que el  choque tras el término de la relación pasara, saber que Emma estaba de vuelta no podría cambiar eso.

Una vez más, tendría que seguir con lo que había previsto. Que Emma estuviera de regreso en Nueva York no debería cambiar nada entre ellas.

 

Sintió las primeras gotas caer en sus brazos apoyados en el parapeto de la terraza y no le importó, nunca se había marchado de ahí cuando comenzaba a llover, siempre que fuera moderadamente, no lo iba a hacer ahora.

La vista desde ahí le traía la sensación de no haber pasado siete meses lejos, al mismo tiempo que nada parecía diferente, muchas cosas habían cambiado. La última vez que estuvo en ese mismo sitio, Regina la abrazaba por detrás de una forma que denotaba las ganas de no soltarla.

Quería tanto bajar de allí y en un acto completamente impulsivo llamar a la puerta de Regina y prometerle que esta vez nada cambiaría, sin embargo no tenía ese derecho si ya había roto esa promesa una vez.

Dejó que las gotas de lluvia se mezclasen con las lágrimas que caían en un llanto silencioso.

No tenía idea de que en un apartamento que conocía tan bien, en un edificio localizado a algunos kilómetros de ahí, el motivo de su llanto contenido también derramaba lágrimas. Esta vez por testarudez y orgullo y no por necesidad.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

_“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favrite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_Ans she looks perfect_

_I don’t deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_ ”

 

-¿Estás segura de que irás?- preguntó Tinker echada en la cama de Regina mientras esta terminaba de maquillarse.

-Absolutamente

-Evitaste verla aquel día y ahora creo que esto solo traerá todo a la superficie

-Necesito estar allí, se lo prometí

-No es necesario, hay promesas que se quiebran solas con el tiempo, vosotras sois la prueba viva de ello.

-Quiero estar allí

-Está bien, quizás incluso sea lo mejor, quién sabe si no os arregláis…

-Eso no va a pasar, ya hemos puesto punto y final.

-También lo negaste la otra vez

_-Buena cita- Tinker sonrió detrás de Regina que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta_

_-¡Esto no es una cita!_

_-Da igual, pero no vuelvas a casa sin besarla antes_

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre sales con la misma?

-¿Y tú no te has dado cuenta de que siempre tengo razón?

Regina no respondió, en el fondo rezaba para que de verdad Tinker tuviera razón aunque todo probase lo contrario.

Al igual que para Emma, para Regina también existía un clima nostálgico, todo parecía suceder de nuevo en una nueva versión, casi como en sus sueños, intentaba borrar lo poco que le quedaba de esperanzas, pero había algo que aún le susurraba que todo podría salir bien como por dentro imploraba.

-Ayúdame a ponerme el vestido- dijo saliendo del vestidor con la caja de la firma de Emma en las manos.

-¡Solo puedes estar quedándote conmigo!- gritó Tinker de tal manera que el edificio entero pudo escucharla -¡Estás completamente loca!- dijo más bajito cuando vio la mirada de descontento de Regina a causa de su tono de voz.

-Nunca me lo puse, no creo que haya ocasión más adecuada.

-Regina, ¿quieres que escriba en tu cabeza “Emma, vuelve a mí”?

-Te gusta ver cosas donde no las hay. Solo es un vestido que tiene un gran significado para mí y en algún momento tendría que usarlo, ella lo hizo para eso.

-¿Precisamente en su desfile?

-Sí, y te he pedido que me ayudes a ponérmelo y no que te quedes opinando sobre la elección de mi ropa.

-Estúpida- murmuró

Regina se puso el vestido, ciñéndose a su cuerpo delante del espejo.

-Súbeme la cremallera, por favor.

_-Yo…- vaciló otra vez -¿puedo vértelo puesto?_

_-¿Ahora?- se giró hacia ella_

_-Si quieres_

_-Claro_

_[…]_

_-Súbeme la cremallera, por favor_

-Claro, majestad- se acercó a Regina y subió la cremallera del vestido mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo –Literalmente hecho para ti.

Regina sonrió al analizar el vestido.

_-Es hermoso- volvió a pasar la mano por el tejido. El vestido pegaba perfectamente con los tacones que había escogido esa noche y quien la viera tendría la certeza de que estaba preparada para alguna ocasión de alto nivel de importancia._

_-¿Tengo que agradecer?- Emma arqueó las cejas conteniendo una sonrisa_

_-Tengo que agradecer- Regina se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta Emma que estaba apoyada en su mesa, de brazos cruzados –Una vez más, para variar-reviró los ojos de nuevo y se detuvo delante de ella –Prométeme que vas a dejar de hacer las cosas por mí._

_-Pero yo no…- Regina puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios_

_-Has hecho mucho y no puedo devolvértelo_

_Emma agarró la mano de Regina, y la bajó manteniéndola en la suya._

_-No quiero otra retribución que no sea verte bien, mi intención  nunca fue otra._

_La sinceridad en las palabras hizo sonreír a Regina una vez más._

_-No sé lo que he hecho para merecerte- dijo aún sonriendo -¡Gracias!- soltó su mano de la de Emma y la envolvió en un abrazo, haciendo que se despegara de la mesa._

_Los cuerpos tan pegados generaban una electricidad que pasaba de uno a otro, borrando una vez más todo el mundo a su alrededor. Debería haber sido un abrazo de gratitud, pero fue mucho más que eso._

-Tu maquillaje se ha borrado- comentó Tinker torciendo la nariz sacando a Regina de sus devaneos.

Regina se miró en el espejo, había una raya de rímel recorriendo toda su mejilla, no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado caer una lágrima.

No respondió a su amiga, se dirigió al baño, se limpió el desastre que había hecho en su propio maquillaje y se retocó rápidamente, ya era casi la hora. Volvió al vestidor, se puso los zapatos rojos que contrastaban con el vestido negro. Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo y se giró hacia Tinker que aún estaba sentada en la cama.

-Estás muy guapa- sonrió

-Gracias- sonrió también –Creo que llegaré atrasada- dijo saliendo del cuarto junto con Tinker

-Eres la cereza del pastel.

-Tu sentido del humor a veces me molesta, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé hace años.

-Y sigues…

Salieron del apartamento y Tinker la acompañó hasta el coche antes de dirigirse al suyo.

-Regina…- la llamó cuando la morena hubo cerrado la puerta del coche, y bajado la ventanilla

-¿Sí?

-No vuelvas a casa sin antes besarla

Regina no contuvo la sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras, quizás aún tuvieran el mismo efecto.

No se había equivocado al decir que llegaría atrasada, entregó las llaves al aparcacoches y entró en el salón intentando mantener la calma, aunque por dentro todo estuviera dando vueltas. En cuanto comprobaron que su nombre estaba en la lista, respiró hondo intentando controlar todo lo que sentía, pero falló miserablemente cuando sus ojos encontraron a Emma sobre la pasarela. Dejó de escuchar lo que ella estaba diciendo al micrófono, se olvidó completamente de que cada silla estaba ocupada. El mundo parecía haberse detenido y el tiempo congelado.

Tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera escuchar los latidos de su corazón al acercarse.

Emma estaba deslumbrante usando unos pantalones de vestir negros, una blusa roja con encajes negros y un chaleco por encima del mismo color que los pantalones, y su corazón casi se para al ver sus cabellos rubios ondulados por encima de los hombros. Jamás la había imaginado con el cabello tan corto, sin embargo la sorpresa fue positiva, la encontró más bella, su belleza era angelical.

Se sentó en la última fila, en el único sitio que quedaba vacío. Suerte fue ya estar sentada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en cuanto Emma acababa de hablar y le diera una sonrisa contenida desde encima de la pasarela antes de darse la vuelta.

Era indescriptible todo lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

Como si las sensaciones y sentimientos que se habían adormecido, se hubieran despertado de una vez, sin avisar. Había sido una ingenua al pensar que la vería y que todo continuaría como si nada.

 

-¡Emma!- Ruby llegó en su dirección vistiendo las primeras piezas que subirían a la pasarela.

-Ella está aquí, Ruby- sonrió –¡con el vestido que hice para ella!

Esa decisión de Regina de usar algo tan importante para las dos fue su detonante. La morena nunca se lo había puesto desde el día en que se lo había dado, al menos no mientras ella estuvo en Nueva York antes de marchar a Milán. Reconocería aquel vestido a kilómetros de distancia y si el propósito de Regina era golpearla directamente con aquello, lo había conseguido perfectamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia mientras daba comienzos al evento, tuvo que controlar sus emociones para no sonreír bobaliconamente ante todos, casi se le había ido de su cabeza lo que quería decir. No consiguió controlarse totalmente, buscó sus ojos y los encontró dirigidos hacia ella, su sonrisa fue inevitable.

No existía autocontrol cuando se trataba de Regina.

-¡Te dije que vendría!

-Creo que este es el día más feliz de mi vida

-Vas a rasgar tu rostro, puedo verte toda la dentadura en esa sonrisa- dijo Ruby haciendo que Emma se riera –Solo tiende a mejorar.

-Lo creo imposible. Ahora vamos, eres la primera

Quería expresar de alguna manera la forma en que se sentía, pero no sabía cómo.

Todo estaba según lo planeado, impecable, a su estilo, como había imaginado desde el comienzo, cada detalle como quería. No era posible explicar la sensación de dos sueños cumplidos, con las personas que amaba presentes. Era un desfile enteramente suyo, total y literalmente al estilo Emma Swan. Había tantas personas que admiraba sentadas en aquellas sillas, asistiendo a la materialización de sus ideas y, además de eso, tenía a su musa en persona también, sin que ella supiera que había sido el motivo de que cada prensa saliera tal y como había salido. Se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, agradecida a todos lo que la habían ayudado y que estaban ahí. No sabía qué había hecho para que todo estuviera saliendo bien de una vez.

Asistía a su propio desfile desde detrás de la pasarela, ya que tenía que conducir a las modelos, observaba cada rostro que tenía en su campo de visión y los semblantes reflejaban sonrisas.

Había escogido a las modelos con ayuda de Ruby, y todas huían del patrón que se solía ver en las pasarelas, quiso salirse de lo común y lo hizo sin vacilar.

 

-¡Regina!- escuchó la voz de Mary detrás de ella, e inmediatamente se giró sonriendo

-¡Mary!

-¡No estoy sorprendida de que estés aquí!- se acercó más para saludarla

-Le prometí a Emma que vendría- sonrió de nuevo. Mary agarraba sus dos manos

-Imagino lo feliz que debe estar ella por eso

-Y espero que se entere de lo feliz y orgullosa que estoy yo por haber conseguido que todo esté increíble

-Debes decírselo a ella…

-Lo haré…

-No has hablado con ella desde su regreso, ¿no?

-Aún no, tampoco sé si es una buena idea. Le prometí que vendría y aquí estoy, he asistido al desfile pero no pretendo prolongar la noche.

-No seas boba, Regina, estáis las dos perdiendo tiempo por testarudas. Sé perfectamente lo que ha sucedido, pero ya ha pasado, ella está de regreso, las dos sentís un amor enorme la una por la otra. Nunca hubo nadie así en su vida, debes imaginar los efectos que causas.

-Mary…- iba  a comenzar a hablar cuando David se acercó sonriendo

-Ahora está ocupada pero en un rato te buscará

-No quiero robarle su tiempo, puedo hablar con ella después- intentó sonar convincente

-Está con la idea de marcharse, David, dile lo importante que es para Emma que se quede- dijo mirando al marido.

-Ni pienses en marcharte de aquí sin conversar con ella. Además, Emma ha hecho todo esto para aprovecharlo, no es justo que precisamente tú te marches ahora.

Sopesó la idea y decidió que se quedaría un poco más, no solo por querer hablar con Emma, sino por los argumentos citados por los padres de la rubia.

La observó desde donde estaba. Su felicidad estaba estampada en su rostro, las sonrisas que daba eran tan sinceras que sintió nostalgia de cuando eran dirigidas a ella y envidia de las personas que ahora las recibían.

Pensaba que un día podría dejar guardado todo el amor que sentía, sabía que no se borraría, pero lo dejaría en algún lugar que no fuera tan visible, sin embargo, se dio cuenta, al observar sus trazos de nuevo, de que el deseo de gritarle al mundo que amaba cada átomo de ella estaría siempre presente.

Emma avivaba en ella una llama incontrolable.

 

Cada minuto trascurrido tras el final del desfile se lo pasó intentando a toda costa hablar con Regina, sin embargo siempre había alguien que iba a elogiarle y robarle su tiempo. Solo el tiempo, porque su atención solo pertenecía a una persona. Desviaba su mirada cuando podía, desistió de contar las veces que intentó ir hasta ella, pero fue parada por alguien. Se estaba cansando de sus intentos fallidos, aunque se sentía lisonjeada con cada elogio y lo agradecía en el alma, pero no desistiría de acercarse a ella.

Le había enviado la invitación como un recuerdo de que no se había olvidado de su promesa, pensó que Regina no vendría, había pensado que el motivo de dejarle las llaves en vez de entregárselas en mano había sido para evitarla.

Regina solo había mejorado el día que tenía de todo para ser perfecto. Iba a empezar a llamarla su amuleto de la suerte.

-Si yo fuera tú, correría antes de que se metiera en el coche y se marchara- David dijo al detenerse al lado de Emma

-¿Cómo?- miró al padre con expresión confusa

-Regina

Se disculpó con las personas que estaba hablando y buscó la salida lateral que llevaba al aparcamiento.

-Hey- dijo llamando la atención de Regina que caminaba en dirección a los coches. La luz era débil y un viendo helado movía sus cabellos. Sintió su corazón saltarse un latido cuando la morena se giró hacia ella para mirarla. Verla de nuevo así, tan cerca, sacaba a la superficie emociones distintas y ya conocidas. Su único deseo era correr y abrazarla, llenarle el rostro de besos y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían pasado lejos.

-Hey- respondió dando media sonrisa y poniéndose el cabello tras la oreja. Creyó que estaba soñando cuando escuchó la voz de Emma resonando tras ella, solo estaba ella y no había visto a nadie siguiéndola. Si la rubia se acercara un poco más, seguramente escucharía los latidos de su corazón.

-Gracias por haber venido- dijo Emma al pararse cerca de ella. Los ojos castaños estaban fijos en los de ella, quería decirle tantas cosas, sin embargo sabía que no era necesario, nunca necesitó palabras, su mirada siempre desvelaba todo lo que ocurría en su interior. Estaba de acuerdo con el dicho de que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y la vitrina del corazón.

-No rompería mi promesa- su voz daba indicios de que desaparecería si no se movía de ahí. El olor de Emma la estaba embriagando, los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos hacían temblar sus piernas. Se desmoronaría en cuestión de minutos.

-Perdóname por haber roto la mía- susurro y apretó los labios

-Está bien, Emma. No siempre sale todo según lo planeado y fue necesario- Maldita necesidad. Todo su conformismo se desvanecía delante de Emma, toda su razón se esfumaba, quería dar voz a su corazón y lanzarse a los brazos diciéndole que nunca más la dejaría marcharse tan lejos. Tenía tanto deseo reprimido –Tu desfile ha sido hermoso, todo como lo planeaste, estoy orgullosa- dijo tras segundos en silencio, Emma ahora miraba hacia abajo y tenía sus manos juntas en un gesto de evidente nerviosismo.

-Cuando estaba en el hospital y desesperada creyendo que no tendría tiempo de hacer esta colección, mi padre me dijo que cada hoja caída de los árboles sería una inspiración- volvió a mirar a Regina a los ojos, que estaba atenta a los suyos –Tú fuiste todas mis hojas de otoño- la última frase salió junto con una sonrisa contenida. Más tarde o temprano Regina tendría que saberlo, y no había mejor momento que ese.

Sus manos sudaban frío y estaban trémulas, tuvo la sensación de que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía cuando Regina dio un paso más, quedando a una distancia de centímetros.

-Tú eres mi otoño-su derecha acarició el rostro de Emma. El primer toque después del último beso en el aeropuerto meses atrás fue como si fuera el primero. Causó estremecimiento, todavía más desorden y un caos interior, causó aún más ansias y percibió que Emma también se había estremecido –Mi estación preferida, aunque estemos en verano, primavera o invierno, la que siempre espero- acabó con la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos y como en el primer beso, se habría ido al suelo si los brazos de Emma alrededor de su cintura no la estuvieran sujetando-, y cuando llega me produce un bien inigualable- susurró la última frase con su nariz tocando la de Emma, sus ojos se habían cerrado automáticamente.

Tuvieron la sensación de haber alcanzado el cielo.

-Sin más viajes esta vez- la voz de Emma sonó baja y tomada, provocando que Regina apartase un poco su rostro y sonriese abiertamente al notar la única lágrima que había resbalado y la sonrisa que siempre sería la más hermosa del mundo para ella. Secó la mejilla de Emma y la miró de nuevos a los ojos.

-Pueden existir los viajes, yo voy contigo- fueron las últimas palabras dichas antes de unir sus labios en un beso que denotaba nostalgia, amor, empatía, complicidad. Un beso que sería el primero de muchos que se darían en nombre de los que no existieron durante esos meses. El mundo podría acabar en ese exacto momento en que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus labios se tocaron, dejándolas extasiadas, tenían todo lo que necesitaban la una en los brazos de la otra.

No importaba la cantidad de caminos, el destino era solo uno.

Sus almas nunca se apartarían.

El lazo nunca había sido deshecho.

Emma estaba definitivamente en su casa, en el lugar al que siempre había pertenecido.

-A propósito, estás bella con él- dijo al separar sus labios. La misma frase que había dicho tras el primer beso, estaba segura de que Regina se acordaba y lo confirmó cuando esta se echó a reír.

**“Fíjate que el otoño es más estación del alma que de la naturaleza” –Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

**FIN**


End file.
